Mass Effect: One soul divided
by beautyding
Summary: AU of Mass Effect no reapers involvement. The war between the Humans and the Turians lasted for five years. Shakarian pairing and others involving original characters. Jane Shepard was adopted by the Shepard family. Where one soul was divided and searching to become whole again. (Certain paragraph contained bits of mature contents unsuitable for minors. Will indicate beforehand.)
1. Chapter 1: Reparations

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on June 15th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters and thanks to Mei-chiri for sharing with me about various styles in writing. Additional edition on June 7th, 2018 for checking grammars.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Madeline J. Williams, Bemis, Faius Kryik, Taninia Kryik, Roy Smith, Sally Smith, Faleente Pesir **,** Uborm Julise, Tertius Vakarian, Calio Vakarian, Milodia Vakarian, Serena Smith aka Jane Shepard, Isabel Smith aka Helen, Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 1: Reparations**

After the ending of a long war that had endured for five years between the Humans and the Turians, the Human Systems Alliance stationed on the Arcturus Station; which has been situated in the Solar System of the Local Cluster within the Milky Way Galaxy, and the Turian Hierarchy stationed on Cipritine the capital city of Palaven; which has been situated in the Trebia system of the Apien Crest within the Milky Way Galaxy, were busy with the preparations of a peace treaty and an Engagement Prospal between a Turian Spectre and a Human Alliance Marine before an official peace treaty meeting would be taking place, to carry through the peace treaty and to finalise the date and location for the said arranged engagement. According to the regulations and laws of the Citadel Council Races, the said official peace treaty meeting will be conducted in the Council Chamber located at the Citadel Tower of the Citadel Space Station; which has been situated in the Widow System of the Serpent Nebula within the Milky Way Galaxy.

"This is it... Finally... After seven months...The long wait is finally over."

A Human woman in her early forty was pacing to and fro in front of an office desk after she had accessed the private terminal from the office desk of the Human Embassy office located at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven. A small rectangle nameplate flashing with different languages respectively written with "Ambassadress Madeline J. Williams" was displayed on the office desk, which "J" was the maiden name of the said Human woman that stands for "Jones" before she was married to an Alliance Marine Commander Williams of the Alliance Navy.

Meanwhile, along with the hallway, located at the Cipritine Tower, four women were heading toward the door which bears a green indication, that means anyone can just simply walk inside. A big rectangle plaque flashing with different languages written in "Human Embassy Office of Ambassadress Madeline J. Williams" was being fixed above the door. Nevertheless, instead of walking directly through the door, the four women stopped before the said door and one of them; a Salarian in nurse uniform, accessed the security annunciator on the wall which was mounted beside the door when Madeline J. Williams was still pacing inside her office.

The alerting sound of the annunciator rang from the other side of the room informing the Human Ambassadress that she had visitors as a holographic image was being displayed at the same time from the interface panel of a security console mounted to the wall beside the door on her end, showing her two Humans, an Asari and a Salarian were standing outside and after accessing the security console with the Omni-tool equipped on her right hand, Madeline indicated the four women to get in.

"Please come in!"

All four women entered with ease while Madeline walked toward the chair which was behind the office desk. She took her seat while motioning the four female who had already entered to take a seat on the six-seater couch.

"Ladies, the time has finally come. I have just received a confirmation from the Primarch. We will be leaving Cipritine and heading for the Citadel in an hour time."

* * *

During the long preparations from both sides, an interspecies collaboration of both medical science and military has collaborated in order to provide an understanding of the diversity between the Humans and the Turians; a suggestion from Mordin Solus; a Salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group; who was appointed by the new Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy to observe and find out about the new species race known as Humanity. This as being one of the reparations requested from the Citadel Council provided by the Turian Hierarchy which determined whether the Humans deserved to join the committee together with the existing Citadel Council Races.

While all preparations were still under processing, by the third week after the ending of the war, Professor Faleente Pesir; an Asari scientist who representing the Asari Republics and Uborm Julise; a Salarian nurse who representing the Salarian Union, were both being assigned to assist the Turian ambassadress by order of the Citadel Council to help with the preparation of the Engagement. By the fourth week, a Turian technician known by the name of Sato Davaria was being assigned to help with the training of Mass Effect Technology to the Humans, before another team of twelve Turian technicians led by one of the best Turian mechanic known by the name of Lilihierax, were to join and assisted the Human Systems Alliance with the "Faster than light" technology, by the sixth week after the ceasing fight was called.

The Turian Ambassadress Orinia; appointed by the new Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy to help the Human Systems Alliance, in the provision of an interspecies engagement proposal being requested from the Citadel Council. This was being a measure to ratify the adversity between the Humans and the Turians, in parliamentary procedure to obviate any future conflicts, the suggestion was made by the new Primarch with the help from Mordin Solus and Spectre Saren Arterius; who was the longest-serving Turian member of the Spectres, the elite operatives answering directly to the Citadel Council.

Unknowingly to the Citadel Council, the interspecies engagement proposal was proposed in favour of Spectre Nihlus Kryik; one of the Citadel Council's most decorated Spectre agents, whose potential bond-mate happened to be a Human female an Alliance Marine whom he had encountered while still at war with the said species race. And in order to help the Turian Spectre on getting his bond-mate openly, the new Turian Primarch cleverly made use of the advantages he holds to the absolute authority in almost anything even regarding family matters of those living on Palaven, to enforce the mother of Nihlus, to agree with the engagement between her son and his potential human bond-mate, which the latter information being kept secret from the public and including the mothers of the respective family. In return, if the mother of Nihlus agrees with the enforcement, a deal being proposed by the Primarch for getting the family name of Kryik to obtain recognition within the upper class of the Turian community would be done with immediately. And if the engagement would be called off after the social status, the Primarch has the authority to remove the said status.

Taninia Kryik; the wife of Commander Faius Kryik of the Turian Hierarchy, felt that in order to get recognition within the upper class of the Turian community, she needed to constantly push her husband and son to achieve higher tiers in the Turian Hierarchy. And to avoid getting into conflicts with the wife, the husband remained in the military, which he did not genuinely want to. He wanted to join the security department of Palaven instead as this will give him more time to spend with the family, as well as to serve and protect the civilians, which he deemed as necessary as it was lacking in the lower class Turian community.

"Taninia, I could have more time to be with you and our son. You know how I wish to help our people too..."

Faius Kryik tried to reason with his wife who was busy cooking dinner.

"No, Faius, my dear husband. The military is the only way to get us into the upper-class community. Besides, the salary is higher as well and we need the money. You can help our people but not those in the lower-class community!"

Taninia Kryik demanded while motioning her husband to pass her a cooking pot.

"Very well then, my dear wife."

The husband replied in defeat knowing his wife was very determined in getting recognition among the upper-class community. Whereas the son who was always being rebellious, even from a very young age has always liked to perform in front of others. Be it with acting, dancing, singing or painting, no matter how well he had done, his mother always berated him downright and constantly pushing him to join the military. Although the father was forced to train his son to have basic military skills by the mother, while behind her back, he encouraged Nilhus to pursue his dreams of being the top entertainer throughout the universes within the Milky Way Galaxy, though still actively training his son with the basic skills of weapon and combat fighting at the same time since it was hard to fool the wife who had military skills.

"Son, you know your mother always have the best interests in your future but I want you to be happy as well."

Faius told his son one day while they were resting under the shade of a silverish oval-shaped tree.

"I know, father. I won't let you down. I promise."

The son replied while he laid his head on the lap of his father.

"I believe you can do it son."

The father smirked and gave his son a pat on the arm as his son slowly fell into a slumber.

The death of Commander Faius Kryik came in as a total shock to the family one day, as the said deceased Commander was the sole breadwinner, the son took up the role after the father had passed away to take care of the family. Without a stable household income that would mean Nihlus had to give up his studies as well in order to support the family. He joined the Military at the age of twenty when his mother used the death of the father as an excuse to force the son to comply. Nihlus accepted on one stipulation that his mother had to allow him to change his name from Decius Kryik; the name being enforced from the mother who felt it gave a more superior social status, back to Nihlus Kryik; the name originally given by his father who felt it suited the characteristics of his son more.

Since Nihlus had the basic training required from his deceased Commander father, he skipped the mandatory two years of boot camp after passing an officer candidate exam with the highest grade. However, his excellent grades were often overlooked by his superior officers due to unknown reasons. He became extremely reckless as a result but despite the brash behaviour of his, Nihlus was always at the top of his peers and even surpassed his superior officers who regard him as a thorn in the eye.

During one of his assignments, Nihlus met Spectre Saren Arterius, who saw potential in the younger Turian male and subsequently a few occasions of witnessing the unjust treatments shown by the superior officers, only when Saren realised Nihlus was the son of the deceased Commander Faius Kryik, he publicly offered to mentor Nihlus in the presence of the said superior officers, while secretly threatening to deal with them if he ever becomes the next Primarch. This caused fear among those who know Saren was by far the most ruthless throughout the universe and Saren was also directly the next in line if the present Primarch retired or being killed in action. Within a year of Saren bringing him under his wing, by the time Nihlus turned twenty-two, he was asked to join the ranks of the Spectres, a special forces company handpicked by the Council of Citadel Space.

* * *

At long last, after seven long months, all preparations of peace and the engagement between Spectre Nihlus Kryik and his potential Human bond-mate were fully completed with the assistance given by the Citadel Council. As an executive committee of the Citadel Council Races in Citadel Space, which has been composed of representatives from the Asari Republics, the Turian Hierarchy, and the Salarian Union, an approval of an official peace meeting had finally been made by the respective authorities and the arrangement of date and time were made within the same day as well.

The spokespeople of the Human Systems Alliance consisted of Alliance Marines in the Alliance Navy; who were military personnel such as Admiral David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett. And political personnel such as Ambassadress Madeline J. Williams; who was appointed by the Human Systems Alliance to be stationed at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven, a month and two weeks after the initial cease fighting was being called from the new Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy and the current Prime Minister of the Human Systems Alliance.

Ambassadress Madeline J. Williams was the mother of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams; an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy, Abby Williams; a trainee doctor in training under the Asari scientist Professor Faleente Pesir, Lynn Williams; a trainee doctor in training under the Salarian Scientist Professor Mordin Solus and Sarah Williams; a medical student who remained on Earth to complete her studies; was also the daughter-in-law of the deceased General Williams, who was killed in the initial misfortune together with the deceased Commander Williams, who was the father of their said daughters as well, when Humanity unknowingly activated a dormant Mass relay, which is against the regulations and laws of the Citadel Council Races at that point of time which had taken place five years and seven months ago.

A Human group led by Madeline; being separated into three different teams known as "The Mindoir Team", "The Arcturus Team" and "The Non-Alliance Team", was stationed outside the Citadel Tower, which consisted of Alliance Marines in the Alliance Navy who were military personnel posted on board the Alliance Navy frigate known as the "Mindoir", military personnel who were stationed on the Arcturus Station, as well as non-Alliance personnel who were either medical doctors, powerful biotic, news journalist, ex-slaves being Batarians disguised as "Humans" or Human colonists who had survived the attacks of Mindoir which was a Human farming colony.

"The Mindoir Team" consisted of teammates such as Admiral Hannah Shepard; the first Commanding Officer, Commander Jane Shepard; the second Commanding Officer as well as the eldest adoptive daughter of Hannah, Jack Shepard; the strongest Human Female Biotic as well as the youngest adoptive daughter of Hannah, Major Doctor Karin Chakwas; the head doctor in charge of the medical bay, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams; the Officer in charge of armoury, Lieutenant James Vega; the Officer in charge of main battery and Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau; the head pilot who needed to be carried by James everytime because of his severe case of Vrolik syndrome.

"The Arcturus Team" consisted of teammates such as Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Jacob Taylor, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Lieutenant Bryant and Lieutenant Girard,

And "The Non-Alliance Team" consisted of teammates such as Abby Williams, Lynn Williams, Roy Smith and Sally Smith; who were medical doctors, news journalist; Emily Wong and her coworkers by the name of Bemis; a Batarian male who used to be a slave, Jella the sister of Bemis and Talitha who was one of the colonists who had survived the attacks of Mindoir beside Emily.

On the other hand, the spokespeople of the Turian Hierarchy consisted of Military personnel such as General Corinthus, General Septimus Oraka, political personnel like the Turian ambassadress known as Orinia and Primarch Adrien Victus who succeeded the title after the death of Primarch Fedorian who was murdered by Turian Pirates collaborated with the Batarian Slavery Rings.

A Turian group led by the Turian Ambassadress Orinia was stationed at the presidium; which consisted of military personnel of the Turian Hierarchy such as Commander Jacobus, Lieutenant Tarquin Victus, Commander Garrus Vakarian, Lieutenant Abrudas, Sergeant Decian Chellick, Sato Davaria, Lilihierax, medical doctors such as Corporal Lantar Sidonis and Solana Vakarian, Spectre agents such as Nihlus Kryik and Saren Arterius, and the members of the Turian mercenary known as Talons; which consisted of Nyreen Kandros, Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus.

While the Asari Republics was represented by the Asari scientist Professor Faleente Pesir and the Salarian Union was represented by the Salarian nurse Uborm Julise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Asari Councillor who was known by the name of Tevos was looking among those who were a presence in the Council Chamber convening in the impressive Citadel Tower located in the Citadel Space Station. Tevos turned herself and whispered something to the Turian Councillor who was known by the name of Sparatus and the Salarian Councillor who was known by the name of Valern before she turned to address Primarch Adrien Victus who was one of the spokespeople for the Turian Hierarchy.

"As per peace treaty agreement approved by the Citadel Council Races of the Citadel Space, with the votes of three out of three. I hereby announced that the Turian Hierarchy will take full responsibilities in providing all necessary preparations needed to compensate the Human Systems Alliance."

After Tevos had finished her part, she tipped her head slightly toward the direction of the Salarian Councillor as a gesture for Valern who continued to speak after her.

"Under such given circumstances, granting to the agreement made, in which the Turians will provide all facilities and accommodations necessarily requested by the Citadel Council Races or by the Human Systems Alliance respectively which regarded the Humans."

Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy stood tall with pride and nodded his head while he was folding his arms behind his back. With a great calmness, Adrien gave a look of smugness responding with ease toward at the direction the three interspecies Councillors who were standing at their respective Councillor booths while he begins to speak to the rest as well who were a presence in the Council Chamber.

"I will attend to it personally being the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy that all reparations will be fully compensated to the newly added races known as Humanity."

The Turian Councillor Sparatus tipped his head to acknowledge what Arien had said before the presence of those in the Council Chamber as he joined in to speak.

"As the existing Turian Councillor, I will work closely with Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy before another Turian by the name of Quentius will replace me as the new Turian Councillor."

Both Tevos and Valern were shocked with surprise by the words of Sparatus but they did not express it outwardly. Tevos has always a liking to the Turian Councillor but due to their roles as interspecies Councillors of the Citadel Council Races, Tevos did not let the emotions ruined the highly sought reputations the Asari had accomplished through the thousands of years while holding the office. Valern on the other hand just nodded his head as he had composed himself to respond Sparatus.

"Very well then, Councillor Sparatus. I hope Quentius is an excellent choice of becoming the new Turian Councillor as well as you. I do trust you have given him some details of pieces of training in advance."

Sparatus bowed his head as a manner of showing his respect to the Salarian Councillor before he begins to respond.

"Ah, Councillor Valern. As a matter of facts, Quentius will be joining me tonight for a short meeting and I will be his mentor until the time comes for me to step down from my duties."

Tevos who still remain to be emotionless simply nodded her head slightly as she begins to speak with coldness in her articulation.

"Councillor Sparatus, I will be expecting Quentius to know everything by the appointed time to come."

In which the Turian Councillor Sparatus simply just stood tall with pride and responded the Asari Councillor.

"Ah, Councillor Tevos. I will assure Quentius is as good as myself being the next Turian Councillor."

With a nod of the head from the three respective interspecies Councillors, Tevos then turned herself to face the spokespeople of the Human Systems Alliance after Sparatus had finished what was needed to enunciate on behalf of the Turians.

"And for the Human Systems Alliance, I hereby announced that Humanity will be welcome to visit in any chartered galaxies within the Citadel Space after all necessary procedures were being completed."

Once Tevos had finished her talking, Sparatus took it as a cue to go along after she paused.

"Before the registration protocol will be obtained, It is necessary for everyone of any new races to be quarantine and undergoes medical surveillance for a week. "

And after Sparatus had finished his talk, Valern closed in to finish the rest of the speech.

"The Salarian Union will be providing the necessary medical assistance needed to request by Professor Mordin Solus and his teams of medical personnel."

Both Admiral David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett nodded their respective heads in unison after their respective translator delivered the spoken message, but since they have not mastered the standard galactic language yet, Madeline J. Williams has walked a step in front to give the response on behalf since her Omni-tool and translator were better upgraded by the bits of help from Sato Davaria and Lilihierax who was the top among the Turian mechanics within the military of the Turian Hierarchy.

"It is an honour for Humanity to be able to explore the different Stars Systems of the Milky Way Galaxy. As the Human Ambassadress, I will make sure every Humans followed the correct procedures accordingly to the Citadel Council laws and regulations within the Citadel Space."

The three interspecies Citadel Councillors nodded their respective heads as a gesture to acknowledge Madeline while the Turian Ambassadress Orinia came forward and stood beside the Human female.

"As the Turian Ambassadress and spokesperson on behalf of Spectre Nihlus Kryik, it is my responsibility to assist Ambassadress Madeline J. Williams accordingly as per engagement proposal authorised by the Citadel Council Laws and Regulations."

All three interspecies Citadel Councillors nodded their respective heads again to acknowledge Orinia this time before Sparatus turned his head to where an Asari and A Salarian were standing.

"What have both of you concluded that are demanded to be reported regarding this interspecies joint engagement between the Turian Spectre and the Human Alliance Marine?"

Professor Faleente Pesir the Asari scientist gave a look at the Salarian female who stood beside her and bowed her head before the three interspecies Citadel Councillors after the said Salarian gave her a nod of the head, as a gesture to let the Asari spoke first. Faleente took a step forward as she began to speak.

"Both I and Miss Uborm Julise had found some very interesting discovery between the said match. It is a rare occurrence probably the first in the history of the Citadel Space. For the examination of records we had provided, it indicated that there is a hundred per cent possibility of this interspecies couple to conceive their own biological children. And being the spokesperson on behalf of Matriarch Benezia the spiritual leader of the Asari, the Asari Republics has voted in approval to allow the pair to have their hybrid offsprings under the charge of Professor Mordin Solus if the respective heads of both involved families agree to it."

Uborm Julise the Salarian nurse took a step forward as well and stood beside the Asari scientist before she presented her speech.

"Being the spokesperson on behalf of Dalatrass Linron and the Salarian Union, a verdict has been given for the approval of the engagement with the vote however against the pair to have hybrid offsprings."

Primarch Adrien Victus came forward after the two female had spoken and folded his arms behind his back while making his speech.

"On behalf of the Turian Hierarchy, I have the absolute power to vote in approval of the Turian Human hybrid."

The three interspecies Councillors looked among themselves before Tevos make a short speech to show the need for the Councillors to have a private talk. All three left the Council Chamber and retreated into a small room while the rest waited patiently. Subsequently a few moments later, the three emerged back into the Council Chamber and make the final verdict. Sparatus cleared his throats as he started to make his speech.

"Since the vote is two out of three in favour of the Turian Human Hybrid, the Citadel Council has decided to appoint Mordin Solus as the head in charge if the said Turian Human couple decided to have their own biological children when the appointed time has come being permitted from the heads of both families. This Engagement will be the first in the history of the Citadel Space where two different species would be joined in an arranged marriage in order to ratify the adversity that was caused by a misfortune conspiracy. Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy will be the representative as the witness for the Engagement."

Tevos tipped her head while Sparatus was still speaking and gave her speech after the Turian Councillor has finished talking.

" Matriarch Benezia the spiritual leader of the Asari will represent the Asari Republics as one of the witnesses for the Engagement."

Valern on the other hand, simply folded his arms over his chest while making his speech.

"Dalatrass Linron of the Salarian Union will still be the witness for the Engagement although she was strongly against with the Turian Human Hybrid approval. As for the Human Systems Alliance, who will be the one to stand in as the witness?"

Madeline J. Williams bowed her head at the three interspecies Councillors before she folded her arms and straighten them behind her back. She held her head high and got a quick glance around her and took some serious pondering before making her speech.

"Prime Minister Amul Shastri of the Human Systems Alliance will be the witness for the Engagement and as the mother of the fiancee of the Turian Spectre, I would grant my consent to allow the couple to have their own biological children."

All three interspecies Councillors looked among themselves again before Valern smiled and cleared his throat as he began to make the talk.

"Very well then. With everything being finalised, the C-sec will start the necessary arrangement for the registration protocols for the new race in Citadel Space in a week's time before the Engagement."

Sparatus soon follow to speak after Valern gestured him with a nod of his head.

"The Engagement will take place two weeks starting from today at the Williams estate located at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven since the Williams is considered as being higher in tier than the Kryik. The time will be at twelve noon, according to the Palaven standard time."

Tevos then completed the speech after Sparatus gave her a signal by the closing of his eyes.

"After that, the couple will be holding another ceremony on Earth as a gesture to show the sincerity of the Citadel Council Races to accept and acknowledge Humanity as part of us in the Citadel Space. I would expect security measures to be taken from both the C-Sec and the Alliance Navy."

With that, the meeting has come to a successful result and every party involved were happy with the outcome. The only problem would be to deal with the mother of Nihlus, who has voiced her disapproval during an outrage with her son after Mordin Solus had given the Kryik family ahead up of the medical reports months ago before the actual peace treaty meeting had taken place. Nihlus would need to plan something within the four years which will be the time when his bond-mate is ready to mate with him accordingly to the laws of Palaven.

* * *

It had been a week after an official peace treaty meeting was conducted between the Humans, the Turians, the Asari and the Salarians, in the presence of the Citadel Council; pertaining to the requisitions from the Human Systems Alliance. The Citadel Council had ordered their highest security department known as the C-Sec in making the necessary arrangement for the registration protocols for the new race to register in the Citadel space.

All Humans who wished to visit the Chartered galaxies within the Citadel Space were first quarantined and underwent medical surveillance for a week on the many Salarian based medical spacecraft docked on the different levels of the Citadel docks. Each medical spacecraft was designated for various purposes according to the given reports obtained through the five years long period of war from both the Humans as well as the Turians. After that, the C-Sec will guide the Humans through the registration protocols required by the Citadel Council.

Abby Williams and Lynn Williams were helping their mother Madeline J. Williams in overseeing the necessary procedures which they had learned while they were at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven, with the help from Castis Vakarian; a Turian male from Palaven, who wore blue colony markings on his face; is a senior C-Sec detective at the Citadel Space Station. Castis was heading to his C-Sec office after helping the Williams siblings when he received a ping alert from his Omni-tool while he was passing through one of the hallways into another section from the main ward. The Turian detective shot a glance at the panel interface of his Omni-tool without accessing a connection and he was surprised to see a video-call notification blinking from the Turian Councillor Sparatus. It is unusual that he had gotten a video-call from the Turian Councillor unless it is regarding something either very personal or urgent matters.

"What could possibly be that Sparatus want from me?"

Castis Vakarian mused in thoughts while he halted his steps. Furthermore noticing that he was in a busy area of the Citadel business districts, Castis moved himself to aside from the crowded pathway so that he won't be causing any traffic blocking others. He paused and hesitated for a second, making sure the surroundings were safe before opening his Omni-tool with a few flickering movements of his two-fingered talons, typing a quick message instead.

[To S, On my way to the office, will video-call later once I get into my office. - C.V.]

Making a double check on the message again, Castis promptly hit the send icon and closed his Omni-tool upon receiving a confirmation notification that indicated the message has been sent and read by the Turian Councillor Sparatus. He then surveyed his surroundings one last time before continuing his journey towards his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Turian Embassy located at the Presidium of the Citadel Tower, Sparatus; the Turian Councillor, who wore white colony markings on his face; was seated in his office when he received a ping alert from his private terminal. Upon accessing and reading the message, the Turian Councillor Sparatus sent an read notification back to the sender. He lifted up his head and addressed to the two Turian males, both seated on the armchairs respectively opposite from his desk.

"Ah, gentlemen. the Turian Detective Castis Vakarian will connect a video-call later when he gets into his office. Probably just within a few minutes since he is on his way heading to his office while we speak."

Both the Turian males just nodded their heads in unison without saying anything while Sparatus was still speaking. The Turian male who appeared to be the youngest amongst the trios, who also wore white colony markings as well on his face, but has different in patterns from the Turian Councillor Sparatus, as the patterns were overly large as if doing it like that on purpose. He lazily stretched himself and laid both his feet loudly on the desk of the Turian Councillor. While the other Turian male who appeared to be older amongst the trios, who was barefaced; just simply tapped his right-handed, two-fingered talons on the left side of his shoulder armour plating. The oldest Turian male was behaving as if doing in a way to count the numbers of tapping until the connection of the video-call will be established.

The Turian Councillor snorted in annoyance at the young Turian male as he regarded the behaviour as showing disrespect to him.

"Spectre Nihlus Kryik! For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Get your dirty feet off my desk this instant!"

In return Nihlus just gave Sparatus a smirked looked before removing both his feet from the desk of the Turian Councillor as he really enjoyed the moment to annoy everyone including those who are in higher ranks than him.

Sparatus was about to open his mouth again when his private terminal engaged with a ping alert, informing him of a two-dimensional video-call notification. He turned on the video-call and addressed the caller.

"Ah, Detective Castis Vakarian. I have been excepting you!"

Straight away, Castis Vakarian being a C-Sec detective and one of the top agents, sensed something was not right when the Turian Councillor Sparatus did not address him by his given name instead. Cautiously he decided to address Sparatus formally.

"Councillor Sparatus, you need me for something?"

Before Sparatus could reply Castis, Spectre Saren Arterius stood up from his seat and moved behind Sparatus so that Castis could see clearly there were more people in the room. With a flick of the moment from Saren, he lowered himself over the private terminal of Sparatus and within seconds the video-call was transmitted into a holographic video which could be viewed in three hundred and sixty degrees. Castis Vakarian could see the entire room now, with Sparatus seated at his desk, Saren moves back to his seat and a grinning faced Nihlus waving at him casually.

"Ah, Castis, old man. How are you?"

This caused both Castis and Sparatus to snort in unison annoyance at the inappropriate behaviour of the younger Turian.

"Spectre Nihlus Kryik! For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Mind your manners will you!"

While Saren just shook his head at the two annoyed Turian males and chuckled outwardly addressing the men with an ironic tone to his voice.

"Gentlemen, stop wasting your energy on this youngster. He loves to annoy people on purposes. Ignore him and he soon lost the fun of it."

Nihlus folded his arms across his chest while narrowing his eyes at his mentor who simply just kicked the foot of the young Turian male before he continued to speak.

"Let us get into business shall we."

All the three Turian males nodded their respective heads at the same time before Sparatus begins to speak.

"Ah, Detective Castis Vakarian. I will be stepping down as the Turian Councillor to join with the Turian mercenary known as Talons. Galus Kandros, on the other hand, has agreed to leave the Talons and join the C-Sec as per request from you. You should be expecting him any moment. Meanwhile, Quentius will take over the Turian Councillor duties from now on under my guidance until he is ready to be on his own."

Castis nodded his head as a gesture to acknowledge what Sparatus has said, while Nihlus took out a datapad and passed it to Sparatus before he began to talk.

"As promised by Nyreen Kandros, Sparatus will be given a new identity to replace Galus Kandros as her right-hand man. Whereas Niria Maxilinus the left-hand woman will be waiting at the location stated on the datapad after Quentius is able to handle the duties on his own as the new Turian Councillor. The Primarch has brought a new home as a gift for the bonding between Sparatus and Niria. But don't expect much of it as he could only secretly acquired one at the black market."

Sparatus raised his brows as he pondered at the words of Nihlus.

"Black market? So the apartment is in Omega?"

Nihlus nodded his head in a manner to confirm the question from Sparatus while Castis pondered in thoughts on what Nihlus had said before he decided to voice out his query.

"Sparatus, are you sure this is what you wanted? Forsaking everything you had established? Living in a place that is unsafe and uncontrolled by the regulations and laws of the Citadel Council Races?"

Sparatus nodded his head in an assuring manner before responding.

"Yes, Castis. This is what I wanted. As the Turian Councillor, I could not take a mercenary as my bond-mate. The only way would be resigning my duties as the Turian Councillor and getting a new identity as well so to avoid dishonouring the reputations that our own species had strived so far to obtain."

Castis smiled and folded his arms across his chest. He knew too well what it meant for Sparatus.

"Very well then, Sparatus. May the Great Spirits of Palaven watches over you and your bond-mate Niria Maxilinus."

Sparatus tipped his head and gave Castis a bow in a respectful manner before someone was knocking on the door of the Turian detective office. Castis gave the person a quick "Come in!" and from the other end of the three hundred and sixty degrees dimensional video-call, Sparatus, Saren and Nihlus could see who had entered.

A Turian male who wore red markings running from the tip of his forehead, along with the bridge of his nose till the bottom of his lower mouth plate had entered. Nihlus immediately shook his head as he began to pointed out the markings of the said Turian male.

"Galus, you really need to do something about your markings. It is so obvious to identify your connection with the Talons."

Galus Kandros bowed his head at Castis before he looked through the video-call from the private terminal of Castis.

"I know Nihlus. But this is not easy. Either I fake my markings or goes entirely barefaced."

Saren chuckled slightly while accessing his Omni-tool. He brought up something and sent it to both the Omni-tool of Castis and Galus.

"Gentlemen, not to worry. Adrien has planned out everything. Just follow his instruction and everything should be good."

Both Castis and Galus accessed their respective Omni-tool at the same moment after receiving the file which Saren had sent. The two of them each showed a surprised look as they began to read the file thoroughly. Galus was completely in silence while Castis narrowed his blue eyes at Saren.

"The Primarch sure planned everything well."

Saren who noticed that Castis wasn't really too happy, simply just laughed and replied with a sarcasm.

"Well, Adrien has to make sure, somebody will not break the deal."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Citadel docks, Mordin Solus, who was on board one of the Salarian medical spacecraft, was busy working with his assistant. He had warmly requested the help from the Human Systems Alliance to provide their best medical personnel with the quarantine and medical surveillance project at the Citadel Space Station, which took place after an agreement had finalised seven months after ending of the five years' war.

One of the medical personnel willing to offer help was known as Major Doctor Karin Chakwas, a Human female who enlisted in the Alliance Navy soon after she graduated from medical school, seeking "exotic adventure". While the other two were Roy Smith; a Human male who expertise in biological therapy against various types of terminal illnesses which were considered as incurable during the twentieth century on Earth and his daughter Sally Smith; a student of Karin.

"Very effective."

Mordin Solus proclaimed while he was busy flickering his four fingers and two thumbs over his working terminals. He continued to blabber at a fast speed as his talk to his assistant without looking at the said person.

"Recruitment of medical personnel proven more crucial. No time to train new trainees. Perhaps in the next time, but not now. There are too much work and too little time. Need more samples as well for interspecies experiments between Turian and Human relation. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

Tertius Vakarian who wore blue colony markings on his face; was an assistant to Mordin Solus. He was also the nephew of Castis Vakarian, who was the only cousin of his father within the Vakarian family. The father and mother of Tertius, who was known as Calio Vakarian and Milodia Vakarian respectively, were killed when their only child was at the age of five. And according to Castis his uncle, both of the parents of Tertius were killed during a secret mission raiding the Batarian Slavery Rings near the Hoplos System.

"Professor Mordin, with all due respect, do you really think the Humans are capable of the tasks?"

Mordin Solus continues to talk at a fast rate while working on his terminals without looking at his assistant for the second time.

"Capable, yes. Done observations. Positive results. Very gratifying. The Human female Doctor Major Doctor Karin Chakwas is a great asset to the medical collaboration between the Humans and the Turians. Both Human doctors, the Smiths have great potentials as well. The young Human female, Sally Smith especially, should surpass you probably when given adequate times. The two of you will be a great team if working together."

Tertius Vakarian just snorted in disbelief while musing in thoughts on what Mordin Solus had said. He twitched his mandibles closely in a frustrating manner.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This Salarian really think too highly of these apelike primates!"

Tertius was careful not to voice out his frustrations and opinions while there were so many Humans around him. It makes him uneasy and weary at the same time. Mordin Solus was at least right for once. They do need more medical crews at the current rate the Humans were flooding into the Citadel Space Station like rushing water.

* * *

At around noon by the Citadel time, Tertius Vakarian was suddenly attracted by a particular scent which caused him to stop everything he was doing. The said scent was very mild but it smelled alluring to his senses. He paused and sniffed around to no avail since the scent was gone by the time the multitude of Humans have walked out and headed for the mess hall. Only then, Tertius realised it was time for lunch break.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I missed the lunchtime again!"

Tertius Vakarian grumbled with frustration on an empty stomach later on knowing there won't be enough food left for him since Humans can eat some of the dextro proteins based food which is still edible as long as eaten in small quantities. While Mordin Solus, on the other hand, had already gone before the Humans had started to walk past their work terminals. He was about halfway finishing his lunch when he noticed Tertius was not here at the mess hall. And now there was too little space left to sit and not much food left in the mess hall. Mordin was about to stand up and grab some dextro proteins based food fit for a Turian before it was too late when Sally Smith the young female walked toward his location carrying in one of her hands, three packs of food packed in an insulated food carrier.

"Hey Professor Mordin, I saw your assistant is still at his work terminals moment ago. Don't suppose he is able to grab food now as there isn't much food left."

Sally greeted Mordin Solus as he replied with a nod of his head while addressing the young female.

"Ah, young Sally! This is very observant of you. A very good trait, especially for medical personnel."

Sally smiled widely while she flips open the cover of the insulated food carrier with her free hand, revealing a pack of dextro proteins based food which she had grabbed along with the other two packs of levo proteins based food. She took out the pack which was resting on top of the other two packs of food and lifting it in front of Mordin.

"Thanks, Professor Mordin. By the way, I had grabbed this pack of dextro proteins based food just in case. I hope this is suitable for Turian food consumption?"

Mordin reached out his hand to take the pack from the young female before she flips close the cover this time. After examining the contents of a scan from his Omni-tool, he gave her the biggest widespread smile he could possibly make.

"Very appreciated. This will do. That boy can be problematic sometimes. Very focus on works, not a bad thing but problematic. But still an asset to the project. Just too stubborn."

Sally gave out a small chuckling sound folding one of her arms across her chest while carrying the two packs of food in an insulated food carrier with the other hand.

"Look like someone I know of as well."

She unwrapped her arm from her chest while lifting up the insulated food carrier up to the eye level of Mordin.

"My Father is still working on his work terminals. I'm going to have lunch with him there when I bring him this."

Mordin pondered for a while before he lifted up the pack of food which Sally had handed to him and with a smile he began to ask.

"Ah, young Sally. I'm still about halfway through my lunch. Could you pass this to my assistant along the way when you pass by his work terminals?"

Sally winked playfully and smiled while taking back the pack of food from Mordin as she flips open the cover for the second time before she replied.

"Sure, no problem. Glad to be of service to you, Professor Mordin."

Mordin nodded with gratitude as he moved back to sit down to finish up his remaining lunch.

"Very appreciated."

With the last, nodding of heads from the two of them, Sally flips close the cover for the second time and makes her way toward the hallway leading out of the mess hall.

* * *

Tertius Vakarian was focusing himself on his work terminals when he spotted that same alluring scent again. This time the said same scent was stronger and nearer to him almost behind. Tertius turned himself around suddenly which almost frighten the woman standing behind him. He swallowed his own saliva, hard down his throat as he found his breathing quicken. While the woman behind him gave a sudden deep gasp out of her mouth as she was trying to take hold of her own breath.

"Hey... Gosh ... You almost scared the hell out of me."

Tertius stuttered uncontrollably when he realised Sally Smith was standing behind him.

"I... I... I'm sorry, ma'am. It isn't my intention to scare you like that..."

Sally felt her face flushed as the scent from Tertius was very similar to Earth version of lavender which she liked the most. She pushed the pack of food into the hands of Tertius after she regains her breaths.

"Never mind that. I shouldn't sneak up on your back like that. Here, this is your lunch. Professor Mordin asked me to bring it to you. I'm bringing some to my father as well. Bye then."

Running as quickly as her legs could bring her, Sally ran toward the back and soon disappeared along with the hallway leading to other rooms. Leaving a speechless Tertius holding on to his lunch, while he mused.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What is wrong with me?"

Thinking hard Tertius tried to recall the name of the woman and nervously taking a seat at one of the crates nearest to where he was standing. He mused while the scent of Sally Smith was still strong lingering around him and on the cover of the food as well.

"If I could recall correctly, Professor Mordin did tell me about this woman. Sally Smith, I think that is what Mordin has said. Great Spirits of Palaven! What have I done? why am I attracted to the scent of the apelike primate? I have to stop thinking about this! She can't be the one!"

Tertius forced himself up and to stop thinking. There was no way anything could possibly happen between him and this Human he decided, as he began to devour the pack of food with frustrating emotions.

* * *

Roy Smith was busy working on his own work terminals when his daughter Sally Smith returned back with a flushed face. He noticed that something was bothering his daughter when she was extremely quiet, not her usual cheerful self while passing a pack of levo proteins based food to him.

"Sally, my dear daughter. Is everything alright with you?"

Sally forced a smile and shook her head before responding to her father while she was unpacking her own lunch.

"Nothing is wrong, dad. Everything is fine with me."

Roy frowned his brows and shot a suspicious look at his own daughter before putting down the pack of food on a nearby table. He won't be able to eat sensing something was going on.

"Really, Sally? I have known you too well as your father. Every bit of your temperament, the ways you behaved, and the things you like or don't. You won't be able to fool this old man, my dear daughter. "

Sally turned her head and looked at the floor while keeping her focus away from his own father. This caused Roy to wrap his arms around the shoulders of his own daughter before he turned her to face him directly as he started to speak further in a caring manner.

"Now, my dear daughter. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sally hesitated a bit before shaking her head for the second time. She leant close to the shoulder of her father, resting her head comfortably seeking the affections which she always has gotten as a kid.

"Not really want to talk about it now, dad. Perhaps some other days?"

Sally lifted up her head and looked at her own father while Roy gave his own daughter, a loving smile and hugged her before they get ready to eat their lunch together. He had known his own daughter too well and if she did not want to tell him anything, that was simply no point in forcing her to open herself up to him. Ever since after the death of his wife Isabel Smith and their eldest daughter Serena Smith, Roy had become a single parent taking care of Sally his only youngest daughter.

Furthermore, due to certain circumstances, an unknown group was secretly seeking the lives of Roy Smith and his daughter Sally Smith as well. In order to hide from their unknown enemy, both Roy and Sally had implants to modify their hair colour genetically which they could choose to opt for any hair colour except the fiery red which exposed them easily as a trademark to identify who they were. Since the ancestors of Roy had Chinese lineages, he had chosen a raven colour for his hair while his daughter had chosen blonde for herself which was the hair colour of her mother's.

Meanwhile, after finishing up the lunch, which Sally Smith had brought to him, Tertius Vakarian decided to take a short break instead of continuing work on his own terminals. He turned his head both ways before deciding to head toward the shuttle bay which was situated at the other end of the current spacecraft. However, before Tertius managed to leave, Mordin Solus had finished his lunch and was heading back to his working terminals as he exited from the mess hall.

"Ah, Tertius. We need to go to level twenty-eight now. Major Doctor Karin Chakwas has requested for our assistance on urgent matters. Both Smiths would be joining us as well."

With just a nod of his head, Tertius Vakarian logged off the working terminals which both himself and Mordin Solus were using, while Roy Smith and his daughter Sally Smith had already joined them to meet Major Doctor Karin Chakwas later. Tertius tried his best to hide his emotions and stay away from Sally Smith as far as he could away from smelling her scent while Mordin Solus easily took notice of the behaviours of his assistant.

"Very interesting. The young Turian male is showing an uneasiness in the presence of the young Human female. A sign of showing the male is in denial of being attracted to the scent of the female. Potential bond-mate, perhaps? Highly possible."

This caused all eyes to focus on Mordin Solus while Tertius Vakarian was cursing the Salarian professor inwardly with his deadly stares.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This Salarian scientist is going to be the death of me!"

Roy Smith was eyeing at the young Turian male with a curious look while Sally Smith was nervously moving away from Tertius Vakarian when the said Turian male was giving out a threatening growl at the Salarian. Mordin Solus, on the other hand, was obliviously unaware of what he had caused and continued on to speak.

"Would be great to have another interspecies couple between the Turian and the Human. Could get more samples for experiments. Need more studies as well. More tests preferred for Turian Human hybrid if possible."

This caused both Tertius Vakarian and Sally Smith to snap at Mordin Solus in a shared anger.

"Professor Mordin! Are you kidding me?"

While Roy Smith was laughing hilariously and patting the arms of Tertius Vakarian at the same time.

"I don't mind to have a Turian as my son-in-law if you are okay with it."

Both Tertius Vakarian and Sally Smith blushed tremendously while Mordin Solus simply just gave Roy Smith an approving smile.

"Human parent very supportive. That is a good sign! Could arrange to meet with the Turian family. The Vakarian a well-known name might be proven a challenge though especially the older Turian Detective."

Tertius Vakarian almost froze after hearing what Mordin Solus had suggested and before anyone else could respond. He flares up and twitched his mandibles in anger.

"Mordin! Enough! I'm not interested in a mere apelike primate! Just take a look at her? She doesn't even have a fringe."

Sally Smith on the other hand just moved closer to Tertius Vakarian and poked a finger in the chest of the said Turian male.

"I'm not interested in someone so arrogant and ugly as yourself either. Birdlike Jerk!"

Tertius Vakarian snorted and pushed the hand of Sally Smith away from him while folded his arms across his chest.

"What? Me arrogant and ugly? Birdlike? How dare you to insult me?!"

And before Sally Smith could retaliate or do any harms which she is capable of, Roy Smith quickly interfered.

"Enough! The both of you! Stop behaving like spoilt kids!"

This caused both youngsters to stop and moved away as far as they could from one another, while both the old men just shook their heads respectively before Mordin continued on.

"Tsk .. tsk...Very problematic! The Turian pride, insecurities, being in denial..."

"Mordin! That is enough!"

Tertius Vakarian shouted in annoyance while all four of them started to head out of the current spacecraft. He gave a short glance to look at Sally Smith, who was sticking out her tongue and make a face at him when she caught Tertius was looking at her. He rolled his eye while inwardly calling her childish apelike primate.

* * *

At the level twenty-eight of the Citadel Space Station, Major Doctor Karin Chakwas was pacing to and fro in front of her work terminals, in one of the Salarian medical spacecraft. Corporal Lantar Sidonis on the other hand, was busy searching through every file from his own work terminals. While Solana Vakarian was busy experimenting with the blood samples which she had collected from the database.

"The readings are showing all positives Doctor Chakwas."

Lantar responded while Solana nodded her head at the same time.

Karin closed her eyes and pondered for a little while before she began to speak.

"Lantar, I need you to go through the file one more time. And Solana, please informed the related personnel to report here immediately. It would be best to retake their blood samples. I had informed Mordin and both doctor Smiths, they should be here any moment."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Came the unison responses from Lantar and Solana, while Karin continues to pace excitingly. This was something that she didn't quite expect and if not for the suggestion by the couple who she only get to know them seven months and four days ago, Karin never thought of matching all the records from the current database which hold every detail of the Humans who had registered themselves through the Citadel Council Races census.

Karin paused and stared through the screen panel of every work terminals. There were three particular profiles that caught her attention. The three profiles were showing a ninety-nine per cent and a fifty per cent of genetic matching. The rest of the profiles, including hers, have shown either a twenty-five per cent or twelve-point-five per cent of genetic matching against the said three profiles. This could mean that either she shared the same ancestry with one or all of them. This discovery makes Karin very excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard was on board the Mindoir together with her adoptive sister Jack Shepard when both their Omni-tool received a message sent from Solana Vakarian. Meanwhile, Madeline J. Williams and her three daughters, each received a message from Solana as well while all four women were busy looking through the gown catalogue at the newly open boutique for the Humans and Turians consumers. Emily Wong received the message too while she was busy interviewing every species who was on the Citadel about the views of the Turian Human Hybrid.

Every one of them was puzzled why Solana was asking them to retake their blood samples but they did not hesitate at all as they know Karin would not have requested something that deemed as unimportant.

Jane gave Joker the authority to command the Mindoir as Hannah was away on Earth to prepare for the ceremony which would take place two days after the Engagement on Palaven. Madeline and her three daughters started to head out of the boutique while all four of them spotted Emily and Bemis. They walked toward the two while Emily was giving Bemis instruction to cover her.

The fake Human male nodded his head attentively while Emily noticed Madeline and her three daughters. All five female later went off together and heading for the stairway to level twenty-eight when they saw Jane and Jack were walking down from the same stairway. All seven female gave each other a short greeting and without any further questions, all of them headed swiftly down the stairway together.

It was not often to see a group of Human especially female among the Citadel Council Races, so the group caused a bit of attention from the other races as they began to descend down the stairway. A C-Sec patrolling officer was standing beside the main entrance of level twenty-eight when he noticed the group of seven Human females. He wanted to stop them but quickly stopped himself as he realised that one of them was the Human Ambassadress. He gave a Turian version of salute when the group passed him. Madeline stopped and tipped her head slightly as a gesture to acknowledge the C-Sec Officer before she continued to join the rest of the females who had stopped a few steps in front.

Madeline and the group were about to move when they spotted a Human couple was walking toward them. Jane moved forward and hugged the couple respectively. While Emily came forward and stood in front of the couple who just gave Emily a pat on the head. Without any further words from any of them, the group and the Human couple walked together heading for one of the Salarian medical spacecraft.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely alliance

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on June 20th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Ulnea, Niria Maxilinus, Madeline J. Williams, Robert Cortez, Alex Shepard, Molly Shepard and John "Jolly" Shepard

 **A disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliance**

Admiral Hannah Shepard was back on Earth at the estate of her parents, a week after the official peace treaty meeting had been conducted. She was assigned to help the Williams in preparing for the ceremony, which will take place in ten days time. Sarah Williams; the youngest daughter of Madeline J. Williams, who was affectionately nicknamed "Sar" by Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams her eldest sister, was having dinner with the Shepards. She was staying with the parents of Hannah until she graduates from her high school, which will be official next month. Until then, she will join with the rest of the family members to reside at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven. Sarah was excited about the ceremony, which she will get to see other Species within the many galaxies by the Miky Way for the first time.

Sarah also wondered how her future brother-in-law will look like. She had heard only bad things about the Turians during the long five years of war, but the way her eldest sister had told her about Nihlus, was something that really did not reflect what she had seen from the media. And from the information shared by Hannah over dinner, Sarah was sure about one very important thing. Her eldest sister Ashley was happy and all smiling from the photos that Hannah had shared, which Sarah hasn't seen for a long time, ever since their grandfather agreed to the engagement between Ashley and Kaidan Alenko.

Sarah was still having dinner with the Shepards when someone walked into the dining room uninvited. Everyone was silent and stared at the intruder when Sarah realised who the person was.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing? Barging in like this?"

Mike the classmate of Sarah, folded his arms across his chest while he scanned the entire dining room. He kept his silence and tapped one of his foot on the floor while another person was seen walking in with the housekeeper.

"The governor of Amaterasu received news about your leaving and told your school about it. This kid called me and demanded that I tell him about your whereout. I refused and did not expect him to follow me all the way here and before I realised, he had already barged in."

Sarah shook her head at Mike as she began to stand up. She gave a nod of her head toward the person who was standing beside the housekeeper.

"Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas; a Second Lieutenant stationed on Demeter, simply just tipped his head and moved toward Hannah who had already stood up. Both of them greeted each other with a firm handshake, while Sarah motioned Mike to walk with her outside. Mike was still very quiet and this caused Sarah to feel very annoyed at the behaviour of her classmate.

"What is the matter with him?"

Sarah mused while she narrowed her jade green eyes at Mike who was still folding his arms across his chest when both of them walked out of the house. It was until after fifteen minutes later, a commotion startled everyone who was in the house. All of them rushed outside and caught a glimpse of Sarah who had slammed Mike, face-first into a tree in the front yard.

Thomas quickly rushed forward and broke the two apart, while Hannah held Sarah and dragged her into the house.

"What the heck just happened?"

Sarah who was still in an angry stir raised up both her fists.

"He purposed to me but I reject him."

Hannah raised a brow and looked at the young lady with a questioning look. Sarah noticed the looks, took a seat at one of the dining chairs while she continued to speak.

"I did not attack him for no reason, Hannah. He tried to force me to accept the proposal. I rejected him again but he refused to accept it. I was about to leave and he pushed me against the tree and tried to kiss me against my wish."

Hannah pondered for a while before she turned around and walked outside. A moment later, the parents of Hannah came back and spoke with the housekeeper, while Thomas was seen leaving the estate and escorted Mike out by the order of Hannah. Sarah was wondering what would happen next while she typed a short message to inform her mother about the incident.

* * *

It had been seven months and a week ago after the war between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy had finally ended. For five long years, both sides had lost tremendously, in term of casualties, resources and finances. Even during the times of war, the universe itself was still facing troubles with galactic crimes such as piracy and slavery throughout the many galaxies within the Milky Way.

And before the official meeting was conducted between the Humans, the Turians, the Asari and the Salarians, in the presence of the Citadel Council; pertaining to the requisitions from the Human Systems Alliance, the ending of the war between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy came in a surprise actually; when a remote Turian colony was under siege by the biggest Batarian Slavery Rings which had taken place four days before the cease fighting of war was called by both sides. Mostly non-clan civilians were living in this Turian based colony who were either poor, outcasts, prisoners or criminals escaping from the laws galactically or just from the laws of their homeworlds. A distress beacon was captured from both sides of the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy on that same fateful day.

Meanwhile, on the Turian based colony, a barefaced Turian woman was struggling to keep herself alive as she knows that she will soon die of her wounds as she had been shot multiple time while running from the Batarian Slavers who appeared in her home out of nowhere. Blue drops of blood were streaming down her arms soaked through the tunic she was wearing as she gasped in pain. Many Turian corpses of men and women stayed motionless laying on the ground beside her. She tried to stand up with no avail as strength was slowly slipping away from her wounded body and when she spotted some Batarian Slavers returning toward her direction, she quickly crawled inside the pile of dead bodies in order to hide away from the enemy.

The Turian woman waited until she was very sure that the surroundings were quiet, meaning that the Batarian Slavers had gone far away. She accessed her Omni-tool to open up the latest voice message she had received.

[Ulnea, please contact me! I beg of you! It had been five months after you had left me. Please contact me! We need to talk...Please, Ulnea...]

Ulnea was the name of the dying Turian woman. She felt herself crying as she regretted deeply for not contacting the man who had been texting or messaging her for the past five months. She accessed her Omni-tool to record her last words before it was too late for her. With gasping voice, Ulnea began to talk breathlessly.

"Lilihierax, my love. If you ever get to hear this message. Just know that I have loved you. I shouldn't have left you that night. And when I found out about the pregnancy many weeks after that, carrying your babies, our babies, I should have contacted you immediately. But I was too stubborn and angry at you for loving your job more than anything else. A thought came to my mind when I saw you had texted and messaged me, this thought makes me punish you for not replying your texts or messages. Forgive me, my love. You would have become a loving father. I know you would. Forgive me, my Lilihierax."

Ulnea closed her Omni-tool as she started to feel weaker by every second. She touched the bump on her belly as she felt the tiny movements within. Tears streamed from her eyes as she talked softly, hoping the two little lives could hear her. However, she was too weak by now and her words hardly came through as her mouth just moved with no sounds. She breathed her last breath and soon became motionless, just like the pile of dead bodies around her, as her body had turned stone cold.

* * *

By the time the Human Systems Alliance had picked up the distress beacon signal from the Turian based colony, The Turian Hierarchy, on the other hand, was already stranded with no backup who had arrived at the same colony six hours before the Humans did. There were too many Batarians here, Batarian Slavers as well as Batarian mercenaries who were fighting against the Turians. A Turian Spectre known as Nihlus Kryik who was leading a squad of six Turians with him, was at his wit's end when another Turian male, who bear the signet of the recon scout leader on one of his arms, who also wore blue colony markings on his face, had alerted the Turian Spectre through a private communication channel, informing about the sudden appearance of the frigate of the Human Systems Alliance which was moving fast behind Nihlus and his squad of six Turians.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Nihlus, watch your six! There is a frigate of the Human Systems Alliance approaching at your location at a very fast speed! Probably the distress beacon from this colony has caught the attention."

Nihlus was stunned when a familiar voice rang through his Omni-tool without him accessing it.

"What? Garrus, is that you? Did you just hack into my Omni-tool? Where are you now?"

The Turian male recon scout leader known as Commander Garrus Vakarian hoisted his sniper out and took a look through the scope toward the direction of Nihlus.

"Yeah, I did hack it just now. By the way, I'm fifty feet away from you and your squad, on the right side. Taking cover behind a low wall now. Will get to you as fast as I could."

Nihlus looked over his shoulders while Garrus was moving in with stealth closer to his location. True enough a frigate bearing the seal of the Human Systems Alliance and with the name "Mindoir" was approaching at a fast speed from behind their location as what Garrus had told him. He could not believe this was happening now. First, they were stranded with Batarian slavers and Batarian mercenaries at their front. Now the Human Systems Alliance has appeared on their six! With no backup reinforcement at such moment, there was simply no way they could get out of this situation alive.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! If the Human Systems Alliance attacked us now, we will be dead for sure. But they will have to deal with the Batarians on their own as well."

With quick thinking, Nihlus composed himself and waited until Garrus had joined with him before he turned to face the Turian male recon scout leader.

"Garrus, are you able to hack into the communication channel of that frigate of the Human Systems Alliance? Just like what you had done earlier on my Omni-tool? I want to speak with whoever is commanding it! Perhaps we could get into some negotiations with them? "

Garrus shifted his position to move closer to Nihlus and the squad of six Turians while the said Turian Spectre was still speaking to him. Garrus gave Nihlus a smirking look before accessing his own Omni-tool with one of his hands, lifting it nearer to Nihlus while flickering his two-fingered talons to open up a hacked communication channel. And before Nihlus could access it and speak out, all eight of the Turians; both male and female, could hear loud and clear, in every single detail of all that was happening within the frigate of the Human Systems Alliance that bears the name of "Mindoir" as the hacked channel gave a short static sound before someone was speaking.

"Commander, the Mindoir has picked up a distress beacon. A colony was under siege by Batarian Slavery Rings! However, we are having a dilemma in this case. The colony is Turian based. I have gotten some status reports as well. It seems that the different squads of the Turian Hierarchy were stranded fighting against the Batarian slavers, Turian Pirates and both Batarians and Turians mercenaries at the same time. Do we proceed to rescue the Turian squads of the Turian Hierarchy or just watch them get slain before we deal with the Batarians?"

All eight of the Turians could not believe their ears. They were in complete silence until Garrus started to speak.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Turian Pirates? Turian mercenaries? Where on Palaven did they come from?"

Every one of them simply tilted their heads in confusion before one of the females started to speak.

'I hope the Turian Mercenaries being said is not referring to me, my cousin and her cousin. And proceed to rescue us or just watch us dead? If I am the one asking, I would have asked for permission to shoot the war enemy dead period."

All of them nodded their heads in agreement while Nihlus pondered for a bit before he responded to the Turian female.

"I do not think the Turian Mercenaries are being referred to the three of you. The Human is talking about those who are attacking us. But I do agree with you Niria Maxilinus on one thing. I would have taken advantage of the situation to kill the war enemy myself."

However, Garrus has his own doubt about what they had heard and suggested to listen further and deciding their move later.

"Nihlus, It could be a trap. We should continue to listen in to their conversations. You can decide what to do next after that."

Nihlus gave Garrus a nod of his head while everyone tipped their respective heads in acknowledgement and continued to listen in through the hacked channel from the Omni-tool of Garrus.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the Mindoir of the Human Systems Alliance's frigate, the voice of Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau rang through all the intercoms of the entire spaceship.

"Commander, the Mindoir has picked up a distress beacon. A colony was under siege by Batarian Slavery Rings! However, we are having a dilemma in this case. The colony is Turian based. I have gotten some status reports as well. It seems that the different squads of the Turian Hierarchy were stranded fighting against the Batarian slavers, Turian Pirates and both Batarians and Turians mercenaries at the same time. Do we proceed to rescue the Turian squads of the Turian Hierarchy or just watch them get slain before we deal with the Batarians?"

Admiral Hannah Shepard, an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy who was the first commanding officer of the Mindoir was already in the cockpit waiting for the ground teams to get into position.

By the time Commander Jane Shepard, an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy who was the second in command was fully suited up and armed with full armours and weapons, Lieutenant James Vega, an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy who was already prepared had run out of the main battery to the elevator.

While, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy was waiting with Jane in the elevator when they reached the crew deck where the main battery was located.

Once James had entered, Ashley hit the close button while Jane hit the button for the hangar deck. All trios then started running at full speed to the hangar where the Alliance's shuttles were docked at once the door of the elevator had opened.

Hannah was busy monitoring the whole situation while Jane, Ashley and James were already buckled up with seat belts on, getting themselves in position inside the Alliance shuttle with the Alliance pilot of the Alliance Navy who was known as Lieutenant Steve Cortez. And once all four of the Alliance Marines were ready and have their respective helmets on, the voice of Jane rang through the intercom from the cockpit while she accessed the Omni-tool equipped with her right hand.

"Alpha team in position and ready for taking off! Permission to land planetside! Admiral!"

On the other side, Jack Shepard the Human female Biotic, together with Jacob Taylor another Alliance Marine and Zaeed Massani a Human male bounty hunter, were also suited up and armed with full armours and weapons. They were waiting patiently with another Alliance pilot Lieutenant Robert Cortez in the second shuttle and upon fully buckled up with the seat belts, the voice of Jack rang through the intercom from the cockpit as well while she accessed her own Omni-tool.

"Beta team in position and ready for taking off! Permission to land planetside as well! Admiral!"

However, before Hannah could access the intercom from the cockpit herself, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, an Alliance Marine of the Alliance Navy sped himself toward the cockpit and accessed the intercom instead of the Commanding Officer.

"In all due respect, Commander. Th..."

Frustrated with the insubordination shown by the Staff Lieutenant, Hannah quickly interrupted the young man who was being disrespectful to her before the said man was able to complete his words, by pulling Alenko away and pushing him into a nearby seat which she buckled up the seat belt to hold him there. Joker then messed up the control and Alenko was unable to unbuckle himself while Hannah accessed the intercom herself this time.

"Permissions granted! Both Alpha and Beta teams get ready to take off!"

A sudden roar of "Ooh-rah" rang out through the entire spaceship and both the Alliance shuttles at the same time. Alenko was shocked to hear even the Navigator Charles Pressly who was being biased to Aliens shouted the battle cry. He lifted up his head toward Hannah while still being stuck in a nearby seat, hoping to reason with the Admiral.

"Admi..."

However, before Alenko managed to form his words, Hannah just lifted her right hand up as a gesture to shut up the Staff Lieutenant. Alenko felt the way the Admiral had treated him was very humiliating and instead of speaking to the Staff Lieutenant, Hannah just took a short glance at Alenko before she turned her head to focus on the Flight Lieutenant. With a deep gasped sound of breath, Hannah commanded calmly but with seriousness in tone.

"Joker, I need you to keep the Mindoir in position for any Batarian hostiles' starships or gunships! Disabled the starships in case there are civilians on board! Shot down the gunships if they get too near to the Turian squads or us. But avoid all spacecraft that belongs to the Turian Hierarchy at all cost when they showed up! Even if the Turians started to shoot at us! Just hold fire and avoid at all cost!"

The helmsman of the spaceship nodded his head and busy flickering his hands on the pilot consoles while responding promptly to the command of Admiral Hannah Shepard.

"Aye aye, ma'am! You can count on me to play hide and seek! As in hiding from the Turians while seeking the Batarians!"

Alenko gave out a short snorting sound while rolling his eyes on the bad joke of Joker, while Hannah accessed the intercom from the cockpit again. With her usual calmness, Hannah gave out the last command.

"Attention to all ground teams! Hold your fire at the Turian squads of the Turian Hierarchy at all cost! Cover their six if possible! And keep all Batarian hostiles handicapped! I repeat! Keep all Batarian hostiles handicapped!"

The voices of the ground teams soon rang through the intercom of the cockpit loud and clear.

"Aye, aye ma'am!"

Standing still with her arms folding behind her back, Hannah reminded herself what Mindoir used to be. It was a Human farming colony then, in the Attican Traverse. A place where it could be home to many other Humans as it had been a home for the past twelve years with her, her husband, her own biological son and daughter, and Jane and Jack who were her adopted daughters. However, the colony was raided and destroyed by the Batarian Slavery Rings six years ago. This colony "Mindoir" was forever gone and lost. But now, this new "Mindoir", the frigate of the Human Systems Alliance, is their new hope and something to live on. If not for this war between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, Mindoir should be demanding her revenge by now. This is the moment not to be missed.

* * *

Spectre Nihlus Kryik could not believe what he had heard over the hacked channel from the Omni-tool of Commander Garrus Vakarian. He looked at the other seven Turians who were reacting in the same manner as he. Nihlus nodded his head at them and with an understanding without any spoken words, all eight of them, turned their back against the unlikely alliance. Garrus decided that there was no point trying to spy against the Human Systems Alliance, so he flickered his talons over the interface panel and turned off the hacked channel from his Omni-tool before hoisting out his sniper rifle and getting ready for the next battle ahead of him.

All of the eight Turians proceed with caution moving forward until a gunship of the Batarian Slavery Rings had spotted their positions. As if on cue, the said gunship exploded immediately when the frigate from the Human Systems Alliance, which bears the name of Mindoir, appeared out of nowhere and started to shoot continuously at it. The result was awesome and kind of breathtaking under the dark night sky of the Turian Colony as the explosions luminance in all directions across the entire sky above the areas.

From a far distance, two shuttles disembarked from the frigate of the Human Systems Alliance, one after another respectively, and landed in an orderly manner behind the Turian squad of the Turian Hierarchy. Three humanoid armoured figures, two smaller in size while the other was bigger, could be seen stepping out of one of the shuttles and immediately getting into a battle mode formation, started shooting at the Batarian slavers and Batarian mercenaries respectively while the first shuttle took off and returned to the frigate which it came from.

All shots were aimed at the shoulders instead of killing the Batarians. One by one each of the Batarian slaver and each of the Batarian mercenary were down on the ground with their weapons dropped beside them. Although every Batarians were groaning in pains from their injuries, however, the wounds were not too deadly to cause any death. Some of those who were very stubborn tried to stand up but the pains were too unbearable and they soon gave up and laid motionless on the ground.

"Impressive! These Humans sure know how to make some entrance!"

Garrus mused out loud enough to be overheard by the rest of the seven Turians who were nodding their heads in agreement with him. He was still obliviously unaware when Nihlus looked over his shoulders and nodded his head at the Humans trios who were moving slowly toward their location, while other trios of humanoid armoured figures, two of them slightly smaller than the big Human from the other team, and one of them appeared to be the smallest among the six Humans, started to get into the same battle mode formation. Their tactics were somehow different which the smallest Human throwing biotics first pulling all heavy armoured Batarians up while the other teammates started to throw an overload to weaken the armours while one of them started shooting at the shoulders of every Batarians floating in the air. The second shuttle did not return back to the frigate which it came from but was using it tracker beam to hold those floating in the air and lowered them slowly with care until they lay motionless on the ground.

Every Turians were stunned at the sight and wondered what will happen if these Humans were to use the same tactics on them. Will they be able to fight back? Well, they never had the chance since they know they could trust these Humans even when their backs were turned away. Nihlus gave the two Human teams a thumb up in the version of Turian standard way.

Commander Jane Shepard took the gesture from Spectre Nihlus Kryik as a way of showing trust to them. She lifted up one of her hands and gave her Alpha team a signal to move to the left while still watching the six of the eight Turians who were moving to a new location. At the same time, the Beta team led by Jack Shepard the Human female Biotic was on the move toward the right.

Both the Alpha and Beta teams were ready in positions waiting for further instructions from either Jane or Nihlus when suddenly each of their Omni-tools started to give a ping alert. A sexy dual vocal rang out at each of their earpieces, and Jane could not keep her focus straight as she was attracted by the sexiness of how the voice sounded.

"Hi, I'm establishing an upgraded private channel to our Omni-tools and yours as well. Easy to communicate this way. Don't worry, I will remove that when all this is over. How do we address you?"

Everyone who was in both the Alpha and Beta teams turned their heads in the direction of their Commanding Officer, waiting patiently for her to either gave them a command or responding to the Turians. Garrus who was being observant immediately took notice of the reaction and determined one of the small Humans could be the Commanding Officer. He was quite charmed by the voice of Jane when she begins to speak through the private channel.

"The left-sided team is known as Alpha while the right-sided team is known as Beta. How about yours, sir? How do we address you?"

Of course, Garrus wasn't stupid to realise the small Human was trying to hide their real identity, so he came up with a code name as well for their Turian squad. Garrus pondered for a while and came up with one which he had read about on one of the Human Spaceports which they had taken control off. He was based there for two months to help with the translation projects.

"Archangel. You can call us Archangel!"

After Garrus had told about the code name and before anyone else could respond, Jack who was watching on a small device in one of her hands started to take notice of something. She then sent an image of what she had found to all of the Humans except Jane and Jack chuckled out loudly in a bantering manner while throwing a grinning glance toward the direction of Jane at the same time.

"Hey Alpha queen! Didn't know your Turian boyfriend has a code name too?"

This caused all of the eight Turians to tilt their heads in a confusing manner while Garrus started to question Jack.

"Boyfriend? What is that?"

Whereas the rest of the Humans who had received the image on their Omni-tools, started to snicker out loudly and turned their heads toward Jack and gave her an approving thumbs up for the banter. So far only Jack and Ashley had the guts to tease the Commanding Officer since they are very close, with Jack is the adoptive sister where Ashley being their best friend since childhood.

Commander Jane Shepard immediately shot a death glance toward Jack and begins to speak in an intimidating manner, while folded her arms across her chest.

"Shut up you Beta lass or I will have to kick your ass! The same goes for the rest of you as well! Do I make myself clear?"

Immediately everyone was extremely quiet including Jack, who quickly behaved herself while Garrus felt his forehead started to give out cold sweats, He decided he would not piss off the so call Alpha queen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mindoir was still positioning itself, observing the movement below. With the extra help gotten from the Alpha and Beta teams, the Turian squad of eight was able to infiltrate all Batarian hostiles. A total of eight Batarian based frigates was stranded in the docking bay with the help from Joker who was the helmsman on the Mindoir when the Mindoir had spotted them.

Lieutenant Robert Cortez, on the other hand, had flown the shuttle of Beta team back on board the Mindoir for refuel while his husband, Lieutenant Steve Cortez flies the shuttle of Alpha team to help Jack, Jacob and Zaeed.

The focus of Garrus was now totally on the small Human who was leading the Alpha team. The familiar way how the so-called Alpha queen had moved was great sights to the crystal blue eyes of Garrus. Only until the Human Alpha team was nearer in his view, he then realised from the design of the armour the Humans in this said team were wearing, they had actually crossed paths many times during the past five years. Garrus gave out a small rumble as he keeps the focus on the Alpha Queen.

The same sky blue armour with white strips along the shoulders plating. The same white "N" and the same red "7" logo. The same sky blue helmet with the dark shade screen hiding the face. This was the same small Human who had been shooting his shield down whenever the younger Garrus then was carelessly moving to take cover between two spots.

Instead of taking the advantage to headshot him once and for all, in the opinion of Garrus, this was what he will do if the situation was reversed. Yet the small Human had chosen to take down the shield of Garrus instead of a direct headshot. Moreover, due to this, Garrus had learnt to up his skills in combat defences whenever the two met on the battlefields. And at this particular moment, he started to feel his whole body burning with untold sensations by just simply eyeing at the small Human in sky blue armour.

On the other hand, upon moving closer to the Turian Archangel squad, Jane realised from the designs of the Turian armours wore by some of the eight Turians, a particular Turian caught her full attention. The same tinted blue with black cover most parts of the shoulders plating. The Turian who wore blue markings on his face was exactly the same Turian whom she had crossed paths many times during the past five years. This was the first time, Jane managed to view the full facial features of the said Turian in tinted blue armour as he wasn't wearing his usual tinted blue helmet.

As a Human being, Jane was surprised that she actually felt that this said Turian in tinted blue armour was quite a sight in her two dark brown eyes. She also felt herself blushing, as she was remembering that one time when Jack playfully started to nickname this said Turian as the "Turian boyfriend of Commander Jane Shepard" out of a banter over their group dinner at the mess hall once. Even her own adoptive mother Hannah joined in, hoping to see this so-called "Turian son-in-law" in the future. Everyone in the mess hall started to laugh and joined in with the banter except Alenko who shown disgust in his face the entire time and ate his dinner silently.

During those five years, Jane had many chances to headshot this same Turian who had cross pathed with her almost on every single mission, she had led before, but she had chosen to take down his shield instead. All of this was because this Turian male reminded her of herself when she was having sniper target practices with her adoptive siblings on the small Human farming Colony Mindoir.

* * *

Flashbacks of those memories flooded the thoughts of Jane bit by bit. Her adoptive father was Alex Shepard; an ex-Alliance Marine who was one of the best snipers in his years among the Humans. Alex Shepard, who was the husband of Hannah taught his own biological children, including Jane her adopted daughter how to use a sniper rifle although the young Jane Shepard showed no interest in it.

"Come on, my little Jane. Just for this one time. You need to learn how to arm and defend yourself properly in the face of danger..."

Alex said while trying to persuade his adopted daughter.

"What kind of danger, daddy?"

The young Jane asked while she tilted her little head toward her adoptive father.

Alex pondered for a while before he gave his little girl the various kinds of danger such as being surrounded by wild animals herself or saving others from those ferocious beasts.

"In instant danger, for example, you can't build a trap as it would be too late. You will need to shoot at wild ferocious animals with a shotgun if they are attacking at close range distance. The sniper rifle will be for a long range distance if the wild ferocious animals are further away while coming toward you or surrounding another person at a distance further from you. This allows you more time to kill or escape or save another person or people, better than in close range. So what does my little one say about that?"

The young Jane began to think seriously of what her adoptive father had explained to her little brain. Suddenly, with an idea, she replied with a happy grin.

"Only if I get to build my own sniper rifle. The one same as yours, daddy."

Alex raised his brows with a questioning look on his face while he lifted up little Jane in both his arms.

"That would be quite a challenge don't you think so, my little Jane? I wondered what would mommy say about that?"

"Probably, wait until you are older and stronger to hoist a sniper."

A young female chuckled as she slowly approached Jane and Alex.

"You are right about that, my dear Molly."

Alex responded while he noticed his eldest daughter has joined them.

"So can I get to build my own sniper when I am older and strong enough?"

Jane asked while still in the arms of Alex her adoptive father.

Molly Shepard reached out her arms to take Jane her adopted sister from her father and she hugged little Jane closely.

"Not until you help me to build one, my little sister."

With a nod of her little head, both sisters chuckled while Molly took Jane to teach her the basic knowledge of the sniper rifle in theory.

* * *

Years later, it was a sunny day on the ranch somewhere on Mindoir. Voices of shouting and waves of laughter could be heard throughout the entire ranch. A small cottage was situated in a middle of a small valley. Various types of vegetation were planted on the back of the small cottage, while the various types of domestic animals were reared at the front. To the left was a vast field that has a large green pasture while a herd of cattle and a herd of sheep were lazily grazing. On the right of the small cottage was some sort of a target practice area.

"Molly! That really hurt a lot!"

Over and over again, young Jane Shepard screamed when her shield had been taken down by her eldest adoptive sister who had known as Molly Shepard.

"Jolly! Not you too! Alright, I gave up!"

Jane surrendered and raised up both her hands in defeat when her older adoptive brother who had known as John "Jolly" Shepard joined in to take down the shield of his adoptive younger sister.

"What? Our Janey dearest quitting? How unreal?"

John smirked while he kept himself well hidden behind a low wall and continued to shot at the young Jane even after she has surrendered.

"Ah John, don't be so mean to our baby sister. And that is a cheat move there! You sneaky boy! This should be my shot!"

Molly chuckled while taking down the shield of young Jane for the twentieth times. While a skinny and younger version of Jack, who had been adopted together as well as the young Jane was laughing loudly sitting on the bench with their best friend Emily Wong. No matter how much food Alex and Hannah had tried to feed their youngest adopted daughter Jack, she is always skinny probably one of the side effects of what had been done to her. And since Jack is a Biotic, besides a certain type of special weapon, none would be of use as they will hinder the biotic powers of Jack.

"Yeah, go get her guys! Show her who is the boss!"

Emily Wong, on the other hand, was busy filming everything on her surveillance drone which was a birthday gift built by Jane on her sixth birthday. She chuckled in glee with every captured moment.

"Hey, guys! I had everything captured on my surveillance drone."

A young Ashley Williams, who had been living with the Shepard for quite sometimes was hiding behind a tree, poking her head out and grinned while shooting at young Jane as well. This soon turned into a game of three against one and before young Jane could retaliate her adoptive father Alex Shepard stood at the door through the cabin that was connected to the small cottage, was shouting out loud.

"Hey, Kids! Dinner is ready! The last one to the table does the cleaning!"

With this, all six happy children were running against each other toward the cabin. And not wanting to be the last, all of the children were running against each other, thinking of different ways to slow each other down while the adults that consisted of Alex Shepard, Hannah Shepard and Madeline J. Williams was already seated at the dinner table.

Both Molly Shepard and John "Jolly" Shepard was always taking care of their adoptive sisters. The young Jane Shepard and the youngest Jack Shepard really loved them all, including those who were close to them. The deaths of those loved ones were the hardest for both of them when Mindoir was raided. Everyone was dead except their best friend Emily Wong, who was the only sole survivor the Human Systems Alliance had found. No rescue team was formed as it appeared that everyone was dead. Ever since then, Emily Wong no longer was the same again.

Jane sometimes always wondered what if, if Jack, Ashley, she and her adoptive mother Hannah were still on Mindoir on that fateful day as well, and not away to visit the parents of Hannah Shepard who lives on Earth instead. What will happen then? Will they be dead too? Then, that would have left Emily all by herself. At least they were still with Emily now and this was what it really matters. Jane thought.

* * *

Returning to the current matter at hand from her flashback memories, Jane was surprised that the Turian in tinted blue armour was staring at her. Probably noticing that she was the same Human who had been taking down his shields for the last five years? She pretended that she did not take notice of the stares from the Turian who wore blue markings on his facial feature and slowly shifted herself and stood behind James who was busy checking out the areas with his Omni-tool.

Ashley who took notice of the sudden movement from Jane was curious why would she stood behind James entirely hidden by the large body size of the man. She was about to ask Jane when she realised a Turian in tinted blue armour was changing his position as well so that he could see where Jane had gone to. And when Jane shifted herself behind her instead to hide from the said Turian, Ashley turned around to face her Commander and raised one of her hands to tap one of the shoulders of Jane.

"Trying to play hide and seek with your Turian boyfriend?"

Jane almost got a fright while James, who had overheard Ashley turned his head to look around them. He noticed that one of the eight Turians was looking at his direction and when he make an eye contact with the said Turian, the guy nervously turned his head away. James chuckled lightly while joining in to tease his Commander.

"Caught your boyfriend staring... He sure is shy, isn't he?"

Jane gave the two an roll of her eyes while folded her arms across her chest, However, another voice caught their attention, when the Turian with a red skin suddenly began to speak.

"What is this Turian boyfriend you two are talking about? Is it A kind of food?"

Ashley gasped in surprised while Jane and James were both stunned. Nihlus who was the said Turian that asked was still waiting for an answer tipped his head slightly.

"I'm sorry for alarming the three of you. Didn't mean to eavesdrop but Turian has extremely good eyesight and supreme hearings."

Jane suddenly felt flushed as she feels her cheeks getting hot. Ashley was feeling the same when she heard the voice of Nihlus and both women were too stunned to say a word. James was thinking of a way to solve this embarrassing moment when suddenly, they heard someone mused out loud.

"Goddammit!"

Everyone ran toward the direction and found Jacob was standing still looking at something. While the rest of them were getting closer to Jacob, all of them found themselves entering into the main wards towards the docking bay and what they saw along the way was extremely cruel and gruesome. With the grasped breath, all rang in unison, with either "Great Spirits of Palaven!" or "Goddammit!" respectively at the devastated sights.

Many of the Turian colonists, mostly adults, were murdered in cold blood. Blues were stained everywhere. Among the bushes and plants, or on the tree barks. On the benches in the parks, or on every table and chair from various shops or restaurants. On the walls, or on the railings of every level.

Everywhere they turned to look, they saw corpses were hanging loosely, with traces of blue dripping down to form puddles below onto the grounds or floors. Men and women were slain along the roads, pathways, down the streets and on the stairs. Many corpses were floating in fountains staining the once crystal clear water with blues.

The only thing which was missing; the Turian children were nowhere in sight.

"The children? Where are the children?"

Ashley broke the silence while the rest were still too stunned by what they saw.

"Probably in the Batarian frigates? Or inside those buildings?"

Nihlus tilted his head wearily and replied in such manner as he wasn't so sure either.

"This is going to be tough."

Jane mused out loud before accessing her Omni-tool and composed herself in the usual commander manner.

"Alpha team to Mindoir! Do you copy?"

"Mindoir to Alpha team! We hear you loud and clear!"

The voice of Joker sounded from the Omni-tool of Jane promptly while she came to a few steps closer to the two Human teams and the Turian squad.

"We have a situation here! Mostly found dead colonists adults, men and women so far, but no sights of their young ones. Will proceed to check the Frigates out with Beta team and the Turian Archangel squad, but we need more ground teams on foot to comb and scout the areas, probably inside the buildings."

Jane gave a full report in detail to Joker while she scanned the whole area with her Omni-tool to search for something. She found their spying drones which were well hidden and took a scan before sending all data to the Mindoir as Joker began to respond.

"More ground teams already dispatched! The Admiral herself is leading them toward your location coordinates! She also suggested for a regroup, at least getting one of the Turians in each new team to calm the Turian children if you manage to find them inside the frigates. Don't want to frighten those lovely kids with your extra fingers, would you, Commander?"

Jane has been shaking her head wondering how could Joker always joked even in times like this when she felt a warm heat suddenly.

"How about those teams leading by your Admiral? Do you need one of us Turians there as well?"

Garrus spoke over the Omni-tool of Jane, towering over her as he moved nearer. The close distance between these two suddenly felt very awkward for Jane as she felt her personal space being invaded. She could feel the body heat of the said Turian in tinted blue armour. Even in full body armours without being touched, the warmness was actually quite close. Luckily for Jane, with her sky blue helmet on, no one was able to see her facial expressions. And Garrus was simply obliviously unaware of what he had caused.

"Not at the moment. The Admiral said they will comb and scout first without approaching the kids if they manage to locate them unless one of your people is with them. Main priority now is with the eight Batarian frigates. There are still some Batarians abroad these frigates who need to be handicapped."

Joker further explained to Garrus while Jane was shifting herself slightly away from the said Turian and with the words of Joker in mind, the Turian Archangel team splits up into various new teams. With three Turians each forming two new teams as Charlie team led by James and Delta team led by Jacob respectively, where Garrus joined the Alpha team led by Jane, and Nihlus joined the Beta team led by Jack. Slowly they approached the eight Batarian frigates which were still stranded, each team has taken to search two frigates respectively before Jane signal the Alliance pilot Lieutenant Steve Cortez to return back to the Mindoir.

* * *

Inside one of the eight Batarian frigates, Jane, Ashley and Garrus were slowly approaching the Engineering deck after Joker had opened the cargo bay door through his hacking skills. They did not find anyone in the cargo bay so Jane decided to walk up on foot instead of using the elevator. Ashley was scanning each area for any life readings while Garrus was watching the back of the two small Humans.

Before the two female managed to get to the main deck of Engineering, Garrus prompted the two to stop while he listened with cautions. He moved closer to Jane and lifted two of his talons up while pointing one talon toward a large crate with his other hand. Jane took the hints and tapped the shoulder of Ashley slightly and gesture a signal of hostiles spotted in her usual manner. Ashley nodded her head slightly and accessed her Omni-tool to bring up a holographic screen which was showing two Batarian engineers were hiding at the said large crate with their shotguns ready.

Garrus tilted his head and pointed at the screen while Jane revealed her own invisible spying drone as she called it back to her through her own Omni-tool which Garrus was very impressed with. However, Garrus was still confused on how the Humans managed to have such advanced technology to get the spying drones becoming invisible. As if on cue, Jane passed Garrus a device which she has duplicated using the old method of three-dimensional printing of the twentieth century.

Garrus examine the device closely in his hands and took notice that it has something similar to Geth based technology, but this one was modified to be operated by Humans.

"impressive!"

Garrus mused inwardly while Jane gestured him to take his position and pointed her own two shoulders. Garrus shook his head and slanted it slightly when Jane decided to let Garrus just watch her and Ashley doing the job. Garrus took the hint this time and watch the two female closely while Jane was moving to take cover from the right and Ashley moving to take cover from the left.

After the two female was well hidden with a better aiming at the two Batarian Engineers, each of them took a shot at the shoulder of the Batarian that was holding the shotgun and repeated to shot the other shoulder of the Batarians after their sniper rifles were good and ready to take another shot.

"Impressive!"

Garrus has spoken out this time as the two Batarians were down on the ground groaning in pain. And because of the wounds were affecting the movements of the hands as well. All three of them did not worry at all that these two could manage to access the Omni-tool to inform the rest of the Batarians on board this frigate or all of the other seven frigates.

After that leaving the two Batarians laying on the ground, Garrus hacked the elevator in such way that only himself can access it. Jane gave Garrus a pat on the armoured shoulder as a way of saying she was impressed but Garrus shook his head and told her she should not do that as it a way to either challenge a Turian or showing dominance over the other.

Ashley chuckled slightly and teased Jane who was feeling herself flushing with embarrassment. While Garrus simply moved the hand of Jane on his armoured arms.

"The arms are what you should touch instead."

Jane nodded her head as she blushed and she thanks her sky blue helmet inwardly for letting her face well hidden. At least away from the Turian in tinted blue armour. She gave a signal to move out and the three of them entered the elevator with caution.

Finally, all of them were able to take down the remaining Batarians who weren't much of a fighter. However, they did not find any of the Turians children in all eight of the Batarians' frigates. Where could they be?

* * *

After all of the four teams, Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Delta, had covered all eight frigates and took down the remaining Batarian hostiles; Commander Jane Shepard decided to report status back to the Mindoir once they have gotten outside and were standing at the docking bay.

Accessing her Omni-tool Jane begins to speak while the rest found a place to sit and waited.

"Alpha team to Mindoir! Do you copy?"

"Mindoir to Alpha! Hear you loud and clear!"

Joker being the helmsman of the Mindoir responded promptly.

"We had all the eight Batarian based frigates covered! Every Batarian hostiles were handicapped! But still no sight of the Turians young ones!"

Jane proclaimed.

"Copy that! Forwarding information to the Admiral "

Joker replied back while he forwards the information to Admiral Hannah Shepard.

"What is the status of the Admiral ground teams?"

Jane asked this time while placing a hand on her own waist and straighten one of her knees.

"Admiral ground teams are still proceeding on foot. They have so far forty per cent of areas combed and scouted!"

Came the reply of Joker while he continued to access the pilot consoles.

"What about the Batarians hostiles we had taken down?"

Jane questioned this time while she changed her posture to fold her arms across her chest.

"They were escorted to a hospital found at one of the main wards. So far Major Doctor Karin Chakwas and her whole medical team had all the wounded Batarians under sedation. Sending the hospital location coordinates to your Omni-tool now as we speak. No sights of the Turians children yet! Could we confirm with the Archangel, is there actually any Turians children here in the first place?"

After Joker had given the rest of the reports to his Commanding Officer, a moment later, the Omni-tool of Jane received a ping alert indicating the hospital location coordinates were been sent to her.

With the concerns of the well being of every Turians child in mind, Jane walked to where the rest were seated and turned herself to face the Turians regarding the issues at hand.

"Is there any way for you to assist us to confirm this? Anything possible?"

However, the Turian Spectre just shrugged and spread both his arms apart while he shook his head. The rest of the six Turians mirrored the gesture of Nihlus except Garrus, who was turning his head left and right as if he was searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, Garrus then moved nearer to where Jane was standing and pointed one of his talons toward one of the broken security cameras at the docking bay.

"I could check out these security cameras around here. But it will take sometimes since all were destroyed probably by the Batarian slavers or Batarian mercenaries."

To the surprise of Jane, instead of feeling uneasy in closed distance to the Turian in tinted blue armour, she actually felt herself relaxing by the warmness generating from Garrus who was obliviously unaware again of how the small Human in sky blue armour was feeling while Jane nodded her head as a gesture to give permission to him before she started to face Nihlus this time.

"Could you help us to escort the rest of the Batarian hostiles to one of the hospitals' wards?"

However, instead of responding to Jane, Nihlus just crossed his arms over his chest and kept his silence for a very long time. Jane was wondering what went wrong as she waited patiently for an answer until Nihlus started to stand up and come closer to Jane, towering over her as he began to straighten himself. With his mandibles twitching swiftly in frustration, showing all his sharp teeth to Jane at the same time and finally with anger in his voice, the Turian Spectre grumbled in annoyance.

"I had already agreed to just shoot at their shoulders! Would have killed them right away after what they had done to my people! Aren't you asking too much now? Human!"

Before anyone could react fast enough, Ashley had already moved in the direction of Jane and pulled Jane behind her while she stepped into the small space between Jane and Nihlus. She started to reach out both her arms and pushed the Turian Spectre hard on both his shoulders. This caused Nihlus to stumble a few steps back away from the two small Human while Garrus appeared suddenly behind Nihlus. Luckily for the Turian Spectre, by the time Ashley stood between Jane and him, Garrus was already standing behind him at the same time to prevent Nihlus from falling.

Ashley further crossed her arms over her chest and stepped up closer into the personal space of Nihlus who was still stunned by what had happened. She lifted up her pink helmet head and looked into the crystal jungle green eyes of the Turian Spectre with spitting fire in her own jade green eyes. Although Ashley was wearing a helmet, Nihlus managed to look through and looked into the jade green eyes of her as the two of them were very close in distance now. Somehow the Turian Spectre found his heartbeat rising while Ashley began to shout at him.

"Watch it Turian! I know how you feel. My people suffered the same thing too! We lost our colony Mindoir! Friends and family who were close to us! There is much bigger problem needed to be done right now! Think of the children first and vengeance later! Either you help us or do I need to just kick your ass?"

Nihlus was about to retaliate back at what Ashley had done to him as he doesn't like to be shouted, but Jane had already grabbed Ashley away to aside and pulling her close into a tight embrace. With comforting words, the Commander started to soothe her best friend in a loving manner.

"Hey girl, we will find them. Our colony Mindoir is lost and gone but we ain't giving up with this colony. I need you to stay focus and be with me. Don't let the anger bitch bite you."

Jack joined in and hugged both of her arms around Jane and Ashley with a mischievous look on her face and gave the two a wink of the eye.

"Yeah! We will fucking find them! Turians or not doesn't matter. We need to find them fucking children!"

"Hey, Beta lass! Watch the language!"

Ashley deadpanned while lightly smacking on one of the palms of Jack.

"Okay, mum!"

Jack joked with a silly smile.

* * *

For a while, everyone just watched the three Human women without saying a word, while Commander Garrus Vakarian was still holding onto Spectre Nihlus Kryik. Not one of them moved or dare to speak until the Turian Spectre took a deep breath and sighed. He pulled himself away from Garrus who was slightly bigger than him in turn of muscles since the younger Turians always sparred whenever he was feeling stressed. Nihlus found himself regretting his own action for the first time and he could not look away at the small Human in pink armour. The jade green eyes he saw from Ashley keep flooding his mind.

"I apologise for my actions just now. Will proceed to escort the Batarian hostiles to the location of the hospital wards your helmsman has provided."

With a nod of her head, Jane signal Jack to let go of her and Ashley before she moved over and stretched her hand out toward Nihlus.

"Your apology is accepted, shall we just shake hand and let bygones be bygones?"

Nihlus tilted his head in confusion as he did not understand what Jane was doing.

"Shake hand?"

Jane nodded her head again with her hand still stretching out toward Nihlus.

"Yeah, just grab my hand and we shake it. That is what we humans do as a form of greetings or in a situation like this."

Nihlus nodded his head and then grabbed the hand of Jane and shook it firmly while being guided by Jane at the same time.

"That I can do."

The Turian Spectre then moved toward the direction where Ashley was standing. He hesitated for a while as Ashley was eyeing at him curiously. Nihlus braved himself as he nervously stretched out one of his hands toward Ashley while she hesitated for a bit but decided to just shake it off the same.

"So are we good now?"

Nihlus asked while still holding onto the hand of Ashley.

"I guess so."

Ashley responded in return but she felt very awkward as Nihlus did not release her hand.

"Nothing beats a good handshake."

Zaeed Massani the bounty hunter chuckled while shaking hand with the nearest Turian standing next to him.

"Yeah. We could just all shake hand."

Jacob Taylor cooed and mirrored Zaeed as he shook hand with the Turian on his left.

"That reminds me we shall have a handshake party."

James grinned and performed his own version of a double handshake with the two Turian standing on either side of him.

"Yeah! And fucking handshake dances too."

Jack giggled while she came between Ashley and Nihlus to break the two and taking both of their hands respectively, shaking the hands in a rhythmic manner.

"You guys got dance moves about it too?"

Garrus sounded shocked while he watched Jack performing the moves on Ashley and Nihlus.

"You bet! Come everyone let us join in the fun!"

Jane replied while she took one of the hands of Garrus and walked towards Jack, Ashley and Nihlus who were still performing the shaking.

"You humans are so weird."

Nihlus deadpanned while the rest joined them to form a circle each holding onto the hands of the next two persons standing on either side.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Archangel Squad teammates

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on June 22nd, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Faius Kryik, Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 3:** **Archangel Squad teammates**

Before setting off to the location of the hospital wards together, as per next assignment for escorting the wounded Batarian hostiles; which was agreed by both the Human Commander and the Turian Spectre, Nihlus then make a decision to debrief his own Turian squad on the current situation at hand, after the weird shaking of hand dance moves; which seems to stick in his head for no other reasons.

The Turian Spectre then let go of the respective hands of Jane and Jack; who was standing at either side of him. Jack then decided to drag Ashley away while Nihlus was holding his head in both his hands. The Turian Spectre then gave his own head a strong shaking, as in the manner to get the said weird dance moves out of his mind before he turned to face Jane who was still holding to one of the hands of Garrus. Ashley, on the other hand, took this opportunity and took a close up picture of both Jane and Garrus, accidentally took a picture of Nihlus as well when one of the elbows of Jack nudged one of the arms of Ashley suddenly, which the two of them were obliviously unaware. While the rest of the people had already let go of the holding of hands and either started to chat with whosoever was beside each other or moved away to some nearby walls and leant against the wall to give some rest to their fatigued body.

While Jack was busy chatting with James, Ashley was watching closely at Nihlus. The earlier confrontation the two had, kept flooding her thoughts. She found herself blushing when she realised at a point in time, she actually stood into the personal space of the said Turian in dark red armour. She was so close to seeing every pattern of the white markings which was painted on the red-skinned face of this said Turian. The breathing of his was ringing in her ears and the crystal jungle green eyes especially were staring into her jade green eyes with unbelievable astonishment. Perhaps either very few or none had ever confronted this said Turian in dark red armour in the same manner as Ashley had done. Ashley blushed again as she kept close watches in the direction of Nihlus, who was standing next to Jane.

Zaeed and Jacob, who both noticed what Ashley was doing, moved closer to her location. Zaeed thinking that Ashley was being too overprotective of the Commander began to chuckle while Jacob stood in front of Ashley to block her view.

"Hey, kid! I'm pretty sure Commander Shepard is able to protect herself. Just relax and stop worrying about her."

Jacob nodded his head in an agreeing manner with what Zaeed had said while Ashley realised that the two Human males had misunderstood her. She wanted to say something, but decided just to nod her head instead and shifted slightly to a side so that she can still see Nihlus without Zaeed and Jacob noticing what she was actually doing. Ashley later pretended to listen and join in the conversation with those around her with Jack, James, Zaeed and Jacob.

Meanwhile, Nihlus first surveyed the surrounding areas around him, hoping to find a location which looks good enough for a debriefing. He then raised one of his hands and pointed one of his talons toward a recess in the wall situated near one of the hallways of the docking bay while he began to speak to the small Human in sky blue armour. Obliviously unaware of the small Human in pink armour who was eyeing on him.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. Could you spare me a minute of your time?"

Jane, who was still standing beside Nihlus did not say anything but she tipped her head as a gesture to allow Nihlus to speak to her while she was still holding on to one of the hands of Garrus. In which Nihlus nodded his head in return while he continued to speak when Garrus decided to let go of the hand of Jane which he was still holding.

Garrus then moved a few steps away to lean against a wall while he kept a watch on his buddy and the small Human in sky blue armour. For some strange reason, Garrus actually envied Nihlus, who is always so outspoken, unlike himself who is always so introverted. Garrus then took a look at his own hand, which has held the hand of the small Human in sky blue armour earlier. He found both his cheeks flushed as a weird sensation ran through his entire body while he overheard Nihlus speaking to Jane.

"I need a few moments to debrief my own Turian squad privately on certain matters regarding the current situation at hand if you don't mind. And that alcove over there, a few meters from that corner, near one of the hallways will be good enough for me and my Turian teammates."

Garrus, who was nearer to the two of them, turned his head to see where Nihlus had pointed out to the small Human in sky blue armour, while Jane tilted her head slightly to follow the direction which the Turian Spectre had pointed out to her. From the location where she and Garrus stood, the two of them could see that the alcove which Nihlus had pointed out to Jane, wasn't very far away actually, but it was still good for a private debriefing, so with a nod of the head of Jane without saying anything, she lifted one of her hands and swayed it slightly toward the said alcove as a gesture for Nihlus to go ahead to debrief his own Turian squad, while she tapped her Omni-tool to get the attention of those in the Alpha and Beta teams, and pointed her index finger in the other direction and gave a signal to her own people to gather over just outside one of the eight Batarian frigates.

Garrus then moved in close to Nihlus and keep his focus on Jane, who was obliviously unaware of what Garrus was doing, while without any further words from the Turian Spectre, Nihlus tipped his head slightly at Jane before he motioned at his Turian squad who had started to move swiftly toward the direction of the alcove situated near one of the hallways of the docking bay. Garrus waited for a little while before he joined the rest of the Turians, while Jane and her people, on the other hand, had already started to turn around and heading toward the direction of the fourth Batarian frigate starting from the left to the right of the docking zone.

Meanwhile, Garrus could not stop from turning his head back and took a short glance toward the small Human in sky blue armour, while he and the rest of the seven Turians were still heading toward the said alcove. Nihlus was mirroring Garrus in the same manner, but he was taking the short glance toward the small Human in pink armour instead.

Nihlus was having a recapture in his mind of the earlier confrontation between him and the small Human in pink armour. The jade green eyes of Ashley were flooding his thoughts and he feels that her eyes are the most beautiful thing he had ever seen so far, even when the eyes were spitting fire at him. While Garrus, on the other hand, was getting the flashback of every moment whenever he met the small Human in sky blue armour on the various battlefields during the past five years.

Both the Turian males continued to walk and keep turning their heads back, obliviously unaware of the reaction from Niria Maxilinus who had caught the behaviours of the two Turian males. Niria then tilted her head in an amusing manner when she realised who the two were looking at, while she nudged her elbow at one of the arms of her cousin who was walking beside her, as a manner to catch the attention of the said Turian female. Niria then walked as close to her cousin as possible while she whispered something very softly into the ear of the said Turian female. Both the Turian females snickered very softly among themselves and continued to nudge against the arms of each other playfully using their respective elbows when Jane and her other two teams were almost reaching their destination in front one of the eight Batarian frigates.

As the Commanding Officer of the Alliance Navy, Jane waited patiently in her usual calming way until everyone from both the Alpha and the Beta teams had gathered close enough around her. Jane then raised her index finger and placed it vertically over her lips as a gesture for those around her to remain in silence, before she tipped her head slightly and moved her index finger away from her lips and pointed it at her Omni-tool. She then accessed the interface panel to bring up a holographic screen which showed the private communication channel that was installed in their respective Omni-tool earlier by the hacking skill of Garrus. Jane then gave a final signal to her people to turn off the private communication channel from their Omni-tools.

After the many sounds of "beep" alerts, which had pinged; confirming the logging off of the private communication channel, Jane then turned her head around to look among those standing around her and making sure they were far enough from the Archangel before she began to speak in her usual commanding voice.

"Hey, guys. Listen up closely! I need every one of you to help me to escort every Batarian hostiles from all of the eight Batarian frigates to be out here in the open first. Zaeed and Jacob will take the first frigate together, while James and Jack will take the second frigate as a team. Ashley and I will take the third frigate just by the two of us. We will start from the right to the left in this order. Whoever is the first to be out here will wait back in this location here where we would gather first."

The Commanding Officer paused for a little bit and waited for the response from both teams. Each of them either gave Jane a nod of their heads or a short "Aye, Commander!" before she tipped her head and continued on speaking further.

"Alright then, once we had escorted the Batarian hostiles from the first three of the Batarian frigates outside here. We will then proceed as a group and gather them all inside over there, in one of the rooms located in that building."

Jane then proceeds to raise one of her hands and pointed her index finger toward one of the rooms at a nearby building, which looks slightly bigger than the rest of the other rooms. After everyone had followed the direction with their heads and nodded their respective heads in response, Jane nodded her own head and continued to speak further again.

"Wait for everyone to be in that room first. Then, with the extreme strength of James and the powerful biotics of Jack, the two of you will be enough to guard all the Batarian hostiles in that room, while the remaining four of us will continue to escort the rest of the remaining Batarian hostiles out of the remaining five Batarian frigates. And if the Archangel had finished their debriefing, I want James or Jack to request for their help on my behalf if possible in assisting us in escorting the Batarian hostiles if we have not completed the task by then."

Both Jack and James nodded their respective heads as a manner of giving a response to Jane, while the rest of the two teams began to check their weapons and ammunition just in case if they needed to restrain any wounded Batarian hostiles who managed to retaliate back. And finally, with a signal from Jane to turn on the private communication channel from their Omni-tools, everyone started to access their respective Omni-tools at the same moment and compiled in obeying the command from Jane before the Commander began to speak one last time.

"Do I make myself completely clear?"

"Aye, aye, Commander!"

Came the unison responses with Jack and Zaeed nodding their respective heads at Jane since both of them are not of the Alliance Navy, while James, Jacob and Ashley, who were being Alliance Marines of the Alliance Navy, raised their respective gloved right hands to the side of their respective helmets in a navy style of formal salute.

Jane mirrored the same salute from the trios while she shouted out "Move out!" and the six Humans proceeded on their assignment respectively. And before heading inside the third Batarian frigate starting from the right to the left of the docking zone, Jane turned around and took a short glance at Garrus, while Ashley was behaving the same manner as Jane but she took a short glance at Nihlus instead. Jack, who caught the behaviours of the two women, gave a nudge at one of the arms of James using her elbow before she whispered something into the ear of the big man, who gave Jack an evil grin while he nodded his head repeatedly. The two gave each other a high five before they started to head inside the second Batarian frigate starting from the right to the left.

Meanwhile, Jane and Ashley, on the other hand, were obliviously unaware of Nihlus, who had taken notice that the two of them were looking at the direction where the Archangel had gathered. After a short while, Jane turned to hack around the door of the Batarian frigate open. While Ashley turned around after hearing the opening sound of the door and the two of them headed inside the Batarian frigate promptly.

* * *

After gathering themselves together at the alcove situated near one of the hallways of the docking bay, Nihlus was about to speak to his own Turian squad, when Garrus tapped one of the arms of Nihlus and raised one of his hands at the same time to halt the Turian Spectre from saying a word. Garrus then accessed his Omni-tool and prompted the Turian Spectre and everyone around him to turn off the private communication channel which was still in connection with Jane and those in the Alpha and the Beta teams.

With a nod of the respective heads from the Turian Spectre and the rest of the six Turians, all of the eight Turians lifted one of the hands and flickered their talons over the interface panel of their respective Omni-tools. With a flick of movement later, various holographic screens showed up and all private communication channels were completely off after each Turian hit the log off icon from the respective screens.

Once everything was done, the Turian Spectre looked over his shoulders to make sure that they were good for a private debriefing before facing his own Turian squad. And at that point of time, Nihlus caught a sight of two small Human, one in sky blue armour and the other in pink armour, each taking short glances respectively toward their location. Nihlus felt his heart skipped a little faster when he lingered his focus slightly longer on the small Human in pink armour. He kept his silence about it as he has no idea why the two were looking at them before heading inside one of the Batarian frigates. With weariness in his crystal jungle green eyes as he was physically tired without sleep for two days straight from the previous mission, he turned to face his friend Garrus who was as weary as him. Nihlus then leant on a wall nearby in order to support his fatigued body while folding his arms over his chest. He closed both his eyes for a little while before he opened them and began to speak to Garrus who is five years younger than him.

"Hey, Garrus. Have you received any news from the other Turian squads? We are supposed to keep in contact for every thirty minutes, but it had been a few hours after the last point of contact had obtained and I'm starting to seriously worry about them."

Garrus shook his head with anxiety in his crystal blue eyes as he began to massage his aching neck and leant against a wall near him while he began to answer the question asked by Nihlus.

"Negatives, Nihlus. I had lost contact with all of them, my own recon scout team as well and even the medical squad my sister Solana is in. Every contact was lost hours ago before I had found you and your own Turian squad and spotted the appearance of the Mindoir which is the frigate of the Human Systems Alliance at that point of time."

Nihlus gave a deep sigh after hearing what Garrus has replied to him, while one of the eight Turians; the youngest of them within the squad; a male who wore white colony markings, walked into the space between Nihlus and Garrus before the Turian Spectre could further any questions to Garrus or ask someone else or say anything. The dark green eyes of the said youngest Turian, then searched the crystal blue eyes of Garrus while he began to ask anxiously.

"Commander Garrus Vakarian, how about any news regarding the General Adrien Victus? Any idea where he could be heading too? He and Spectre Saren Arterius were supposed to meet with the Primarch who has gotten to this colony before us."

Garrus shook his head but continued to search for every Turian communication channel with his two-fingered talons, which he could access or hack from his Omni-tool, while he began to respond to the youngest Turian who is six years younger in age than him.

" Sorry... Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. Still not getting any responses, not even from your own father General Adrien Victus I'm afraid... Every channel I have searched through is still working and showing as online, but none of its owners responded at all. I'm starting to get worried too."

Nihlus stood up and unfolded his arms from his chest after hearing what Garrus has said. He turned around to face the wall and clenched both his fists. With a frustration and feeling stressed, Nihlus punched his fists repeatedly against the wall before he gave out a desperate cry.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This is getting so frustrating. I hope everyone is okay. Even Saren my own mentor did not respond to me as well. This is so unlike him."

Nihlus rumbled and continued to tap something on his Omni-tool while his crystal jungle green eyes gazed the dark night sky above them. The sky above looked calm in spite of the current situation. He sighed slightly and secretly gave a prayer to every Great Spirit of Palaven he could think of, while another Turian; the oldest among the eight Turians; appeared to be in his early thirty, who wore colony markings with a mixture of blue and white strokes on his mandibles and chin, began to speak this time as the emerald eyes of his flickered with hopefulness.

"Perhaps if we could trace their last locations before the point of lost contacts. That might give us some leads on where to find them?"

A Turian among the eight of them, who is the same age, but a couple of month younger than Garrus; a male who wore purple colony markings on his mandibles, shook his head and responded in disagreement to the oldest Turian before anyone else.

"I don't think that would help. They could be everywhere by now after hours had passed Sergeant Decian Chellick."

Another Turian among the eight of them, who is being three years away to reach the age of thirty; a female who wore red markings running from the tip of her forehead, along with the bridge of her nose till the bottom of her lower mouth plate, nodded her head in agreement with the Turian male who wore purple colony markings.

"Sergeant Decian Chellick, I agreed with what Corporal Lantar Sidonis has said. This will be difficult as well without getting any communications from the other ends at all."

Nihlus then lifted one of his hands and touched his chin in thoughts before he asked the Turian female in return.

"Nyreen Kandros, as the leader of the Turian Mercenary group known as the Talons, do you have any suggestions then?"

Nyreen, being the leader of the Talons moved close and responded promptly while she bowed her head at the Turian Spectre, who is two years younger in age than her.

"Ah, yes, Spectre Nihlus Kryik. Perhaps as the leader of the Talons, I could provide some assistance to the Turians Hierarchy. Free of charge in this case."

Nyreen then lifted one of her hands and swayed it to and fro toward the direction of two other Turians respectively, who were standing on either side of her. A male and a female stood straight with pride while folding their respective arms behind their respective back and bowed their respective heads at the Turian Spectre while Nyreen continued to carry on speaking further.

"Both of them who are my respective blood-related cousins here; Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus, could scout these areas further up from the last locations the other Turian squads were last heard from. But we will need air support to do so in certain areas, especially up the mountains or over the waters, were either too steep or too wide and deep to travel on foot."

After the Turian female has finished talking, Garrus who suddenly has an idea, raised one of his hands and pointed one of his talons upward and began to speak with great assurance in his voice on what Nyreen had suggested.

"We could ask the Alpha Queen and her people for the help. I'm sure she will permit us to use their shuttles as well. And don't ask me why. Somehow I just trust this bunch of Humans and feel that they will help us."

Nihlus nodded his head in agreement to what Garrus had said while he began to speak.

"I feel the same as you Garrus my buddy. Never thought I could be saying this or placing my trust in this bunch of Humans."

Nyreen placed one of her hands at her waist and raised her other hand up at the same time while she began to chuckle.

"Count me in as well. This bunch of Humans on board the Mindoir did show us something different here. They acted very differently from their own species whom I have encountered so far during these five years."

Galus; who is being a year younger than Nyreen, was standing on the right side of his cousin, folding his arms across his chest and raised a brow while he began to join in with the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, this bunch of Humans are very different and who knows all these years, this stupid war could just be a misunderstanding?"

Niria; who is being two years younger than Nyreen, was standing on the left side of her cousin, rolling her eyes as she began to speak with sarcasm.

"I will be damned if it just happened like two little kids fighting over a toy."

Sergeant Decian Chellick gave a snorting sound while folding his arms over his chest. He continued to snort and began to speak.

"More like two adults behaving like little kids. You attack me. I attack back."

Galus chuckled while walking beside Niria, who is the cousin of his cousin and patted one of the arms of Decian who was standing near to Niria, while Nihlus just shook his head in an amused manner. However, Lieutenant Tarquin Victus begins to sigh deeply as if he knows something. He motioned everyone to gather close around him and looked around the surrounding areas to make sure they were completely alone before he began to say something.

"Can't blame everything on the Humans though. Our own fleets of the Turians Hierarchy just shoot at anything that came out of the uncharted region, which a dormant mass relay happened to be located there. Even if it was just a bad order, most Turians will even just obey without voicing out anything because no one would risk getting their ass kicked by their superiors. The reputation will also be at stake if the superiors happen to be someone influential."

All of the seven Turians were astonished at what Tarquin had said, while Corporal Lantar Sidonis who was shocked at what he had heard, began to ask the said youngest Turian in a disbelieving manner.

"Tarquin, who is the fucking bastard that ordered the fucking bad order then?"

Tarquin twitched his mandibles slightly upward and keep it tight for a while. Everyone around him keeps their silence until Tarquin feels his cheeks cramped before he began to respond.

"Was, Sidonis. That fucking bastard is dead. The deceased General Desolas Arterius who was the eldest brother of Spectre Saren Arterius. He was the one who gave the fucking bad order! Although the Arterius was being removed from the upper-class community more than fifty years ago, the reputation which was established more than a century ago still has its influence among the upper-class. The deceased General Desolas Arterius would have been the next Primarch in line if anything will happen to our current Primarch. Now after the death of the said General, his brother Spectre Saren Arterius is the next in line and my father is the next after Saren if Saren either rejects the title or is dead as well."

Tarquin paused and looked around at the rest of the seven Turians who were extremely quiet in shock before he continued on further.

"And yet, this is not the worst of all that which had taken place on that fateful day."

All of the seven Turians focused on attention, waiting anxiously for the son of Adrien to further continue his talks. And being the youngest Turian among those in the current squad, Tarquin bowed his head in a respectful manner and also to honour those who had died as well before he continued to speak again,

"The Human General and the Human Commander of the Alliance Navy, both of them were known as Williams I think. At least that was what the Humans addressed them. They surrendered their spaceship to us and only then do we realised the majority of the crews on board that said spaceship were mostly civilians with their family. There were little children and babies as well on board. Only less than six persons were in the Military of the Human Systems Alliance and if I recall correctly, those in Military were Alliance Marines of the Alliance Navy. We noticed only those in the military are trained to fight, so the Human civilians were weak and vulnerable in this case, the main reason leading to the surrender. But General Desolas Arterius who was still alive then was the first to go on board the said spaceship with his troop and he simply just ordered to execute every Human including the children and the babies as well. Can you even believe it? Though Our Commander Faius Kryik who was still alive at that moment disagreed with the execution and wanted to wait for my father General Adrien Victus and Spectre Saren Arterius the younger brother of General Desolas Arterius to be there, before dealing with the Humans on board. However, that fucking bastard Desolas just don't care and demanded the execution to be carried on immediately and threatened to kill whoever dares to disobey his command."

All of the seven Turians suddenly filled with aghast upon hearing this while Tarquin shook his head slightly and sighed deeply again.

"Long story short, the Human General and the Human Commander retaliated together with their four Alliance Marines. Our Commander Faius Kryik was forced to kill the Human General and the Human Commander in self-defence as the two suddenly attacked him and snatched the weapons from Kryik. The Human civilians somehow managed to kill Kryik, probably out of fear for their kids and anger after all Alliance Marines were dead. By the time we managed to get on board there, it was so chaotic as if the Human civilians were insane and Spectre Saren Arterius was forced to kill his own brother who was beyond saving after he was being attacked in the same room with Kryik. Seem that Kryik managed to save the other Turians by locking the door before the Humans managed to get out. And after Desolas was dead, that somehow stopped the Human civilians from fighting against us. We managed to sedate the adult Humans later with the help from Mordin Solus and brought the surviving Humans with their children and babies to one of the Human Spaceports which we had occupied weeks later after the war had started between the Human Systems Alliance and our Turian Hierarchy."

Garrus tipped his head slightly after Tarquin had finished talking. He remembered seeing some Human kids on one of the Spaceports which he was assigned to help with the translation projects two years ago. Those who were older were wary of him at first while those who were less than four years of age were oblivious of the war, probably since they were still young. Garrus had spent his free times to play with the kids during the few months while he was there and they have gotten along quite well, He even shared with the kids about his encounters with the small Human in sky blue armour. The kids especially the girls were fascinated with the story and they called it romantic which Garrus still did not understand what it means. While the boys would often challenge Garrus to get into a hand to hand combat with the small Human in sky blue armour if he ever gets a chance at it.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Those Human kids I saw two years ago, on one of the Spaceports, most probably are from that same fateful spaceship."

Garrus mused in his thoughts while Nihlus laughed bitterly with sadness in his voice after hearing what Tarquin had said. This is the first time he was told about what had really happened to his father.

"No one ever told me how my father had died. I really don't care if he disobeyed an order. I'm proud of him because that was a shit fucking cruel order he had disobeyed! I'll do the same too if I was there. Really ironic, isn't it? My Papa always told me as a good Turian, one must always obey every order even if it is a bad order. Yet, he died being a bad Turian, and our people were ashamed that their Commander was killed by civilians! Humans to be top of that!"

Garrus laughed slightly while folding his arms over his chest. He moved a few steps toward Nihlus and leant against the same wall where Nihlus was at. He began to chuckle and tipped his head while looking toward Nihlus.

"Hey, Nihlus. I guess your father was the same as my dad who has always told me, either I do the thing right or I don't do it at all and get nowhere in my life."

The Turian Spectre leant against the wall as well and shook his head at the words of Garrus. He nudged his elbow at one of the arms of Garrus and replied his buddy with a smirked look.

"Your dad is different from my father, Garrus. My papa never forced me anything against my will. He even supported me secretly on my various studies which no Turian parents who ever lived on Palaven would have done. Most of them are just like my mother who believes the military is the only career for their children. Which was why my papa had to act being a strict father to me in front of my mother and the public."

Garrus stoop his head down to ponder on what Nihlus had said, which his mind was struggling with the images of his father before and after he reached the age of five. He wondered what makes his dad for being someone easy-going, to become someone who is extremely demanding and strictly by the book, person, while Decian started to move toward them and leant against the wall as well while looking around at those who were moving in closer to lean against the same wall where Nihlus, Garrus and Decian were at. Decian then gave a low sighing rumble and shook his head as he began to ask in a questioning manner.

"So, Nihlus. What are we fighting for in this stupid war anyway?"

Nihlus looked around every Turians who had turned to look at him before he shook his head as well while he began to respond the question asked by Decian.

"I have absolutely no idea about it as well, Sergeant Decian Chellick. Not anymore after knowing the truth about how the war actually started. But right now, I have to agree with that small Human in pink armour. The priority now is to find the missing children. There is absolutely no way this Turian based colony does not have children living here."

Nyreen raised her brows in a questioning manner as she began to ask the Turian Spectre.

"How so, Nihlus?"

Garrus lifted one of his hands and pointed toward the direction of the playgrounds which were located at the various parks in the wards of the greenery instead and replied on behalf of Nihlus.

"These playgrounds in the parks over there are the living proof, Nyreen."

In which all the rest of the Turians nodded their heads in agreements with what Garrus had replied. The playgrounds were surprisingly not stained by blue drops of blood, although many areas within the same parks were either stained or filled with dead bodies.

"Unless these playgrounds were built for adults!"

Nihlus deadpanned and snickered slightly while pointing one of his talons toward the nearest playground.

"I will be damned if they were!"

Niria facepalmed herself in response while she nudged the arm of Nyreen.

"Don't think my big ass can fit on the tiny chairs though, so I guess not!"

Galus cooed while touching his own big ass in a funny way. Every Turians laughed heartily at the action of Galus and the tension they felt was soon gone. Decian also says something about his weight that the tiny chairs might give way if he managed to sit in one, while Garrus was talking about how he could calibrate the playground better. Lantar was saying something about protecting the kids to Garrus after Nyreen, Niria and Tarquin showed him an ugly scar respectively which they had gotten as a kid especially from the ride of the same model. After a few moments, Nihlus then decided to give the debriefing a wrap.

"So are we good for now?"

The rest of the seven Turians replied in unison.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Let us rejoin the Human Systems Alliance then."

Nihlus gave everyone a smirked grin as he led his squad to join back to the Human Systems Alliance who had already completed the task of escorting every wounded Batarian hostiles out of all the eight Batarian frigates.

* * *

By the time the Turian Archangel squad had rejoined with the Human Systems Alliance, all of the wounded Batarian hostiles were being escorted out of the eight Batarian frigates. Jane then decided it was about time to join with the Turian in tinted blue armour in search for the security consoles that could probably be held any footage during the last thirty days on this Turian based colony. She gave a few orders to Ashley, Jack, Zaeed, Jacob and James before she walked toward the direction where Garrus was standing among the rest of the Turians. As she came closer, Jane stood a distance away from Garrus and lifted her head up, while she straightens her arms, folding them behind her armoured back.

"So, Archangel. Are you ready for our assignment?"

Jane said while Garrus tipped his head slightly to her before he tilted his head slightly toward Nihlus. He gave the Turian Spectre a nod of his head as a gesture to ask for the permission to join with Jane. Nihlus nodded his head in return while he and the rest of the people were either grouped in pairs or threes to gather up all the wounded Batarian hostiles outside from one of the rooms. In which after getting the permission from Nihlus, Garrus then faced Jane again and responded to her promptly.

"As ready as you are, Alpha Queen."

The two of them then started to head toward the nearest terminals located in the docking bay without saying anything, while Nihlus stood near to Ashley who was aiming her shotgun at one of the wounded Batarian hostiles who was refusing to move. Nihlus moved close and towered over the said wounded Batarian who backed down and moved to join his own people reluctantly. Jack, who noticed what had happened, moved close to Ashley and Nihlus, while she smashed a low wall nearby into tiny bits of pieces with her biotics power. James, who saw what Jack had done, immediately understood the action and closes in as well while he smashed a space car nearby with his bare fists in order to intimidate those wounded Batarian hostiles who were still wanting to retaliate.

Nihlus was very impressed by the two and he and Ashley were paired together as suggested by both Jack and James, giving the excuse of Ashley being a small Human as a disadvantage. Everyone else agreed with it despite Ashley protesting and Tarquin was paired with Jack, as suggested by Decian since Jack is much smaller than Ashley and the rest were grouped in two groups of threes and a group in pairs. They were spread out around the wounded Batarian hostiles in a formation either from the left, the right, at the back or in the front.

Meanwhile, Jane and Garrus had searched and scanned every terminal at the docking bay by the time the rest were ready to head out. The two then decided to go up the stairway which led to another section since they found nothing which could help them in finding the missing children. While Nihlus was overseeing every movement from the wounded Batarian hostiles since he was the tallest among the groups, with Ashley in front of him. Whereas Tarquin, on the other hand, being the second in height was checking the surrounding areas just in case for any surprise attacks from any unknown enemies with Jack walking in front of him at the same time. Everyone was extremely quiet, probably they were too fatigued to even speak. This was until when Ashley started to wobble weakly almost fainting as both her legs started to give way, while Nihlus, who was near her, managed to pull her close to him to break the fall. However, Ashley grabbed the throat of Nihlus by accident as she stumbled forward. She almost choked the Turian Spectre out of breaths who was still holding her firmly in his arms.

"I need some immediate help here!"

Nihlus, who managed to shout something, gasped deeply as he began to catch his breaths. This caught the attention of Jack and she gestured everyone to halt as she heard the Turian Spectre calls for help. She turned her head and saw what had happened and ran to the side of Ashley with a worried look.

"Hey, girl. Did you fucking skipped sleep again?"

"Sorry..."

Ashley replied weakly while removing her hands from the throat of Nihlus, who was sitting on the floor by now, with Ashley resting her pink helmet head on one of the shoulders of the Turian Spectre at the same time. Not sure who Ashley was responding to, Jack and Nihlus just looked at each other with a confused look, before Jack finally shook her head and began to give a sighing sound and snorted in defeat while waving both her hands aimlessly in the air.

"Dammit! You and your fucking nightmares can go to hell!"

Nihlus, who was still holding onto Ashley pondered at what Jack had said. He looked at the small Human in pink armour with a concerning look before he began to speak to Jack.

"I could help to carry her on my back. She is too weak to continue forth in this circumstance."

Nihlus suggested while rubbing his throat to ease the pain caused by Ashley. He shifted himself up a bit and shifted Ashley to lean on his armoured chest instead. This caused the cheeks of Ashley to flush in red as she started to feel awkward. She wanted to push herself away as she hated to look weak and vulnerable. Definitely not in front of this alien. She found herself froze when the Turian Spectre wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her slightly closer to his armoured chest while he knelt down at the same time.

"But I need you to help me to get your friend up on my back if that is okay with you."

Nihlus continued to speak.

"Sure, thanks. That will be great."

Came the prompt response from Jack, in which Nihlus then lifted himself up while pushing Ashley slightly away from his armoured chest. Jack clapped her hands in relief before she knelt down and holds Ashley in her arms. And before Ashley could refuse the help, her best friend had already started to shift her up on the armoured back of Nihlus, while the said Turian Spectre turned around to face the other direction with his back facing the two Human females. The warmness generating from the Turian Spectre was so soothing and before Ashley could react, she had started to fall asleep, resting her pink helmet head on the broad shoulder of Nihlus. Nihlus then accessed his Omni-tool to bring up a mass effect beam which holds Ashley firmly on his armoured back and to avoid getting her to fall from his back. Jack was impressed with the technology as it gave Nihlus the benefit of holding his weapons at the same time. She then rushed back to her position and gestured everyone to "Move Out" by a signal from her hand.

Nihlus could hear the small regular breathing coming from Ashley even though she has her pink helmet on. The Turian Spectre knew this small Human in pink armour had fallen asleep and he was glad about that. At least he could help to give Ashley some moment of rest and hoping she would be fine just the same in the Turian ways.

"What kind of nightmares do this small Human in pink armour have?"

Nihlus mused in thoughts while he kept his focus toward the wounded Batarian hostiles at the same time. No matter how fatigued he felt, Nihlus refused to rest for a bit. He reached into the storage compartment from his dark red armour and took out the last pack of dextro proteins based energy bar. With a few bites after unwrapping the plastic wrapper, Nihlus hope he could at least continue for a few hours until he managed to get some real sleep. He later folded the wrapper and dumped it inside the storage compartment to discard it properly when he is able to do so.

* * *

While the rest were busy escorting the wounded Batarian hostiles on foot toward the location of the hospital wards, Jane and Garrus were passing through multiple hallways, searching every corner down the streets and climbing up every stairs level per level. Both of them were walking silently side by side searching and scanning each terminal they had come across along the way. None of them says anything while they turned a corner into a district which looked like a kind of shopping mall. Jane was in awe of the various types of shops that were located in this section. While Garrus was busy grabbing some weapon upgrades which he could manage to find.

Garrus then scanned each piece of stuff against a console while an automatic voice recording sounded for thanking the payment made by whosoever had paid their merchandise. Jane feels a sudden admiration for the Turian in tinted blue armour as he could have just taken the pieces of stuff without paying. She was even more surprised when Garrus pointed at her sniper rifle, which she passed it to him without asking what he wanted with it.

With a swift moment, Garrus clipped one of the weapon upgrades onto the sniper rifle of Jane and started to calibrate it while they continued to search along the way for more secure terminals. And luckily for the two of them, Garrus has managed to gain an access to the map of the wards from one of the terminals located on the far side of the reception area. He secretly thanks the Great Spirits of Palaven for the working terminal and shared what he had found in the Omni-tool of Jane. She gave the Turian in tinted blue armour a thumb up from her location as in showing appreciation and with a nod of their heads, they came closer and both of them walked toward another section of the areas together side by side once more.

Garrus was actually enjoying the moment with the small Human in sky blue armour, walking side by side with him. Although they did not speak to one another, both of them seem to achieve an understanding without words. To Garrus, it was hard to believe they were working together hand in hand, despite their current status still being the enemy of war. He was also surprised and excited at the same time that he was able to be so close to her, this alien who is so different from him.

Garrus recalled trying to escape an erupted volcano together with Jane while they were on Karumto fighting each other. But, somehow he can't remember what had happened after he tried to push Jane and Solana away from one of the fallen lavacicles. He couldn't even remember how his face was scarred except the pain which he did recall. Nobody told him or could explain to him why his sister, Solana had a broken leg either as the both of them were passed out at a point. When they had regained consciousness, they were already back to the base camp of the Turian Hierarchy, laying in the medical bed in one of the wards of the medical bay.

But now, walking side by side, occasionally, Garrus will steal a glance to look at Jane when she wasn't looking at him or when she turned and looked at other things. Every movement this small Human in sky blue armour had made, seem to fascinate him and he can't explain his behaviours though.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What am I thinking of? Having these weird feelings toward this small Human in sky blue armour?"

Garrus mused in thoughts while he shook his head at the weird feelings that had affected him. He could not deny though this isn't the first time the same feeling had surfaced. This had occurred in a few times during the past five years and while walking alongside with Garrus, Jane, on the other hand, had noticed on the right side of the mandible and the neck of the said Turian, there were some abrasions of ugly burn marks. They were long healed, but the scars were formed. That was a close call, the events which had happened on Karumto. Admiral David Anderson of the Alliance Navy was told by someone known as Donnel Udina to retrieve something which was lost there, by their Alliance researchers. However, in the midst of war, Anderson did not have the extra manpower to deploy his people, so the assignment was passed to the Mindoir instead.

The Mindoir of the frigate of the Alliance Navy was never designed for war actually, so she was a backup either for minor assignments, or rescue missions or for scouting. Why the Turians were there in the first place was a mystery to Jane. And likewise, to the Turians, they were shocked to see the Human Systems Alliance there too. The weirdest part was there was nothing there except an old abandoned mine built inside an unstable active volcano which unfortunately erupted after both sides started shooting at each other. Ending up both sides running like hell for their lives.

Jane took a short glance at Garrus again before using the map as guidance. Both of them started to move toward another larger part of an area that looks like the lobby of an office building. From the far end, there was a doorway leading to another room. However, the doorway was blocked by some debris. In which Garrus passed back the sniper rifle to Jane before he managed to lift himself over to some part of the debris with the advantage of his height and he managed to find a spot that was able to hold his entire weight. Upon successfully reaching up, he stretched out his hand to offer assistance to Jane, which she gladly accepted and using the gloved hand and armoured arm of Garrus as a leverage to hoist herself up after keeping her sniper rifle in one of her weapon holder slots. Though not directly touching one another Jane could feel the body heat of the Turian male even through the armour.

"Is all Turians that hot physically?"

Jane mused while she felt her cheeks flushed. She started to sit down slowly at the edge of the debris before jumping down from it. Obliviously unaware of what Jane was feeling, Garrus jumped down from the debris to the other side at a fast speed and held up both his arms toward the waist of Jane. Garrus wrapped his arms around to pull Jane down toward him. Which Jane was caught by surprise and she stumbled forward into the arms of Garrus instead. Still obliviously unaware of what Jane was feeling, Garrus lowered Jane down and started to scan the room. While Jane was still blushing and leaning against the pile of debris to support herself.

An indication from the Omni-tool of Garrus was flashing with a directory arrow, telling Garrus to turn left toward the hallway that led to a bigger room that looks like a mess hall. Garrus then automatically grabbed one of the hands of Jane without saying anything and led her toward the said mess hall. Jane blushed but did not flinch a muscle even to remove her hand away and continued to let Garrus held on to her hand. And after crossing over another section of the office building, and by the fourth corner they had turned according to the map, both of them finally reached the main console to the security control unit, where a huge core drive was mounted to the wall, while still holding their hands together. However, most of the surveillance systems which they found were either fried or completely powered down.

"Crap!"

Garrus swore suddenly while twitching his mandibles in frustration after he had seen one of the monitoring screens was flashing with the message "Alert! Main core systems down!". He let go of the hand of Jane and reached out both his hands toward one of the consoles.

"Look like someone directly shoot at the core drive!"

Jane proclaimed after taking a closer inspection of the huge core drive as she walked to the other side. There were obviously multiple gunshot holes showing with sparks flying everywhere coming from the dangling broken cables.

"Hell of a shot at that!"

Jane pointed her index finger at the damages and continued to speak. While Garrus who had given up trying to access the console took notice of what Jane had said. He moved toward the location where Jane was standing while he whined as he took a look at the damages.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This hell of a shot might get days or weeks to repair!"

Jane pondered for a bit while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Not unless there is a backup core?"

"There should be one around here somewhere, but with most systems down, it will be impossible to track where the backup core is located,"

Garrus explained while his head was stooped down in despair.

"Damn! Wish I could help if I'm able to translate any manual available. I'm good at tech too."

Jane said while Garrus was pacing to and fro between two panels on a wall. Using his Omni-tool to scan each side, Garrus turned to face Jane who was leaning against a wall and shook his head.

"No sight of any manuals I'm afraid. Could help to calibrate your translation chip if possible?"

"Sure, if it's okay with you,"

Jane replied while removing her translation chip from her translator and handing it over to Garrus.

The Turian in tinted blue armour, then took the chip from the said Human in silence since Jane won't be able to understand him if he wanted to say anything right now without the translation chip. Both their gloved hands brushed slightly against one another, but Garrus was too focused on wanting to calibrate something to take notice, while Jane started to blush again as she felt the warmness coming from the gloved hand of Garrus.

With a few flicks of movement from his talons, Garrus managed to synchronise the translation chip of Jane into his Omni-tool and started to calibrate it. And while watching Garrus worked on her translation chip, Jane found the way that Garrus was focusing on calibrations, was quite adorable actually. She continued to lean against a wall and watch him, while Garrus suggested that they should search the place for other options when Garrus accidentally kicked on a datapad that was laying on the floor while still calibrating the translation chip of Jane. Jane, on the other hand, was moving around the other panels searching for whatever could be useful.

After returning the calibrated translation chip back to the small Human in sky blue armour, Garrus then knelt and picked up the datapad from the floor and show it to Jane after reading it.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. Take a look at what I have found!"

"Uh-huh... Well congratulation Archangel, look like you have won a consolation prize."

Jane giggled after reading the datapad which Garrus had shown her. It was an instruction manual with a diagram to show the location of the backup core memory chip. How sweet of someone to leave it there lying on the floor. On the other hand, the heart of Garrus skipped when the small Human in sky blue armour started giggling and to him, it was a sound which was weird but alluring at the same time. And when Jane stopped, Garrus was hoping to hear it again.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What the heck is happening to me again?"

The Turian in tinted blue armour mused in thoughts while Jane was waving her hand in front of the face of Garrus.

"Hey, you there? Are you listening to what I have said?"

Garrus was startled by the reaction of Jane after realisation struck him as he was away in thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking of something else for a moment."

Jane gave the Turian male a smile while she began to ask.

"Oh, okay. Shall we proceed to find this memory chip then?"

"Sure, Alpha Queen. Follow me this way please!"

Garrus responded and moved towards a small panel located at the side of the huge core drive. Jane followed close behind and looked at the same small panel while Garrus started to speak.

"The memory chip should be somewhere inside this small panel according to the diagram here."

Garrus traced his talon along the datapad where the diagram was showing a small panel was situated just below the main control unit of the huge core drive. Passing the datapad along to Jane, Garrus then proceeded and knelt down to level with the small panel, removing both of his gloves at the same time and trying to pry the cover from the small panel open with his talons. After successfully doing so with the tip of his talon, Garrus started to work inside the small opened panel immediately. Jane was amazed and felt a chill to her spine while watching how sharp the talons of the Turian in tinted armour were.

"These seem sharp enough and capable of ripping flesh apart. What if this guy will attack me suddenly with his sharp talons? I could probably be shredded into pieces..."

Jane mused.

"Crap! Why do they have to build something so small where Turians hands are so big with long talons?"

Garrus swore while twitching his mandibles in frustrations.

"Perhaps I can help? My hands are smaller than yours just showing me how to get the memory chip."

Jane moved toward the huge core drive and squatted beside Garrus while wiggling her hands playfully in front of the face of the said Turian.

"Sure. See if you are able to flick the eject switch behind the cables."

Garrus traced his talon along the datapad in order to show Jane the location of the eject switch. A slot was situated just below a metal casing from the same direction as the eject switch. He stood up and move out of the way, to let Jane shifted herself to better access the small panel. Even though the fingers of the small Human in sky blue armour were able to reach it without removing her gloves, however, it was too dark to see inside the small panel. So with outstanding eyesight even in the dark, Garrus decided to kneel behind Jane in order to guide her along.

Due to the space restraint of the small panel, Garrus moved closer to Jane, in order to get a better view inside. While Jane was leaning her armoured back against the right-sided metallic carapace of the armoured chest of Garrus. Her sky blue helmet was just under the chin of the said Turian. Focusing themselves on the current work, both of them did not realise how close the distance the two have gotten. With Garrus successfully guiding Jane along and flicking the eject switch using a finger from her right hand, the memory chip was ejected out while the small Human in sky blue armour was holding it with two fingers from her left hand. In a moment of excitement, Jane stood up suddenly hitting the chin of Garrus along the way. Causing the said Turian to stumble backwards and fell on the floor with tremendous pain.

"Ouch! My chin! Great Spirits of Palaven! That was nasty!"

Garrus screamed in pain, as he fell backwards. His mandibles were twitching uncontrollably while both his hands were facing palm down on the floor.

"Gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Jane, on the other hand, turned around to face Garrus while her left gloved hand went forward automatically cupping along the right mandible of the said Turian.

The two of them started to freeze as if in eternity until Garrus suddenly pulled Jane downward closer to himself, wrapping both his armoured arms around the armoured shoulders of Jane. Garrus was now lying flat on his armoured back, his head was tilted to the side as his fringes were too long to actually lay completely down on the floor without his usual headscarf which protected his fringes. While Jane, on the other hand, was facing him, leaning on his armoured chest with her sky blue helmet brushing slightly under the chin of the said Turian. The two felt good in this position for a very long time and Jane did not flinch for a moment to get away from Garrus.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Karumto

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on July 13th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 4:** **Karumto**

While still lying on the floor, Garrus has moved both his armoured arms slightly downward from the shoulders of Jane, when Jane snuggled closer to him, leaning herself comfortably on the right-sided armoured chest of the said Turian in tinted blue armour. Garrus continued to shift both his arms slowly until they were wrapped around the armoured back of Jane who was still clenching the memory chip in her left gloved palm. Jane then lifted both her arms and wrapped them around the neck cowl of Garrus, while Garrus, on the other hand, shifted his head and rested his chin further on top of the sky blue helmet head of Jane and the two of them stayed in this position for a little while when Garrus decided it was about time to break the silence. He raised one of his hands and gave a small tapping on the armoured back of Jane before he began to ask her the question which he had long wanted to do so, ever since the occurrence which had happened on Karumto, after the eruption of the active volcano.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. What actually did happen on Karumto after we were trying to escape the erupted volcano together?"

Jane lifted her sky blue helmet head up to take a quick look at Garrus. Her dark brown eyes traced along the scarred face of the Turian in tinted blue armour and she placed the memory chip on the floor before she brought up her left gloved hand to caress the scars along the right mandible toward the jawline and around the neck cowl of Garrus, and back to the right mandible again before she cupped the right-sided face of Garrus in her left gloved hand. Jane then tilted her sky blue helmet head toward the neck cowl of Garrus and whispered softly into one of the ears of the Turian in tinted blue armour.

"Well, Archangel. Up to which occurrence that had happened at Karumto did you remember after the active volcano had erupted?"

Garrus pondered and tried to recall on the parts which he could remember, while he raised his right hand and cupped the left gloved hand of Jane, which had aimlessly brushed along the scars of his. The said Turian in tinted blue armour then whimpered inwardly as if the pain was still physical on his already healed scars. Garrus kept his composure while not wanting to worry the small Human in sky blue armour. However, he gave a deep sound of a rumble that sent a vibe throughout his entire body which was felt by Jane at the same time. In which Jane hugged Garrus tightly, hoping this could calm the sudden painful emotions which Garrus had gone through again. And finally giving out a long, deep breath, Garrus began to speak.

"I... Actually, remember up to the point of seeing a very large amount of lavacicles starting to fall from above the cave. Many of those lavacicles were heading in our direction...I started to push both of you and my sister away out of my usual reflexes as one of it was going to hit us. Heard sounds of something splashing in the next moment... Then I was in tremendous pain out of a sudden. I could tell something was burning through my gorget armour around my neck cowl and my tinted blue helmet was heating up like hell. My face especially around my right mandible was hurting as well...And then there was complete darkness and I started to lose consciousness."

Garrus then pushed himself up and lifted Jane up as well in the process. Both the armoured arms of Garrus were still hugging around the armoured back of Jane, while the left gloved hand of the small Human in sky blue armour was pressed against the right-sided armoured waist of the Turian in tinted blue armour. Jane then rested her sky blue helmet head against the right-sided armoured chest of Garrus just under the chin of the said Turian in tinted blue armour. The right gloved hand of Jane was touching aimlessly at the left-sided armoured waist of Garrus while both her sky blue armoured inner thighs were clenched at either side of the tinted blue armoured outer thighs of the said Turian in tinted blue armour.

Garrus started to hug Jane closer to him and after feeling himself relaxed in this manner he continued on to speak further.

"After I have regained consciousness, I realised I was back at the base camp where my squad was stationed. I was laying on one of the medical beds in the medical bay, while my sister was seated on the chair by the bedside and she told me I had been unconscious for a week ever since the volcano had erupted. She was as clueless as me since most of the time she was in a coma as well. No one could answer to me on how I, my teammate and my sister have gotten back to the base camp. No one knew what had happened or know how my sister had a broken leg or how I have suffered the burn injury."

Jane then pulled herself away from Garrus and shifted her body to pick up the memory chip which she had placed on the floor, She lifted her sky blue helmet head to look at Garrus while passing him the memory chip at the same time. Garrus took the memory chip from the small Human in sky blue armour and slotted it into his Omni-tool. With a few flicks of movements from one of his two-fingered talons, Garrus managed to start the downloading of whatever files that were stored in the memory chip. He wrapped both his armoured arms around the armoured waist of Jane this time, while the memory chip was still downloading. Jane, on the other hand, cupped both the mandibles of Garrus with her respective gloved hands on either side of the face of Garrus. She began to kneel slowly while bringing her sky blue helmet head to touch with the forehead of the said Turian in tinted blue armour. Finally, with a sigh of a deep breath, Jane decided to retell the full occurrence in detail which had happened at Karumto after the eruption of the active volcano.

* * *

With no extra manpower to deploy and due to the current war at hand between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, both sides were already suffering greatly in term of casualties, resources and finances. The Mindoir of the frigate of the Alliance Navy against Batarian Slavery Rings had received an assignment from Admiral David Anderson of the Alliance Navy, in retrieving certain files left behind by some so-called Alliance researchers. According to Donnel Udina, a politician from Earth, the files were supposed to be located at Karumto. However, unknowingly to Anderson, Udina omitted the detail about Karumto being an active volcano in the deep space.

Admiral Hannah Shepard being the first commanding officer of the Mindoir was seated on the couch in her cabin with Commander Jane Shepard; the second in command and Jack Shepard the Human female Biotic. The three were having a discussion on how to give Major Doctor Karin Chakwas a surprise birthday party at the point of time when the intercom from the cabin rang with the voice of Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau; the helmsman of the Mindoir.

"Admiral! Anderson wishes to speak with you now. He has a private connection on line one."

Hannah raised a brow and looked at both Jane and Jack before she gave Joker a quick "Thank you, Joker!" and motioned the two women who were seated on either side of her to leave before she stood up and accessed the private terminals from her work desk. In which the two nodded their respective heads at Hannah while they stood up.

By the time Hannah took a seat in front of her work desk where the private terminals were located, Jane and Jack, who had already walked outside of the cabin of Hannah sighed respectively knowing that they would have to wait on the planning of the surprise birthday party for Karin. The two women then decided to wait in the mess hall while Hannah talked with Anderson. And before the two of them had passed through the hallway, Lieutenant James Vega was seen running toward the two women with a huge box full of decorations. While Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was carrying a box stuffed with various kinds of food which her mother had sent to her. Ashley walked over to the long table and put the box on top before she waved both her hands at Jane and Jack.

"Hey, girls! Come over here quickly and take a look at what my mother has sent to us for the surprise birthday party for Karin."

However, before Jane or Jack could respond or moved, the voice of Hannah rang through all the intercoms of the entire frigate informing the crews about the new assignment. Everyone who was involved quickly ran into their respective quarters or workstations to suit up while with the help of Emily and Bemis, the two managed to hide the two boxes away under the nose of Karin who happened to walk into the mess hall. And after everyone was ready, the voice of Alliance pilot Lieutenant Steve Cortez sounded through the intercom this time in order to get the authorisation from Hannah.

"Admiral! All personnel are ready and in position! Alpha shuttle waiting for your further instruction before taking off!"

Hannah who was standing beside Joker at that point of time, bent her body slightly to access the intercom near the pilot seat, while she gave Steve the permission to take off. And after Steve has acknowledged the permission which was granted, Hannah then gave Joker a small tap on one of his shoulders without saying any words. With a flick of movement of the hands of Joker over the piloting consoles from his pilot seat in the cockpit, he responded promptly while getting ready to open the airtight door at the hangar bay.

"Alpha shuttle get ready for launching in five!"

The voice of Steve sounded through the intercom again as he began to respond back.

"Alpha shuttle in position. Launching start in 5 ... 4... 3... 2... 1 and take off!"

With a sound of "Vroom", the Alpha shuttle took off finally with Jane, Ashley, James, Jack, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Steve; who was driving it.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a Turian based colony, General Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy; who was wearing his casual uniform catered for the Turian General, was pacing in the war room which was located at the temporary base camp of the Turian Hierarchy when his Omni-tool alerted a communication ping. Flicking his two-fingered talons over the interface panel of his Omni-tool, Adrien brought up a voice communication channel, which the voice of Garrus rang through promptly.

"General Victus! Our recon scouts are in the position and ready for taking off! I hope this information from the Batarian pirate bastard is worth the risk to send us to Karumto an active volcano."

Adrien tipped his head slightly and folded both his arms across his chest while he twitched his mandibles rapidly. He continued to pace while watching at the Batarian pirate with his weary chartreuse eyes through the glass window of the temporary prison cell. The Batarian pirate was badly bruised on the face, by the courtesy of Spectre Saren Arterius who was being the interrogator. Adrien closed both his eyes while he stops pacing and brought his Omni-tool closer to his mouth before he began to respond to Garrus.

"I hope so Vakarian! Do be careful not to open fire unnecessary! That active volcano might erupt suddenly in just a slight of movement!"

Adrien then took a final look toward the Batarian pirate while he waited for Garrus to respond. Somehow, he did not trust what this Batarian pirate had revealed in the midst of the interrogation since, by nature, Batarian was born and taught to be cunning and untrustworthy. Adrien just prayed to every Great Spirit of Palaven that Garrus would be able to pull through this mission even if it did turn out to be a trap.

"Yes, sir! Vakarian out!"

The voice of Garrus sounded with a reply before signing off. And at the same time, Adrien signed off as well when someone was heading in his direction. Meanwhile, taking his position in the pilot seat, Garrus looked over his shoulders as he began to address the two Turians; a male and a female who had already buckled up the seat belts respectively and were seated side by side on the metal bench behind Garrus.

"Solana? Sidonis? Are both of you ready?"

Solana Vakarian sighed while Corporal Lantar Sidonis just nodded his head at what Garrus has asked. Solana; the younger sister of Garrus, folded her arms across her chest and her blue eyes looked straight into the crystal blue eyes of her brother who is two years older in age than her.

"To be honest, my dear brother, I'm not ready at all for risking my life in this mission, but as a good Turian like what father has always taught us, I'm sure you know what we must do right?'

Garrus nodded his head at his sister in silence, knowing they had to do this no matter what the consequences will turn out. While Sidonis, on the other hand, just chuckled and shook his head.

"You guys know what? Once this is over, I'm either going to spar with someone or getting some casual hookups!"

Sidonis deadpanned while giving Solana, who was seated beside him a seductive smile.

"Sidonis! For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Grow up would you?"

Solana rolled her eyes at Sidonis while giving the said Turian who wore purple clan markings on the face a disapproving look.

"Why Vakarian? Maybe you know, probably the two of us could..."

But before Sidonis could manage to complete his sentence, a rumbling growl from Garrus had interrupted him suddenly.

"Don't you even dare to dream it on Sidonis!"

Garrus rumbled his vocals, deep with warning threats before he continued further.

"I will take you on with sparring after this assignment! But if you dare to mess with my sister, then considered yourself a dead man, Lantar! There will be three men from the Vakarians coming after you!"

Sidonis immediately lifted up both his hands in a form of surrendering as he knows the Vakarians men are not easy to deal with especially the head of the family who is a senior C-Sec detective at the Citadel Space Station. Lantar cleared his throat as he imagined himself being chased by Castis Vakarian whom he saw once when he was at the Citadel during one of his shore leaves before he began to speak to Garrus.

"Hey, hey! I'm just joking big guy...Just relax..."

Garrus rolled his eyes and gave a low grumble while he turned to focus on the piloting consoles before he spoke again.

"Enough! Get ready for taking off!"

In which both Solana and Sidonis responded immediately.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Karumto a planet that wrapped in an impermeable haze of carbon dioxide and ash renders settlements as nearly impossible due to the frequent earthquakes, the many volcanic gases, and the shrouds of dust particles which were constantly affecting around the atmospheres of the planet. It will take great piloting skills just to steer through the thick toxic clouds which make it difficult and dangerous to fly any aircraft. The Alliance shuttle meanwhile, had landed perfectly and safely on the only landing zone, which platform has been big enough just to hold two shuttles at the same time, with the piloting skills of the Alliance pilot Lieutenant Steve Cortez.

"All helmets on and proceed with caution! This planet looks deadly!"

Jane commanded while she was looking and surveying the surroundings of the planet through one of the glass windows of the Alliance shuttle. Even when it was difficult to view the outside clearly from within the shuttle, Jane could feel the danger that was lurking in the surrounding areas of this planet.

"Cortez, once we disembark, get the shuttle back to Mindoir! I'm getting an extremely high reading of the toxicity level of this planet and is way off scale and may cause some damages to our shuttle out here in the open. Come back for us later once we have gotten the files!"

Jane continued to speak while putting on her sky blue helmet and making sure there was no gap as it would be deadly if any toxic gases manage to slip inside her helmet.

"Aye, aye, Commander! And please be careful! "

Steve responded promptly with concern while he waited for everyone to suit up before he put on his helmet on his head. Once the ground team was armoured and armed with their respective helmets and respective weapons in place, they moved swiftly through the door of the shuttle which had already been opened by Steve. Once they were outside the shuttle, the shuttle takes off immediately, leaving a gust of toxic particles floating around the surrounding areas. Everyone moved quickly and headed toward a ramp which Jane had spotted while Alenko accessed his Omni-tool at the same time when James was standing behind everyone to guard their six.

"Commander, I have a reading on my Omni-tool. Active volcano detected on the surface of the planet. It appears to be highly unstable and might erupt if anything would come into contact with the deadly toxic atmospheres."

Jack began to speed up her paces toward the ramp while she facepalmed on her dark green helmet head.

"Great! How come we never ever go to any place nice?"

Ashley narrowed her jade green eyes at the river of boiling lava flowing through the canyon as she sped up her paces as well toward the said ramp.

"For once I actually agreed with you, Jack! Next time we better be going places that at least have a beach!"

James turned around and moved close behind along the way and began to ask a question while a lot of sweat was forming on his forehead by now.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get hotter on this planet?"

Alenko turned and moved swiftly alongside James, who was starting to slow down while the Omni-tool of Alenko gave another reading.

"Atmospheres reading on this planet are actually on the rising,"

Jane then frowns her brows at the report given by Alenko before she lifted one of her arms and pushed it forward while she began to shout.

"Let us get over there on that ramp quickly! We are now racing against time!"

"Aye Aye ma'am!"

All except Jack responded and raised their respective right hands to the side of their respective helmets in a salute while everyone started to run toward the nearest ramp.

* * *

After a while, the bunch of Humans was seen, passing through the rocky mountain, along with the many ramps that kept winding up the rocky pathway. At one of the ramps, there was a sloppy path leading down toward a tunnel. Jane and her team descended slowly within the hard surface which was solid enough to walk on but was too steep in moving at a faster pace. As they moved, small pebbles were falling with each step they took, falling into the lava pit below. The long river of lava flowing through the canyon was misting up the screens of their helmets as well and the Humans could feel their entire body getting hotter as they get nearer to the tunnel.

However, Jane motioned everyone to halt suddenly as the path was getting too dangerous and narrow for them to continue on foot. She makes sure everyone had stopped before she surveyed the surrounding areas again. Toward to the right side of the sloppy path, there was a small opening which Jane was able to see a large platform from where she was standing. From the other end of the large platform, there was another opening which looks like another archway leading to another tunnel. This one looks safe to walk, so Jane raised one of her hands toward the small opening and gestured her team to climb up through there. Where James was the last to climb up as he is bigger than the rest. Once everyone managed to climb through, Jane then gave another signal to her team and proceed to move through the other tunnel. However, what they did not realise, was, three slim figures were following closely behind them. The trios were none other than Garrus, Solana and Lantar.

Garrus had helped to land their shuttle safely on the same platform where the Alliance shuttle had landed before them. Once they disembarked, with their outstanding eye sights, all three noticed the various footsteps around the landing zone, which indicated that somebody had landed and moved toward the nearest ramp. With their long feet, it wasn't difficult for the three Turians to spot Jane and her team moving around the rocky mountain. Soon the trios were closely following behind the Humans.

"Hey, Garr! Look like your Human lover is here too!"

Solana cooed and gave her older brother a nudge from her elbow while Lantar snickered at the tease.

"Why must it always be them?"

Garrus deadpanned while he gave his head a shake of showing his unbelief.

"Maybe she probably put a tracker on you?"

Lantar gave Garrus a smirked look while he placed one of his hands on his chin.

"Yeah, right..."

Garrus simply just rolled his eyes in response to what Lantar had said.

"Sidonis may be right about that."

Solana nodded her head while she kept spying on the Humans who were a few meters in front of them.

"Like real..."

Garrus snorted in reply as he continued to roll his eyes at what he had heard.

"Enough of bantering, they are moving!"

Garrus said while the Turian trios keep their distance and continued to follow the Humans closely from behind.

* * *

Following closely behind the Humans, the Turians trios soon passed through the same tunnel as Jane and her team had, and everyone soon stopped as they came close to a dead end. This was the same location of the information given to General Adrien Victus. The area looked like a cave structure with a very large amount of lavacicles hanging on the ceilings. Both Garrus and Jane began to share a sudden bad feeling about this. Jane was about to speak while Alenko gave a small tap on one of the shoulders of her.

"Commander, are you sure this is the correct location?"

Alenko asked through their private Alliance communication channel while looking around the cave-like surroundings since with their helmets on it will be difficult to communicate clearly.

Accessing her Omni-tool, Jane brought up a holographic map which Hannah had passed it to her and proclaimed through their private Alliance communication channel.

"Positive! Unless the information given is false..."

"Or a trap?"

Ashley interrupted Jane suddenly while scanning the entire area from her Omni-tool.

"Look over there! That look like an entrance to a mine site."

Moving closer and scanning the main area with the Omni-tool, the interface panel brought up a holographic screen, showing some reading that caused the brows of Ashley to frown with a questioning expression.

"But this site was abandoned years ago. There is nothing here. According to the scans, the mine was filled with igneous rocks after the magma was cooled and hardened."

"Why would someone lurked us here if it is a trap like what Ashley has assumed?"

James questioned while giving his chin a scratch.

"Or someone is trying to lurk Anderson here instead? Remember, this was initially posted directly to Anderson in the first place."

Jack folded her arms across her chest while she paced in front of the blocked entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other hand, the three Turians were watching the Humans closely when Ashley started to move in the direction that looks like an entrance to a mine site. They could not hear what was being spoken since the Humans were talking through the private Alliance communication channel. Garrus was trying to hack into the private Alliance communication channel and see if he was able to spy on the Humans, however, Lantar was too careless to step on a dried twig that snapped into two.

Before Jane could respond or react, Alenko was the first to spot Lantar lurking around the corner and he started to shout "Hostiles spotted!" while aiming his weapon and fired continually at the direction of Garrus instead after Alenko took notice of the Turian in tinted blue armour.

The rest of the Humans ran for cover instead without doing anything while Jane demanded Alenko to stop shooting as this is unwise where the toxic gases could cause an explosion.

"For goodness sake, Alenko! Hold your fire! You will get every killed, including us!"

However, Alenko simply disobeyed the command of Jane and continued to aim his weapon and fired repeatedly at the direction toward Garrus. This caused Garrus and Solana to take cover immediately behind some crates while Lantar who was taking cover at a higher ground started to return fire toward Alenko and Jane who were in the range of fire.

Jane dodged the shooting while giving a punch to the stomach of Alenko who dropped on the floor before she dragged him alongside her to take cover behind a rock formation.

"For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Hold your fires, Sidonis!"

Both the Vakarian siblings yelled after watching what Jane had done to Alenko and knowing very well it was unsafe to open fire, but it was too late by the time as the cave was starting to cave in on them when the volcano erupted suddenly.

"Shit!" everyone shouted when explosions after explosions had sounded and shook the entire ground greatly while the rising heat was starting to overwhelming them by now. The lava was rising slowly but rapidly with a huge pool of magma melting everything along the way. While running on higher grounds, Solana tripped and fell hard on her face and knocked herself out cold. Both Garrus and Jane, who took notice of Solana, turned around to run toward the direction where Solana was knocked out cold at the same time. Without further words, both of them lifted up the unconscious Turian female together and moved quickly toward the entrance of the tunnel, hoping to outrun the incoming magma soup.

Suddenly the cave was dropping a very large amount of lavacicles. Lantar who was behind James was the next to be knocked out when one of the lavacicles landed directly on top of him. Jack, who was behind Lantar started to shout "Fuck! Turian down!" after noticing what had happened. She ran as far as she could up the path closer to the entrance of the tunnel, in order to get better aims using her biotics to shield everyone from getting more lavacicles crashing down on them.

James turned around while Jack and Alenko were running past him. He saw an unconscious Lantar being underneath one of the lavacicles after hearing the shouting from Jack. Automatically James ran back while Alenko was pushing his way to get out. James managed to hoist Lantar who was still in a coma state over his shoulder, while Garrus was seen pushing Solana and Jane away from a fallen Lavacicle that was heading toward above the direction of the trios.

However, in the process of trying to save the two females, another Lavacicle had fallen into the magma soup, which had caught up behind Garrus, splashing the molten liquid directly straight toward the right body side of Garrus, burning through his gorget armour around his neck cowl and through his tinted blue helmet. With a painful roaring, Garrus screamed before he was out cold, dropping unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile, the two females were covered with more lavacicles as many had dropped on them by the time Jack managed to smash the remaining lavacicles into many tiny bits of pieces. She ran quickly to the two at the same time as Ashley and James with Lantar who was still in a coma hanging over one of the shoulders of James. By the time all of them were rushing to the side of Jane and Solana, Alenko was nowhere to be found surprisingly. Quickly removing them out of the huge pile of lavacicles, Jane was found to be with minor injuries while Solana had broken her leg who was already in a coma before that happened.

Jack then began to kneel down and held Solana up, so that James was able to hoist Solana over his other shoulder, while she used her biotics to shield more fallen lavacicles away from them as a second wave of an explosion had shaken the cave again. Where Jane and Ashley, on the other hand, rushed to the side of Garrus, dragging him further away from more harm before applying medical gels through his gorget armour and his tinted blue helmet.

However, in a panic of seeing the state which the Turian in tinted blue armour had suffered, the left gloved hand of Jane was scorched in the process of trying to wipe away any molten liquid that was still burning through the gorget armour around the neck cowl and through the tinted blue helmet from the right-sided face of Garrus.

Despite the pains which had caused Jane to whimper slightly, she still continued to apply more medical gels on Garrus with her right gloved hand, while Ashley was shaking her head at her friend and applying medical gel on the left gloved hand of Jane at the same time.

When the medical gels finally settled and cool off the burning, the two women then held Garrus up while dragging his feet as Jane and Ashley were shorter in term of height. Every one of them started to run toward the large platform and helped to carry those unconscious to climb down the small opening while Jane called for the Alliance pilot Lieutenant Steve Cortez through her Omni-tool.

"Kaidan! You fucking bastard! I'm not leaving without the Commander and the rest! Dammit!"

Came the shouting of Steve instead when Jane managed to get a connection from her Omni-tool.

"Cortez? What the hell was that about?"

Jane shouted over her Omni-tool hoping to catch the attention of Steve, who was obviously distracted by something or someone after everyone had climbed down from the small opening and were moving up the sloppy pathway with extreme caution.

"Commander?"

Steve responded promptly as he began to compose himself after hearing the voice of Jane coming from the intercom of the Alliance shuttle.

"Send the shuttle back to the previous landing!"

Jane commanded while the rest of them were running toward the nearest ramp which they came by earlier.

"Shuttle already landed in the previous location by order from Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko!"

Steve spoke with disgust while he pulled Alenko away from the pilot seat.

"Fucking shit! That bastard Alenko!"

Jack spat while James just rolled his eyes in unbelief.

"Let us get out of here first!"

Jane growled in anger while everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

While still running, Jane pondered for a while before accessing her Omni-tool again.

"Cortez, is the Turians shuttle there too?"

"Yes, Commander!"

Steve replied.

"Good! Set up the autopilot at their previous location on the Turian shuttle! Once we get them back inside. We and the unconscious Turians are good to take off as well. It is also better to send the wounded Turians back to their own species as Karin might not be able to help. No point in keeping them as prisoners anyway."

Jane said.

"Aye Aye ma'am!"

Came the reply from Steve while he gave Alenko a smirked look before he started to head toward the door.

"Commander, in all due respect.."

The voice of Alenko sounded through this time.

"Shut up! Alenko! If you don't I will have to kill you now!"

Jane began to yell with threats since all this could have been avoided if Alenko has not started to shoot at the Turians in the first place.

Running at full speed, with danger behind them, by the time they had reached the landing platform where the shuttles were docked, Steve Cortez had already set up the autopilot on the Turian shuttle.

"Commander!"

Steve addressed Jane while approaching to help her to lift the three Turians onto their own shuttle. Within seconds, they had the Turians buckled up safely with seat belts on, settling them into the seats nicely. With no time to lose, the Humans immediately ran inside their own Alliance shuttle, while Steve Cortez set the timer for the autopilot to activate in five before leaving the Turian shuttle. Once outside, he closed the shuttle doors manually and returned back to take off from their Alliance shuttle.

The Turian shuttle took off a moment later after the Humans did and heading toward the Turian Hierarchy base camp located on one of the Turian based colonies, while the Alliance shuttle was silence throughout the journey back to the Mindoir. Alenko had gotten a black eye by the courtesy from James after Steve had told him about Alenko selfishly demanding him to take off while the rest of them were still out there. Alenko was the first to turn up at the platform, complaining about them wasting time in saving the enemy, while he entered into the shuttle and wanting to take over the pilot seat when Steve refused to listen to him.

* * *

Once back on the Mindoir, Jane wasted no time and gave her full report to the Admiral right away. Admiral Hannah Shepard felt that they have enough of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and decided to deal with his attitude right away.

Within an hour, Alliance pilot Lieutenant Steve Cortez was called in to give an account of what Alenko had done at Karumto with the omission of details about the three Turians, in the presence of Admiral David Anderson of the Alliance Navy, Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance Navy and Amul Shastri the current Prime Minister of the Human Systems Alliance stationed at Arcturus Station.

A surveillance footage was edited by Emily Wong showing the arguments which had happened between Alenko and Steve inside the Alliance shuttle, with the Staff Lieutenant demanding the Alliance pilot to take off or showing Alenko forcing Steve to give up the pilot seat over to him, without the rest of the team including the Commanding Officer on board. Another footage of everyone getting inside the shuttle was shown as well, indicating there was enough time for everyone to escape together.

"Lieutenant Steve Cortez, based on your experiences, could the rest make it in time to escape before the volcano had fully erupted?"

Amul Shastri the current Prime Minister asked Steve while folding his arms behind his back.

Steve nodded his head assuringly while he transmitted a data report showing the various timelines from the Alliance shuttle. He gave the Prime Minister a formal salute before he folded his arms behind his back and began to speak.

"Mister Prime Minister, as you can see in the data report and the footage provided, during the assignment period, there were four timelines indicating two sets of landing and two sets of taking off from the said shuttle. At the point of time when everyone was safely back inside the said shuttle, there was no sight of incoming magma soup, although the ground was shaking while the volcano was still erupting. In my own experiences, there was plenty of time for everyone to escape Karumto. So that is no reason for Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko to act in such cowardice manner!"

A holographic footage provided by Ashley was edited with the help of Emily Wong again, showing only on the footage when Alenko disobeyed a direct order from Jane to hold fire while the surroundings were shaking slightly as erupting sounds could be heard echoing through the cave and with the footage as well when showing Alenko was running away leaving the team behind to defend themselves against the fallen lavacicles.

Amul Shastri the current Prime Minister had enough when more footages were provided from the cockpit surveillance edited of course by Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau, showing on many occasions of Alenko either standing in the way of his Commanding Officers and accessed the cockpit intercom before them which he isn't authorised to have access or arguing with his Commanding Officers when direct orders were given from them.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Jack were waiting patiently outside the conference room for Jane to finish whatever was needed to file against Alenko. Once the small Human in sky blue armour stepped out, the two women immediately dragged Jane directly to the medical bay where Major Doctor Karin Chakwas gave the Commander an earful for not taking great care of herself.

* * *

After hearing the occurrences that had taken place on Karumto after the active volcano had erupted, listening attentively from the accounts of the point of view of Jane, Garrus was shocked and filled with worries when the small Human in sky blue armour had accidentally told Garrus she had scorched her left hand while administering medical gels on him. On the spur of the moment, he grabbed the armoured shoulders of Jane anxiously while he suddenly shouted.

"Let me see it!"

Jane, who was shocked and confused by the sudden act of the behaviour from the Turian in tinted blue armour began to flinch and struggled to get herself away. However, Garrus continued to hold the shoulders of the small Human in sky blue armour firmly. With a stunned look on her face, Jane sighed and began to question Garrus instead of giving him the answer he wanted.

"Let you see what?"

Twitching his mandibles rapidly up and down Garrus gave out a sub-harmonic of anxiety vocals while he managed to speak further.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Your hand ... The left one. You said it was scorched while you were trying to save me. I want to see it..."

The realisation struck Jane by now when she unintentionally told Garrus about her scorched left hand.

"Shit!" The small Human in sky blue armour secretly scolded herself and gave the Turian in tinted blue armour a short but firm "No!".

"Please... Just let me see it?"

Garrus continued to hold Jane while he begged with pleading looks in his crystal blue eyes.

"No!"

Jane stubbornly refused again.

Garrus looked at the small Human in sky blue armour again with another pleading look and this makes Jane felt herself blushing when Garrus continued to look at her like that. But not wanting to seem weak in front of Garrus, Jane shook her head while still trying her best to reason with him.

"Why? It is nothing actually. Just ugly scarring..."

In which Garrus simply kept his silence and stooped his head down with disappointment all written over his face. He was behaving in such a way which makes the heart of Jane aching in a way which she finally gave in and unclasped the glove clips on her left hand. She shook her head and looked at the crystal blue eyes of the Turian in tinted blue armour before she began to speak.

"Alright, alright! You win..."

And with a swift movement, Jane removed the glove from her left hand to reveal her scars while she dropped the glove onto the floor. Garrus then took the left hand of Jane into his own hands and started to examine it gently with care. Abrasions of scorched marks had long started to heal. However, some scarring was still visible on the entire left palm of Jane. Those on her thumb and fingers had started to peel and faded naturally replacing with new skins. With extra care not to scratch the small Human in sky blue armour with his sharp and long talons, Garrus slowly cupped the left hand of Jane using one of his palms and brushing his thumb lightly along the scars, while his other hand was placed on the waist of Jane. The scent of the small Human in sky blue armour, now that with her skin being exposed to Garrus, although it smelled weird and strange, somehow the said Turian in tinted blue armour found it extremely alluring. He felt a sudden sensation flowing through his body suddenly.

Garrus could not believe it was possible for him to feel this way about this small Human in sky blue armour. However, he knows that he could not deny the possibility which was attacking his senses at this moment of time. As every Turian once with the full-grown Spurs, will constantly begin to seek the various ways to blow off steam, either to have physical sex or to spar with someone else, due to their high hormones, which casual was normal to any non-mate Turians even between strangers (except those related to blood or laws). However, once the Turians found the perfect scent of a potential bond-mate, they became highly committed and loyal to each other. Even if one died before the other, the one living will stay committed and loyal as the Turians believe the spirits of bond-mate were bonded for eternity.

Ever since the Spurs of Garrus were fully grown, the said Turian in tinted blue armour had yet to find the perfect scent among his own species. Not until now, with an alien, so different and yet so perfect to him. He had yet even to be with any female of any species, including his own as his Spurs were grown genetically late than an average Turian male should have. And since the only female in his squad all this while has been his sister, he had mostly either sparred with her or other Turian males.

"Could this small Human in sky blue armour be the one for me? To be my bond-mate?"

Garrus was lost in thoughts and subconsciously bringing his forehead down to touch the sky blue helmet head of Jane. Even with the characteristics of predators, Jane was surprised to see how gentle a Turian could be. She should pull herself away since he was still an enemy to her. She couldn't, however for any reasoning running through her mind now. It just felt perfect to be with this Turian in tinted blue armour. The way Garrus was embracing Jane, with his forehead leaning on her sky blue helmet just felt perfect no matter what the reality had attacked their minds.

Jane pulled away from Garrus suddenly which makes the said Turian in tinted blue armour to give out a low rumbling protest. He wanted to say something but just kept his silence while watching her closely. Jane then lifted up both her hands and placed them on her sky blue helmet. Slowly she started to remove her sky blue helmet away from her head. Her long red fiery hair in a bun had long been dangling freely, now covering her armoured shoulders. Her dark brown eyes looking into the crystal blue eyes of Garrus.

The scent of Jane was now stronger and irresistible sweet to the nose of Garrus but in actual fact, it smelled salty to all Humans. The face of this small Human in sky blue armour was similar to the Asari but both the skin and the fringes of the said Human woman were different. Jane looked paler than the usual blue, which the Asari had. Her mouth was much pinker with more flesh covering it. Her nose was more fleshy compared to Turian females. And lastly, her fringes were so red and soft.

Garrus started to pull the said small Human in sky blue armour close to himself and buried his nose in the red and the long fiery hair of Jane, inhaling the scent of her deeply at the same time.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. You smell nice and exotic. Similar to a nectar and yet so different."

Jane in return started to snuggle herself close onto the neck cowl of Garrus and inhaled the scent of the said Turian in tinted blue armour deeply.

"And you Archangel smell like sandalwood. A type of trees found on Earth through your scent has a spiciness to it. Different but I like it."

Garrus began to nudge his chin against the neck of Jane while he purred into one of the ears of the said small Human in sky blue armour.

"I like it too, your scent I mean."

Jane started to giggle while she began to lean against one of the shoulders of the said Turian in tinted blue armour.

"You sound like a cat when you do that."

This caused Garrus to tilt his head while looking at Jane with a confused expression on his face.

"I sound like a what?"

Jane wrapped both her arms around the neck cowl of Garrus. She giggled slightly and began to explain further to Garrus.

"A cat, small and typically furry, domestic type, carnivorous mammal. Usually, we keep them as house pets. They were believed to have evolved from the Near Eastern wildcat, which was bigger and usually dangerous to be kept as pets."

This caused the said Turian in tinted blue armour to give Jane an amused look as he began to speak this time.

"Interesting. So I'm similar to your Earth version of cats then?"

Jane shifted herself slightly so that she could shake her head a bit.

"Nope, Archangel. Actually, you don't. Your face, hands and feet seem more avian-like similar to Earth version of bird species. But you sound similar to a cat when you make that purring sound."

Garrus purred playfully into one of the ears of Jane for the second time.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. Do you mean with this sound like this?"

Jane nodded her head as she started to giggle again. She winked playfully at Garrus while she began to speak.

"Yeah, Archangel. That sound like a purring of the cat."

This caused the said Turian in tinted blue armour to be dumbfounded as he was getting more and more confused.

"So, Alpha Queen. You mean that I'm a mixture of your Earth version of birds that sound similar to your Earth version of cats?"

Jane pondered for a while before she began to respond.

"Well, Archangel. I can't be sure of that though?"

Garrus tilted his head while he began to ponder. He looked into the dark brown eyes of Jane and started to speak.

"How is that so, my Alpha Queen?"

"Well, my Archangel. Most Turians I had seen so far always wore full body armours, so I don't know how your body looks like actually."

Jane explained while she looked into the crystal blue eyes of Garrus.

Garrus raised his brows and considered for a moment before he began to run his talons along the hair of Jane. An idea came to him while he started to speak.

"Hey, Alpha Queen. Perhaps you would like to see my body for yourself?"

Jane could not believe what the said Turian in tinted blue armour had suggested to her as she began to snort in an annoying manner.

"Are you just kidding me or trying to suggest something else like getting me into bed with you?"

Observing that the small Human in sky blue armour sound annoyed, Garrus raised one of his talons and scratched his chin in confusion before he started to ask.

"Yeah, that was what I meant. Are you annoyed?"

Jane pulled herself away from Garrus and folded her arms across her chest. This has turned awkward for her since the two of them hardly know one another and yet this said Turian in tinted blue armour has suggested this so casually.

"Well, yeah. As a matter of facts, since the two of us hardly know one another and you make it sound so casual-like. I feel this is kind of inappropriate and an insult as if you are treating me like I'm cheap."

Garrus began to stoop both his head and shoulders down. This is his usual reaction when he was disappointed with himself. He could not look into the dark brown eyes of the said small Human in sky blue armour as he tried to speak up.

"I'm really sorry. I thought you Humans are the same as us Turians. Most Turians are more open to casual sex as it is one of the ways to blow off steam. I didn't know that is inappropriate to you. I did not mean it as a way to insult you either. Although I'm yet into casual sex myself. You see, my Spurs were kind of grown genetically late than an average Turian male. And ever since this war, I'm mostly around my sister or others males, so sparring was the only option for me to blow off steam."

Seeing that the said Turian in tinted blue armour was behaving in a way like a kid being reprimanded for his bad behaviours, Jane brought one of her hands to lift up the chin of Garrus. Both their eyes were looking into each other and Jane started to nervously twirl her red fiery hair with her fingers as she found herself blushing.

"Actually not all Humans feel the same way, more and more are treating it as nothing. However, to those who still feel this should be an intimate thing between lovers or married couples, to them, they still find casual kind of inappropriate. And I happen to be one of them. Since I'm not in any relationship yet, I'm definitely not into casual."

Garrus thought about what Jane had said, and how different they really were. So he tried his best to explain to her.

"As a matter of facts, due to high hormones, casual became a norm for non-mate Turians. Other than those related by blood or laws, non-mate Turians can even have protected casual sex with just any strangers."

Jane listened with interests. Learning something new about the cultures of different species always fascinated her.

"Oh...What about those mated ones?"

Garrus continued and explained further.

"Well, once the perfect scent of a potential bond-mate was found, the couple becomes highly committed and loyal to each other. Even if one died before the other, the one living will stay committed and loyal as we believe the spirits of bond-mate were bonded for eternity."

Jane raised her brows at the information. She pondered for a while before she decided to ask.

"So mated Turians are bonded by scent? How would you know if that scent is the one?"

Garrus cleared his throat and looked at Jane nervously before he began to speak.

"As in, something like what we were doing just now. Smelling each other out..."

The two dark brown eyes of Jane opened wide in realisation.

"Eh? So you meant to say that was supposed to be a proposal? And I kind of agreed to it without knowing what it meant?"

Garrus stooped his head and shoulders down for the second time, looking miserable with his sub-vocals rumbling with despair.

"Yeah, that was supposed to be a proposal. You can still reject me if you want to do so."

Jane suddenly felt dumbfounded.

"Hello, are you forgetting something? We are still in the middle of a war, do you think this is the right time?"

Garrus just nodded his head and looked at the floor. He was unable to face Jane at this moment.

"Yes, I know this is not the right moment.

And both of them became very quiet for a very long moment as if everything has stopped moving.

Jane finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm afraid that I have to reject you now."

Garrus nodded his head, his heart was aching with pain when hearing Jane rejecting him. However, his hope went high again when she suddenly leant in to hug him tightly.

"I don't even know you. And you hardly know me. And with this war. Gosh... I don't think it is even possible. Not right now at least."

Garrus wrapped his armoured arms around Jane and bringing their foreheads into a touch together.

"So, I'm supposed to still have a chance, right?"

Jane sighed while still leaning against the armoured chest of the said Turian in tinted blue armour.

"Probably. When we get to know each other better. If this war ever end... I say yeah."

Garrus smiled while unwrapping his arms from Jane and stretched out one of his hands to her.

"Well, for a start, I'm Garrus Vakarian, Commander of the "Varidros", one of the Turian Hierarchy fleets against Galactic crimes. Right now, I'm just the leader of the recon scout unit under General Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy."

Jane reached out one of her hands and shook the hand of Garrus in return.

"Well, I'm Commander Jane Shepard, second in command of the "Mindoir", one of the Alliance marines against Batarians Slavery Rings. Temporarily rescue and scout team under Admiral David Anderson of the Human Systems Alliance in the Alliance Navy."

Garrus then pulled Jane against him again and hugged her closely.

"Can I call you Jane? Or you prefer Shepard?"

Jane snuggled against Garrus and giggled.

"Jane will do. Shepard is the married family name of my adoptive mother. She is Admiral Hannah Shepard, the first in command of the "Mindoir". And how do you want me to address you, Archangel?"

Garrus brought his forehead down to touch with the forehead of Jane.

"Just Garrus will do."

"Okay. Garrus."

Jane replied.

"Thank you, Jane."

Garrus purred in return.

"You're welcome, Garrus."

Jane giggled again.

"I like you, Jane."

Garrus said.

"I know."

Jane responded.

"Not fair, Jane. You should reply back the same as me."

Garrus protested.

"Same as what, Garrus?"

Jane feigned innocence.

"Like this. I like you."

Garrus purred in response.

"Again?"

Jane feigned with a smirk on her face.

"I like you."

Garrus purred in repeat while Jane finally burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha...ha-ha..ha..."

"Wait! You're feigning ignorance right?"

Garrus realised eventually.

While Jane just snuggled closely and giggled into one of the ears of Garrus.

"Can't believe I fell for it."

Garrus deadpanned.

Jane continued to giggle and lifted herself up on tiptoe to press her lips against on the mouth plate of Garrus.

"For compensation."

Jane mumbled against the mouth, licking it lightly which caused the mandibles of Garrus to flicker in bliss.

When Jane pulled herself away and broke the kiss, Garrus began to ask.

"Wow...That...thing...Can you do it again, Jane?"

"You like that, Garrus?"

Jane smirked.

"Definitely, yes."

Garrus grinned brightly.

Just then, the Omni-tool of Garrus sounded with an alert which indicated the completed downloading of the memory chip.

"Look like it is time to finish what we came for, Garrus."

Jane winked while she kissed Garrus once last time before he set up the holographic video to search through the surveillance footage.

* * *

Searching through the surveillance footage wasn't an easy task since it just randomly went through without a specific date and time. So Jane decided to hum a tune she briefly remembered as a toddler. She couldn't remember the lyrics well as she was too young to fully understand each word. From time to time, her humming would come with certain words, such as "Shining through" and "And that's why I love you". Jane had asked her adoptive mother Hannah Shepard about this before, which her adoptive mother was sure, it could be a song or a tune which was sung to her probably by her biological parents.

Although technology on Earth at that point in time was advancing far more than during the twenty to the twenty-first century, it wasn't easy to trace the birth parents with just deoxyribonucleic acid testing along, as the current DNA database did not necessarily include every Humans on Earth and the respective colonies occupied. Hannah Shepard had done it for both her adopted daughters, Jane and Jack, but so far only the birth mother of Jack had been traced as Jacqueline Jones, who died shortly after childbirth, while the father was traced as one of the experimenters. The birth mother of Jack was at the same research facility where Hannah Shepard found the four years old Jane and the newborn Jack.

By the time the Alliance Navy had raided that said research facility, extreme experiments were already done cruelly on pregnant women and young children. Many women died after or shortly during childbirth, after constantly being exposed to large quantities of Element Zero. Most of the babies died either before or shortly after birth, except Jack who had survived miracles. Most young children died during the exposures or shortly after when they were being rescued, except Jane, who was saved by Hannah Shepard in the nick of time when a few experimenters were about to experiment on Jane.

According to the information, the Alliance Navy had found in the same research facility, Jane was abducted among other children and women, including the birth mother of Jack, from some humans passenger liner starships that were reported as being destroyed by asteroid attacks. Information also stated these women were either already impregnated at the point of abduction or being impregnated either surgically or being raped by the male experimenters. Jack was the result of the latter. The birth mother of Jane wasn't listed as one of the captives though. Either she wasn't on the same ship or probably been murdered. No one really knew.

* * *

Jane hummed the tune in a harmonic rhythm manner which was appealing to Garrus. He had never heard anything like this before.

"What's that sound you have just made, Jane?"

Garrus asked Jane with curiosity while still searching through each surveillance footage without looking at her.

Jane leant against the armoured chest of Garrus in a relaxing manner and happily responded.

"I'm just humming, Garrus. "

This caused the said Turian in tinted blue armour to raise his brows in confusion. With his talons still flicking over his Omni-tool and his crystal blue eyes still focusing on the holographic images hovering above the interface panel of his Omni-tools, Garrus began to speak.

"Either my translator just give me a glitch or your definition of humming sounded more like music in my ears."

Jane tilted her head in a pondering manner on what Garrus had said.

"Perhaps the definition of humming mean differently to you, Garrus. It's actually singing with lips closed in humans terms."

"Yeah, that's definitely different from Turians' humming."

Garrus adjusted his position so that he was now behind Jane and pulled her to lean on him. With low rumbling sounds, he makes his own version of humming in a Turians manner.

"Can't you hear it, Jane?"

Jane tilted her head in confusion.

"I didn't hear anything, Garrus. Except for some vibrations, I felt coming from your armoured chest and that's all."

This caused the said Turian in tinted blue armour to ponder for a while and lifted one of his talons to switch off the translator of Jane before doing his humming again. This time, Jane actually heard two types of low harmonic rumblings. The first type sounded more like another language, while the second was more avian-like similar to the Earth version of Hawk calling.

Jane relaxed against Garrus as she began to speak.

"You sound similar to the Earth version of Hawk calling in a different rhythmic way, and the language you had spoken did not capture by my translator when I had it on. What does it mean?"

Garrus lifted one of his talons to switch on the translator of Jane before purring into her ears.

"It just simply means I love you, Jane."

Feeling the warmth of colour invading her cheeks, Jane covered her face with both her hands, while speaking breathlessly.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush, Garrus. Bet you do that to every woman you had met?"

Garrus pondered and thought seriously for a moment before responding.

"Well, apart from my mother, my sister and both my grandmothers who are the respective mother of my father or my mother. Jane, you are the fifth woman in my life to hear me says that."

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The token of love

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on July 15th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Jacqueline Jones, Serena Smith aka Jane Shepard, Isabel Smith aka Helen, Tin, Richard, Faius Kryik, Galus Kandros, Niria Maxilinus and Bemis

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 5:** **T** **he token of love**

The heartbeat of Commander Jane Shepard skipped a little at how seriously Commander Garrus Vakarian had sounded and with a sudden overwhelming despair she felt tears starting to invade her dark brown eyes. She can't deny her true feelings for this Turian in tinted blue armour any longer. Flashbacks of their encounters during the past five years and the occurrences on Karumto flooded her mind.

"I'm sorry Garrus... I won't deny or lie to you that I have the same feeling about you. All these five years, I was always wondering if I get to meet you again on the next battlefield. The things that happened to you on karumto really freaked me out and I was so worried about you, not knowing if you and your teammates make it back alive to your base camp. Seeing you here make me really glad, at least to know you have survived. If not for this current war, I will gladly be your bond-mate."

Given the sudden despairs and confession which Jane has shown to him, Garrus wrapped both his armoured arms around the armoured waist of Jane and embraced her lovingly before he began to speak to her.

"I understand Jane. All these five years, I was always longing to see you again. I thought I was mad for behaving like that, but now I don't think I could find someone else other than you. No one can ever replace you as I'm a hundred per cent sure you are the one for me since your scent has proven you as my potential bond-mate."

Jane turned herself around to face Garrus and wrapped both her armoured arms around the neck cowl of him, leaning in to kiss him as if it will be their last. With her lips nipping slightly against the upper mouth plate of Garrus, both their mouths opened apart and their respective tongues started caressing each other with tremendous love and passion which they have never experienced before. The two of them finally broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths. This was when they realised, they were perfect for each other. Without a doubt they were different, however, they were attracted to each other not by physical appearances, but by their unique scents which gave out an aura of the twin flames which have lost each other and longing to be reunited once more.

Garrus slowly moved his mouth plate over the lips of Jane to kiss her once more before he finally decided to make the decision of his life. He carefully took a pouch bag out of the storage compartment of his tinted blue armour. Opening it with care using his hands, Garrus revealed the two halves of a dark blue Lapis Lazuli gemstone each soldered separately into a necklace. When placed together in one of his hands, the two halves connected itself to make it whole into a dark blue orb. This makes Garrus extremely happy because the gemstone of bonding agreed with his choice of bond-mate. He really needed this as a proof if someone will wish to oppose his rights to mate with his bond-mate.

Garrus recalled upon reaching the age of five, every Turians, both male or female, will be brought in front of the Great Spirits of Palaven to attend the ceremony which determines who will be bonded when they reach the age of fifteen. The gemstone of bonding which lies within the dark pool surrounding the statue of a humanoid figure that he realised now is very similar to the form of the Humans female, especially the fringe which is similar to Jane. Every gemstone of different colours has their own special naming and meaning. For example, Lapis Lazuli speaks of love, protection and compassion.

Every kid at the age of five who is present at the ceremony will get a chance to dip one of their hands in the dark pool. Each would either get the half of a coloured gemstone or get the identical two halves of the same coloured gemstones connected together in the case of Garrus which was quite rare actually, meaning he gets to choose someone who does not own any gemstone of bonding at all. He was even surprised that his bond-mate is someone out of his own species.

Those who had gotten the one-half usually found their bond-mate after joining boot camp just like the parents of Garrus. So his parents helped to solder the two halves into two separate necklaces and his mother gave both to him when Garrus started his boot camp training.

Looking into the dark brown eyes of Jane, Garrus pulled the two halves of his gemstone apart and clasped one of the necklaces around the neck of the said small Human in sky blue armour. He then reached both his hands and handed the other one into one of the hands of Jane. Even without words, Jane understood the gesture immediately as if she could read the thoughts of Garrus. Jane took the necklace which Garrus had passed to her and clasped it around the neck of the said Turian in tinted blue armour.

Now with both the halves resting in the middle of their respective armoured chest, their foreheads moved together to touch each other before Garrus began to speak.

"So... Are you going to reject me this time, my Jane?"

Jane tilted her head slightly and kissed one of the cheeks of Garrus before she whispered softly while her dark brown eyes met the crystal blue eyes of the said Turian in tinted blue armour who has captured her heart.

"I have no reason to reject you now, my Garrus. Not after you have captured my heart."

The heart of Garrus skipped suddenly at the words which had spoken by Jane and he began to slowly lower Jane down until she was now laying on the floor this time. With extreme carefulness not to crush Jane in his heavy tinted blue Turian armour, Garrus crouched above Jane and started to caress the face of his bond-mate with one of his knuckles while his other hand was supporting his body weight. Garrus then slowly moved his knuckles away from the face of Jane, running it along the fiery red hair of Jane this time. As the two leant in to touch their foreheads again, Garrus continued to caress the face of Jane and taking the fiery red hair of Jane close to his nose to breathe in more of the scent from his bond-mate, while the two halves of the dark blue Lapis Lazuli gemstone connected together on their own and changed into a lighter shade of blue, just like the colours of an ocean.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jane kissed the nose tip of her bond-mate while she pulled her token of love away in one of her hands and her other hand reached out for her collar and tucked the necklace completely under her sky blue armour. Garrus mirrored the same action as his bond-mate and tucked his token of love under his gorget armour around his neck cowl while he leant in and kissed Jane.

Jane, on the other hand, wrapped both of her armoured arms around the neck cowl of her bond-mate and lifted her head up slightly as their kiss has gotten more passionate with each caressing of their respective tongues. They suddenly pulled themselves apart after remembering they will have to hide their bonding away for the time being. However, just then, a realisation struck the senses of Garrus.

"Crap!"

Garrus swore while he started to move his head and sniffing around him and Jane.

"Huh?"

Jane looked astonished at the behaviour of her bond-mate.

"Our scents, they melded together."

Garrus responded as he continued to sniff around the two of them.

Jane started to sniff around them and true enough like what Garrus had stated, their scents melded together which was giving quite a pleasant smell. Jane kind of like the melded scents as it gives her a feeling of happiness.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

Garrus shook his head before looking into the two dark brown eyes of his bond-mate.

"Not unless we actually fucked without any protection. Are you sure what we had done was not similar to having sex?"

The two dark brown eyes of Jane started to open wide in shock before she began to respond.

"Of course not. Kissing is just an affection between lovers or married couples. This never happens before to any Humans that I have seen so far at least. I'm not sure about myself though as I have never kissed anyone else before you."

Jane started to blush while Garrus cupped the cheeks of hers. He tilted his head and raised his brows.

"Neither do I kissed anyone else. Somehow this caused our scents to be melded together as if we had fucked each other."

The two dark brown eyes of Jane widen in surprise this time.

"Shit! How long will this going to last?"

Garrus pushed himself up from the floor while pulling Jane up as well at the same time.

"At least a day if we managed to get a shower. Two days the most without any."

Garrus pondered for a moment while putting on his tinted blue helmet on his head to hide the scent.

"But any Turians if they get close enough to the two of us, they could smell us out of the pheromones for a week even after showering. And the Salarians or Krogans or Drells were the worst. They could smell us out anytime."

Jane pressed her lips together tightly while inhaling and exhaling a short breath in and out through her nose.

"Damn! Guess we just need to be extra careful for now. At least around your people. No idea about what is a Salarian or Krogan or Drell you are talking about. At least we have not encountered them yet so far for the meantime."

Garrus nodded his head in agreement.

"Right..."

Jane then took both the hands of her bond-mate to cup her cheeks respectively and started to ponder on the current situation for a while before she began to speak again.

"However, I am not keeping our relationship a secret among those whom I can trust. Is that okay with you, my dear Garrus?"

The heartbeat of Garrus started to pound rhythmically after hearing what his bond-mate has said.

"Are you sure of it, my dear Jane? If you are, I'll be one hundred per cent behind you."

Jane smiled lovingly and snuggled against the armoured chest of her bond-mate.

"I'm one hundred per cent sure about that, my dearest Garrus. If you have someone whom you can trust, I want to meet them too."

Garrus started to grin happily like a happy little kid before he began to respond to his bond-mate.

"Sure, my dearest Jane. I will want you to meet my mother, my sister, the mother of my mum and the mother of my dad. Nihlus too, the one with the red skin and white markings. He is a Spectre agent short form for Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, under the authority of Citadel Council, who is my best buddy. Probably not my dad and his nephew who is my cousin though..."

Jane began to grab both the armoured arms of Garrus slightly as her bond-mate suddenly looked worried when he talked about his dad and cousin.

"Garrus, my love... You sounded as if you are having a caffeine rush a moment ago. But now you looked kind of worried."

Garrus began to chuckle while he composed himself.

"Jane, my love... Guess I'm too overwhelmed about letting those who I can trust to know about us. As for being worried, my dad and my cousin are the ones who I am not having a good term with."

Jane frowned at what her bond-mate had said. She needed to do something about her future father in law and her future cousin in law as Jane is kind of a family person who treasures every one of her family members deeply. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Garrus suddenly caught something on the holographic images after it gave a small beeping sound and he lifted it close and showed it to his bond-mate.

"Jane, my love...I think we got it!"

In which Jane started to give out a gasping sound of surprise.

"My dear Garrus, how did you managed that? You aren't even looking at it just now.."

Garrus grinned smugly while tapping the interface panel of his Omni-tool playfully.

"Calibrations my dear Jane."

Jane just shook her head and put on her sky blue helmet on her head at the same time.

"You and your big ego, my dear Garrus. How many times do I need to snipe down your shields just to kill it?"

Garrus pulled Jane close after she had put on her sky blue helmet. The two close in until both their respective helmets were touching slightly.

"If you have it killed, my dear Jane. Then I wouldn't be the same Commander Garrus Vakarian you know of."

Jane broke herself free from the grips of her bond-mate and shook her head. She then started to walk toward the floor where the pair of gloves of her bond-mate was laying. With a swift movement, she bent over her body and picked the pair of gloves up before she began to walk toward the floor where her own glove was laying. After retrieving all the gloves, Jane walked back to the side of her bond-mate and helped to put on the gloves for him while she chuckled.

"Well, we shall see about that later my dear Garrus. And enough flirtation for now. Let us get back to being professional. Shall we, Commander Vakarian?"

"As you wished, Commander Shepard."

Garrus smirked while taking the glove of Jane from her as she swung it straight into one of his hands. He immediately helped to put it back on the left hand of his bond-mate before the two started to leave together, walking closely side by side.

* * *

"Tin, my lovely wife, can you hear me?"

A male voice sounded through the alcove between the hallways down the streets.

"Is that you, Richard?"

Another voice, a female this time, sounded through the same alcove between the hallways down the streets.

"Yeah, it's me."

The male voice answered.

"Where are we?"

The female voice asked.

"I have no idea.."

The male voice replied.

Hearing the sudden sound of footsteps echoing down the hallways towards the alcove.

"Wait, I think I hear someone coming towards us."

The female voice said.

Just then, two armoured figures, one of them was small and short wearing sky blue armour, while the other was big and tall wearing tinted blue armour. Both were walking side by side, passing through the hallways.

As the two armoured figures came closer to the alcove, the male voice whispered.

"Look Tin! These two are twin flames!"

"You are right! Look like it's our call of duty, Richard."

The female voice cooed in to respond.

"And here I thought we'll be resting in peace together side by side in eternity..."

The male voice deadpanned.

"Well, twin souls are getting harder to reunite. So that is the job of the new Guardians, us, to help them out."

The female voice chuckled.

"Yeah, you are right, Tin. And by the look of this two, a human and an alien, it might be quite a challenge."

The male voice said.

"Indeed, my dear husband. And they are at war with each other too."

The female voice replied in agreement.

"Welcome back to the land of the living then, my lovely wife."

The male voice sings.

"Shh! I think they can hear us?"

The female voice whispered.

Garrus and Jane were walking side by side in synchronised steps, getting closer to an alcove between the hallways when both of them suddenly twitched their ears in listening. They heard voices of whispering, so very light and soft, echoing around the surroundings.

Turning to look at each other, both of them asked in unison.

"Did you hear that, my love?"

Amused at their synchronisation, both of them chuckled in unison.

"Yes, my love."

This makes both Garrus and Jane laughed even more. Their bonding had made them become as one. The telepathy between them become stronger. The empathy between them reaching new insights. They had become whole.

Surveying their surroundings in unison manner, both of them decided there was nothing unusual happening. Nodding their heads in unison, they continued their journey to join the rest of the teams before making any plans to find the missing children. They will need backup exploring in unknown territories which they had located from the surveillance footage. They will need to replenish their ammunition and hopefully gotten some rests before taking on another mission.

Once both Garrus and Jane had left the alcove and moving further down the hallways, two humanoid figures suddenly emerged out of nowhere. A male and a female transformed themselves into two Alliance Navy personnel. One in engineering tech specialist uniform and one in gunnery sergeant uniform.

"Looking good in uniform, my lovely wife?"

The male in gunnery sergeant uniform winked.

"You or me, my dear husband?"

The female in engineering tech specialist uniform raised an eyebrow.

"Both."

The male chuckled.

The female tilted her head and folded one arm just across her stomach while grabbing her other arm at the same time.

"Just like old times, Staff Ace Commander Richard?"

The male crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Just like old times, Ace Commander, founder of the Alliance, saving humanity again."

"That was in the past, Richard. The Ace had died being betrayed by the same humanity they had once saved."

The female sighed.

"And humanity never learns from their own mistakes."

The female continued.

"You are right about that, my lovely wife. Humanity always has been afraid of the unknown because they feel insecure about the "what if" consequences."

The male replied.

"Well, being the new Guardians of the twin flames, it isn't our concern any longer just about what Humans do or don't."

The female chuckled.

"New Guardians in training to be precise."

The male cooed.

The female laughed and waved a hand in the air. A holographic image appearing out of nowhere, floating in the air.

"Look like there are more than one of the twin flames here, my dear husband. Six of them actually. We'll just concentrate on the first assignment then."

"Six of them? Well for a trainee, that is a lot for a start. What're the names of the first?"

The male asked.

Looking at the holographic images, the female answered.

"The first of them is Garrus Vakarian and Serena Smith also known as Jane Shepard. Look like we need to help her find her roots too."

A book appeared out of nowhere above the hands of the male. Opening by itself, the book stopped at a page.

"Interesting... All of the female humans are actually related to us according to the tome of souls. The first pair, especially Serena Smith is also known as Jane Shepard, eldest daughter of Roy Smith and Isabel Smith also known as Helen. And by the look of this, Isabel Smith is suffering from the amnesic syndrome. That just makes our training interesting."

The male said.

"Our descendant probably? We could be either the great-grandparents or the great-great-grandparents..."

The female chuckled with excitement.

"Now this just got a lot better. Don't you think so, my lovely wife?"

The male smirked.

"Definitely my dear husband. And don't these two, Garrus and Jane, look cute as a couple?"

The female smiled.

"Ah... Yes they do, my love."

The male cooed.

"And oh look here. According to the profile, the male is a Turian. Belonging to the roots of Paladin, which was... wait...Serena Smith also has the same roots, that means, either I or you were as well?"

The female scrolled through the information carefully.

"That's new..."

The female continued.

"I believe my dear wife, you were the one since I was a crime lord. "

The male deadpanned.

"Does not matter now my dear husband. We had died and we are something else. No longer spirits or twin souls to be precise."

The female smiled.

"Yeah, but right now we need to get ourselves a job. Need money to get certain things to work in the land of the living."

The male deadpanned.

* * *

The escort teams had been travelling on foot for three hours since they departed from the docking bay. By the second hour of the escort, Garrus and Jane had already caught up with them, using a sky car driven by Garrus. Both of them paired up and joined the escorting for another hour before everyone took a break to rest. It would take another two hours before they reached the hospital wards. Would have been easier for them to escort the wounded Batarians hostiles using the sky cars, however, there were too many who needed to be escorted. Even though being injured, the wounded Batarians would still have the possibility to attack back, so it deemed unwise as it would take two of them just to escort two with a four-seater sky car. Furthermore, considering the driving functions were all Turians based, it would be difficult for the Humans to drive even if any of them know how to drive one.

Garrus and Jane had Nihlus a heads up about what they had found in the surveillance footage before deciding to take a rest in one of the surrounding buildings. The escort teams now broke into groups, with Nihlus, Ashley, Jack, Tarquin, Lantar, Garrus and Jane, guarding the biggest numbers of Batarians hostiles, where the rest broke into three smaller groups; James with Nyreen, Jacob with Niria, and Zaeed with Galus and Decian.

Garrus and Jane had taken the initiative to stay on the watch over the wounded Batarians in the main hall while Jack and Tarquin helped Nihlus to let a still sleeping Ashley off his armoured back in one of the rooms. Lantar decided to check on the wounds of all the Batarians to make sure they were still able to travel but not strong enough to retaliate. Once done, Lantar went back to his group to find Jack, Tarquin, Nihlus and Ashley dozing off in one corner of the room they were in. Lantar decided to stay awake for a while checking the food and water supply available for them to continue for another two hours. He was actually puzzled about why Garrus had his helmet on but decided to drop it as he dozed off.

In the other groups, James was on the watch while Nyreen rested, Jacob was on the watch while Niria rested, and Zaeed was on the watch while Galus and Decian rested. The Turians had been fighting for two days straight without sleep before on another mission and they had already reached their limits by the time when they were stranded on this mission for this colony. They were trusting the Humans entirely by now to let the Humans stay on watch while they rested.

While the rest of them rested and some staying on the watch, two humanoid figures appeared in the room where Nihlus, Ashley, Jack, Tarquin and Lantar were in. They appeared to be the new Guardians of the twin flames.

Tin, the name of the female, moved over to Ashley, carefully removing the pink helmet off of the head of Ashley and blew a breath over the left temple of the head of Ashley. This caused Ashley to stir an itch and raised her gloved left hand to scratch her left temple out of her reflexes. While Richard, the name of the male, mirrored the same action of his wife but he did it on the right temple of the head of Nihlus. Nihlus had the same reaction as Ashley as he raised one talon from his gloved right hand to scratch his temple. Both of the new guardians repeated their action until Ashley and Nihlus shifted closer to each other. Tin then carefully put on back the pink helmet on the head of Ashley to cover her head again.

Once Ashley and Nihlus were closer, still, in the moment of sleeping, Ashley snuggled herself towards the warmth coming forth of the armoured body of the Turian in dark red armour and leant against the left armoured shoulder of Nihlus. Nihlus though still asleep, automatically shifted his armoured shoulder away but lifted it over to pull Ashley closer to his armoured chest and cuddling her instead. Ashley, on the other hand, wrapped both her arms around the waist of Nihlus and snuggled even closer. Satisfying with the outcome, both guardians snickered in silence and disappeared.

* * *

At a certain point in time, the smaller groups had already changed with Nyreen, Niria and Decian staying on the watch, while James, Jacob and Zaeed rested, and Galus went around patrolling the three smaller groups.

Nihlus, Jack and Ashley were already awoken in the other group. Both Nihlus and Ashley were stunned and felt awkward when they realised they had cuddled each other while dozing off. Luckily for them, Jack was still dazed from her sleep to take notice of the two cuddling against each other. By the time all three were fully awakened, an hour had already passed.

Nihlus decided to take over Garrus and Jane so that both of them could take some rest as well. Jane left and went to her friends, while Garrus stayed with Nihlus.

"What is with the helmet?"

Nihlus asked Garrus out of curiosity since it was unnecessary to wear a helmet on a colony that was suitable for Turians.

Garrus cleared his throat, but instead of responding with words, he pulled his necklace out under his gorget armour around his neck cowl. The halve gemstone was glowing in the shade of green instead of the dark blue it once was. This caused Nihlus to stir a frown at the sight.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Nihlus asked with one talon pointing towards the halve gemstone.

Garrus raised one talon to scratch his fringe and nodded his head in shyness.

Nihlus grinned and patted on one of the armoured arms of Garrus.

"Congratulation my best friend on finding your perfect mate. Who is the lucky Turian lady?"

Garrus scratched his chin this time and removed his tinted blue helmet instead. This caused Nihlus to gasp a breath of unbelief when he noticed the melded scent coming from Garrus.

"Wait... are you telling me your bond-mate isn't a Turian?"

Nihlus pondered in thoughts and realisation hit him when he analysed who will be the possible woman.

"The human in sky blue armour?"

Garrus nodded his head in silence and waited for Nihlus to react.

"So did you finally have your first fuck with an alien while searching for the surveillance footage?"

Nihlus asked with an evil grin.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! No! Most Humans don't or Jane isn't into casual sex like we do."

Garrus answered with a low growling in tone and folded his armoured arms across his armoured stomach.

"So her name is Jane? And how the hell did both of your scents melded then without fucking?"

Nihlus tilted his head and narrowed his crystal jungle green eyes at Garrus.

Garrus thought carefully and recalling everything that he and Jane had done that could have triggered the melding of their scents.

"We hugged at first. I was the one who started it and she did not flinch to move away. So I was actually laying on the ground with my armoured back and Jane was leaning on my armoured chest facing me. But she had her sky blue helmet on all the while with her head just under my chin and we were still in full body armours. I asked her about something, then I touched her ungloved left hand with my bare hands to check on her scars, and that was when I first smelled her scent but this should not have triggered the melding."

Nihlus listen attentively while Garrus was still speaking and nodded his head in an agreement and also as a gesture to encourage Garrus to continue on.

"Our foreheads touched in a Turian manner after she removed her sky blue helmet. The both of us kind of tasted each other with our respective tongues after confessing our feelings to one another which we had gotten to develop all these years. She called the tasting of our tongues as kissing, an affection between married couple or boyfriend and girlfriend in Humans terms, sort of like between bond-mates or lovers for us."

Nihlus pictured the details in his mind and wondered how the tasting of tongues worked when he imagined himself sticking his own tongue into the mouth of the small Human in pink armour who face is unclear to him. Both his mandibles stooped down with a silly expression as if he could really taste her.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What the hell am I doing?"

Nihlus mused while shaking his head to snap out of the imagination from himself and took notice that the halve gemstone resting in the middle of the armoured chest of Garrus had changed back to it usual dark blue. He then heard three sets of footsteps approaching behind him and Garrus.

Jane had returned with both Ashley and Jack, all three women giggling slightly while Jack and Ashley poking playfully at the halve gemstone in the middle of the armoured chest of Jane.

Nihlus was then determined and confirmed about the bonding. Whenever a bond-mate was nearby each other, their gemstone would show a shade of green. Red as a sign of showing the bond-mates were on the same planet or station but further from each other. Where white showing as a sign in saying the bond-mates were further apart both on different planets or systems of the galaxy. The state when the gemstone turned translucent was either one or both bond-mates had passed away. Then both the halves of gemstones were ground into powders and thrown back into the dark pool surrounding the statue of a humanoid figure after both bond-mates had died. The Turians believed that the spirits would find each other again in the dark pool where the gemstone of bonding lies within.

Jack was the first to speak and eyeing between Garrus and Jane.

"So Alpha queen, you finally meet your Turian boyfriend after all these years?"

Nihlus burst out laughing and grinned at Garrus and Jane.

"And I thought only Turians joked and bantered by calling her your Human lover.."

Ashley laughed and looked at Garrus first then shifted her gazes to Jane.

"I should have known this whenever you two starting sniping at each other as if you two were flirting.."

"Oh, are you telling me, now then you realised this?"

Jane deadpanned while Garrus just shook his head at the response from his bond-mate.

Ashley just relaxed her armoured shoulders and sighed while accessing her Omni-tool to bring up a holographic video showing the incident that had taken place in Karumto.

"Well, to be honest, your feelings for him truly shown, when you freaked out, trying aimlessly to wipe out the magma on him with your gloved left hand at Karumto. The anxiety has been written all over your face for days after sending him and his teammates using the autopilot on the Turians shuttle to the previous port of their disembarkation."

Jane raised her gloved left hand up and touched her sky blue helmet that was covering her head.

"I did not even realise it myself."

Garrus moved closer and reached out his armoured arms to pull Jane into an embrace while Nihlus tilted his head looking stunned and utterly surprised.

"You never told about the presence of the Alliance Marines in Karumto? Was it a lie or you had forgotten due to your injuries?"

Garrus scratched his fringe and turned to face Nihlus.

"Yeah, I lied about them being there but I did not lie on the facts that not knowing how we ended back to base camp. And I didn't lie about there was nothing there in the first place. The bastard Batarian pirate lied to us about having a smuggling base there."

Jack raised one finger and waved it aimlessly in the air.

"Nothing except an old abandoned mine. We received the order to retrieve something belonging to some Alliance researchers that weren't there either."

Ashley brought up another holographic video showing the conversations between the Humans on that fateful day.

 **xxXXxx**

 _"Commander, are you sure this is the correct location?"_

An image showing a male not known to the Turians in Alliance uniform spoke.

 _"Positive! Unless the information given is false..."_

Images of Jane showing her accessing a holographic map from her Omni-tool and her voice sounded on the video.

 _"Or a trap?"_

Images of Ashley showing while she appeared to be talking and scanning the area around her.

 _"Look over there! That look like an entrance to a mine site."_

Another image showing Ashley moving closer to another area and scanning it with her Omni-tool.

 _"But this site was abandoned years ago. There is nothing here. According to the scans, the mine was filled with igneous rocks after the magma was cooled and hardened."_

 _"Why would someone lurked us here if it is a trap like what Ashley has assumed?"_

Images of James showed this time with him in a questioning voice.

 _"Or someone is trying to lurk Anderson here instead? Remember, this was initially posted to Anderson in the first place."_

Images of Jack showing lastly while she responded to James question.

 **xxXXxx**

Ashley then moved one of her fingers to stop the video and edited it before facing Nihlus.

"The rest of the information was confidential but I could send an edited copy to you if you wished to."

Nihlus pondered for a while before nodding his head. He lifted one of his talons and began accessing his Omni-tool.

"Sure, thanks. I'll send you my personal contact address through the temporary communication channel we are using now."

The Omni-tool of Ashley alerted a ping and she accessed it with a flick of movements using her fingers before replying to Nihlus.

"All done and send."

Garrus tilted his head and eyeing at Nihlus wondering why he used his personal contact since Ashley could just send the file through the temporary communication channel instead. Most of the people on this channel either already know about Karumto like James, Jacob and Zaeed, or people who Nihlus trusted enough.

Jane was eyeing Nihlus the same way as well and then she smiled and nodded her head slightly toward the direction where Ashley was standing when she saw Garrus was looking at her. And it was what Garrus saw that make him realised that Nihlus was giving his personal contact out on purpose. Nihlus was eyeing Ashley in a way that only the Turians will know what it means. The body language of Nihlus was giving himself away from that showing his interests on the small human in pink armour.

After putting on his tinted blue helmet again, both Garrus and Jane just snickered in silence, keeping away their token of love hidden again and cuddling themselves comfortably on a bench nearby. While the Omni-tool of Nihlus alerted a ping and he accessed it briefly with a smile when he noticed Ashley had used her personal contact address to send him the file. He quickly saved her address before facing Ashley.

"Thanks. When given a chance, I might just get to investigate this perhaps after the war if it ever ends..."

"Investigate? Are you some sort of detective?"

Ashley asked with interest while leaning against a lamp post.

"Not really, but I'm a Spectre. A selected agent of the Citadel office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance under the authority of the Citadel Council Committee."

Nihlus paused and when Ashley gave him a nod of her head to gesture him to carry on. He continued.

"It is the decision of the Council that Spectres be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

He paused again to look at Ashley before continuing.

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are also the right-hand of the Council, instruments of their will. Spectres also bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both the Council first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Nihlus spoke with an air of smugness and crossed his armoured arms behind his armoured back which was making an impressive impression of himself in front of Ashley. Though he could not read the expression of Ashley through the screen of her pink helmet, either he was too overconfident or he just imagined Ashley was smiling at him. He flickered his mandibles slightly as if to make a laugh or just to smile.

Jack with her partly closed lips, gave a low whistle in a manner of showing how impressed she was with Nihlus's descriptions on the authority given to a Spectre.

"So you get to do whatever you like and nobody can stop you?"

Nihlus folded his armoured arms across his armoured chest and leant lazily against a wall with on one of his armoured feet crossing over to the lamppost Ashley was leaning against. Although the question was asked by Jack, Nihlus kept his focus on Ashley instead, which makes Ashley felt awkward and blushing slightly.

"Well, in most cases the Council don't even know how their Spectre agents have gotten their jobs done. Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods, however, the Council can declare a Spectre rogue and rebuke the status when enough pieces of evidence against the said Spectre was provided in a case of gross misconduct. Then they send another Spectre after the rogue as no one else would be up to the job."

Jack chuckled out loud and stretched her hand towards Nihlus who shook hand with her in return.

"Well nice to meet a Spectre I guess. I'm Jack Shepard, also being the adoptive sister of Jane. We are both adopted by Admiral Hannah Shepard who had saved us from a research facility that did some extremely evil experimental testing on pregnant women and young children ..."

Jack trailed off on the last part when she noticed that both the Turians were stunned and shocked. Jane gave Garrus an assuring smile and touched their helmets together. Jack decided to change the subject and pointed a finger at Ashley.

"Well as for this lady in pink armour, she is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, our family friend and our best friend as well."

Upon hearing the introduction of Ashley from Jack, both Turians were more stunned and astonished. Jane felt the whole body of her bond-mate tensed while Nihlus gave a low growl with trembling vocals.

"Is Ashley anyway related to the Humans General and the Human Commander who were killed when they activated the dormant mass relay?"

All three women suddenly felt tensed while Ashley looked at Nihlus and nodded her head.

"Yes, the General was my grandfather and the Commander was my father."

Nihlus stood up tensed and moved further away from Ashley. He was stumbling in his steps where he almost fell but kept his balance and leant himself against a railing.

With an utter despair, Nihlus rumbled low but with a clear voice in his vocals.

"I am Nihlus Kryik, son of Commander Faius Kryik ...who had..."

Ashley did not have to know what Faius Kryik had done. Nihlus did not have to complete his sentence. For all of them knew too well.

Ashley stormed herself away running back into one of the rooms while Jack ran chasing after her.

Garrus and Jane just stood by Nihlus, while Garrus was placing his gloved hands on the armoured shoulders of Nihlus while Jane was watching over the wounded Batarians who were oblivious to what had happened.

"Why must it be her? Why?"

Nihlus growling low with agony, his voice almost came out as a howl. His heart was broken and there was nothing Garrus and Jane could help.

By the time it was time to move out again, Nihlus had his dark red helmet on probably to hide his face away from the others. They had resumed with their journey in escorting the wounded Batarian hostiles. Ashley and Nihlus were still paired in the same group but they kept their distance away from each other. Ashley was walking in front focusing on her duty while Nihlus was walking behind her keeping his eyes on the Batarians. These two were the same in characters, and both of them know how to keep their emotions away from their jobs.

Jack had told Jane that Ashley was deeply shaken and felt broken. She did admit to having a feeling for the Turian Spectre and cried herself out while hugging Jack. But being a soldier she promised to put aside her personal feeling to get the job done. Both Jack and Jane knew Ashley too well. She had been hurt more than once even by her own grandfather who had forced Ashley to get into engagement with Alenko. And humiliated in public when Alenko openly called off the marriage after her grandfather and father surrendered to the Turians.

Alenko and Ashley were supposed to get married after the war if it ever ends, an arranged marriage by both families. Alenko felt that his family name will be condemned if he will to marry the granddaughter of a traitor and top with it, both including the father were traitors and gotten killed in the end and losing the whole civilians to the Turian Hierarchy. This will look bad in the career of Alenko as well.

It turned out, in the end, Ashley was actually glad that the marriage was called off as she was forced to accept it in the first place. It will be worst if they were actually married and no doubt, Alenko will just simply divorced her. But compared to the situation now, Ashley was still visibly shaken which she could not understand why it hurt her more. Her heart was broken and aching in the way that still longing to be with the Turian Spectre, hoping all this was just another nightmares.

Ashley mentally rebuked herself about having this feeling toward an alien even after knowing who the father of Nihlus was. She knew or heard the howling vocals of Nihlus before storming away from him. That somehow hurt her, even more, knowing he was as heartbroken as her. Unlike Alenko who never showed her this kind of emotion after calling off the marriage as she knew he never loved her, just like she never loved him. Still, all these had to be placed aside, both Ashley and Nihlus knew the mission at hand must be carried out at all cost.

* * *

The Mindoir of the frigate of the Alliance Navy was positioning itself in space while most of the crews had joined Admiral Hannah Shepard on ground teams. Emily Wong, a young female, who was currently a war journalist working on broad, was also one of the trusted best friend of Ashley, Jack and Jane. The only colonist who had survived the attacks on Mindoir. By the time the Alliance Navy was able to send their rescue teams out to the colony, everyone was dead including young children and infants which were the gory sight.

Emily was at the age of twelve then, been raped many times and found among headless bodies, with severed arms and severed limbs of both adults, children and even babies. True be told, Emily was considered as being "dead" because of the physical and emotionally traumatic experiences. It took two years for those who were close to her, to finally helped Emily pulled through but the aftermath was still haunting her.

Since young, Emily had always wanted to be a journalist. She loves to go around the neighbourhood capturing footage of things happening with her surveillance drone, which was gifted to her during her sixth birthday. The drone was hand built out of salvaged parts that Jane had found during a trip to visit the parents of Hannah who lives on Earth. Jane found a local shop there which actually sells pieces of stuff from the early 1950s to the late 2030s. She has gotten an aerial photography type of mini-drone and some different type of electronic components as her reward for helping the shop owner in repairing pieces of stuff.

Ever since the Mindoir was built, Jane had modified the functionality on the drone of Emily to get better footage during the many missions they had against the Batarians Slavery Rings. She even managed to get some tech upgrades which they had salvaged from the Batarians or the Turians when the Alliance Navy managed to retake back a spaceport two and a half years later which was lost to the Turian Hierarchy during the initial first year since the activation of the dormant mass relay.

To the surprise of the Alliance Marines, some of the colonists were captives from the first ship which was rumoured as being destroyed when it passed through the said dormant mass relay. It was then news of the Williams surrendering to the Turians broken loose. However, the colonists appeared to be well taken care of under the orders of the Turians General known as Adrien Victus.

The Turians also built a research facility there mainly to monitor the health beings of the colonists and to learn the languages as well. However since the Humans have different languages spoken, the Turian hierarchy had ordered the commonly spoken language to be learned and translated for the conveniences of both species. And as a result of this, when the Alliance Navy had taken this spaceport back, they used the translation technology and the Omni-tool technology to their benefits and the Mindoir was also given the tech upgrade as well.

While monitoring the footage taken from her surveillance drone, Emily was seated in front of one of the terminals. A Batarian by the name of Bemis was working at the opposite terminals from his surveillance drone built by one of the Alliance Engineer in training. The drone was a project done by one of the trainees which Admiral David Anderson managed to get one for the Mindoir. Which Jane managed to upgrade both drones with the cloaking devices, salvaged by Bemis and his team who had raided from some smugglers. The tech on the cloaking device was rumoured to be Geth based, which Jane was amazed when Bemis told her about the origin of the Geth and the history of the quarians who the Geth called as their creator.

Bemis, like most Batarians, has four-eyed bipeds and a dark brown-red hue with pale facial ridges. The only difference has he had an extra socket-like scarred mark just at his right temple. The scarred mark was caused by a burnt from the control device when one of the Batarian slavers implanted it into the skull of every slave. Ever since knowing that most Batarians were actually slaves being controlled by their own Batarian government, Jane and Hannah had made a deal to help by giving the slaves second chance to redeem themselves. With the help provided by Major Doctor Karin Chakwas, they finally secured a method to safely removed the control device without frying the neurones.

"This is so weird..."

Bemis spoke while flickering his hands on the main screen.

"Where would the children be?"

He continued to speak while tapping his hands on his work terminals.

"Ever saw anything like this before?"

Emily raised one of her brows in respond to Bemis.

"Nope. None like this before, boss. Which is why I'm having a weird feeling about it."

Bemis responded while rubbing both his temples with one hand.

"I will go check with Joker. Hopefully, the Commander and the Admiral had some leads."

Emily stood up from her seat while still speaking. Where Bemis just nodded his head and continued with his work while Emily walked towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau was seated at the pilot seat awaiting for further status reports, either from Commander Jane Shepard or Admiral Hannah Shepard. As Joker was busy monitoring the functionality of the ship, he was distracted by distant footsteps approaching behind him.

"Hey Joker, any news about the children?"

Emily spoke while still approaching towards the cockpit. and by the time she had reached, Joker had already turned around in his seat to face her. With a sad smile, Joker shook his head.

"Hey Emily, negatives so far. But Commander says one of the Turians is helping her to search through the surveillance footage, May take times since the main core drive was beyond repair."

Emily chuckled with assurance.

"That would be a shame. However, if there is anything possible, I believe the Commander will be able to pull this through. She always does the thing that seems impossible."

Joker narrowed his eyes while speaking.

"Yeah, the Commander and the Admiral. To be honest, I still can't believe the Admiral had chosen me to be the pilot on broad the Mindoir. I had tried very hard through my training with the Alliance Navy. But due to my Vrolik syndrome, nobody would want a cripple to control their ship ever. "

Emily stood straight with her arms crossing behind her back.

"What you did was quite impressive. Hijacking a Batarian slavery ship and escape with all of the colonists in it. I hope I was as good as you when Mindoir was under attacks."

"Yeah, it's not something a cripple actually get to do while on shore leaves. Those bastards underestimate me. Their gravest mistake by not chaining me or anything. Once the whole lots leave the ship to salvage stuff, I almost laughed out loud."

Joker deadpanned while pulling his cap in a smirking manner as Emily decided to take her leave and she passed by Alenko who was pacing on the bridge. Emily decided to ignore Alenko as she was walking toward the elevator. The two just glanced at each other when Emily was about to reach her destination. Alenko immediately folded his arms over his chest while he halted Emily and started to speak to her.

"Wong, got a minute?"

Emily narrowed her dark Asian eyes at Alenko and harden her face in a way of prompting him to "fuck off!" but she decided to compose herself and walked to the location Alenko was standing.

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko, need me for something? "

Alenko crossed his arms behind his back while acknowledging Emily with a disgusting state.

"Yeah, as a matter of facts, I need you to give me those files you had taken since the beginning when Joker gotten that distress beacon transmitted from the Turian Colony."

Emily kept her composure and smirked.

"Sure, Staff Lieutenant Alenko. Can you give me the order confirmation serial code?"

Alenko responded with a stunned and confused face.

"What the hell is that?"

Still keeping her composure, Emily responded coldly.

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko, the order confirmation serial code, do you have it, or not?"

Alenko eyeing at Emily with deadly stares before he snapped at her.

"You have not answered me on what the hell is that?"

As if on cue, the voice of Joker rang through the intercom loud and clear for everyone on broad the Mindoir to hear.

"In all due respects, Staff Lieutenant Alenko. The Admiral and the Commander had enough of your insubordination. They had filed a joint complaint against you with the evidence they had obtained. All crews including Miss Wong had received a memo from Admiral David Anderson. Unless an order confirmation serial code has been given and authorised by either the Admiral or the Commander, none of the crews including Miss Wong and her team needs to comply with your commanding orders."

Alenko was stunned and speechless upon hearing what Joker had said to him. With a trembling hand, he clumsily accessed his Omni-tool. Sure enough, there was a memo sent by Admiral David Anderson. He took a deep breath before accessing the memo.

 **xxXXxx**

 _To: Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of Alliance Navy_

 _Title: Order confirmation serial code needed_

 _From: David Anderson of Alliance Navy_

 _Pertaining to the joint complaint against you by Admiral Hannah Shepard and Commander Jane Shepard, the_ insubordination _pieces of evidence provided had been proven as valid._ _As such,_ the High Court of the Systems Alliance has concluded:

 _Unless an order confirmation serial code is authorised by either Admiral Hannah Shepard or Commander Jane Shepard, all crews, including the team leading by Miss Emily Wong, need not regard to complying with your future commands._

 _Failure to do so will lead to further_ _disciplinary action against you by orders from_ the High Court of the Systems Alliance.

 _\- Admiral David Anderson_

 **xxXXxx**

Emily started to walk toward the elevator again, leaving Alenko to be sulking in his own misery. She was about to head back into her workstation when Hannah gave her a call, informing her to gather her team and headed to the hospital wards together with Karin and the medical team.

* * *

After another two hours of escorting, everyone was finally at the hospital wards, with most of the wounded Batarians sedated. By the time the escort teams had helped the medical teams to bring in their groups of wounded Batarians hostiles, the ground teams led by the Admiral had mainly all of the area covered and scouted. The team of Emily was then sent as a backup to identify the actual slaver or slavers and try to persuade those who weren't to join their causes before negotiations could be made.

Bemis and his team had already done the identification process while Jane and the rest were approaching at one of the wards. The Turians immediately raised their weapons against Bemis and his team of Batarians once they saw Bemis and his team walking towards their direction with another small human who was wearing a white protective suit. This caused the small human in a white protective suit, Zaeed, Jack, Jane and the rest of the Alliance Marines to stand between the Turians and the Batarians, shielding Bemis and his team from being fired at.

The small human in white protective suit is Emily Wong, who took off her white helmet and nodded at Bemis and his team, signalling them to retreat into another room, while Zaeed, Jack and the rest of the Alliance marines, except Jane, removed their respective helmets. And at that instant, the scents of two human females starting to attack two of the Turian males, making them stunned and speechless.

Emily was addressing Jane while giving her the reports about whom Bemis had identified as the Slavers, while Tarquin was turning his head uncomfortably. Nihlus who noticed then pulled Tarquin aside to check on him.

"Tarquin? Are you alright?"

Nihlus asked with concern.

"Eh?"

Was all Tarquin could respond while still turning his head nervously.

"Tarquin?"

Nihlus grabbed the armoured arms of Tarquin firmly while still speaking.

"Look at me Tarquin!"

Nihlus repeated.

Although the voice of Nihlus wasn't very loud, it was enough to catch the attention of Ashley and she started to move towards Nihlus and Tarquin to see what was going on between these two. And while Ashley was approaching, Lantar was busy sniffing the air as if searching for something, which caused Garrus to tilt his head in confusion.

Tarquin snapped his head suddenly at Ashley when she was near enough to him and he started to sniff at her closely but shook his head at an instant which almost makes the blood of Nihlus boiled. While Ashley had already hide behind the back of Nihlus and grabbed one of the armoured arms of the Turian Spectre in a manner of trusting Nihlus will protect her. The heartbeat of Nihlus skipped rapidly when he felt Ashley grabbed one of his armoured arms firmly asking for his protection. He stood tall towering over Tarquin and holding both the armoured arms of Tarquin firmly. And with calmness in his vocals, Nihlus spoke.

"Tarquin, get a grip on yourself."

However, Tarquin just stares toward the direction of Jack and trying to move frustratingly toward her, wanting to sniff at the scent that was attacking his senses. Ashley and Nihlus decided to restraint Tarquin from moving, while at the same time, Jack who took notice of them, came before Jane and Emily and nudged her elbow on the respective arms of the two females for attention. While the rest of the Alliance marines and the Turians had already focused their attention toward Tarquin and Lantar later, as Lantar was almost walking near to sniff Jack as well. Garrus moved in quickly and held Lantar back while everyone was staring now with a confused look when Niria almost burst out laughing.

"Look like these two just found the scent of their potential bond-mate."

Tarquin and Lantar snapped their heads in unison at Niria.

"Are you kidding me?"

Niria just rolled her eyes at them and simply grinned with her best-wicked smile.

"Then tell me, what are both of you doing right now?"

"Great Spirits of Palaven!"

Both Lantar and Tarquin growled in unison, while Galus was eyeing curiously at all the Humans females. While, all of the Alliance marines, Zaeed and Emily were almost scratching their heads in confusion, except Jane, Ashley and Jack who knew what had actually happened.

Decian walked towards Jane and signalled her to stand aside.

"Perhaps, you should dismiss your team at this moment?"

Jane nodded her head at Decian and signal them to dismiss while Ashley and Jack stayed behind.

And by the time Emily had left together with Zaeed, James and Jacob, Lantar was standing in astonishment as the scent which was alluring to him was drifting further away. Lantar took a few steps toward the direction which Emily had headed out. Everyone who was there now had noticed and when Nyreen asked Lantar whether the female that had just left was the one, he just simply nodded his head. Ashley, Jack and Jane just shook their heads, while Jane dragged Lantar aside and told him what had happened to Emily when Mindoir was being attacked. In which Lantar was almost horrified at what Emily had gone through. Jane further explained that it will be difficult for Lantar if he would pursue a relationship with Emily.

Unknowingly, Jane gave herself away by how much she knew about the Turians bonding ritual while speaking to Lantar, in which the rest of the Turians started to question her about it because almost all of them could hear Jane clearly, even when Jane thought that only Lantar should know what Emily had gone through. Nihlus then assured Jane and Garrus that every Turians currently here could be trusted before Jane decided to spill out everything. Both Jane and Garrus removed their respective helmets and took out their token of love. This just gave Lantar some kind of hope, showing his own two halves of his violet gemstones and assuring the rest, he wanted to pursue Emily to be his bond-mate. Everyone just nodded their respective heads as a support to Lantar and also to keep the bonding between Jane and Garrus a secret for now. They wished Lantar luck as well before turning their attention to Ashley, Jack and Tarquin.

* * *

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A broken heart's devastation

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on October 5th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Madeline J. Williams, Bemis, Galus Kandros, and Niria Maxilinus.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass Effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 6:** **A broken heart's devastation**

After a while, Tarquin also showed the two halves of his own orange gemstones, once after Lantar had shown his own violet gemstones to the rest currently crowding around the two Turian males by now, but the young Turian male immediately shook his head when he took notice of the others who were now eyeing at Ashley curiously.

"No...Not her... The scent is still here, though... But it is definitely not from this small Human in pink armour..."

Tarquin quickly proclaimed which caused all eyes to focus on Jack instead who was now dumbfounded when the realisation hit her hard as if she was hit by a charging rhinoceros.

While Nihlus, on the other hand, was relieved that the scent of Ashley did not attract Tarquin. He then took a short glance at Ashley and noticed she was showing a sign of relief as well. Nihlus wondered how the scent of Ashley was like but he was too afraid to take off his own dark red helmet to find out. He won't be able to compose himself if this small Human in pink armour would be his bond-mate.

Jack immediately facepalmed herself in disbelief while she placed one of her hands on her waist as she shouted out "Fucking shit!" in her usual unruly manner whenever her adoptive mother was not around to catch her behaving in such ways.

Where Tarquin just stooped both his shoulders down in a manner of showing his disappointment at the reaction from Jack. However, to the surprise of everyone, Jack just moved closer to Tarquin and lifted one of her gloved hands to pat Tarquin on one of his armoured arms. Feeling a little awkward, Jack cleared her throat before she makes a move to explain her reaction to Tarquin.

"Sorry, I did not mean anything by saying that. That is just my usual way to express myself. Same as whenever you guys say something about some spirits..."

Tarquin then looked at Jack with a tingle of hope in his dark green eyes, while both his mandibles twitched upward slightly before he began to ask the small Human in olive green armour.

"So do you think I'm good? Besides, we are from two different species?"

Jack simply just scratched her chin and pondered for a while. She then lifted up her head to look into the dark green eyes of Tarquin before she began to respond to the question asked by him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure... This is so different... But there is no harm in trying..."

Tarquin was so happy at the answer given by Jack that he immediately pulled Jack up into his arms while hugging her and thanking her at the same time. In return, Jack smacked one of the fringes of Tarquin before she gave him a disapproving snort.

"Hey, Mister. No hugging and physical touching until we get to know each other better."

Tarquin squirmed in pain rubbing one of his fringes while letting go of Jack unwillingly.

"Sorry."

This caused everyone to laugh and starting to banter nonsense or Ashley started to tease Jack and Jane, while at a point of time, Niria sneaked beside the Turian Spectre and removed the dark red helmet off of the head of Nihlus suddenly when he was crouched down on the floor laughing beside Ashley. Nihlus then growled in annoyance while everyone now focused themselves at him and Niria. He stood up and narrowed his crystal jungle green eyes at the Turian female.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What the heck was that for Niria?"

In which Niria cooed with an evilness of mischief.

"Just wanting to check something out...Kind of curious of why you have your helmet on..."

Ashley who was nearest to Niria and Nihlus simply laughed and giggled as she started to sniff at the scent coming from the Turian Spectre.

"You smell like fresh pine needles from the start of springtime on Earth. I always like how the winds will carry the smell into my bedroom whenever my dad open the windows. My dad...dad..."

Ashley trailed off when she thought of her father, while Nihlus shook his head in confusion when a scent hit him hard. The scent of Ashley caught him by surprise and his mandibles just slipped out in a shocking manner. His crystal jungle green eyes looked into the jade green eyes of Ashley before he grabbed one of the armoured arms of Ashley. He pulled the small Human in pink armour close to him and began to sniff in her scent from her dark raven hair which has been hanging loosely around the shoulders of Ashley after several long hours. The scent of Ashley smelled similar to the fresh morning dews in one of the forests near his home on Palaven.

Nihlus reached out one of his gloved hands and gently touches the dark raven hair of the small Human in pink armour which gave out most of the scent so far. He has always liked to play or spent his times exploring in those forests a couple of hours before dawn. However, the eyes of Nihlus turned totally dark losing it crystal jungle green as if death had overcome the entire body of the Turian Spectre. Feeling the sudden deep loss and pain, he rumbled with an agony despair of "Great Spirits of Palaven! No! Not her!" before pulling himself away from Ashley and stumbling himself away to another room while Garrus and Decian started to chase after the Turian Spectre.

Ashley froze by the manners Nihlus was behaving toward her. She felt the same agony that the Turian Spectre had, while she just dropped on the floor where she stood before and buried her face on her knees sobbingly in tears when she felt her own heart breaking. At the same time, Jane and Jack have been already beside Ashley hugging and comforting her, while the rest of the Turians just stood there looking stunned at what they had seen.

After a moment later, Jack and Jane decided it would be best to introduce themselves first before introducing Ashley to the Turians standing around them. In which all were stunned and speechless when they knew of the connection between Ashley and the Human General and the Human Commander who were killed by Commander Faius Kryik; the father of Nihlus. All of them were still dumbfounded when suddenly they were alerted to the screaming voices of Decian coming from the other room. Immediately, they started to head for the doorway.

* * *

By the time Garrus and Decian had come at the side of Nihlus, he was kneeling with one of his gloved fists pounding rapidly on the floor while his other gloved hand was clenching at his neck squeezing his throat tightly in an attempt to stop the agony that was overwhelming him.

"Nihlus... stop please..."

Garrus called out while approaching Nihlus slowly with a worried look.

"Go away...Just ... let me be, Garrus..."

Nihlus pleaded with his best friend while still shaking his fist that was now bruised with the pains and traces of blue blood was slipping through his glove dripping onto the floor.

" Just... Leaves me alone and let... me..."

"No!"

Came the voice of Decian approaching from behind this time as he watched Nihlus hurting himself unnaturally.

"For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Nihlus, stop hurting yourself!"

"Please... This pain is killing me..."

Nihlus choked while trying to speak.

"Just ...Let me..."

But before Nihlus could finish his words, Garrus came straight at the face of Nihlus with one of his fists and the brutal blow forced the Turian Spectre to stumble backwards and fell to his knees bending upward to avoid crashing his spurs while he fell hard on the floor.

Decian came rushing and hold onto Garrus while screaming at the top of his voice. This caused everyone in the other room to rush toward the commotion and froze when they saw Nihlus groaning with pain on the floor with blue blooding streaming out of his mouth and from one of his gloved hands while Decian was holding and pulling an aggravated Garrus away.

Ashley was shocked at the sight and immediately ran toward the direction where Nihlus was seated and hugging him closely while Jane just pulled Garrus away together with the help from Decian, Jack, Tarquin and Galus.

It took two Humans females and three Turians males to actually pull and dragged an extremely angered Turian male away who was the biggest among the Turians currently present. While Niria and Nyreen stood between Garrus and Nihlus at the same time, in case the rest failed to stop Garrus from attacking the Turian Spectre again.

With her dark brown eyes narrowing at the crystal blue eyes of Garrus while looking to and fro between her bond-mate and Nihlus, Jane pulled the neck cowl of Garrus down toward her forcing Garrus to come close to her face instantly. Even though she should be afraid of an extremely angered Turian male, Jane knows that her bond-mate will do nothing to her that could hurt her. She took a deep breath before she began to speak to Garrus.

"What the heck was that for Garrus?"

Garrus faced Jane with pain in his crystal blue eyes while he began to respond.

"Knocking some senses into him the Turians way!"

While Garrus lifted his crystal blue eyes away and pointing one of his talons shakily at Nihlus.

"Don't tell me you are not trying to kill yourself!"

Garrus further barked with disgust on his face. While being stunned, Jane, Jack and Ashley looked at Garrus before turning their attention to Decian who just nodded his head in an agreement to what Garrus had said. The rest of the Turians just shook their respective heads in disappointment and disapproving manners of what they had seen.

"It was common for Turians to act in such manners if they lost their bond-mate or feeling extremely heartbroken..In which most cases, many couples would at least gave their bond-mate a child so that whoever is alive would have the will to live on taking care of the child or children."

Nyreen sighed while explaining to the two Human females who were standing in front of her.

After hearing what Nyreen had said, Ashley hugged Nihlus closer to her and with pleading in her voice, she sobbed while she trying her best to get Nihlus to listen to her.

"Nihlus...Please don't do this to yourself."

But Nihlus was trying to breathe and choked out his agony.

"Just let me end it...Too... much... pain..."

Not willing to let Nihlus had his way, Ashley pressed her cheek against the uninjured side of the face of Nihlus this time and pleading with him again.

"Please, Nihlus! Listen to me! Just breathe and live or I'll have to kick your ass!"

This caused the heart of Nihlus to pound with rapidly rates when Ashley addressed him with his name. He clenched his armoured arms around the armoured body of Ashley, causing her to straddle on his laps while he was trying his best to breathe and finally sniffing her scent when he managed to bury his nose into the dark raven hair of the small Human in pink armour. Ashley then wasted no time and encouraging Nihlus with soothing words whispering softly in one of the ears of the Turian Spectre.

"Please...Nihlus...Just keep on breathing for me..."

"Ashley..."

Nihlus called out to the small human in pink armour and finally calmed himself as his breathing becoming more stable.

"Nihlus...Please..."

Ashley responded whispering softly and inhaling the scent of Nihlus at the same time.

"Ashley..."

Nihlus called out to Ashley again but he was feeling unsure of himself whether this was just his imagination that Ashley was here hugging him and snuggled against the face of his.

"Ashley..."

Nihlus repeated again and couldn't care, no longer wanting to stop himself even if this was just a dream of Ashley pressing her lips against his cheek this time.

When their foreheads touched together, both of them sighed in unison exhaling a long breath of contentment.

After seeing that Nihlus had calmed down and assumed that it was alright since Ashley was with Nihlus, Jane then signalled at the rest to leave these two alone and they left silently heading toward the doorway.

Jane was pulling Garrus along while holding hands together and dragging him slightly until he stood still smirking with Jane trying her best and make Garrus budge. He in turn, just lifted Jane with one of his armoured arms and ignoring her squirming while the rest just snickered at her when they passed by.

Lantar turned around before exiting to look at Nihlus and Ashley who were still hugging and he pondered in thoughts about what Jane had told her about Emily. Will he act the same as Nihlus? He knew that the situation was different but it does not matter as the facts that when a Turian is heartbroken. The emotional level could be devastated as he had learnt first hand as a doctor though still under training. He had witnessed many such cases and knew that there was still much for Nihlus and Ashley to handle.

Tarquin was wondering in his own thoughts when Jack reached out and held his hand in hers. His heart leaped with happiness and assuring Jack that he was alright when he noticed the worried look from Jack For Tarquin he knew, as long as he worked his way to get to know Jack, and done his jobs well in the Turian Hierarchy , he has nothing to worry about from his family, especially his father, since his father was always non-prejudicial to other species.

"As long as this war ended"

He mused.

* * *

And after the rest had left the room, Ashley took a glance around her before she decided to climb off from the laps of the Turian Spectre. This position was getting awkward for her and she found herself blushing slightly. However, she soon realized that it was not so easy to get off especially when a Turian male was holding strong with both armoured arms around her armoured waists.

Ashley tried to shift herself slightly but no matter how hard she tried, Nihlus simply held her close to him, afraid that she will be gone if he let her go.

"Nihlus...You have to let go of me..."

Ashley pleaded giving up on shifting herself away from the strong grips that Nihlus had on her.

"Never...You have to kill me..."

Nihlus snorted in return which caused Ashley to gasp in annoyance.

"You...Silly...Bird-like creature...Argh...What are you anyway?"

This cause Nihlus to snap in attention and narrowed his crystal jungle green eyes at Ashley.

"How dare you to insult a Turian? Don't you Human know any manners?"

Ashley mirrored the same way as Nihlus and snorted in return.

"Of course we do...At least better than you ugly..."

Nihlus raised a brow instead since he was considered handsome in the Turian standard but reality strikes him on how different the two of them really were. He slowly let go of Ashley and became very silent.

Realizing she might have gone too far, Ashley wrapped her armoured arms around the neck cowl of Nihlus before she began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Nihlus...That was supposed to be a banter...I didn't really mean it..."

Nihlus didn't say a word but he hugged Ashley close to him and sighed deeply which caused Ashley to tense as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Many thoughts ran through her minds on the current situation that the two would faces even if the war will end someday. She raised her head up to take a closer look at the Turian male in dark red armour before she decided to speak again.

"Nihlus...I want you to promise me you will never end your life even if we can't be together."

Nihlus looked deeply into the two jade green eyes of Ashley before he gave her a reply.

"I can't. I can't control my emotions if I get into the same anguish again."

Ashley shook her head disapprovingly before she responded.

"You have to control your emotions, Nihlus. You have to no matter what..."

Nihlus shook his head and moved away from Ashley with a snarl.

"You are asking me to do something which all Turian can't, Ashley..."

Ashley froze at the sight of seeing Nihlus snarling at her and this was something she did not expect. Nihlus realized what he had done started to back off from Ashley. He tried to turn his back and walked away but soon found two pink armoured arms wrapped around his waists from behind.

"I'm sorry. I just can't... It just hurt me to see you hurting yourself..."

Nihlus was surprised at the reaction from Ashley. He thought she will never want to be around him again after he snarled at her. He grabbed both arms of Ashley and gently removed them of their grips around his waist before he could turn around and hugged the small Human in pink armour.

"I can't promise you, Ashley. This is beyond me."

Nihlus spoke while he led Ashley to sit with him on a nearby couch.

The two were silent for a while before Nihlus shifted himself to cuddle Ashley which she followed and rested herself comfortably on the armoured chest of the Turian Spectre.

* * *

After about two hours of resting for the ground teams, Bemis and his team of Batarians were standing by one of the main lobby of another building beside the hospital wards. Jane had briefed the Admiral to give her a short report on what they had done so far before taking a break. By the time they had replenished their ammunition, everyone had at least rested and ready to take on the next mission. And ten minutes before moving out, Jane led the Turians to meet up with Admiral Hannah Shepard, Major Doctor Karin Chakwas and Emily Wong.

With Bemis and his team standing guards in the main lobby, Jane led the rest into another room where the three females were already waiting inside. Making sure it was safe enough to speak privately, those who had helmets on previously had gotten their helmets removed by the time Jane motioned everyone to take a seat on the couch. After that Jane took one of the gloved hands of Garrus into hers gloved ones and led him toward the couch where the three females were currently seated at. With a smile on her face, she let go of Garrus's gloved hand before giving all three females a loving hug respectively.

With warmth colours rising in her cheeks, Jane shyly took one of the gloved hands of Garrus into hers gloved hand again before she addressed the three females now currently standing in front of her and her bond-mate.

"Hey ladies..."

Jane said while pulling Garrus closer to her and snuggling herself against one of the armoured arms of Garrus, Jane lifted up her head to look into the crystal blue eyes of the Turian in tinted blue armour before she turned her head and focused back to the three females again.

"There is someone here I like you three to meet first before introducing the others to all of you."

The three females looked attentively at both Jane and Garrus, each smiling and nodding their heads. And before Jane could respond first, Hannah Shepard was the one to beat her to it.

With a loving smirk on her face, Hannah Shepard gave a playful chuckled.

"So I get to meet my Turian son-in-law finally?"

Jane just blushed and nodded her head before letting go of Garrus to take the ungloved hand of Hannah into her gloved hand. Hannah gave the gloved hand of Jane a firm squeeze before reaching out her other ungloved hand towards Garrus.

"I'm Admiral Hannah Shepard, the first commanding officer of the Mindoir, also one of the Alliance Marines of the Alliance Navy under the authority of the Human Systems Alliance. Currently serving under the commands of Admiral David Anderson of the Alliance Navy."

Garrus reached his gloved hand in return to took the ungloved hand of Hannah and gave her a firm handshake which Jane had taught him how to.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral. I'm Garrus Vakarian, Commander of the "Varidros", one of the Turian hierarchy fleets against the Galactic crimes. Currently the leader of the recon scout unit under General Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy."

Letting go of the gloved hand of Garrus after the handshake, Hannah responded in return.

"Nice to meet you too, Garrus. And just cut the formality and call me Hannah."

Garrus nodded his head at Hannah while Hannah was pulling Karin to stand in front of him and Jane.

"This lovely lady here is Major Doctor Karin Chakwas."

Both of them nodded their head and shook hands before Garrus greeted Karin.

"Nice to meet you, Major doctor."

In return, Karin responded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Garrus. And just call me doctor or Karin will do."

Garrus gave Karin a polite nod of his head before Hannah reached her protective suited arms to wrap around Emily while leading her in front of Garrus and Jane.

"And lastly, this kid here is Emily Wong whom I consider as a family. She is also best friend to Ashley, Jack and Jane."

Garrus reached out his gloved hand but Emily just nodded her head instead of giving him a handshake. This caused Garrus to tilt his head looking dumbfounded and turned his focus looking at Jane in a manner of wondering if he did anything wrong. While Jane just gave him a smile in a manner of telling him everything was fine.

Noticing that her reaction might be considered as being rude or confusing to the guy standing in front of her, Emily quickly composed herself and smiled before addressing Garrus.

"Nice to meet you, Garrus. Sorry about that gesture... I was... actually having a problem with males personally. But I can assure you, it's just me. You are doing great."

Garrus placed his gloved hand back to his side and nodded at Emily with a relaxed smile.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

in which Emily just shook her head and replied.

"Emily. Just call me Emily."

Garrus smiled and nodded his head before Jane reached out to hug Emily.

"Hey girl, let me introduce you to some friends of Garrus."

Before Emily could protest, Jane had already dragged Emily, while Ashley dragged Karin and Jack dragged Hannah towards the remaining Turians. They introduced everyone to the three females briefly before Jack told the three ladies about Tarquin and Ashley about Nihlus. In return, all three were happy too, for Jack and Ashley as well. But Hannah and Karin had certain concerns about Ashley and Nihlus since their situation will be difficult for them. In which Nihlus assured them that the well-being of Ashley will always be his first priority.

And while the rest distracted Emily, Jane and Garrus led Lantar towards Hannah and Karin. Both Turians roughly gave an account of what the Turian bonding ritual was all about before telling the two women of the concern which Lantar has regarding Emily. In return, both women assured that they will do their best to help but needing Lantar to be patience with Emily, in which Lantar agreed and shook hands with the two ladies before Jane leading him to the side of Emily. As usual, Emily just nodded her head to greet Lantar and stayed far away from all males.

Lastly, before ending the brief meeting, everyone agreed to keep all these to themselves for now with the current war still ongoing. And decided that before they could come up with ideas, even if the war ever ends, no one were to reveal anything at all cost. The couples were not to act affectionately in public as well until they could officially do so.

Finally, before moving out, Emily and her team were asked to join the ground teams after Jane gave the order to regroup. Soon all were prepared and ready.

* * *

After all regrouped ground teams had moved out, Hannah and Karin decided it was time to meet the Batarians Slavers that Bemis and his team had identified.

According to the many reports given by Bemis, one of the slavers, Anto Korragan was serving under governor Grothan Pazness; a charismatic Batarian statesman of the Batarian colony Camala and the bodyguard of Korragan was a slave known as Bray. These two Batarians were considered to be noble in terms of treating the slaves well and they were not responsible for those attacks that killed every colonists or child so far.

As further information gathered had shown, before Anto Korragan and his Batarian slaves had arrived in this Turian colony, every Turian adult colonists were already dead and no sight of children corpses was found. Bemis then suggested to Hannah to speak with Korragan first before approaching the other slaves to negotiate terms with them.

What had actually happened on this colony, according to the accounts currently given by those slaves who were not under the control of Korragan; that their slavers received an order given by Jath'Amon, their Batarian ambassador, to kill every single colonist at sight including children and pushed the blame on the Humans. Illo Nazario, a turian arms dealer who sold arms to the Batarians had escaped after knowing about Jath'Amon was behind the planned attacks including the Humans colonies six years ago.

Before humanity activation of the dormant mass relay, which led to the current war between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, the Batarian government had already deployed their spies throughout the Milky Way galaxy, for the past twenty years before that. The Batarians were secretly harvesting the Humans colonies, which they considered Humans as primates, until the Human Systems Alliance noticed something was wrong and managed to track down a Batarian Slavery frigate which led the Alliance to the dormant mass relay in the Solar System five years ago, which was a year later after the colony known as Mindoir and a few humans colonies were been attacked.

Unknowingly to the Systems Alliance, the mass relay was dormant and the Batarians actually used Faster-than-light drives on their starships to reach the Solar System instead, since it was illegal to activate any dormant mass relays under the Citadel Council laws. A group of humans individualists ignored the attempts of the Systems Alliance to stop the activation of the dormant mass relay, and finally the Systems Alliance was forced to assign General Williams and Commander Williams together with four of their Alliance marines to escort the naive civilians who were abroad on the starship, thinking it was a good idea to explore the uncharted galaxies outside the Solar System.

At that time Ashley was on broad the Mindoir of the frigate of the Alliance Navy under the training of Admiral Hannah Shepard when news of the starship was being destroyed by alien broke out through the Alliance News Network (ANN) channels. Madeline J. Williams, Ashley's mother, was with Abby, Lynn, and Sarah, all three being Ashley's younger sisters, at their home on Earth. Sarah whom Ashley nicknamed as "Sar", being the youngest was doing her homework with her schoolmate, Mike; who was trying to woo Sarah at that time. An Alliance marine, by the name of Thomas, a Second Lieutenant stationed on Demeter, was assigned to has dinner with the Williams under the "Alliance's program for the orphans" while having shore leaves on Earth. This shook them all widely in shocks when Diana Allers, the news reporter announced the news.

Two years later after the initial first year of the war, news of the Williams surrendering to the Turians broke out through the Alliance News Network (ANN) channels, reported by the same news reporter, Diana Allers; whom only stated the facts given, indicating the surrendering was done to save the Colonists since the starship was not designed to fight. Others reports by Westerlund News reporter, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani; were more appealing to popular human opinions, such as calling the Williams as being traitors and disgraceful to be the first humans ever to surrender to the alien.

* * *

Focusing back to the reports from Bemis also indicated; according to the accounts of some slaves; their slaver by the name of Eluam Ran'perah and his bodyguard, known as Ghorek, a slave too, who were in one of the hospital wards currently; had hidden the children instead with a female Batarian slave by the name of Jella and a female human slave by the name of Talitha. Both of the males lied about killing the children and hoping to smuggle them later to Edan Had'dah, a batarian aristocrat and entrepreneur, who trained and sold young children of different species to other pirates groups throughout the galaxy. Eluam Ran'perah and Ghorek were busy hiding the Children secretly while the rest of the slavers were busy killing the adults in this colony.

According to one of the slaves, the Human female was a child taken from the colony known as Mindoir undetected by others Slavers when they were busy torturing the colonists who lived there. While Eluam Ran'perah had the young kid hidden unconsciously in a crate after assaulting her unethically just for his carnal pleasures. And while on others raiding missions, Jella and Talitha were well hidden at the sleeping quarter of Eluam Ran'perah at one of the Batarian frigates that Joker had stranded on the docking bay. The two females were treated as toys for the carnal pleasures of Eluam Ran'perah solely.

Slavers such as, Sergeant Cathka, Captain Vorhess, Groto Ib-ba and Ka'hairal Balak; all went elsewhere after a confrontation with Anto Korragan; were also those who had killed the Turian adult colonists on this colony. A Turian warden by the name of Kuril was also with the slavers, and being the contact as well for the Batarian Slavery Rings who sold the exiled Turian criminals as mercenaries. It was obvious Kuril had helped to sabotage the security systems and rendered them useless when the Batarians struck this colony undetected. These same slavers except Ka'hairal Balak were also responsible for the attacks on colonies such as Mindoir which make Admiral Hannah Shepard and her teams boiling for vengeance.

Three slaves were noted as slave torturers by the name of Forvan, Charn and Tarak, who were currently being held in another separated wards together with Eluam Ran'perah and Ghorek.

* * *

Somewhere underground, two Turians males and one Turian female were being held captives. One of the males was barefaced who looked different than the usual Turian male, who had horns protruding backwards from the side of his eyes, just beyond his temples on either side of his head. While the other male, who wore white colony markings that started from one side of his cheek just under his eyes, where it ran across along the tip of his nose till ended on the other side of his cheek. This Turian also had markings on his upper mouth plate as well.

Both Turian males, being stripped off their full armours and helmets, were tied up in an "X style", with their backs arched like a fish dangling the air; just in their undersuit casual outfit. A Batarian each was constantly throwing punches on the stomach of their male Turian captive respectively. While another Turian male was busy assaulting a Turian female who wore the same markings as Garrus Vakarian. The Turian male who is larger than the Turian female was eagerly attempting to undress the armour of the Turian female forcefully while the Turian female was doing her best to resist by struggling with either pounding her hands or kicking her legs at her captor.

Suddenly six popping sounds of gunfire could be heard and six bullets flying through the air, each targeting at the shoulders of the two Batarians and the larger Turian male who was assaulting the Turian female. All three dropped and groaning in pains when each shot successfully hit the targets. These weapons were modified to shoot through armours of all types in a single shot.

A Human female known as Lieutenant Marie Durand shouted out.

"All hostiles targets handicapped! "

Jane nodded her head before looking at another human male known as Lieutenant Girard.

"Lieutenant Girard, what is the status of the hostiles' captives?"

The Human male known as Lieutenant Girard lifted his Omni-tool to scan the entire area they were at before addressing his commanding officer.

"Commander, the Turian males each took heavy punches but the readings showed none of them as life damaging. The Turian female suffered some bruises and scratches while resisting her captor."

All three Turians were listening attentively, while Ashley was approaching slowly towards the Turian female; who had pushed her captor away while he collapsed on top of her.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Ashley asked with concern.

The Turian female known as Solana Vakarian nodded her head at Ashley and took the gloved hand of Jane to stand up when Jane had already noticed the similar blue markings on the face of the Turian female and had already rushed to the side of the Turian female; offering out her hand to Solana.

"Thanks. I'm okay...just took some scratches on my neck and some bruises on my face from this bastard Kuril who was trying to rape me!"

She then snarled and kicked Kuril hard on his face which was not covered by his helmet, and reckoning him unconscious with her action, while Tarquin was approaching the two Turian males.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Captain Vidinos? Spectre Saren Arterius? What had happened to both of you?"

Captain Vidinos the one with the white markings looked tiredly at Tarquin.

"Lieutenant Tarquin Victus? Great Spirits of Palaven! What are you doing here? And with the Humans?"

Jane walked toward the two Turian males looking at their spate of captivity and responded instead.

"Let us get you guys out of this restraints first."

In which both Turian males nodded their heads while Jane signalled the guys in her team to cut the ropes and slowly lowered the two Turian males down on solid ground. Tarquin helped to support Vidinos, while Girard helped to support Saren since both males were still weakened from the assaults taken from the two Batarians.

Jane then accessed her Omni-tool and scanned the two Batarians first before sending their images to Bemis. In which Bemis returned a confirmation image back to Jane showing that these two were known as Sergeant Cathka and Captain Vorhess.

"Lieutenant Bryant, Lieutenant Marie Durand, I need you two to escort this three back to the hospital wards. I want them under sedation and locked with those Bemis had identified responsible for killing the Turian colonists in this colony and all the Humans colonists including children and infants on those Humans colonies six years ago."

Saren snapped his head in aghast when he heard children and infants were involved in the attacks on the Humans colonies which happened six years ago,; which means before the activation of the dormant relay, the Batarians had already reached the Solar system before that. He pondered in thoughts while one of the Batarians was trying to feign ignorance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about? I have neither killed anyone...nor any of their young ones..."

"Really? Is that so Sergeant Cathka?"

Jane answered in return with a voice cold and deadly.

"What the heck? How did you know my..."

Sergeant Cathka choked his words while speaking as he was stopped by his compliance who had kicked at him to shut up.

"Well-well, Captain Vorhess... need to say something?"

Jane narrowed her dark brown eyes through the dark screen shade of her sky blue helmet looking down at Captain Vorhess.

Although Captain Vorhess could not saw the expression through the dark screen shade of the sky blue helmet of Jane, he knew the best was to keep his mouth shut in front of Jane. Somehow this small Human in sky blue armour scared him tremendously just by her intimidating aura.

Saren was silently observing Jane and noting her every action closely. While Vidinos was amazed that a small Human could seem so intimidating, that previously being their Batarian captors, were now being captives trembling with fears just by the voice of this small human.

Ashley was accessing her own Omni-tool to contact Nihlus when Saren caught sight of it being the private contact address of Nihlus. He keeps his silence while the flirting voice of Nihlus sounded through enough to be heard by Ashley and Saren who was closely nearer to Ashley.

"Ashley, my dear. What have your team get?"

Ashley just shook her head wordlessly at the flirtation attempt make by Nihlus and scanned her Omni-tool at the three Turians while Nihlus just gasped.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Saren, Vidinos and Solana?"

Just before another short static of pausing noise sounded.

"Garrus! They found Solana! Saren and Vidinos too! Alive!"

* * *

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter7:Freelance private investigators

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on October 15th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Pearl, Meng, Bemis, Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus.

 **A disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 7:** **Freelance private investigators**

Meantime, somewhere General Adrien Victus was heading towards one of the underground wards in search for the other Turian squads, together with General Corinthus who wore white colony markings, Commander Jacobus who served under Saren and General Septimus Oraka who wore white colony markings. They were approaching a research lab at one of the lower sections when they noticed the rest of the Turian Squads were dead. All thirty of them, including his own Commander. All had been shot dead in the back of the head. And while they were still shocked at what they had seen, Commander Vyrnnus who used to be serving under Desolas Arterius, attacked them suddenly with the help from Tonn Actus, a Turian pirate, and his gang.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This is a trap!"

Commander Jacobus swore while aiming and shooting the Turian pirates with his assault rifle while he searches for a safe spot to take cover.

"Vyrnnus lead us into a trap!"

Jacobus continue while Adrien aimed his own assault rifle at the nearest Turian pirate and pulled the trigger while he jumped over a crate to take cover. The shot pierced through the shield of the said pirate taking half of the health of the pirate as well. With another shot from General Septimus Oraka at the same time, the Turian pirate was soon dead.

General Corinthus was aiming his own shot at those who were getting nearer to them but his ammunition was running low. He turned towards five Turian corpses nearest behind him and gave a prayer to the Great Spirits of Palaven before salvaging the ammunition from those who had died. One of the dead Turian among the five corpses was Primarch Fedorian. This was bad news to the Turian Hierarchy. With the Primarch being dead, they need to make sure Saren is still alive. If not, then they will make sure Adrien survive.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Fedorian is dead..."

Corinthus quickly passed the ammunition among himself, Adrien, Jacobus and Septimus before taking the point to take out more Turian pirates. They were too close in combat with the sniper rifle or grenades and the Turian pirates were attacking while Vyrnnus was throwing wraps at them weakening their barriers.

"Our barriers are down by seventy per cent!"

Oraka grunted while still aiming targets with his assault rifle.

"Ammunition almost running dried and targets are too near to use grenade or sniper rifle..."

Corinthus was tired and almost draining himself by now since before this, he had not slept for two days on the previous mission. He almost shut his eyes when Adrien nudged him to keep him awake.

"Hang on there buddy!"

"I'm trying Adrien..."

Corinthus shook his head hard to keep himself wide awake before resuming his aims and shoot at the Turian pirates.

"We need to get Vyrnnus down first and fast!"

Jacobus said while aiming his assault rifle before shooting at Tonn Actus. But the shots were swayed by the biotics cast from Vyrnnus.

"Dammit... that bastard traitor!"

Adrien was frustrated too as well and before he could say something, a drone flew above the Turian pirates and Commander Vyrnnus casting out two beams. One beam was targeting at the stranded Turians to project a black shade wall around them, while the second was casting a flash bang type of beam aiming down on the Turian pirates and Vyrnnus. Immediately all Turian pirates and Vyrnnus were blinded in an instant crouching on their knees with their hands covering their eyes. Each groaning in unison.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! My eyes!"

Adrien, Corinthus, Jacobus, and Septimus were confused at what had happened since they were still surrounded by the black shade wall. Moments later, they heard three sets of footsteps approaching towards them.

"I'm going to remove the beam but I needed all of you to hold down your weapons.."

A voice that sounded like a human male called out to them.

"You sound like a human? How could we trust you?"

Adrien responded with doubts.

"You can trust him General Adrien Victus."

A voice, someone who was familiar to Adrien, spoke this time.

"Illo Nazario?"

Adrien Victus asked.

"Yes sir..It is I, Illo Nazario..."

Illo Nazario responded.

"Alright, gentlemen... hold down your weapons..."

Adrien said while holding down his weapon.

The rest of the Turians mirrored the action of Adrien before Adrien further continued.

"All weapons down..."

"Alright, shutting down beam in 5...4...3...2...1..."

A Human female voice spoke this time while counting down the shutting process.

Once the black shade wall was down, they saw Illo Nazario standing with an arm sling bandage in front of them. A human female and a human male were standing around the Turian pirates and Vyrnnus who were still blinded crouching on the floor.

Adrien tried to stand up but was stumbling with efforts since he was too fatigued by now. Both the humans noticed and started searching through the Turian pirates while Illo Nazario held the weapon aiming at the head of Vyrnnus who was trying to fight off the Human male.

"Don't even think about it bastard!"

Which Vyrnnus froze instantly when he felt something cold was rubbing against his temple.

"Thought I was dead eh?"

Illo Nazario rumbled with disgust.

"Trying to kill me because I knew you and Desolas Arterius were working with the Batarians!"

Illo Nazario continued to rumble his words and pressed his weapon hard against the head of Vyrnnus further.

"What?"

Adrien could not believe what he had heard.

"Nazario, do you have proof?"

Before anything was being said, one of the humans, the female, held a datapad in the air, while the male held packs of dextro-amino acid energy bars in his arms.

"Here is your proof General."

The Human female said while passing the datapad to Adrien and helped the Human male to distribute the dextro-amino acid energy bars to Corinthus, Jacobus, and Septimus, who tore the packs eagerly and gulped the entire content empty.

Adrien accesses the datapad which the Human female had passed to him and was almost in a fit of anger while listening to the voice messages. The Human female stood calmly beside Adrien, holding up the dextro-amino acid energy bars while waiting for Adrien to compose himself.

"Thanks, human. Never had I thought Desolas Arterius would do this..."

Adrien sighed while passing the datapad to the Human female and took the dextro-amino acid energy bars from her at the same time. He then gulped the bars before continuing his speech.

"It would be best if you could make a copy of this evidences for yourself."

The Human female smiled and shook her head instead.

"I had already done that."

She further took out some more datapads from her sling bag and handled them to Adrien.

"General, I believed these should help clear something up as well. I and my partner are private investigators solemnly working freelance at our own costs. My name is Pearl and my partner name is Meng. These datapads contained more dealings between the Turian Pirates, Desolas Arterius and his Commander Vyrnnus, and Jath'Amon the Batarian ambassador.'"

Adrien nodded at Pearl before reaching out to take the datapads. He briefly read a few of them and smiled.

"Yes, this should clear thing up and we could stop this war once we have gotten a new Primarch. By the way, I am General Adrien Victus. We could use your help to locate our next Primarch in line. His name is Saren Arterius."

Pearl nodded her head before responding again.

"Yes, I and my partner would like to help."

"I don't want to be the next Primarch!"

The voice of a Turian male startled them suddenly from behind.

They turned around and saw Saren Arterius approaching with Captain Vidinos, Solana Vakarian, Tarquin Victus and a group of humans toward their location.

* * *

After Jane and her team had found Saren Arterius, Captain Vidinos, and Solana Vakarian, they waited for an hour before the two Turian males were ready to meet up with Nihlus and his team. They were passing through a long hallway before hearing gunshot sounds echoing at the other end. Fearing something had happened to Nihlus and his team, they ran with great speed hoping to reach the other end fast. But before they could reach fast enough, halfway while still running, they heard voices of groaning pains echoed now. Each calling out repeating with "Great Spirits of Palaven! My eyes...My eyes!"

All of them looked at each other not knowing what had happened. There was a sudden fear that ran through Jane and Ashley at the same moment. Immediately, both women moved their feet as fast as they could.

"Dammit!"

Jane mused in thoughts hoping it wasn't Garrus, Nihlus, her friends and the rest of the Turians she knew gotten hurt. She then took a glance toward at Ashley whom body language was showing she was as worried as her best friend. They ran towards the long hallway and finally reached just in time to watch a Human female shutting down a kind of beam. Both Ashley and Jane were amazed at first as the face feature of the Human female resembled an older version of Amy Wong; sister of Emily who had died on Mindoir.

Proceeding cautiously towards the location, they overheard the voice messages and the conversations between the Human female and Adrien. In which Saren was dumbfounded, after knowing his brother was working with the Batarians. The voice messages also included full details that his brother had purposely ordered the fleets to shoot at the Humans, not because the Humans had bleached the Citadel Council laws. He did it to cover up the crimes committed by the Batarian Slavery Rings at the Solar System.

"I had overheard that voice messages, and you thought it would be alright?"

Saren looked into the eyes of Adrien while he spoke.

"You stopped him. That is good enough, Saren."

Adrien assured Saren with a nod of his head.

"No! I had stopped him because he disobeyed a direct order from Fedorian! "

Saren growled low with disgust.

"Anyway, I was always wanting a chance to kill him..."

He continued while Pearl flickered at that and sighed.

"Really? Killing your own brother?"

"What do you care, Human?"

Saren narrowed his eyes at Pearl while Pearl mirrored the same as what Saren did but she did not say even a word. Instead, she just threw something which Saren caught it in his hand automatically. He froze when he saw a locket which he thought he had lost. The locket was very ancient and very skillfully crafted. Once opened, the mechanism randomly showing pictures of two small children playing. The children looked happy together. Until it shown pictures now of two teenagers sparring or pictures of two adults happily drinking in pubs.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! How...did you get this?"

Saren stared in astonishment.

"Found it on one of the Batarians whom I and my partner had captured. Groto Ib-ba was his name. He and another by the name of Ka'hairal Balak was trying to catch us...but we caught them by surprise..."

Pearl chuckled with smugness at her accomplishment while accessing her drone to show up a holographic video.

Before Saren could say anything, Jane opened her mouth and gasped in excitement.

"Is that a DJI Mavic Pro 2017 version? "

Pearl smirked and nodded her head while Jane continued to speak.

"You did some awesome tech upgrades to it. Are you a tech too?"

Meng chuckled instead and replied.

"Yeah, she used to be the best! Until we get this new job as freelance private investigators."

Pearl just shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"Am still the best of course... we don't earn enough to help cover our own expenses. Modifying anything we could salvage help to cut down expenses."

Jane just rested her chin on one of her gloved hand and pondered in thoughts before addressing Pearl.

"Well, the Mindoir don't have technicians or engineers. Most kinds of stuff were done by me, so would you come to help us? I can pay you for your services."

Pearl looked at Jane before looking at Meng.

"Can he come along as well? He used to be a gunnery officer. We are not just partner but married to each other too."

Jane nodded her head eagerly.

"Sure, he can join us too. I can pay him as well according to his works."

Meng smiled and handled some datapads to Jane.

"I think you might need this too.."

Pearl moved closer as well and gave Jane something that looked like a decoder.

"And you need this to translate it."

"Is this a decoder? "

Jane responded in surprise.

"Nope. I believe it is a translator for the text version. Found it on a Batarian outpost. Once I have gotten around it, with a few adjustments. You can translate any foreign languages into the standard version of your preferred languages now."

Pearl responded with a smugness look.

"Impressive!"

Adrien proclaimed.

"You could sell that and be rich..."

He further chuckled.

"Yeah, sell it and be lazy and grow fat..."

Meng deadpanned while this caused everyone to laugh.

After that Saren cleared his throat and addressed everyone with seriousness in tone.

"Let's get back into the current situation shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads before dealing with the blinded Turian Pirates and Commander Vyrnnus. Tarquin moved himself to help Adrien his father, while Jane and Pearl started searching around their surroundings before finding something that looks like a prison cell. All Turian pirates, the two Batarians, Groto Ib-ba and Ka'hairal Balak, and Commander Vyrnnus were soon escorted inside the cell. Once both Jane and Pearl managed to come up with a security coding that consisted mainly of Morse code, anyone will need to have the special equipment to listen and hacked the door open.

"That should do it while you guys get your reinforcements to transfer them to be prosecuted."

Pearl smiled while pocketing a modified Stethoscope into her sling bag.

Adrien and the rest of the Turians just tilted their heads at the strange device. In which Ashley explained that the device was used for auscultation, or listening to the internal sounds of an animal or human body, mostly used by the physician who treated people or veterinary physician who treated animals. In certain cases, it could be used to check leaks on pipes. Pearl further explained that since not earning much, she will salvage anything she found and modified them into good uses, such as in this case.

Meanwhile, at the Factory District of the underground wards, Nihlus was seated at one of the crates waiting for Jane and her group to arrive when Garrus and Lantar were approaching toward him. So far they had not encountered any hostiles at this section of the wards and Bemis and his team of Batarians had decided to further go into the lower levels and scouted the areas, while Emily, Jacob, Zaeed, Jack, James, Decian, Nyreen, Galus, and Niria grouped together to search for the missing Turians Children. All of them had given Nihlus some status reports at the certain point of times, letting him knew what they had done or where they had covered so far.

Garrus was looking around at the crates in front of him while Lantar was scanning the whole area with his Omni-tool. So far beside them, there weren't any readings of other life forms being detected. Nihlus was busy accessing his Omni-tool when he saw Emily and the rest of those with her approaching. Each of them just shook their heads in a gesture to show they had not found anything. Bemis and his team also alerted Nihlus that all levels were scouted and they had found a hidden passage at one of the levels. Nihlus then asked Bemis to stand guard and sent one of his teammates back to meet with them while they waited for Jane and her group to join up.

* * *

Jane and the rest of her group were moving along a hallway that led them into another section of the underground wards. They were moving toward a building when something inside the sling bag of Pearl started to beep non-stop. This caused everyone to halt while Meng and Pearl exchanged a glance at one another before Pearl took out a small black box from her sling bag.

The black box was beeping constantly before Pearl accessed it to bring up a small interface panel. Once the panel was completely in view, a type of radar scanning was flashing two sets of green pulses, pointing toward a pile of dead Turians. Without words spoken Pearl and Meng ran at high speed toward the direction, while everyone followed them closely behind.

Once they had reached the location indicated on the radar, Pearl and Meng immediately worked together and started to lift off the first corpse on top of the pile of dead Turians. Jane and Ashley mirrored the same action without words and lifted the second corpse and brought it to lay on the floor beside the first corpse where Pearl and Meng had laid it. Saren and Adrien moved closer to lift off the third corpse, while the rest joined in. Soon all corpses were laid out side by side.

Pearl hovered her black box over each corpse until she finally found what she was looking for. A dead Turian female who was impregnated. Solana gasped in shock when she realized what was going on.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Her babies are still alive inside her womb!"

Pearl nodded at Solana while holding up the black box and read it.

"The green pulses reading are getting weaker. Is there any chances of saving the babies?"

Solana nodded her head while speaking.

"The hospital, we need to get there fast. I could operate and transport the babies inside the incubators... and prays to the Great Spirits of Palaven hopefully that the babies would live..."

"But the incubators were all damaged..."

Ashley interrupted suddenly remembering what she had seen in the hospital wards.

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the information and looked at Jane after she had pondered in thoughts.

"Perhaps the two of us can get them fixed?"

Jane was unsure about that but she composed herself and nodded at Pearl.

"Sure but I need someone to drive the sky van for us to transport the dead woman to the hospital."

To everyone surprise, Saren stepped forward to volunteer himself. "

"I could do that. Just gave me the hospital location coordinates."

In which Jane immediately thanked Saren while accessed her Omni-tool and scanned it over the Omni-tool of Saren.

Once they were ready, Jane ordered Ashley to lead the rest to meet up with Nihlus and his group, while herself, Pearl, Meng, Saren, and Solana were heading toward the hospital wards with the body of the impregnated dead Turian female.

While still heading to the hospital, Jane had already informed Karin ahead of time. By the time the sky van was approaching and ready to land, Karin and her medical team had everything prepared. The body of the impregnated dead Turian female was rushed immediately to the operating room together with Karin and Solana, while Saren, Jane, Pearl, and Meng rushed to the room where the incubators were located at.

Most of the incubators were badly damaged probably during the attacks. Pearl and Meng immediately started to tear out parts of each incubator that was still good. Jane mirrored their actions while Saren was tilting his head in confusion until he saw Pearl and Jane began to combine the good parts together and created two oddly shaped mechanism while Meng was handling more parts he could found to the two females. Deciding to help as well, Saren searched through the other incubators and salvaged any parts he found useful and passed them to Meng first who sorted the parts before handling to the two females. While Solana and Karin were working side by side trying to stabilize the babies still inside the womb of their dead mother before the incubators were ready.

Once Jane and Pearl had managed to get the incubators ready, they headed immediately toward the operating room and delivered the incubators just in time before Solana and Karin decided to start the operation when the stability of the babies was falling. The rest then decided to wait patiently outside the operating room while Saren was being treated by a Human male nurse of his injuries which he had totally forgotten about. There was also something else which Saren was hoping to confirm as he focused his eyes at the doors of the operating room. A particular scent which he needs to confirm.

* * *

By the time Jane and her group had reached the hospital, Ashley had already led the rest to join up with Nihlus and his group. They gave each other on the reports of what was done and what had been happening. And deciding to go ahead first, they reached the hidden passage at one of the levels, led by one of the teammates of Bemis.

Garrus accessed his Omni-tool to scan the hidden passage just in case if there were any traps. His Omni-tool showed a reading of certain traps were installed. He hacked and disabled the traps before leading everyone to further explore down the hidden passage.

Bemis and his team were the first to descend further down the hidden passage until they reached a ramp that crossed over between two platforms. Emily, Lantar, Galus, and Nyreen were following behind Bemis and his team, while Ashley, Nihlus, Niria, and Adrien were scanning the surroundings for any life forms. Decian, Corinthus, Jacobus and Septimus were behind watching the six of those in front of them, while Garrus, Vidinos, Jack, Tarquin, Zaeed, James, Jacob, and Girard were still at the entrance of the hidden passage.

Once everyone who was down the passage had crossed over the ramp, those at the entrance of the hidden passage then slowly followed the same path down, until they were now standing in the main hall of another section that looked like a cargo bay.

At the far end, two females were guarding a door that led to another passage. One of the females, a Batarian, stirred when she saw Bemis and his team approach. When she realized that they were not those under her slaver master, she started to point her shotgun at the direction where Bemis and his team were standing.

"Stop right there! Or else I will shot you with my shotgun!"

The Batarian female shouted while she threatens to shoot.

"Jella..."

Bemis suddenly called out at the Batarian woman when he recognized who she is.

"Bemis?"

Jella lowered her shotgun when she realized the one standing among the Batarians was Bemis her brother.

"Oh thanks to the gods, you are alive.."

Both of them ran toward each other into a hug before Jella motioned the other female, a Human, over to them.

"Talitha?"

A voice startled them before the Human female had the chance to move towards Jella.

"Emily?"

The other Human female replied.

"Talitha..."

Emily ran toward Talitha and hugged her but Talitha just pushed Emily away and pointed a pistol at her own head instead.

"Talitha... no..."

Emily pleaded while Talitha just shook her head at Emily and kept the pistol still pointed at her own head.

"You are not real...you are not real...you are not real..."

Talitha chanted while fallen into a daze, with the pistol still pointed to her own head.

"Oh no... "

Jella gasped and faced Emily.

"The mind control device is acting up again. Seem to be a side effect for the human."

"Crap!"

Garrus swore while holding up his sniper rifle and aimed at Talitha.

Ashley saw that and immediately stood between Talitha and Garrus.

"No Garrus..."

But Nihlus just pulled up Ashley into his armoured arms and swinging her away while Garrus took the chance and pulled the trigger.

Within the second, something that looked like a dart hit into the neck of Talitha and her body fallen numb while dropping the pistol. Emily and Lantar quickly ran toward and held up Talitha together, while Ashley was shocked and speechless looking dumbfounded at Nihlus.

"Dammit! You two are really gonna to be the death of me!"

Ashley finally gained her voice and started pounding her fists on the armoured chest of Nihlus repeatedly while the young Turian Spectre was trying to soothe the small Human in pink armour with a low purring.

Adrien, Vidinos, Corinthus, Jacobus, and Septimus were eyeing at the two suspiciously while Nihlus was trying to calm down Ashley.

Zaeed, Jacob, James, and Girard were looking stunned and amused at the two as well.

Jack who noticed then distracted the rest by shouting nonsense at Tarquin who tilted his head in a confusing manner.

"Huh? What the heck was that for, Jack?"

In return, Jack just eyed at him toward those who were watching Ashley and Nihlus. Tarquin immediately caught the hint and played along.

"What the heck is your problem, human?"

Jack almost snickered while feigning ignorance.

"Me? What the heck is your fucking problem, Turian?"

This caught everyone attention while the two were just bickering at each other. Ashley and Nihlus then realized what was going on and quickly composed themselves. While Garrus came between Jack and Tarquin and stares at them.

"Crap! What is wrong with the both of you?"

Tarquin was about to respond when he felt his fringe was being pulled sharply. To everyone surprise, Adrien had moved up closer to the three pulling at one of the fringes of his son and dragged it sideways while apologizing to Jack.

"Miss, I am greatly sorry for the attitude and behaviour of my son..."

This caused both Jack and Garrus to froze with the mouth of Jack widely opened while Adrien continued on.

"I can assure you. I will take matters of him into my own hands.."

Jack was dumbfounded and wanting to say something, while Garrus was wanting to pacify Adrien as well when suddenly, Adrien just dragged Tarquin closer and chuckled in a low whisper just enough for Garrus and Jack to hear as well.

"You really need to brush up on your acting skills son."

This almost caused Garrus and Jack to snicker out loud when they realized that Adrien was joining in their act.

"Hey Tarquin, your dad is much cooler than you.."

Jack winked playfully while Garrus just nudged playfully at one of the armoured arms of Tarquin.

"Not...fair..."

Tarquin deadpanned while trying to hold himself up.

"And that...really hurt, dad..."

"Don't be a crybaby kid..."

Adrien cooed while pushing Tarquin head down in an apologizing manner.

"Now apologize to the young lady...Lieutenant!"

Tarquin quickly feigned and acted along.

"Yes, sir! Miss... I am...truly sorry for misbehaving...please pardon me for my behaviour..."

Jack snickered while trying to compose herself with a seriousness in tone.

"Well, you are forgiven then, on behalf of the General."

"Shall we get the Children now?"

Garrus chuckled while the rest were nodding their heads.

With the help from Jella, they managed to gather the children and escorted them using the sky vans.

* * *

Six hours had passed by when the rising sun begins to brighten up the sky. Solana and Karin had managed to transport the babies into the incubators respectively and keeping them under close monitoring. Both women decided to take the turn to rest and by the time the babies were three hours through the incubation, Garrus and the rest of his group had escorted all the Turians Children into a nursery, nearer to the hospital wards where they were kept safe and sound.

Talitha and Jella were under sedation while the medical team worked together to remove the controlling devices from their temple respectively. And by the night of the second day, most slaves were free from the control devices and helped to transport the dead colonists into the casket pods. While Anto Korragan and Bray managed to contact governor Grothan Pazness and reported to him about the deal that Hannah Shepard had offered to them to resist against their current corrupted Batarian Hegemony.

The newly formed Batarians then formed an ally with Admiral Hannah Shepard and with the help from Pearl, they transferred all Turian pirates, the two Batarians, Groto Ib-ba and Ka'hairal Balak, and Commander Vyrnnus, to the hospital wards and kept them all under sedation.

By the third day, most of the ground teams were taking care of the children. Where some were telling stories, or playing together, or feeding the younger children who can't feed themselves yet. Lantar and Solana were monitoring the wellness of the Turians Children, while Karin was monitoring the twins. All the older Turian males were busy teaching the younger Turian males and the Humans males as well, on how to clean up those younger Turians boys who can't bathe themselves yet, while Nyreen and Niria were teaching Jella and all the Humans females, how to clean up all the younger Turians Children.

Pearl and Meng had already met the Admiral and the rest of the crews except Alenko, on board the Mindoir while they passed by the main lobby of the nursery. Ashley and Emily were telling the story about the "Little Red Riding Hood", where James was casting as the "Big Bad Wolf", Zaeed as the "Hunter", Jane and Garrus as the "Parents", Jacob as the "Sickly Grandmother" and Jack as the "Little Red Riding Hood".

All Turians children laughed when Jack kicked the ass of James while Ashley rebuked Jack that she wasn't supposed to do that. Zaeed was eagerly hunting James before the "Big Bad Wolf" had eaten the "Sickly Grandmother". Whereas Jacob was feeling completely ignored, while Garrus was constantly asking Ashley when will it be his time to say his line. And Jane constantly dragging Garrus away when he cut in at the wrong time.

In the end, Ashley and Emily gave up while Pearl and Meng offered their bits of help with just telling the story by words to the children. Emily was astonished at first when she saw Pearl, as Pearl resembled a deceased aunt of her. Pearl also resembled an older version of Amy, who was the youngest sister of Emily. By the time Pearl and Meng had to begin with the story, all Turians Children, including the Turians adults were attentively listening in awe.

Every Turians, both adults, and children were amazed at how Pearl and Meng could change their voices as the story goes on. Pearl making a youthful cherry voice while speaking as the "Little Red Riding Hood" or a low and slow monotone voice while speaking as the " Sickly Grandmother", or a slow but firm voice while speaking as the "mother". Meng on the other hands did three different voices as well. A husky voice while speaking as the "Big Bad Wolf", a grumpy voice while speaking as the "hunter" and a merry voice while speaking as the "father".

When the storytelling came to the ending, everyone applauded while Pearl and Meng bowed their heads. Even Turians like Vidinos and Saren were applauding the Humans which they don't really show any interests even among their own Turians community.

* * *

After the storytelling, they played a Chinese children game known as "the eagle catches the chickens". In this game, one will act as the eagle, one as the mother hen and the rest will be the little chicks. During the game, the mother hen will spread out the hands guarding, while the chicks formed a straight line behind. The eagle will then try to catch as many chicks as possible.

Since there were many Turians children, Jane decided to break them into groups with fifty Turians children in each group. A home base was set up for the Eagles where the captured chicks will be sent there. Karin was assigned to that base while she monitored the twins where the older Turians and those who were injured just joined there to relax. Somehow Saren decided to sit around the base nearest to the twins with Zaeed and Jacob while watching the rest played. Solana and Nyreen had prepared snacks and drinks for the Turians, whereas Pearl and Meng had prepared some for the Humans.

Most of the females played as the mother hen while the males played as the Eagles. Pearl was the mother hen for the first group where Meng was the eagle. Both of them started off wrestling against one another with their hands while the Turians children were yelling and screaming playfully behind. Pearl then tried pushing Meng away or Meng tried pulling Pearl away.

Whenever the mother hen lost the guardian position, once the eagle touched the chick, the chick was considered as being captured. The chicks on the other hands must always stay in the straight line each holding onto the shoulders in front of them, where the first was holding onto the waists or grabbing the shirt of the mother hen.

In the end, Meng broke through the grips of Pearl and ran off with two chicks in his arms, after which the first group took a moment to rest and regroup while the eagle return.

The second group was the funniest because Jack was shielding her fifty chicks with her biotics while Tarquin was trying his luck but caught none instead.

The third group was completely in chaos since Garrus simply just lifted Jane up with one of his armoured arms while grabbing four chicks in his other armoured one. This caused the rest of the Turians Children in that group to either dispersed or clenching onto both armoured feet of Garrus in an attempt to save Jane. Everyone was laughing while some of those not playing decided to help gathered those Turians kids who had been running wildly around the place by now without the leadership of the mother hen.

The fourth group was moving around from side to side with Ashley as the mother hen while Nihlus was being the eagle. Somehow Ashley managed to keep Nihlus away without making any efforts in which Pearl was shouting out at Nihlus.

"Trying to be a gentle eagle? Are you?"

In which Emily chipped in as calling Nihlus being a "spoilsport!" where Lantar was circling around her group. Lantar knew he could not touch Emily so it will be hard for him to catch any chicks. So he pretended that he tripped while Emily was squatting beside him to see if he was alright. He then makes his moves and grabbed as many as he could possibly carry in his arms. While Emily was jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

"Dammit, you bastard eagle!"

Nyreen was struggling with Decian in the fifth group since Decian was a stronger hand to hand combat than her being biotic. He managed to catch one when Nyreen lost the grips on both arms of Decian.

James was moving fast to and fro in the sixth group while Niria was the mother hen. Her chicks could not follow the mother hen led fast enough when James seized the opportunity to group hug a total of fifteen chicks with his arms. Reckoning Niria being the first in history to lose the most chicks in the first round of play.

"Great Spirits of Palaven!"

Niria proclaimed in defeat.

Solana was guarding in the last group where Galus was the eagle. Both of them fought hard as if they were sparring and Solana managed to pin Galus down. Until Galus moved his head and sniffed at her. Solana froze and Galus took the opportunity to pin Solana down while grabbing three chicks and ran to the base.

* * *

They played until the children were tired and led them to rest while the adults pondered in their own thoughts. Adrien had informed Hannah that their reinforcements will be reaching here the day after tomorrow and suggested Hannah, her teams, and their allied Batarians, to start leaving immediately or latest by tomorrow. He did not trust his own people for not attacking the Batarians or the humans on first sights. However, he makes a promise to end this war if Saren or himself managed to be the next Primarch.

Before leaving Hannah gave Adrien a firm handshake while Bemis make the arrangement with Anto Korragan to leave this colony once Joker discharged the hold on their frigates and gave him the location coordinates to head towards the main base station where the freed slaves were now hiding. Hannah decided to leave those slavers and the slavers' bodyguard, slave torturers, Turian pirates, the traitors Kuril and Vyrnnus behind to be prosecuted as deemed fit according to the Citadel Council laws. She also passed Adrien a copy of the holographic video footage which contained the goriest shreds of evidence of the attacks on Mindoir. The footage was captured on Emily's surveillance drone while Mindoir was under attacks by the Batarian Slavery Rings.

Garrus, Jane, Nihlus, Ashley, Jack, and Tarquin took their moment together to bid their last farewell before they meet up with Lantar, Emily, Karin, Nyreen, Galus, Niria, Decian, and Solana.

Karin briefed Solana on the conditions of the twins, in which both her and Lantar assured Karin that they would do their best to care for the twins.

Solana then touched her forehead with Jane's after the two shared the news of their bonding to her. She was happy for both Jane and Garrus but was worried at the same time since Castis Vakarian, their father was not an easy man to deal with. She also hoped that Jane could visit their mother and grandmothers and assured her that all three of them will acknowledge the outcome guided by the gemstone of bonding.

* * *

Tarquin then took Jack and meet with Adrien who was pleased and greeted Jack warmly. When asked will Jack accepted Tarquin as her bond-mate. Jack replied honestly that she was not ready yet, in which Adrien assured her, he will respect her decision, agreeing with her that Tarquin was also too young to start a family as he was only sixteen years old.

"Sixteen? He is only two years younger than me..."

Jack gasped in amazement.

"He probably older than you in Earth's time..."

Adrien chuckled.

"According to calculation... I should be twenty-one years old..."

Tarquin cooed.

"That would make me thirteen in Palaven?"

Jack chuckled.

All three of them laughed at that and Adrien finally let the two to rejoin with Nihlus and the rest, while he headed toward Saren who was leaning against a wall. Adrien also noticed that Saren was eyeing toward Nihlus and those gathered around Jane and Garrus. However, Adrien decided to keep this to himself and tapped Saren on his armoured shoulder before signalling Saren to walk with him. Saren, in return just nodded his head and followed Adrien toward one of the buildings.

When Jack shared what she had known now with the rest of the people around her. Nihlus almost dropped his mandibles when he realized he will be in his thirties according to Earth's time. Whereas Karin was at least happy that she will be younger in Palaven.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! That makes me sounded like an old man..."

Nihlus deadpanned.

That would also make him twelve years older than Ashley which Ashley almost choked.

"Oh... yeah... that sounded creepy..."

Ashley narrowed her eyes.

Nyreen just joked that Jane will be seventeen according to Palaven the perfect age for the female to get marry. In which Tarquin and Nihlus envied Garrus as both of them needed another four years before they could marry their bond-mate. Everyone laughed while Emily was proclaiming that she will be also thirteen years old according to the Palaven's cycle, being the same age as Ashley and Jack. This almost caused Lantar to choke on that and cursed silently, since not only would he needed four years as well, he has not even confessed his feeling to Emily yet. All eyes were now eyeing at Lantar with sympathy while Emily was tilting her head looking confused.

"That would make you Lantar being seven years older than Emily."

Decian cooed while Lantar snapped his eyes at him.

Emily was looking all over the place suddenly except at Lantar when she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Feeling nervous, she excused herself and exited quickly heading toward the Mindoir.

The rest of the people were focusing on Emily's departure while Garrus placed one of his gloved hands on Lantar's armoured shoulder.

"At least you get four years as well to work on the relationship with Emily."

Lantar nodded his head in return and smiled.

"I'm going to look for her after the war or maybe get a job on the Mindoir?"

Jane pondered for a while before answering Lantar.

"Probably not since Emily is the war journalist currently on Mindoir. After the war, she probably would return to Earth and continue her studies."

"Oh...damn..."

Lantar responded with disappointment.

"Don't worry! We'll keep you updates and you can come to find her then.."

Jack chuckled.

With that everyone laughed before leaving Garrus behind with Jane.

"So this is going to be a long time?"

Garrus touched his forehead with Jane's while cupping his gloved hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah... I'm going to miss you..."

Jane raised both her gloved hands to cup Garrus's gloved hands while stopping the urge to kiss him.

They stayed like that for a very long time before breaking the contact. Garrus switched Jane's translator off and humming his affection for her while stepping further away from the love of his life.

Jane took few steps backwards while watching at Garrus. Both of them were afraid that they would end up unwillingly to leave each other.

Jane switched on her translator and soon Garrus's humming could not be detected anymore and she slowly turned around and headed towards the Mindoir while Garrus was still watching Jane, humming with a low rumbling until Jane was no longer in his view.

* * *

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations before peace

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on October 20th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Alex Shepard, Faius Kryik, Faditia Kryik, Taninia Kryik, Bemis, Doris King, Antony King, Madeline J. Williams, Wise Turian Man, Roy Smith, Sally Smith, Faleente Pesir **,** Uborm Julise, Niponia Victus, Tertius Vakarian, Alcia H. Vakarian, Plibia Vakarian, Aulmus Vakarian, Tulio Hildos, Aciana Hildos, Calio Vakarian, Milodia Vakarian, Galus Kandros, Niria Maxilinus, Pearl and Meng.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 8:** **Preparations before peace**

After the Mindoir of the Systems Alliance and the allied Batarians had left the Turian colony respectively, the reinforcements of the Turian Hierarchy had arrived two days later according to the prediction that Adrien Victus had. Adrien was also being appointed as the next Primarch after Saren Arterius had declined the said position since there was opposition against him as the next Primarch after the full details of the conspiracy between Desolas Arterius and the Batarians were presented by Saren himself.

As promised by Adrien, after being the new Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy, he immediately ordered all the fleets of the Turian Hierarchy to cease fighting against the Human Systems Alliance for the next twenty-four hours through the help from Nihlus Kryik who sent the request to Ashley Williams. Amul Shastri the current Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance stationed at Arcturus Station, ordered the cease fighting as well for the next twenty-four hours after Ashley had forwarded the said request from Adrien, to the Prime Minister which was sent to her from Nihlus.

Before that, Admiral David Anderson had already submitted the full reports given from Admiral Hannah Shepard directly to the Prime Minister with the support of Admiral Steven Hackett. This caused an outrage from Donnel Udina who was furious that he was not informed and was not given the full details of the reports by Admiral Hannah Shepard as well. In actual facts, before Hannah had sent her full reports to Anderson, Joker had interceded a private message sent directly to Donnel Udina from Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko; regarding the events which had happened at the Turian colony. This caused a suspicion and hence all Admirals decided to keep every single detail from Donnel Udina instead.

And finally, before an official peace arrangement was made in the presence of the Citadel Council, both parties agreed to retreat their respective fleets from the colonies taken over by either side and released all the prisoners of war being held in custody. Within a week, preparations were made to return all the respective colonies to their rightful authorities and arrangements for the returning of those under custody were still under process.

Because of the length of the war taken over a period of five years, it took several months before the official peace arrangement could be made. The Mindoir was assigned to accompany both Admiral David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett to escort back those Turians under custody by the Systems Alliance as well as to retrieve back those Humans who were held custody by the Turian Hierarchy.

* * *

About six months and three weeks before the official peace arrangement was conducted, Commander Jane Shepard was tired after having a long journey back to the Arcturus Station. She was busy just like the rest of the Alliance marines when she was assigned back to the Arcturus Station for further deployment orders. The Mindoir had left for others assignments ordered by Admiral Steven Hackett. Whereas Ashley was asked to go home by request from her mother, Madeline J. Williams, and Jack Shepard; the strongest Human Female Biotic stayed with Admiral Hannah Shepard on the Mindoir since she was not actually an Alliance marine. While, Emily Wong had left with Jella, Talitha and Bemis and his newly formed Batarians resistance team, to help them settled down on their newly formed base station. Zaeed had also left since the war had ended and decided to go back into his bounty hunter business again. Both Pearl and Meng, on the other hands, decided to stay with Jane since the two of them claimed they have nowhere else to go. However, in actual facts, both Pearl and Meng had some business deals with Admiral David Anderson.

Before getting on board the Mindoir a week ago while still on the Turian colony, Pearl and Meng had shipped two cargoes on board the Mindoir without anyone noticing. Even Joker was not aware either how did Hannah, Pearl and Meng manage to come on board the Mindoir without him accessing the airlock. Joker told Hannah that they should actually get the Mindoir some maintenance checking because he did not get any readings from showing all three of them getting through the decontamination in the airlock. In which Hannah replied that she will look into it once she has the chance or the money to do so.

While Jane was on her way to grab something to eat before heading to her bunk for some shut eyes, this was when she saw Pearl and Meng heading toward her, walking behind together with Anderson in front of them. Anderson did not speak a word while approaching Jane but signalled at her with a sway of his head as a gesture for Jane to follow them. Jane nodded her head and followed along and within minutes, all of them were heading toward the cargo bay section. Once they have gotten there, Jane noticed at the further end of the cargo bay, two cargoes were laid side by side at the darkest corner almost hidden in the view. If it was not for someone leading the way, no one would probably know about the two cargoes. And finally, after surveying their surroundings, making sure it was safe to proceed, Pearl then accessed one of the cargoes to open it while Meng accessed the other one.

Moving closer, Jane could view the interiors of both the two cargoes clearly. Inside the cargoes lies two casket pods respectively which looked different than the usual ones available. Pearl explained that the casket pods were discovered on the same station where they had found the dead bodies of the actual private investigators' couple, who were known by the name as Antony King and Doris King. Jane was surprised at first that Pearl and Meng were not what they had claimed as the freelance private investigators in the first place and in actual facts, the real private investigators were already captured and murdered by the Turian Pirates two weeks before the attacks on the Turian colony had taken place.

The casket pods in which Pearl and Meng had found, had kept the dead bodies of the private investigators in static as if time was halted. Jane then activated and disabled the static function before scanning both the dead bodies with her Omni-tool. The dead bodies were returned to the initial stage and the readings from the Omni-tool of Jane had indicated the bodies were dead for three weeks, with direct injuries to the heads most probably gotten through interrogation by their captors.

Looking at the dead bodies in front, Jane pondered herself in thoughts before voicing her doubts.

"Why did the two of you impersonate to be the private investigators then? You two could tell us the truth..."

This caused Pearl to tilt her head sideways as if she was thinking of what to say before responding to Jane.

"Would you think the Turians would believe us in the first place if I did tell the truth?"

Jane in return just simply shrugged both of her shoulders and replied.

"I don't know but should it be that difficult?"

Which Meng just chuckled and looked at Anderson before turning to face Jane.

"Well, if an ex-crime lord could be trusted then probably it should not be so difficult..."

"Oh... "

Jane gasped at the information and nodded her head.

"Probably you are right... I might doubt both of you myself. Yeah, I can't say much about the Turians then.."

Anderson, on the other hands, just looked at the two caskets in front of him and bowed his head for a minute. The other three mirrored Anderson before he decided to say something.

"I will send the dead bodies and their cash accounts back to their family but the truth will be kept on hold until the real culprit get apprehend."

In which Pearl nodded her head and looked at Anderson.

"I and my partner will continue to provide bits of help if necessary until we managed to finish what we are here for in the first place."

Anderson nodded his head as well before he reached his hand into one of his pockets and handling a datapad over to Pearl.

"This is the deal we have agreed on. I have gotten an account and two fake IDs for the both of you and transferred some cash into it for helping to retrieve back the bodies of the dead private investigators. I assume this is allowed on the terms with whosoever has laid the rules according to what you had told me?"

Pearl smiled slightly before she took the datapad in one of her hands and reached her other hand out to gave Anderson a firm handshake.

"Thanks a lot, Admiral. This should help us in the meantime."

Anderson smiled and turned to Meng before turning around to leave the cargo bay section.

"And you sir, it is my honour to meet you. Someone closed to my family always tell the great thing about the two of you. You and your partner was a legend."

Which made Pearl just shook her head and chuckled while Meng just crossed his arms behind his back proudly.

"I bet she exaggerated a lot than the actual facts...I and my partner were not that great which has been told."

In which Anderson laughed and responded while attempting to head his way back toward his office.

"I doubt that ma'am. And after meeting you and your partner, I am more certain of what had been told by the one who had spoken about the both of you. This will be more interesting than any folklore as each generation passes it on."

All the three of them laughed while Jane tilted her head in confusion. But she decided to drop it and felt she did not need to know what was going on between these two and Anderson. She was about to leave as well when Pearl handled her a small tea bag which she usually keeps inside her sling bag.

"This should help you to relax before bedtime, my child."

Pearl said with a smile.

Jane took the tea bag and smiled back at Pearl. Somehow she feels that she could trust Pearl and she did not mind at all that Pearl has addressed her as her child. She actually feels good around Meng and Pearl which she could not explain why.

"Thanks."

The Commander then gave the two of them a hug respectively before a growl started to sound from the abdomen of Meng.

"Ladies, let us get to the mess hall then shall we? I'm starving.."

Meng spoke while rubbing his tummy which caused both Pearl and Jane to snicker. So off they went to the mess hall together to get some decent meals and Jane took some hot water into her mug for the tea bag. The aroma of the tea bag was extremely soothing and she felt herself relaxed even just by sniffing at her mug. And after the meal, she parted ways with Pearl and Meng and went to clean all three plates and her mug before heading to remove her heavy full-body armours in the armoury.

Pearl then turned to Meng after Jane had left and snuggled herself closer to lean against one of the shoulders of Meng.

"One settled for now.."

While Meng just chuckled.

"Well, my lovely wife, there are still a few more to handle..."

And with that, the two just simply vanished into thin air, while meantime in the office of Anderson, a holographic blue sphere greeted Anderson with a feminine voice as he entered his office.

"Well, how did everything goes, David?"

Anderson took a few steps toward his office chair and sat down before he addressed the holographic blue sphere.

"All running according to plan so far. Your creator has a few matters to settle first before she could meet you personally."

The holographic blue sphere flickered for a moment before she spoken again.

"I can't wait to see her again after three hundred years, four months, ten hours, thirty minutes and ten seconds currently of course, which is scientifically impossible according to my data. But my tracking sensors designated for them activate on their own which I could not explain. My creator and her mate vanished without a trace and it deemed as unrealistic for Humans to live that long."

Anderson folded his arms over his chest and closed both his eyes before he opened them to look at the holographic blue sphere.

"EDI, well she did tell me that the both of them actually had died. Burnt alive as a matter of facts..."

In which EDI started to flicker again but with a rapid speed flashing that caused Anderson to turn away from her with both his eyes closed. Anderson regretted and silently cursed himself for being the big mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on Earth, Ashley was resting on her bed thinking of the recent days' encounters. The truth about what actually had happened during the first initial year of the war was finally out a week later after they had left the Turian colony. News had been retold repeatedly throughout the day through the Alliance News Network (ANN) channels, reported by Diana Allers, the news reporter.

Pieces of evidence of the conspiracy between the corrupted Batarian Hegemony and the rogue Turian General were being broadcasted with the acknowledgement from the Turian Hierarchy as well as from the Citadel Council committees. Interviews were also taken from the accounts of those Human colonists who were onboard the said starship which was rumoured to be destroyed by the Turian Hierarchy. And a translated version of the video footage onboard the said starship was being edited and supervised by both parties before it could be authorized for broadcasting.

Watching the news again from the console panel of her Omni-tool, Ashley watched the translated video footage again for the tenth time.

A video footage had captured the actual incident that took place. The language barrier was a major key factor since the Humans could not understand what had been conversed between Faius Kryik and Desolas Arterius.

 _"I want all of these creatures killed including the young ones."_

A footage of Desolas Arterius could be seen and heard ordering his people around.

 _"General, I do not think this is a good idea. We should wait for General Adrien Victus and Spectre Saren Arterius before making any decisions."_

Faius Kryik could be seen standing between the Humans and Desolas while his back was facing the older General Williams who was pinned down by one of the Turians.

But Desolas did not heed the suggestion which was spoken by Faius and he continued to push his people to move toward the Humans. This was when the Turians started to grab the Children that caused the Alliance marines to retaliate. General Williams grabbed the shotgun of Faius which was kept around the waist belt and pointed it at the throat of Faius, while Commander Williams grabbed the weapon from another Turian who was trying to pin him down.

In a self-defence attempt, Faius twisted the arm of General Williams upward in an instant to avoid being shot at while General Williams was about to pull the trigger. However the recoil of the shotgun rebounded in the wrong way and ended up killing General Williams instantly when the bullet went through the skull of General Williams and killing Commander Williams as well at the same time, when the same bullet passed through the heart of the Commander while he was still approaching behind in an attempt to help his own father.

Faius could be heard swearing and yelling at his people to stop when he saw what had happened. It was not his intention at all to get the Humans General and Commander killed but Desolas threaten to demote or kill anyone who disobeyed his orders. This caused the unarmed Humans civilians to fight back saving the Children when they saw that all of the alliance marines were killed by the Turians.

Unknowingly and being despaired, the Humans turned to attack Faius as well who tried to reason with Desolas. And not wanting to hurt the remaining Humans since they were just civilians, Faius pushed the rest of his people except Desolas into one of the rooms and blocked it with his body ordering his people not to hurt the civilians while the Humans were lurching themselves at Faius, killing Faius out of fears and dismays.

The footage also showed Desolas was struggling on his foot to get away but was being pounded repeatedly by the now insane Humans who were frightened and demanding avenges. A shuttering of glass followed by a shot was sounded and a bullet hit between the eyes of Desolas ending his misery since there wasn't any way Desolas could survive the attacks by the look of the wounds afflicted on his body. As the body of Desolas laid limped, the Humans were already too tired and the insanity in their eyes was slowly gone as they stepped away and crowded around the wailing frightened Children.

Switching off the console panel of her Omni-tool, Ashley took a deep breath and recalled the conversation she had with her family. The Systems Alliance had exonerated both the reputations of her Grandfather and her father but under a few conditions that she agrees to the terms given by Citadel Council. In which she wondered who idea it was. She almost choked herself over dinner when her mother, Madeline J. Williams, told her about the terms, in which to the surprise of Ashley, her mother actually agreed to it and had replied straight to the Systems Alliance on behalf of Ashley. All her others three sisters were in shocks and protested about the decision their mother had made. And were even more shaken when Ashley agreed with it. Ashley later told her three sisters the real reason behind it and all of them were glad for her finally and decided to keep the secret from others as well as their own mother.

She then drifted her minds to those moments which she had with Nihlus when she and the Turian Spectre were left alone by the rest of their friends. Nihlus was wanting to try out the intimate kiss with Ashley which Garrus had described to him at that time but the injury which Garrus had caused on the face of Nihlus make it impossible for the Turian Spectre which Ashley was actually glad that they did not do so. As according to the standard laws of Palaven, Ashley will be considered as being a minor in age. However, she did kiss on the uninjured cheek of Nihlus which equally makes the Turian Spectre feeling blissful.

Ashley chuckled at that memory and accessed her Omni-tool again but she typed a short message instead.

[Almost midnight on Earth currently but I can't sleep yet. How about you, my love?]

A ping alert rang on the Omni-tool of Ashley seconds later.

[Hey darling, It is seven in the morning on Palaven. Just woke up.. lots of things to settle with my mother..]

Ashley accessed her Omni-tool and typed a reply back after reading it.

[So ... who idea was it? The engagement terms... ]

Another ping alerted minutes later this time, taken a bit more time from the other person to reply.

[Actually...Primarch Adrien Victus suggested it to the Citadel Council. He told me privately he had suspected something was going on between us and asked Tarquin about it. Which Tarquin asked me first before admitting the truth to his father. Anyway, Saren, my mentor also helped too, to convince our Turian Councilor. ]

Ashley was stunned at that and typed another message to Nihlus.

[Oh... So... uh...and what about your mother, Nihlus? Did she agreed to it?]

The message from Nihlus came in immediately within seconds this time.

[Yeah. She agreed to the conditions that the reputation of my father is exonerated and listed my family in the upper-class...]

Ashley accessed her Omni-tool with a reply after reading the message which was sent by Nihlus.

[Same here...for my grandfather and my dad...]

A respond from Nihlus came in within seconds afterwards.

[So... did your mother agree to the terms as well?]

Ashley smiled to herself before typing her message and sent it.

[Yeah... She did even if I wanted to protest...We need the money too that comes with the terms especially for the educations of my three younger sisters which all my sisters were against it and more upset when I agreed as well. However, they were happy for me when I told them the truth about us, about the Turian bonding ritual and the both of us being truly serious for each other...]

The message from Nihlus came replying back in within seconds again.

[Don't even dream about protesting...my darling, you might get that backfired...By the way, I'm so glad to know your sisters are happy for the two of us...]

Ashley snickered while giving a short yawn while typing.

[Probably I would do that... just to feign ignorance...in front of my mother ... anyway, need to sleep soon. Been up the whole day... More to deal with tomorrow as well...]

The message from Nihlus responded after reading the one Ashley had sent.

[I wish to be the Lunar moon of the Solar System watching and shining over my sweetheart as she dreams tonight. Sleep well and rest well, my darling Ashley.]

Ashley blushed at the message and accessed her Omni-tool.

[That is so sweet of you. Didn't know you can write a poem. Wish you have a fruitful day as well, my darling Nihlus.]

Another ping alert sounded with another message on the Omni-tool of Ashley.

[Ashley my sweetheart...This is just a small talent I have. Will gladly show you more. We will chat again when you woke up,]

Ashley sent another short message with just hearts and kisses symbol icons before logged off and went to sleep, while Nihlus was heading toward the outskirt of the central plaza. He looked up toward the mountains and breathed in the fragrances of the early dew which gave the same aroma as the scent which Ashley has. He missed Ashley already by the seconds and was grateful for the fragrances of the early dew while reading the last reply sent by Ashley from his Omni-tool, making this a blissful day for him as he remembers that little kiss on one of his cheeks a week ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Arcturus Station, after taking a shower, Jane headed to her bunk and while she closed her dark brown eyes for a moment, she found herself walking down a valley dressed in a full-body blue protective suit when she opened her eyes again. The sun above her was burning hot as she looked through her blue helmet. It was strange unlike the sun in the solar system. This sun seems to be extra yellowish and larger too. And over the mountain there was a canyon that flowed with rivers of silver-like substances, glistening in the sun, like the sparkles when something bright was shone upon it. It was a beautiful sight in the dark brown eyes of Jane. Jane wondered where was she going? She seems to know how and walked on down the valley until she reached the main gate of a great estate.

At both sides of the main gate, stood two Turian male statues. On one of the Turian male statues, Jane could visibly see certain stone carving which resembles those blue paint markings which Garrus and Solana have. The other, on the other hands, have different stone carving which only has a few patterns and it appeared to have a more mature look than the other one. Jane concluded to herself, this should be the markings for those who were bonded or when they become parents.

Somewhere over the bright sunny sky Jane roughly saw two outlines of two circular shape that looked like moons.

"Two Moons?"

Jane mused.

However, she did not seem to be bothered much by the moons. Jane opened the main gate which was not locked and heading along a pathway that leads toward a large garden while removing her helmet as this area was shaded by tall trees against the burning sun. Sculptures figures of mostly Turians were standing around along the pathway that leads into another area. Many flowering bushes were blooming with bright colours, mixing the surrounding air with fragrances, as if trying to bathe the garden with their smells.

Heading toward the other area by now, Jane saw from afar a stone walk was leading to a beach. A Mass Effect beam was cast over a section of the beach which helps to shield off the harmful rays of the Sun. An archway was at the right of the stone walk leading into a small cottage. There was a familiar smell that caught her attention. The scent of sandalwood which has a spiciness to it. The scent which she loves. The scent of Garrus. Immediately her feet carried her toward the archway and she ran as fast as she could along the stone walk toward the small cottage. Her full-body blue protective suit changed into her usual sleepwear which consists of a large T-shirt and a pair of short feminine boxers while she ran and Jane did not really bother about it as well.

Jane brought herself to the front door and opened it with ease. The view inside came into her sights as she spotted someone who was laying sideways on the floor, snoring lightly with each breath. She moved closer and saw Garrus was laying with his left side facing down. His right scarred face was in her view as she traced it with her dark brown eyes. Until she realized that Garrus was only wearing a sort of sleep in pants and his upper body above his waist was completely bared.

The chest of Garrus was mostly covered up with metallic carapace but his skin just below his chest and above his waistline, and on his shoulders and arms as well, was greyish with ridges that look rough and sharp. While squatting down Jane moved both her hands toward her Turian bond-mate and slowly traced the scars of Garrus out of curiosity that ran down from his right face, around his neck cowl and along the metallic carapace on the right side of his chest which was actually surprisingly smooth to the touches of Jane.

Jane further traced one hand along the ridges skin of Garrus while traced her other hand along the plates behind the back of his head as she knelt beside Garrus. To the surprise of Jane, the ridges were softer and smoother than those plates behind the back of Garrus's head that Jane felt as if she was touching a coral reef rough surfaces. This caused Garrus to stir in his sleep and he opened his sleepy eyes to check who had disturbed him in his sleep.

"Jane?"

Garrus gasped in his speech while he was still in a daze when he opened his eyes.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! How the heck on Palaven did you managed to get here?"

Even without wearing the translator, Jane was able to understand Garrus and she simply smiled and snuggled herself closer against the now sitting up Garrus. She positioned herself, sitting on the laps of Garrus while looking into the crystal blue eyes of her Turian bondmate.

"Wish I know Garrus... the last thing I had remembered was laying down on my bunk..and the next moment I am here.."

Garrus could also understand Jane without wearing the translator and he pulled Jane closer up to him until his mouth plates touched the lips of Jane. He tried his best to gently nipped along the upper lip of Jane that tasted good in his mouth but this caused a slight snicker escaping from the throat of Jane before he could taste Jane further with his tongue.

"What is so funny?"

Garrus narrowed his crystal blue eyes while Jane was now getting into a full laughter, laughing hilariously against the metallic carapace of Garrus.

Jane tried her best to compose herself before wrapping both of her arms around the neck cowl of Garrus.

"It tickles me when you tried to nip along my upper lip."

On that information, Garrus tilted his head and pondered for a bit.

"Perhaps you should teach me how to do it right, my love?"

Jane chuckled and pouted her lips against the closed mouth plates of Garrus, kissing him playfully before pulling her lips away.

"You should probably grow some lips first then..."

"Right... wish I know how too..."

Garrus deadpanned while running his talons up and down the red fiery hair of Jane.

"Do you like what you see?"

In which Jane tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Like what I saw?"

Garrus chuckled and guided both the hands of Jane to trace along his chest and skins.

"These.. you were busy touching these before I was awaken.."

Jane felt her cheeks raising with warmth while hiding her face at the neck of Garrus.

"I was curious... and yeah, I like what I saw.."

Garrus felt the breath of Jane soothing against his neck and he began to sniff around his Human bond-mate curiously.

"Well, I believe now is my turn to explore you, my love?"

This caused Jane to narrowed her dark brown eyes at her Turian bondmate and Garrus pondered for a bit before responding.

"Did that sound bad? Craps! I feel like I am making things creepy..."

Jane laughed at that and gave a small slap on one of the cheeks of Garrus as a way to tease him.

"Well, it actually kind of backfire...Make you sound like a pervert when you said that..."

Garrus raised a brow as he began to ask his Human bondmate.

"Craps! Is it the way how I have spoken or me being the male?"

Jane pondered for a little before she shrugged both of her shoulders.

"I guess both perhaps?"

Garrus stooped his head down not knowing what he should have done while Jane decided to take off her large T-shirt all the same.

"I guess it should be fair..."

In which Jane found herself blushing even though she was wearing her sporting bra and her pair of sporting feminine boxers on. Garrus, on the other hands, was in awe that the body of his Human bondmate was all fleshy and silky soft. Although Jane was similar to the Asari, from what Garrus had studied in school, the preserved dead body of an Asari was somehow leathery smooth and tough compared to the silky smooth skin which he has now touched. To the surprise of Garrus, there is scent all over the entire body of Jane, unlike any Turians including males or females who give out scent only from their necks.

Garrus started to trace his hands gently over the body of Jane from the top of her neck to the bottom of her feet until they reached the pair of boxers and the bra respectively which feels different from the skin of his Human bondmate. Knowing what was in the mind of her Turian bondmate, Jane explained to Garrus what these two were, in which the Turian male listen attentively to learning something new. Jane snickered quietly at the expressions which Garrus had shown, which she renders him as being cute.

Overwhelmed now with the full scent of his Human bondmate, Garrus began to lick Jane gently starting around the areas above her chest since Jane has forbidden him to touch certain areas which he has learns to avoid. He continues to lick upward and cupped one side of the cheeks of Jane in another attempt to kiss her. But before Garrus could do so, a deafening sound was so alarming that caused him to jump up immediately on his feet. Blinking his crystal blue eyes rapidly, he was confused while standing up on both his feet now and after moments of composing himself, he realized Jane was gone.

"Did I just dreamed about Jane being here?"

Garrus mused while trying his best to sniff out the scent of Jane but to no avail. He really missed his Human bondmate even though it was just over a period of seven days. And with this dream, Garrus found himself tensed even more. He quickly dressed and headed toward the garden where the fragrances of the flowering bushes would soothe him as it reminded him of the scent of Jane. His Omni-tool also pinged an alert which was a message sent from Nihlus. Accessing to read, Garrus realised it was already eleven in the morning, so he decided to head out for lunch before meeting his Turian Spectre friend.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, at the Arcturus Station, Jane was awakened by an annoying alarm from her Omni-tool. It was four in the morning which was thirty minutes before the time for her twelve-hour shift for the day. She lifted herself up on her bunk and realised that it was just a dream she had about Garrus. But she was still glad since she really missed Garrus a lot. The dream somehow did help her to relax and she was grateful that the dream was a good one.

* * *

During the same day, somewhere in Palaven, it was already eleven in the morning when Nihlus was heading back to his own apartment. He accessed his Omni-tool to send a message to Garrus before he started to cook lunch for himself. However, before he could manage to do so, the doorbell from his front door sounded. With a flick of movement from one of his hands, the console panel beside the front door showed an image of an older Turian woman who was dressed in a farmer suit. The woman waited for another minute before she waved one of her hands again in front of the locked door as an attempt to activate the doorbell again.

Realising who the older Turian woman was, Nihlus quickly ran toward the door and unlocked it before he swung his arms to grab the older Turian woman into a hug.

"Aunt Faditia!"

Nihlus shouted while still hugging the said older Turian woman.

"Nihlus! For the sake of the Great Spirits of Palaven! Put me down this instant before you break any of my old bones..."

Faditia Kryik, who was the older Turian woman snorted in annoyance at her overzealous hyper nephew. She was the elder sister of Faius Kryik; twenty years older than her only deceased brother and sister-in-law to Taninia Kryik; being the widow of Falus.

Nihlus immediately complied and put down his aunt in an instant. Is there is anyone who can make the Turian Spectre obey any commands, it would be Faditia.

"So...When do I get to meet my niece-in-law?"

Faditia crossed her arms behind her back while she spoke which caused the mandibles of Nihlus to drop down in a flash.

"How did you know, Aunt Faditia?"

Faditia pondered for a while before she began to speak.

"Well, long before Faius was born...Your grandma met a wise Turian man in his early thirties who wore a shawl around his neck. I was nineteen then. Your grandpa just died of a sickness that very same year. This wise Turian man told your grandma she was pregnant with a son which deemed as impossible since your grandpa was already advanced in age. Of course, your grandma ignored him and the both of us continued on our ways to the temple to pray for the soul of your grandpa."

Faditia paused and took a seat down on the couch while Nihlus closed the door and went into the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks. Being old which usually makes Faditia easily tired. And after taking some tea which Nihlus had brought over to her, she gave a short sigh before she continued to speak.

"A month went by when the doctor told your grandma she was pregnant during one of the usual medical checkups. She was happy and worried at first since she was advanced in age. It would not be a smooth pregnancy for her and remembering about the wise Turian man who told her she was pregnant with a son, your grandma decided to search for this wise Turian man again since he seems to have a lot to say during that time. "

Faditia then paused again to take a rest while Nihlus waited patiently. The Turian Spectre knew his aunt very well enough that she will get angry when someone interrupts her or get impatience with her. Nihlus was glad that he had told Ashley about his aunt when they were left alone by the rest during that time on the Turian colony, and hopefully, when the two meet someday, Ashley would show patience with aunt Faditia.

"Your grandma and I went to the temple every single day and finally on the tenth day, we finally found the wise Turian man. He told your grandma that the son of her son will find a bondmate, not of the same species. He also told me that my future bond-mate will die before we gotten mated. And your grandma will die after giving birth to your father. The wise Turian man left after telling us all these. Of course, the two of us get very upset and true enough, your grandma did pass away and I promised to take your father into my cares."

Faditia paused and sighed again and looked at Nihlus with a loving smile. There was something in the eyes of Faditia that Nihlus never saw before. It feels she was about to share with him something very important and she took another sip of tea before she continued on.

"I finally get to meet my bond-mate when your father was at the age of five. Brought your dad to the ceremony and saw the same wise Turian man. He removed his shawl which was around his neck and that was then that I realised he was my bond-mate. Of course, I was angry at him for hiding from me and upset at the same as he was going to die soon. He told me he could not bear to tell me the truth which I was really mad and punched him in the face."

"Cool..."

Nihlus cooed while he gave a short exciting rumble which caused Faditia to narrow her eyes at him.

"So...How did the two of you solve the problem?"

Nilhus tried to ease himself away from the stares that his aunt was giving him. In which Faditia almost burst out laughing.

"Well, what do you think the both of us did, my silly Nihlus?"

This caused Nihlus to tilt his head in a confusing manner.

"I thought the two of you never mated?"

Nihlus asked curiously.

Faditia sighed again before she took another sip of tea.

"We didn't mate of course...because his illness prevents him to do so...But that does not mean we can't have sex...my dear."

Faditia closed her eyes for a while before she began to speak.

"We actually moved in together and lived together for a good ten years before he passed away. He took care of me and your dad and treated your father like his very own son. I really loved him but he refused to make me his lawfully bond-mate as he was abandoned and disowned by his own family. Which happened to be the Canlinus, your mother maiden family. And, yeah, he was the eldest brother of your mother. Taninia never knows about him as your grandparents had never given your uncle a name. They sent off the baby to the temple and he was raised as a seer by the Valluvian Priests. Therefore, the name of your uncle was never written in the lineage. And both your mother and your uncle never had the chance to meet in person either."

Faditia sighed again before she started to doze off. Seeing that his aunt had dozed off, Nihlus decided to carry Faditia off the couch and carried her to sleep in the cot in one of his guest rooms. This was the first time Nihlus had heard about his other uncle from Faditia. He always wondered why Falus would bring him and her mother to visit an unnamed grave. Nihlus wondered what kind of illness would be rendered such misfortune to even gotten abandon by the parents?.

* * *

One month later, after the events which had happened in the Turian colony had ended, Garrus Vakarian and Solana Vakarian had returned to their parents' house on Palaven by order of Primarch Adrien Victus. The order was especially aimed at Garrus who had returned to Palaven three weeks before Solana did, but Garrus did not return to his parents' house, owned by his father, Castis Vakarian and his mother, Alcia H. Vakarian.

Instead, Garrus went back to the small cottage where he used to stay with both his grandmothers, before enlisting himself in the military. Both the grandmothers of Garrus; Plibia Vakarian and Aciana Hildos stays together in the other part of the Vakarian clan colony within Palaven, a place which was bought and owned by the Hildos family; the clan name which belong to the father of his mother, being one of the grandfathers to both Garrus and Solana by the name of Tulio Hildos.

Tulio bought the place after Alcia was being married to Castis, a usual tradition observed by most Turians clans which only had a female heir to carry the family line down. This was done so that the clan name will be preserved and remembered. Both elder Turians women later decided to stay there together after both their respective bond-mate had died.

Since the Primarch has been given absolute authority in almost anything even regarding family matters of those living on Palaven, Garrus was unable to decline the order given by Adrien. However, since Garrus was always being a "bad Turian" in the eyes of the other Turians, Adrien actually offered a deal with Garrus. But in return for the deal to work, Garrus will need to return to his parents' house as deemed necessary to obtain the blessings from his parents for his chosen bond-mate. Once the family accepted the bondmates of their said members into their clan, the public had no rights to badmouth or disrespect the said bond-mates even if they were from non-clan, had criminal background heritages, or being poor, or was in the lower rankings of the Turian Hierarchy.

The Vakarian family has always been on good terms with the Victus family ever since more than a century ago, and the wife of Adrien was also staying together under the cares of both the grandmothers of Garrus and Solana. It had been fifteen years, ever since an accident that happened which caused Niponia Victus to fall into a coma. Her only son; Tarquin was then stayed by the side of his father in the military while he was still one year old, which was usually rare in the military, but was an exception to keep Adrien, who was at the rank of Commander back then from killing himself if the health condition of his wife would get worse.

For all these long years, Niponia had been in a coma ever since during a mission while raiding a Batarian slaver ring near the Hoplos System. She was the Commanding Officer of the squad that consisted of Tulio, Castis, Alcia, Aulmus Vakarian; being the father of Castis, and Calio and Milodia Vakarian; being the parents of Tertius Vakarian, and being the nephew and niece-in-law to Aulmus as well. While they were ambushed by the Batarians, both Calio and Milodia died together while shielding one another after a mech that was blocking their escape exploded and landed on top of them. Though Niponia did not die she ended up in a coma while both Aulmus and Tulio died weeks later after sustaining internal bleeding to their organs. Castis and Alcia were in a coma for months, and the then five years old Garrus and Tertius, together with the then three years old Solana had been sent under the care of the two elderly women. This was to at least keeping the women busy and focusing on those still livings in spite of grieving for those they had lost, especially their bond-mate.

* * *

The place where Garrus stayed with his grandmothers was nearer to the beach where Garrus used to spend time with his family watching sunsets and sunrises together. Garrus had lived there with his grandmothers since he was eleven years old after an incident which stranded the relationship between him and his father. And before joining the military at the age of fifteen together with his cousin Tertius, he had never visited his mother or sister whenever his father was back to Palaven on his leaves from his C-Sec duties at the Citadel.

Both the grandmothers of Garrus had seen the scarring on Garrus, which was a week after the events in the Turian colony had ended and both of them were thankful to the Great Spirits of Palaven for sending Commander Jane Shepard to save their grandson and granddaughter. Garrus had also shown a holographic image of Jane and his now totally white half gemstone to both his grandmothers and they were in awed when they saw the resemblance between Jane and the statue figure which was surrounded by the dark pool where the gemstone of bonding lies within. The white colour of the gemstone currently confirmed the bonding between Garrus and Jane which both the elderly women assured Garrus that even both his parents could not deny the facts or doubted about it genuineness.

Garrus also informed both his grandmothers that his bond-mate Jane belongs to the race known as Humans and explained to them what had actually caused the war to start between the Human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. And after listening to Garrus, both the elderly women believed that everything that happened had its own reasoning or had a purpose. If not for this war, Garrus probably would not have the chance to meet Jane since Humanity was an unknown species existing in the uncharted galaxies of the universe. Which Garrus agreed with both of them and was glad that he had found his bondmate in spite of the unfortunate war which took place.

* * *

Castis was a Turian who strictly followed his principles of rules and he wanted his son to follow his footsteps as well, and due to that, from young, Garrus was constantly being pushed by his father, on how to be a responsible Turian adult even when he was just being five years old. The personal motto of Castis, is always "to do things right" in order to achieve somewhere in life, or "don't do anything at all", being excuses for quitter who gives up easily whenever it seems hard to achieve anything at all, which Castis believe that Garrus will not make it anywhere in his life if he failed or did not attempt to at least tries doing something.

There was this one incident when Garrus was being eleven years old and he could not hit the targets Castis had set for him during a sniper target practice. Garrus was getting tired of hefting the sniper rifle as Castis pushed the targets higher and further away after Garrus had hit one target after another. He wanted to quit, but Castis reasoned with Garrus in a way that ended up degrading his son instead of encouragement. Telling Garrus If he did not make it this time, he would be deemed unable to do anything in his life ever.

In order to please his father, Garrus pushed himself hard until he almost broke down and begged his father with tears streaming from his crystal blue eyes. Even after his mother, Alcia tried to plead with her husband. Castis just would not back down and continued to push Garrus on while his son was already shaken emotionally and feeling fatigued by the seconds.

Having enough of the stubbornness of her husband, and being a loving mother at the same time, Alcia moved in and lifted the sniper rifle away from Garrus while Castis was trying to snatch it away from her and placed it back into the hands of his son again. However, the sniper rifle gave a shot accidentally while its bullet hit the ground and something sharp rebounded from the ground and scratched passed one of the thighs of Alcia, causing it to bleed. This caused Castis to get panic and the incident had frightened Garrus deeply after seeing his mother was being injured. Immediately Castis carried his wife in his arms, yelling at Garrus to follow him at the same time, while rushing toward the skycar, hoping to get to the hospital with a wailing Garrus who was weeping and running closely, chasing behind his parents on his two small legs.

Even though the wound on one of the thighs of Alcia was just a minor injury, but since it was caused by Castis, Garrus was unable to forgive his father and refused to talk or see his father after that when Castis wanted Garrus to continue with the sniper target practice the next day. Grandmother Plibia Vakarian and grandmother Aciana Hildos then decided to let Garrus moved in to live with them, at their place where Garrus loved the most, where both his grandfathers were currently temporarily buried at and where the many fragrances of flowering bushes which always make Garrus happy whenever he visited the graves of both his grandfathers.

Soon weeks turned into months and months turned into years and the relationship between the father and the son continued to get worse after Garrus refused the request which Castis wanted his son to join the C-Sec. Garrus had addressed his father by calling him, "Sir", instead of dad or father after that incident. For many years Castis had tried his best to amend the stranded relation, but to no avail as both of them were equally stubborn. That really fitted a saying in Human; like father, like son.

Solana even had ever arranged an occasion to invite Garrus over for dinner when she was still studying at one of the medical institutions on Palaven. However, Garrus left immediately when he saw Castis was being invited too as well. And since then before enlisting in the military, Solana has not really talked to Garrus much as he was avoiding her as well. And now if not due to the order by the Primarch and the deal offered by Adrien, Garrus would not possibly return back to stay at the house of his parents.

* * *

Before returning to the house of his parents, during the second weeks after the events in the Turian Colony, Garrus was helping Nihlus preparing with his engagement procedure with Ashley which would take place officially in the Citadel under the new laws for interspecies marriages after another six months and two weeks. Mordin had helped to take both tissues and blood samplings of Nihlus which would be needed for the testing procedure when the other team would need them to test against the samplings taken from Ashley.

And according to the laws of Palaven, both of them can only start living together after two years when Ashley reached her Earth age of twenty, for, under the laws of Palaven, Ashley would only be fifteen years old which would be the legal age to have closed physical intimacy under protective precautions. And their final bonding will be official after another two years, a total of four years starting from now, when Ashley would reach her Earth age of twenty-two, being the perfect age of marriage when reaching seventeen under Palaven's time and also the legal age to bear children for their bond-mate.

By the third weeks, everything was settled on the parts of Nihlus and they would have to await further instructions given by the Citadel Council as the engagement would be a major event happening for the first time between a new species still unknown to the Citadel Races.

Meanwhile, the same week on the other hands, Ashley and her mother had headed to Arcturus Station as well, as informed by Admiral David Anderson, where they would meet with the Turian ambassadress by the name of Orinia, who was being warned beforehand by Primarch Adrien Victus, that her reputation will be at stake if she would to mistreat the Humans or screwed up this interspecies engagement arrangement.

An Asari doctor by the name of Faleente Pesir and a female Salarian nurse by the name of Uborm Julise were also assigned to accompany Orinia to the Arcturus Station. Karin and her whole medical teams were called back to the Arcturus Station, as well with the rest of the medical personnel from other research institutions, such as Doctor Roy Smith and his daughter, Doctor Sally Smith. They were all gathered to learn from Faleente and Uborm before conducting theirs owns teaching to their fellow Humans in understanding the different species in the known galaxies of the universe.

Karin, Roy, Faleente and Uborm were further assigned to observe the well-being of Ashley which could determine whether Ashley would need any implants to be compatible with Nihlus or vice versa implants needed for Nihlus to be compatible with Ashley if necessary. Both tissue and blood samples taken from the two were being tested together and so far, except for certain foods which the two could not be shared together. There has not any major problem that would cause any allergic reactions between Ashley and Nihlus surprisingly because, from the testings, they had found there was a similarity of certain molecules that were present inside the cells of both Ashley and Nihlus. The one and only compatible match in the entire universe so far.

Therefore, Uborm concluded that beside the chafing which may cause Ashley to get the irritation of skins caused by repetitive friction since the Humans has more flesh than the Turians. The Salarian health institutions could provide Ashley with creams and lotions suitable for Humans if the two decided to have closed physical intimacy legally whenever they pleased. She also forwards another report to the respective authorities, for examples, the Systems Alliance, the Turian hierarchy, the Citadel Council and Mordin Solus the head and overseer of the main department of the well-being of all species in the universe. The report has shown a possibility of the two having a Turian-Human offspring if permitted which would be discussed in later terms much under supervision from professional like Mordin Solus as someone might get it wrong according to the precise calculations of Uborm.

While Madeline was still at the Arcturus Station waiting for Ashley when Ashley was undergoing certain testings, Alenko approached her smiling brightly after knowing the reputations of both General Williams and Commander Williams were being exonerated by the authority of the Systems Alliance. He approached Madeline and offered her another proposal for one of her daughters, which caused Madeline to snap instantly at Alenko calling him an egocentric bastard. She even mentioned that even the Turians know how to treat others better than Alenko would.

And throughout her stays at the Arcturus Station, the Turians ambassadress Orinia, had shown Madeline with great respects and has given Madeline the full details on what had been done to ensure the well-being of her daughter Ashley. An estate was brought under the name of the Williams family as per usual tradition being observed by the Turians since the Williams family was currently survived by the widower and her daughters. Madeline was speechless when Orinia told her the estate was bought as a compensation for the unfortunate misunderstanding that had happened five years ago by the decision from Primarch Adrien Victus. It wasn't enough for the lost on the general and the commander, but it was a gesture to show their sincerity for the interspecies marriage between the Humans and the Turians.

Madeline could choose to continue staying on Earth with her other daughters or stay on Palaven with Ashley in the estate bought for her and her other daughters as well, or they could choose to stay at both places whenever she pleased. Madeline was given other options too, depending on where Nihlus would prefer to stay as deemed fit by his Spectre duties, meaning Nihlus could own properties on Earth, the Citadel and on Palaven as well if he wanted to spend time with the family of his bond-mate if Madeline preferred to stay on Earth. Or they could spend times staying at the three locations whenever they pleased.

Uborm was also told to inform Madeline about the possibility of Ashley and Nihlus having their own biological children by the order from Orinia. If permission was given by the respective authorities, Madeline could choose to approve or reject Ashley and Nihlus from having a Turian-Human baby, which left the two to either adopt a Human child or a Turian child, or both which was deemed fit according to the current Citadel laws.

* * *

Toward the end of everything before returning to Earth together with her mother, a month had already passed after the war had ended. Ashley was still dumbfounded by the information which was being told to her. She wondered how it would be like to have a Turian-Human baby. Would this even work out if they would be permitted to have their own biological children?

"Having thoughts to yourself, dear?"

Madeline asked with concern while focusing on her own daughter.

"Mom... Would you approve of us to have a Turian-Human baby if this would be permitted?"

Ashley looked at her own mother and asked with sincerity in her green eyes.

Madeline pondered in thoughts while looking at Ashley. She took both the hands of her daughter into hers and smiled warmly.

"Would you want to if given the chance?"

Ashley nodded her head instantly and smiled back.

"Yes... But I'm not sure about the guy whom I'm supposed to get engaged to..."

Madeline moved closer to Ashley and cuddled her gently.

"Well, we don't really understand how this would be possible and it seems rare, according to Uborm, the Salarian nurse. And according to the Turian ambassadress, Orinia, the guy whom you are supposed to get engaged to seem to be a decent man..."

Ashley raised one of her brows and tilted her head and looked at her mother.

"A decent man?"

Madeline shrugged her shoulders and patted Ashley on the head. "Compared to Alenko, may be that what I'm getting the impressions of the guy given from the accounts of Orinia..."

Ashley almost snickered out loud at that and mused.

"If Nihlus is considered to be a decent man, I bet that would make the most badass looking less intimidating."

While still cuddling Ashley, Madeline ran her hand through the dark raven locks of her daughter.

"Anderson had asked me if I wanted to go to Palaven as the Human ambassadress, as well as to observe my so-called future son-in-law."

"What?"

Ashley gasped in amazement.

"What does he need you to do over in Palaven?"

"Well, it is highly confidential my dear.."

Madeline chuckled while pinching on the nose of Ashley when Ashley pouted her lips in return and nudged herself against one of the arms of her mother.

"Anyway, I have accepted it and we would be moving there to our own estate in two weeks."

Madeline proclaimed while cupping her hands on both the cheeks of her daughter.

Ashley could not believe what she had heard and she blinked her green eyes.

"What about Abby, Lynn, and Sar?"

"Well, Sarah still has six months left to complete her studies, the parents of Hannah have agreed to help me taking care of Sarah until then. Abby and Lynn would continue their studies on Palaven instead as arranged by Anderson. Almost everything so far had been prepared by your future husband, all we need is just to pack our stuff and get ready to leave in two weeks."

Madeline explained while moving toward the table to get her luggage bag.

"Anyway, there are still a lot of procedures that we needed to get you through before the engagement. I believed it would be better to meet and discuss personally with our future in-law. Orinia had told me your future mother-in-law, isn't an easy woman to deal with, unlike the deceased Turian Commander. And since Grandpa Williams had his reputation exonerated, his ranking as the general would make our family status higher according to the Turian standards. So, she suggested that I could make full advantage of having the upper hands. However, I hope this will be the last resort I need to deal with your future mother-in-law."

* * *

Ashley nodded her head before getting her own luggage bag and walked side by side with her mother to the docking bay to take a ride back to Earth. While they were passing through the main hall, Alenko passed by them, but ran backwards and blocked their ways to stop Ashley.

"Can I have a minute with you, Gunnery Chief Williams?"

"No Alenko, we are in a hurry to return to Earth. Would you kindly move your useless ass to let us passed?"

Madeline responded instead with coldness in her voice loud and clear to alert those who were currently present in the main hall.

Karin, who was there witnessed the whole thing and grabbed Alenko aside since her ranking as the Major doctor gave her a higher authority than Alenko. Madeline nodded her head and smiled at Karin as a gesture to thank Karin before heading to the docking bay with Ashley. While Alenko just stood motionlessly clenching both his fists at his sides with everyone just ignoring him completely.

The Turians ambassadress, Orinia, who had already been told beforehand about Alenko, when Madeline told her about the past engagement of Ashley which was called off by Alenko when the reputations of the Williams were being condemned, had secretly videoed the whole incident and the conversions between Sally and Roy Smith.

Sally Smith who was there too, just shook her head before speaking to her father.

"Why doesn't he just give up?"

In which Roy Smith just tilted his head before heading to leave the main hall with Sally and Orinia closely behind.

"Some Humans never learned from their own mistakes, my child. Especially those who are egocentric like Alenko."

Orinia closed her Omni-tool and sent the whole thing together with a full detailed report about what Madeline had informed her, to both Anderson and Adrien as well, hoping either side could deal with this permanently before Alenko did something stupid to jeopardise the engagement.

Meanwhile, on the Mindoir Hannah Shepard had received an assignment given by Anderson. Informing her about the deployment of the new Humans ambassadress to Palaven in two weeks time. Hannah smiled at the details and was happy for Ashley and Madeline. She accessed her Omni-tool and sent a message to Anderson, requesting for Jane to assign back on the Mindoir and the services of Pearl, Meng and Emily as well.

In return, Anderson responded and acknowledged every request requested by Hannah with the additional of Karin, Roy and Sally included by himself. While Pearl and Meng were heading toward the main hall with Jane when they saw Alenko standing at the side. Which Alenko thought it was a good idea to make a proposal to Jane instead since the Williams was out of his reach now. Before Alenko had the chance to ask Jane, Meng moved forwards and with an evil grin in his eyes, he chuckled.

"Sorry kid, this lovely maiden is already taken. Better luck next time... Or perhaps if you aren't so self-centred...Maybe someone would agree to marry you."

"What the heck? When did the Commander get engaged? Who is the bastard? I'm...going to..."

Alenko snorted with disgust but did not manage to finish his words when Meng hit him hard on his face and knocked Alenko out cold.

"Ah, my child... Sorry I have beaten you to hit this idiot..."

Meng chuckled while Jane was totally speechless, staring between Meng and Pearl.

"How did you know I was?... I...never...tell..."

Jane felt her blood boiling and pointed at Alenko.

"How did you know what he was about to say?"

And shaking her fists now.

"You should at least let me beat him up myself..."

Pearl moved closer and hugged Jane while speaking in a soothing manner.

"Calm down my child..."

Jane felt herself getting relaxed and managed to compose herself. She looked around her to check if there were others present in the main hall. And surprisingly, besides Alenko who was knocked out, there was none other than herself, Pearl and Meng. Jane looked down toward Alenko while Meng was busy slapping on the face of Alenko.

"Hey kid, wake up! Are you alright?"

Which caused Jane to tilt her head in confusion at what Meng was trying to do. When Alenko opened his eyes and scratched his head.

"Eh... How did I end up here?"

Meng squatted beside Alenko and held him up.

"Did you remember what had happened?"

Which Alenko just blinked his eyes and thoughts hard.

"No... Actually. I don't remember how I get to the main hall... I was thinking to head for the mess hall.."

"You probably worked too hard, perhaps you should get some shut eye..."

Meng lifted Alenko up on his feet and gently patted Alenko slightly on one of his shoulders.

"Thanks... I better go and take a rest then."

With that Alenko just stumbled his way toward the archway and headed in the direction of the bunk.

And before Jane could say anything, her Omni-tool alerted her a message sent from Hannah and she almost shouted out an excitement of joy when she saw that she was reassigned back to the Mindoir and the next assignment will happen in two weeks heading for Palaven.

"Oh my goodness... Palaven..."

"Yeah..."

Meng chuckled while accessing his own Omni-tool which was given by Anderson. He received the same message from Hannah addresses to him and his wife.

" Look like we are assigned as well... And don't worry... Our mouths are sealed with your secrets until it becomes official like Ashley... "

Pearl chuckled and smiled while giving Jane an assured look which Meng nodded his head as well.

In which Jane just smiled and gave both Pearl and Meng, a hug each because of the happy mood she had right now. She was hoping to see Garrus and visiting the homeworld of her Turian bondmate.

"Two weeks..."

Jane chuckled while holding both the hands of Pearl and started to dance happily with the older woman. While the older man joins in and clapped his hands in a rhythmic manner.

* * *

A month and two weeks later, after the ending of the war, the Mindoir of the Alliance Navy frigate, under the commands of Admiral Hannah Shepard; was heading toward the Apien Crest of the milky way galaxy after jumping through the mass relay from the Solar System.

"All systems are stable after jumping through the mass relay. Awaiting further instruction for the towing procedures from the Achatus."

Joker spoke while accessing the consoles in front of his pilot seat.

Hannah nodded her head and gave Joker a pat on one of his shoulders before accessing the communication consoles which was installed by the Turian technician known as Sato Davaria.

"Mindoir to Achatus! This is Admiral Hannah Shepard of the Alliance Navy. All systems are stable and ready for the towing procedures from the Achatus."

A short paused static sounded before a reply came through the communication consoles and Hannah recognized immediately that the voice belongs to Sato Davaria.

"Achatus to Mindoir! This is Sato Davaria speaking on behalf of ambassadress Orinia. Please stand by while the Achatus hover above the Mindoir. We will be starting up the mass effect countdown for mass tracker beam once the Achatus is in position."

Hannah accessed the consoles again after getting a nod from Joker.

"Affirmative. Mindoir is ready in position. Awaiting the process for the mass tracker beam to deploy."

Santo responded while starting up the procedures.

"Achatus in position. Starting mass effect fields for towing procedures."

And with another short paused static from the Achatus.

"Mass effect fields tracker beam ready in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The Achatus of the Turian hierarchy starship under the commands of the Turian ambassadress Orinia; was hovering above the Mindoir and towing the Mindoir with its magnetic mass effect tracker beam fields; guiding the Mindoir along through the Apien Crest toward Trebia System, where Palaven the homeworld of the Turians is located.

* * *

Although Trebia System has its own mass relay, but under the Citadel Council laws, all unknown species belonging to any uncharted galaxies in the universe are not allowed to pass through any mass relays directly, whether dormant or active; hence until any arrangements were made, all necessary procedures were taken according to the current regulations which had been permitted by the Citadel Council as per request being applied by Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy.

Meanwhile, Joker on the other hands wasn't so pleased with the current arrangement for the Mindoir being towed, but kept his silence as he understood this was the necessary procedures, while Hannah placed her hands gently on both the shoulders of Joker, as a gesture to show her appreciations for the understanding from the parts from Joker. However, when Joker was looking through the holographic images of his private terminals from his pilot seat; courtesy of the modified drone done by Pearl and Jane, with the new upgrade of the cloaking device of the Geth's technology which Pearl had suggested Hannah to use it to spy on Alenko. Joker was wondering why Alenko was among those assigned on this assignment when Joker caught sight of Alenko staring at them from the bridge while aiming his Omni-tool directly at him and Hannah.

"What is the heck with Alenko? And why is he assigned on the Mindoir too?"

Joker raised his brows with a questioning look.

Hannah thought of that day when Donnel Udina had strongly demanded Alenko since Madeline a rookie; is appointed as the Human ambassadress to be based on Palaven instead of appointing the professionals such as Udina himself as the ambassador, proclaiming even Alenko was the better choice than Madeline.

"Well, Udina think Alenko should be a better choice and demanded him to be on board as well to assist the new rookie ambassadress. If not, he will make sure in all his powers and abilities that Madeline is being replaced unless the Systems Alliance complied to his demands."

This caused Joker to roll his eyes before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Alenko, a better choice? And don't tell me the Alliance is afraid of Udina? Is this some kind of joke?"

Joker makes a face of disgust when he spoke about Alenko and Udina.

Which Hannah just shrugged her shoulders in response while narrowing her eyes at the screens of the private terminals of Joker.

"Enough of chatting. Just watch Alenko closely Joker and report to me or ambassadress Williams if Alenko tries anything suspicious."

"Aye, aye, ma'am! And speaking of suspicious, is Alenko aiming his Omni-tool at us?"

Joker responded firmly while keeping his eyes focusing on Alenko. While Hannah just tilted her head and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you are right about it, Joker. Anyway, good catch on that and just keep Alenko away from Ashley."

With a smirked looks Joker chuckled while adjusting his cap to look smart.

"At least I have something to do while idling around at the cockpit without actually needing to fly the Mindoir."

Joker deadpanned and Hannah just laughed and lifted the cap of the helmsman up to mess up his hair playfully. Meanwhile, Alenko was trying his best to eavesdrop by moving closer but still stood at a reasonable distance.

Alenko had always loathed superiors from being unprofessional toward their subordinates which were why he always doubted the way how Hannah and Jane had treated their subordinates even in private; which Alenko sees it as a form of being weak and incompetent in his views.

Through the five years, Alenko had been submitting reports to Admiral David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett respectively, based on his own assumption about Hannah which was proclaimed from both Admirals as invalid pieces of evidence. The only person who had taken interests was Donnel Udina who had always waited for an opportunity to get the Shepard out of the military. Which he did to successfully flammed Alex Shepard on a mission which caused the loss of his teammates while he was still being an Alliance marine. Udina tried the same trick on Anderson but this was backfired as Jane and her team returned and survived the events at Karumto without reporting about the Turians being there.

* * *

Alenko was still standing there at the bridge; secretly filming with his Omni-tool when Meng suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed hard on the shoulders of the younger man. With a chuckling voice loud and clear enough for the entire crews who were present on the bridge to hear, Meng chuckled.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here? Standing like a stone statue?"

Alenko choked in shock while everyone laughed at him. He stared angrily at those around him and pushed Meng with annoyance in his voice while Meng was flickering his hands at fast speed over the Omni-tool of Alenko and hacked it instantly.

"Watch it you bastard mercenary! You better learn your place on WHO are you addressing to!"

This caused Hannah and the rest of the crew to turn their heads toward the two men. While Meng simply just chuckled and touches his hair with a smugness when he heard the Omni-tool of Alenko pinged a silence "virus installed" message.

"Hey kid, I'm just a freelance private investigator, not a mercenary as you have assumed."

Alenko just snorted with disgust at Meng without noticing his own Omni-tool was currently inflicted with a virus.

"Really? You just look like any low-class money sucking MERCENARY to me!"

Thinking that this went too far and uncalled for, Hannah slowly moved away from Joker.

"Alenko! Stop all your nonsense at this instance!"

Came the rebuking voice of the Admiral while approaching the bridge.

"Admiral, in all due respects..."

Alenko tried to retaliate and disregard the command from Hannah but he was cut off when the voice of the helmsman sounded through the intercom throughout the entire Mindoir.

"Hey, relax! Alenko, do you know what are the consequences when showing disrespect at a Senior commanding officer of the special task force? I will be dammed Alenko if Meng was just having his breaks or leaves while working undercover... Uh. Eh... As the freelance private investigator..."

Alenko went dumbfounded while turning his head toward the pilot seat.

"Huh? What the heck? Joker, you are a hundred per cent sure on this?"

Joker adjusted his cap and held his head up high and responded with confidence.

"That is what I had gotten from his identification listed on his ID... Unless this is a glitch... If not, I'm one hundred per cent sure on it and it is still showing as active... No records of retirement... So... I will watch my mouth around Meng, Alenko, if I'm you..."

And at that precise moment, Pearl was walking out of the elevator pondering in thoughts while heading towards the bridge.

"Joker, would you mind keeping this in private and not exposing me through the intercom.."

Meng deadpanned while giving Hannah a wink and folded his arms just under his broad chest. While the rest of the crew pretended they did not hear when they heard "special task force" was being mentioned. They continued with their work while Alenko was stunned and looked at them for support which no-one was willing to give him. Feeling defeated Alenko stumbled and gave a short "Sorry" to Meng while moving away as fast as his legs could get him. He took a short glance toward Pearl and was freaking out to reach the elevator as fast as he could; as if Pearl is a monster who is waiting to devour him.

On the other hands, Pearl who had joined Meng by his side whispered softly.

"Who's IDs did Anderson gave to us?"

Meng just shrugged his shoulders and grinned evilly.

"Beat me? Probably some crazy badass that scared the shits out of people?"

Hannah, who was aware beforehand from both Jane and Anderson about the fake identity just chuckled while moving toward Pearl and Meng.

"More like maniacs who were insane enough to do impossible missions. Most humans see them as being monsters. The real identities were often a mystery or myths. Very similar to the first special task force which Anderson had told me about "The Ace" which was formed roughly three hundred years ago."

Meng laughed when Hannah had passed them after speaking while Pearl just facepalmed herself when Meng winked playfully and whispered into her ears.

"Just like old times. Ace Commander Tin, my lovely wife."

In return, Pearl just narrowed her eyes at her husband and whispered softly as well.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that, Richard, my dear husband?"

While Meng just shook his head and led his wife heading towards Joker and whispered softly.

"Never will I be ever tired of it."

* * *

Two weeks before heading out for Palaven, Faleente Pesir and Uborm Julise had all the Humans assigned for this assignment examined; except Pearl and Meng whom successfully avoided all health checks even under the close watch of the surveillance security on the Arcturus Station. Since Palaven has a weak magnetic field against the high levels of solar radiation from its sun in the Trebia System; all Humans was given the necessary protection gears such as the Enviro-suits provided by the Asari Republics on the expenses of the Turian Hierarchy of course since the Asari are an anthropoidal race, similar to the Batarians and the Humans.

The suit was white by default, but the wearer could customise it into their own likings. Pearl and Meng had opted for blacks; Jane had opted for the usual sky blue; Ashley had opted for pink; Jack had opted for green and Emily had opted for red. Whereas Bemis and his team had opted for yellow as suggested by Hannah; which headgears were modified by Pearl and Jane using a mod to make the Batarian face feature appearing as Humans', while the rest just opted for the defaulted white.

A week before the actual departure time toward Palaven, Faleente was amazed and impressed by the wits of the Humans. Their thoughts on protecting the allied Batarians and the trusts they had shown to them as well, which Bemis and his team had earned. While Pearl and Jane were working on the final stage with the mod on the headgears' screens, Uborm was wondering how this was supposed to work, when Pearl just put on one of the headgears and tapped its screen gently. Within seconds, the face feature of Pearl was changed and appeared just like a Batarian female, which, according to Jella, Pearl was looking quite stunning in Batarian standard of beauty; while Bemis just nudged Meng and gave Pearl a playful whistle. Meng in return reached out both his hands and strangled Bemis family, while Bemis was acting along and begged for mercy playfully.

Everyone laughed at the two men while Jella put on and tested one of the headgears' screen. Seconds later, the face feature of Jella was changed and she had decent looks better than the average appearances of the Human female. Jacob gave a low whistle this time while James made a sound like a wolf howling. Ashley chuckled and poked at Jella; while Emily just snickered and placed one of the headgears on Ashley. Jack mirrored Emily and placed one of the headgears on Jane. With a wink from both Jack and Emily, Pearl tapped something on the headgears' screens of the two women, while Orinia accessed her Omni-tool to upload something. A minute or twos later, Both the face features of Jane and Ashley changed into a face similar to a Turian female, just like Orinia's respectively, but both women had a more appealing appearance according to the Turian standard of beauty in the view of Orinia.

Sato Davaria was twitching both his mandibles in astonishment.

"I will be damned if both of you are really Turian females. I will even challenge your bondmates and win you two over."

With a chuckle, Orinia accessed her Omni-tool and focused it on both Jane and Ashley. And with another smirking grin, she took a picture of them and sent it to Adrien; while Pearl was eyeing Orinia with a grin on her face and poked teasingly at one of the shoulders of Orinia.

"I saw what you had done girly... Who did you send their photos to? Nihlus?"

"What?"

Both Jane and Ashley asked in unison and snapped their heads toward Orinia.

"Oh... Uh... Not Nihlus... Just to the Primarch..."

Orinia snickered while moving a few steps away from Ashley and Jane.

"Oh, no... You didn't, right?"

Ashley responded in shock wishing this was just a prank, but while she saw Orinia just turned and ran as fast as she could, both Jane and Ashley started chasing after Orinia, each screaming with threats that even a Krogan would have trembled with fears.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! These two Human women are so intimidating when they are angry..."

Orinia sped past the main hall and heading fast toward the mess hall while Madeline and Hannah were wondering who were the two oddly looking figures chasing after Orinia.

When Jane saw Hannah and addressed her with a short "Hey, mom.." and continued to chase after Orinia.

While Ashley was being held by Madeline when she addressed her own mother with a short " Hi, mom.."

"Young lady, what the heck did you do to yourself? "

Madeline frowned her forehead while looking at Ashley, who had a Turian face, but the body of a human.

Before Ashley could respond, Pearl was chuckling from behind with the rest joining them.

"Trying to see what the Human female would look like in Turian standard of beauty.."

While Sato Davaria just nodded his head and confirmed on how stunning and hot both Jane and Ashley appeared in the Turian standard of beauty.

"Too bad they aren't really as in really real as being Turians. Absolutely stunning and beyond gorgeous..."

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Sato before turning her focus and looked at the Batarian female in front of her.

"And who might you be, ma'am?"

Pearl snickered and tapped the headgear's screen and both Hannah and Madeline were impressed and in awe when Pearl revealed herself.

"That is quite a work you have gotten Pearl."

Hannah tapped one of the shoulders of Pearl while Madeline was still holding onto Ashley.

"So... May I know why the two of you are chasing the Turian ambassadress with intimidating threats?"

Madeline narrowed her eyes and demanded an explanation while the rest of her daughters joined in. And both Hannah and the Williams laughed hilariously after knowing what the Turian ambassadress had done. While Hannah was holding and bending her stomach when Madeline and the rest of Ashley's sisters who had joined were crouching on the floor with tears in their eyes. Ashley was pouting his lips with annoyance when Orinia was being dragged toward them by Jane in a form of a choke hold.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I surrendered!"

Orinia squeaked while pleading with defeat.

That earned another laugh from everyone until Hannah was almost rolling on the floor while Madeline tried her best to compose herself.

"I will pity the future husband of the great Commander Jane Shepard if he ever pissed his wife..."

Which Hannah suddenly had an idea and simply just moved closer to Jane and snickered.

"Oh... Poor Garrus... What would he think if he sees you in this manner, my child?"

This cause Jane to blush and released her grips around the long slim neck of Orinia, who then took this as her chance to escape and wondered what did Hannah said to Jane. But she decided to get away further from this Human female as far as she could.

"No wonder it took five long years for the war..."

She mused and thanking the Great Spirits of Palaven that the war had ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the capital city of Palaven, Adrien was busy with works in his office at the Cipritine. While Saren Arterius was busy rocking two old-fashioned cradles with his feet while being seated on the couch. Two chuckling voices were chipping and giving out joyful sounds while Adrien just laughed and focused on his works as he spoke.

"Why don't you just adopt these two, Saren? With your status, this should not be a problem even if you do not have a bondmate yet."

Saren just sighed at what Adrien had said and continued to rock the twins while pondering in his own thoughts before responding.

"What would the others think of them? The Arterius clan has already been tainted by being as "barefaced" due to the genetic mutation and with what my brother had done. It will be unfair to the twins if I would just adopt them."

Adrien closed his eyes before stopping what he was doing and walked toward the two cradles. Even though being just a month, one week and four days old, the twins had their plating fully grown now while staying in incubation for a month. The incubators being constructed by both Jane and Pearl were doing their job wonderfully. Adrien held one of the twins in his arm and gave a small chuckling sound and purred into the ears, which in return earned a laugh from the baby.

"I would adopt them myself if I had the time. But with my new title and Niponia still in a coma and Tarquin is too young to be a father. Nihlus still needing four years since his bond-mate is still considered as a minor under the standard laws of Palaven. The other pairing still has not been officially accepted yet and by the time everything gets settled, without parents, these two will have to leave Palaven under the laws of the Citadel Council which I hated the most!"

Saren nodded his head at the words of Adrien while he mirrored Adrien and held the other baby in his arms. He had always wanted to start a family of his own. But being a Spectre agent is a lifelong responsibility. Ever since of a genetic mutation, which only happened once in a billion galactic years, the offsprings of the Arterius clan were born with ugly horns, irregular teeth and a set of distorted mandibles. Another problem that led to another factor, his self-esteem acting up even when he found the perfect scent telling him that he found his potential bond-mate. He simply just watched her at a far distance, enough for him to smell her but far away for her to even smell him.

Both Turian men snuggled the babies while an alert was sounded at the private terminals of Adrien. With the baby still in one of his arms, Adrien accessed his private terminals and gave a short remark.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I will be damned..."

In which out of curiosity, Saren walked toward Adrien with the other baby in his arms to check what was the problem when he just dropped his mandibles further down, although his mandibles were so distorted that it was hard to know if they moved or not.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Counted me in as the second to be damned..."

Adrien continued to stare at his private terminals with astonishment while cuddling the baby.

"If this is supposed to be a hundred per cent accurate, and based on what Orinia had sent in, these two Human women are considered to be an outstanding beauty in their own species."

Saren nodded his head in agreement while cuddling the other baby and pondered in his thoughts about his potential bond-mate. Even though looking older than the rest of the Human females, the lady still looks stunning in her current age and Saren wondered how would she looked like being a Turian female.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nihlus was visiting Garrus and Solana while planning for the thing which he felt necessary when the Williams get to Palaven in another one week time. Alcia H. Vakarian greeted Nihlus warmly while asking him how was he doing, which Nihlus just chuckled and joked.

"Fine, except almost gotten murdered by my own mother!"

Which Alcia H. Vakarian just narrowed her eyes and rebuked Nihlus.

"Hey young man that is not the way to talk about Taninia your mother."

In return, Nihlus simply just raised both his arms in defeat and sighed.

"What could I do then Alcia? She is still behaving as if Turians are more superior than other species."

Which Alcia just patted Nihlus on one of his shoulders as a gesture to show him a little support.

"Well, the thing is slowly changing. I believe with the clan of your bond-mate being in a higher tier than yours, Taninia would perhaps soften her attitudes?"

Nihlus tilted his head toward Alcia and shook his head while he sat down on a stone bench almost getting into a despair.

"I doubt that Alcia. She was jumping madly at me when Mordin rushed in with the good news that I and my bond-mate could possibly have our own biological children. Proclaiming even if the authorised permission was given, she will order the abortion if my bond-mate should ever get impregnate. Telling me just to live and enjoy the benefits given to us."

Alcia gave a short gasped vocal while two sets of footsteps sounded toward their direction.

"Leave her to us two old ladies, if that ever happens, my child. Three to be precise as I believe your aunt should be able to help. "

Plibia Vakarian spoke while approaching Nihlus and Alcia together with Aciana Hildos. In which Nihlus saw them and jumped up to his feet while he scoped the two ladies in his arms and chuckled.

"Grandma Plibia, grandma Aciana, how are the two wonderful ladies feeling today?"

Both elderly Turian women chuckled while Alcia folded her arms over her chest.

"Well-well, young man, you better put the two of them down before crushing their old bones."

In return, Aciana protested while Plibia just stuck out her tongue at her daughter-in-law.

"Who are you calling old bones? How dare you to even say such thing? "

Which cause Alcia just to facepalm and surrendered in defeat.

"Okay mama you win and mother Plibia don't you think that is better for Nihlus to get going about his business?"

Both elderly Turian women just winked and chuckled before letting Nihlus drop them from his arms. With another hug and touching of foreheads as a gesture of showing their concern to Nihlus, Plibia gave another word of encouragement.

"Do not be troubled, my child. Just believe in yourself as your father had done. I see the resemblance, not only in appearances but the spirit of your old man in you as well."

Nihlus nodded his head while turning away and headed further inside of the estate where the Vakarians stayed.

* * *

Somewhere on the Vakarian estate, Garrus and Solana were sparring together in one of the basements when Nihlus found the two of them and decided to wait patiently for them to finish when he received a holographic file from Primarch Adrien Victus. He accessed his Omni-tool and viewed the file while Garrus and Solana were still sparring.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Garrus! Come quickly and see this..."

Nihlus yelled and held up the holographic images while Garrus and Solana stopped.

"Oh, Great Spirits of Palaven! How did they ever manage this?"

Solana gasped while approaching Nihlus and was wide with astonishment when Solana saw Jane had Orinia held in a form of a choke hold.

"I will be damned if I ever pissed your bond-mate, Garr... Are you sure she is not just a Krogan disguised as a human female?"

Garrus was first in awe when he saw Jane in the Turian female version and shocked with sweats streaming down his neck as he continued to watch.

"I... Eh...uh...eh..."

Garrus felt his words were stuck in his throat.

"I don't know Sol. I had never seen Jane pissed before."

Garrus managed to compose himself and secretly prayed to all the Great Spirits of Palaven, hoping he would never ever pissed off his bondmate.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Ashley looked absolutely stunning and gorgeous. And I bet many would challenge me for my lovely bondmate if she is a real Turian."

Nihlus spoke while keeping his focus on the holographic images and then noticed something about the Turian ambassadress.

"Shit! I remembered that bitch!"

Nihlus snorted in annoyance.

While Solana stares and realised too when she saw the golden marking around the eyes of Orinia.

"Uh-uh... How did this bitch get chosen as the ambassadress?"

Garrus was dumbfounded as who the two were talking about.

"Hello... Could any of you tell me what is going on?"

Nihlus raised one of his talons and strokes it in the air with frustration.

"Garrus, Do you still remembered when our platoon was having shore leaves with the ninth platoon under Tarquin?"

Garrus pondered in his thoughts on that one time when all who were there were being drugged and all the males, especially those who just turned sixteen were being raped except Tarquin who was still a minor and himself as his spurs were genetically late in growing to fullness; while thanking the Great Spirits of Palaven that the females were just out cold and untouched. Mordin was sent in and he concluded that they were raped by a group of Asari, probably five to seven in a group who were more interested in Turian males than Turian females. It was luckily in Mordin's point of view that none of the Asari is Ardat-Yakshi. Or that would have killed all the Turian males while they were being raped. Which he himself concluded as being highly impossible as Ardat-Yakshi is more into fucking a conscious victim.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What the heck? She was that bartender who served us the drinks."

Nihlus slammed his fists into the wall and accessed his Omni-tool with a message afterwards.

"We'll just see how Adrien will react when he knows who this ambassadress really is or was..."

Meanwhile, in Cipritine, Adrien was still cuddling one of the twins while Saren had cleaned and fed the other and placed the baby back into one of the cradles. Adrien smirked while receiving a message from Nihlus, thinking that Nihlus must have been amazed when he saw the images of his future bondmate looking stunning in the Turian point of view. He almost dropped his mandibles and typed a quick message.

[How sure are the three of you on identifying the Turian ambassadress?]

A reply was sent back within seconds that almost make the blood of Adrien to boil up in a fury.

[A hundred per cent on that and make it three hundred in total.]

Adrien closed his eyes for a while before accessing his Omni-tool letting Nihlus just keep this low for the meantime. While he quietly walked toward Saren and showed him the messages.

Saren narrowed his blue eyes at the Omni-tool of Adrien and cursed.

"Dammit! And how did she get to be the Turian ambassadress?"

Adrien just tilted his head and pondered before answering.

"Lorik Qui'in the Turian manager of the Synthetic Insights Noveria branch recommended her through a referral from the Asari Matriarch Benezia."

Saren placed all the links together and concluded this must be a reward or an agreement patched between Orinia and the Asari. While Adrien thought of a plan without alerting the snake among the bushes.

Meanwhile, in the lower-class district, Sergeant Decian Chellick and Galus Kandros were sparring at one of the local pubs. Whereas Niria Maxilinus was busy socialising with a stranger. Nyreen Kandros was shaking her head at her flirting cousin before she received a message from Nihlus regarding a special assignment. She grinned at that before interrupting the stranger who was about to lead Niria into one of the private rooms.

"Sorry, pal. This girl is occupied tonight..."

The stranger who recognised Nyreen being the leader of the Turian Mercenary group known as the Talons just nodded his head and searches for another willing casual hookup. Where Niria who knew her cousin well enough just signalled Galus to end the sparring now.

* * *

End of chapter 8


	9. Chap 9: Moment before the disembarkation

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on October 4th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Faditia Kryik, Faius Kryik, Wise Turian Man, Taninia Kryik, Galus Kandros, Niria Maxilinus, Pearl/Tin, Meng/Richard, Bemis, Ulnea, Madeline J. Williams, Roy Smith and Sally Smith.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 9: Moment before the disembarkation**

After leaving one of the local pubs located at the lower-class district within the same night, Sergeant Decian Chellick and Galus Kandros went ahead to get one of the skycars which belong to the farming industrial enterprises owned by Faditia Kryik. While Nyreen Kandros and Niria Maxilinus, on the other hands, were waiting for Decian and Galus to get back just outside the entrance of the said local pub before they get to their hideout together and rest for the night, when Niria accidentally bumped into a stranger who was wearing a hood that covers must of his face feature and a shawl around his neck.

The stranger held Niria up with one of his hands while she almost fell over and he immediately froze when the scent from Niria started to attract him when the two of them were quite close. Before that, Niria had a drink or two at the bar which caused her scent to be extra alluring now. The stranger was still in a daze while Niria was apologising to him and she quickly rushed to catch up with her cousin who had already joined with Decian and Galus. The trios were about to leave when they noticed Niria was missing and they started to look around, wondering where she was.

The stranger, on the other hands, was speechless as he watched Niria running toward Nyreen, Decian and Galus in a hurry. However before Niria turned around to look at the spot where the stranger was standing, the said Turian male was no longer there. Niria wondered who the stranger is and somehow hoping she will get the chance to see him again.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Cipritine, under the clear night sky, somewhere about forty miles away from the lower-class district, Nihlus Kryik, Garrus Vakarian and Solana Vakarian were seen heading toward one of the estates owned by Faditia. Two miles away from the left of a large house, a group of Turian farmers were busy harvesting crops which consist of various produces enough to feed the entire herbivore dextro proteins based species in the whole galaxy. Another group of Turian farmers about three miles away from the right of the large house were busy herding various kinds of animals fitted for dextro proteins based species who are omnivorous. And one mile away at the back of the large house, some Turian gardeners were busy tending the gardens which bear various trees and plants that serve as protection against the sun rather than for food consumption purposes.

Somewhere toward the hill behind the gardens, Faditia was seen sitting beside one of the graves which were under a row of the purplish oval shaped trees. A new grave was being built amongst the graves which tombstones bearing the various family members belonging to the Kryik clan. A few graves which belonging to the Canlinus clan were seen located a few distances away from the grave which Faditia was at. This is the only one which is a nameless grave belonging to the wise Turian man.

At the further end of the hill, a small cottage was situated near the cliff. Taninia Kryik was seen busying unpacking a few crates which were in front of the said small cottage. She carefully took each package out of every crate before walking toward the new grave which tombstone bears the name of Faius Kryik. For five years, the dead body of her beloved bond-mate was kept at the Temple Palaven which had been abandoned when the Turians spread out from Palaven and discovered other life among the stars. Hence, ending the myths that titans strode across Palaven, reaching for the heavens, which eventually caused the Valluvian Priests to fall from power and being treated as the lowest among the Turian class.

After reaching to the location of the new grave, Taninia took out a small cloth from the small pouch which was attached to her waist belt before she knelt down in order to wipe the dirt off from the tombstone. The grave is still empty as the casket which contains the dead body of her beloved bond-mate has been shipped to the Cipritine Tower directly from the Temple Palaven, where the exoneration of the ex-Commander would take place in a week's time.

Looking at the tombstone of her beloved bond-mate, Taninia sighed deeply as the usual lifespan of a Turian could last up to around a hundred and ten years. If not for the help given from the Vakarian family, she wondered how long she would survive for becoming a widow at the age of thirty-seven. Even though after five years, a month and a week currently, Taninia still grieves for the loss of Faius. She blamed the war, those who caused the war, and the Human, especially those who had killed her beloved bond-mate. Without even meeting the Williams, Taninia already concluded she would definitely loathe this future daughter-in-law and she has already made a few plans with Faditia which could possible to get his son a Turian bond-mate out of this so-called forced interspecies marriage.

Faditia, on the other hands. continue to sit beside the unnamed grave of her bond-mate, pondering in her own thoughts. Although at the age of seventy-two, Faditia appears to be older than the usual same age Turians since her bond-mate passed away at the age of forty-five when she was at the age of thirty-five. If not for the responsibility she held for her brother Faius and the promises she had given to her bond-mate, regarding the matters of Taninia who happen to be the sister of the wise Turian man and Ashley who will be their future Human niece-in-law, Faditia would not have survived this long.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This is going to be extremely challenging for me, my love. Your sister is not an easy person to be dealing with. I can imagine how she will react when the truth reveals in due course. Let us just pray that your plans would work."

Faditia mused in thought while she leant over to touch the ice cold tombstone with her forehead. She turned around to take a glance at the widowed bond-mate of her brother before she took notice of the three figures walking in her direction.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! About time finally! What take you three so long to reach here?"

Faditia snorted out loud while catching the attention of Taninia at the same time. And before the three managed to greet and answer Faditia, Taninia gave the order immediately when she also caught sight of the three while pointing one of her talons toward all the packages which lies beside the many crates which she had already unpacked.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! We have a lot to finish up! You kids are better on the double to bring those inside before midnight!"

Nihlus, Garrus and Solana immediately rushed over to the location that Taninia had pointed while Faditia just shook her head and sighed. And before midnight everything was completed. Those personal belongings which deemed necessary to be buried together with Faius are being kept inside a black box, while other stuff that contains images and videos were stored in various datapads, which were being kept as memories for the immediate family. With that, all of them rested for the night until the next morning, when Decian, Galus, Nyreen and Niria joined up with Nihlus and Garrus for the secret assignment, while Solana went back to the estates owned by her parents.

* * *

Three days later, after the Talons had met up with Nihlus at one of the estates owned by Faditia, they decided to take two days off. Decian decided to join them as well since it would be pointless to go back to the Citadel station and come back to Palaven. They went back to one of the usual local pubs located in the lower-class district, where Decian and Galus continue with the unfinished sparring sessions which Galus had paid in full amount.

Nyreen, on the other hands, was seen socialising with a group of volus probably to buy some information from the Shadow Broker, on matters regarding their secret assignment. While Niria was sitting alone at one of the booth seatings in the pub when she was approached by the same stranger whom she had met at this same pub five days ago. The said stranger then led Niria to the dance floor and began to dance with her.

And before the stranger could make his move to lay his hands on the waist of Niria, another guy has come between them and drag Niria to dance with him instead. Causing the first Turian man to get into a fury while grabbing Niria back to his side. However, Niria simply just shake off the hands of the first guy before he could lay his hands on her. She gave the first guy a short apology before heading to the location of the other man.

 ***Warning! The following contains mature content that is unsuitable for minors, and that some people may find disturbing! Please skip reading the part** **where is indicated by start and end of xxXXxx** **!***

However, the first guy grabbed Niria from behind while trying to pull her into one of the private rooms. The other man who saw what was happening simply just walked to one of the nearby bar stools to take a seat and watch while he orders two drinks from the bartender. Just before the bartender served the two drinks, something come smashing into one of the bar counters. Everyone in the pub just takes a short glance at the commotion and went back to their own business when they saw someone was hanging over one of the bar counters.

 ***Start of xxXXxx***

Niria walked slowly to the bar counter where the first guy was hanging unconsciously. She smirked to herself before dragging the unconscious man by the legs toward the bar stool where the other guy was seated. Along the way, Niria dropped the first guy over to a bunch of gay Turian males who eagerly stripped the unconscious man naked and each take turns fondling the cloaca of the unconscious man with their tongues until the cloaca of the man opens up before dragging the poor guy into one of the private rooms. While Niria, on the other hands, gracefully take a seat beside the other man who held up a drink to her victory.

"Ah, Miss... I hope I would never ever piss you off ..."

The other man chuckled while offering Niria a drink which she took it instantly and drank it in one big gulp before she started to ask.

"Have we met before?"

Niria eyed the man from head to toe and toe to head again while she spoke. The man on the other hands just crossed his arms over his chest while he chuckled again.

"Ah, Miss... Do you not remember me? You had bumped into me outside the entrance of this pub just five days ago.."

Niria smirked at that while she shifted herself off the current seat and saddled in the lap of the guy facing him who lay both his hands on the waist of her while he orders another two drinks.

"Just making sure you are the one I had bumped into..."

She continued while the man shook his head at the response he had gotten from Niria before he moved one of his hands to fondle the hips of the woman. Whereas Niria just fumbled with the detachable pelvic fabric of the man before she could fondle the cloaca of the guy with her talons. This caused the man to gasp as he felt his cloaca opening up after Niria had her talons scratching against it.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Ah, Miss... Are you sure you want to do this so openly?"

The man gasped as Niria continues to fondle the man while whispering softly into his ears.

"Nope... Unless your moaning attracts the attention of the public... "

The man gasps again while he felt his manhood emerging slowly at this time.

"Ah... Miss... I would not last long... Please stop teasing me like that... "

Niria smirked before she stopped the teasing and climbed off the lap of the guy. And before she could move away, the guy scooped her into his arms and carried her toward one of the private rooms. However, before they managed to get inside, a ping alert was sounded from the Omni-tool of the guy which causing him to frown. He dropped Niria from his arms and accessed the Omni-tool before leading her into the room finally.

The private room has a double cot which is designed for two. A double-seater couch is located in the middle of the room, and toward the left side of the room, there is a small bar. Whereas, on the right is the bathroom, which has a sink, a toilet and a shower. The man leads Niria to sit down on the couch while he knelt down to fumble with the detachable pelvic fabric of Niria.

Before the woman could protest, the man began to fondle the cloaca with his tongue to taste Niria which she gasped breathlessly but did nothing to stop him as the man makes her feel good. And once he managed to open up her cloaca, he continues to caress Niria with his tongue until she gave out a small groan. Afterwards, he slowly removed his hood which covers most part of his face before he brought his forehead up to touch with the forehead of Niria. This caused Niria to freeze as most Turian would never do so to a complete stranger.

Niria was still in a daze when the man removed his shawl around his neck before he began to taste her neck with his tongue. This was when Niria realised that this guy could be her potential bond-mate when the scent of the man become alluring to her. She started to blush while the man rubbed his cloaca against her cloaca, but was dumbfounded when the man pulled himself away as his manhood has become in full length.

The man looked into the eyes of Niria, seeking the permission before he continues. In return, Niria just shook her head as she noticed the face markings which the man has. She knows who this man is as he is a well-known political figure. And knowing what Niria could possibly be thinking of, the man took something out of his small pouch and slide it over his manhood, before he slowly pushed it into the cloaca of Niria.

Tears began to flow slowly from the eyes of Niria, not because she was in pain, but because the same colourise halve gemstones confirmed the bonding connection. It would be impossible for her to be lawfully bonded with this guy because of their current status. She quickly wiped her tears away before the man could take notice and touched her forehead with his forehead. The man then lifted Niria up while his manhood was still inside her cloaca and carried her over to the double cot where he continues to thrust her after laying her down on the cot. Niria decided to enjoy this moment while it still lasted and soon both fell into a deep sleep after reaching their climaxes.

 ***End of xxXXxx***

And when the next day has arrived, Niria found herself alone in the double cot after waking up. She was in a daze as if she has forgotten about the happening yesterday. She gave a short yawn before climbing out of the double cot and walked toward the bathroom to clean herself.

* * *

Back to the meantime after the Mindoir was being towed by the Achatus for a period of two hours, both the starships have finally reached the Trebia System safely. Sato Davaria then accessed the communication consoles and hailed the Mindoir.

"Achatus to Mindoir! We are all clear to discharge the mass effect tracker beam on the Mindoir. Please stand by and be in the position to activate your mass effect stabilising fields after the discharge had completed."

Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau accessed the communication consoles from the Mindoir while busy himself with his newly learned technology about Mass effect fields.

"Mindoir in the standby position. Awaiting further instructions."

Sato Davaria flickered his talons along his Omni-tool while accessing the controls on the consoles.

"Affirmative. Discharging procedures starting in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Once Joker had felt the mass effect tracker beam had been discharged. He waited for the Achatus to move away before accessing his consoles.

"Activating mass effect stabilising fields in 3...2...1..."

A short paused static sounded before the voice of Joker rang through at the other side.

"All systems are stabilised and the Mindoir is ready for you and your team to proceed on board."

Sato Davaria then first gave Joker a head up of what to expect after releasing the mass effect tracker beam fields on the Mindoir. Once everything was done accordingly to the necessary procedures deemed fit by the Citadel Council rules and regulations, Sato Davaria then headed toward the hangar deck of the Achatus and meet up with Lilihierax; a laid-back, easy-going manner type of a barefaced Turian male, and also meet up with the team of twelve military technicians under Lilihierax.

Meanwhile, Lilihierax was addressing his team while Sato Davaria approached them from behind. It was only then that Sato Davaria realised his friend Lilihierax was not in his usual self. Lilihierax looked tired and exhausted and was not as enthusiastic about his work which he takes pride in. In the eyes of Sato Davaria, Lilihierax always takes pride in his work even being just a mechanic, and seeing Lilihierax behaving in such manner looked like bad news to Sato Davaria. He had to make sure everything worked smoothly on this assignment.

Once, after Lilihierax had debriefed his team, Sato Davaria decided to check on Lilihierax about his current well-being.

"Lilihierax, you got a minute?"

Lilihierax lifted up his head and looked at Sato Davaria before giving a nod of his head as a gesture for Sato Davaria to carry on.

"Is there something wrong or anything was bothering you?"

Sato Davaria reached out one of his hands grabbing firmly on one of the arms of Lilihierax while he asked with concern. Lilihierax in return shook his head at first but decided to stoop his shoulders in a manner of showing something was troubling him. He hesitated for a while before speaking.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I'm worried about someone whom I had met a year ago. Was actually wanting to introduce her to you, but I got a fight with her during one of my shore leaves which happened six months, two weeks and four days ago. She wanted me to leave the military but you know how I love my work."

Sato Davaria gave Lilihierax a nod of his head and gesture Lilihierax to continue while signalling Lilihierax toward the shuttle. The team of twelve were ready while both of them entered and buckled up their seat belts before Lilihierax speaks on.

"Well, I refused her and we got into some... Ahem... Rough steamy action...After pissing her off. So I thought maybe she would drop the issue... You know... After blowing off steams; however, the next day she left without a word while I was still sleeping. I panicked and regretted my decision after realising I really care about her. I know she is the one for me because of her scent and our gemstones is of same matching colours. I tried to contact her after that day, but she seems to be out of reach... or simply avoiding me... Great Spirits of Palaven! I missed her, my Ulnea..."

Lilihierax stooped his head while Sato Davaria patted one of the shoulders of Lilihierax before responding to Lilihierax the best way he could.

"Hey buddy... cheer up, will you. I need you to be back to your usual self for this assignment. After that, I will help you to find your Ulnea and we will come up with plans later..."

Lilihierax snapped his head suddenly and looked at Sato Davaria with a confused look.

"Eh... What kind of plans?"

Sato Davaria chuckled and whispered in a low vocal enough to be heard by Lilihierax but not enough to be overheard by the other twelve men.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Plans for the proposal to mate with your Ulnea of course. You really are dumb, my man."

Lilihierax scratched his fringes as if in a manner of showing his embarrassment.

"Great Spirits of Palaven!... I had never thoughts of that before... And what if my Ulnea rejected to mate with me?"

Sato Davaria shook his head and sighed before looking at Lilihierax.

"We will worry about that after you manage to find your Ulnea first."

Lilihierax nodded his head while the shuttle was ready to take off and headed toward the Mindoir. He tried his best to get this assignment running and think of how to find his Ulnea later.

* * *

The Mindoir was waiting in position for Sato Davaria and his team to get on board after the mass effect tracker beam was being released by the Achatus and the systems from the Mindoir were stabilised with the help of the mass effect stabilising fields through Joker. Once on board through the cargo deck of the Mindoir, all the Turian technicians immediately gotten to work with unloading the crates that contain the 'faster than light" devices on the Mindoir while Sato Davaria and Lilihierax headed toward the elevator to reach for the engineering deck.

Pearl and Jane were working hands in hands together with their upgrades on the drive core since a month ago, which Sato Davaria had taught them about the mass effect technology; while Sato Davaria and Lilihierax were approaching them after the elevator reached the engineering deck. After introducing both Pearl and Jane to Lilihierax through Sato Davaria, their technician team had finished unloading the crates and were heading toward the engineering deck with the "faster than light" devices ready for installation.

Lilihierax than giving both Pearl and Jane some basic training in teaching them how to manage the "faster than light" systems; while the rest of the mechanics were working without losing any times to install the devices with Joker working on the mass effect technology which Sato Davaria had taught him since a month ago. And they had roughly forty-five minutes until they reach Palaven. So everyone, including Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was hard at work to keep the assignment running smoothly.

Meanwhile, at the bridge, Meng was giving Jacob and Ashley some lessons on how to survive in situations when the weapons failed to work or when they run out of ammunition.

"Putting oneself in a field of death and hide or fight desperately in order to survive."

Meng spoke with extreme seriousness in his tone, which Jacob claimed this as idiotic if it was gotten backfired and inhumane to those who had died.

"In all due respects... This is not only stupid but showing disrespect as well to those fallen comrades..."

Jacob spoke while shaking his head with disgust at Meng, while Ashley on the other hands; whom had some Chinese lineage from her mother's; claiming it as a useful tactic once used in an old Chinese military based on Sunzi's "The Art of War", explaining it further in situations which are concluded as a survival instinct.

"One can feign death amongst a pile of dead people and escaped to survive if the enemy believed and turned away to leave. Or feigned death amongst a pile of dead people and capture the leader or fought desperately for a chance to stay alive. In either way, there a chance of surviving at least instead of accepting the fate of doom."

Jacob then argued with Ashley this might work only in the ancient time while James, who had joined them together with Emily, Talitha, Jella, Bemis and his team of Batarians, disagreed with that; claiming he actually survived on a mission using this tactic when all his teammates had fallen. James agreed this action was inhumane, but he needed to survive so as to warn Anderson about the Batarians.

"My team was scouting on a Human colony that went silent when we were ambushed by the Batarians. All of my teammates were dead because our weapons were useless, Jacob. I was badly wounded when the Batarians had slaughtered my comrades and I hid beneath their dead bodies to stay alive while the Batarians were cutting through the arms, limbs and heads of those who had died... I felt my heart go dead and I passed out. The next time I was conscious, I found myself lying on a medical bed in one of the medical centres on Earth."

Jacob felt his heart almost stopped beating while Meng was holding James to sit on a chair and Ashley was patting James in a manner to comfort him. Emily, who stood beside Bemis and his team of Batarians just stood silently while they heard James retold his encounters. Talitha was being held by Jella when it reminded Talitha of what had happened on Mindoir.

"Sometime I could almost hear their screaming voices. Keep seeing flashbacks of Amy and Emily being dragged away in front of my eyes and I could not do anything while those bastard Slavers took their turns to assault me while their slaves turned their eyes away until I had passed out. Jella told me it was the mind controlling device that had a side effect on Humans. But I knew what it is. It is the survival guilt that I am still alive, but the others had died."

Talitha started to sob while trying to move forward to touch one of the arms of James. She almost fell, but James was quick to hold Talitha into an embrace while she stumbled forward. Both of them hugged one another while Emily moved closer and grabbed one of the arms of Talitha and cuddled it close to herself. The trios having each of their own survival guilt was shaking deeply. Emily then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Your brother was the one who saved me Talitha, while my sister Amy was being assaulted in front of us... And a few others adults... They tried to help us ... But were no match for the slavers' weapons. One by one we were being dragged and assaulted while your brother and I saw Amy and the rest were being butchered like animals while they were still breathing. My heart went dead at the sight and when it was my turn to be butchered, I was surprised some slaves were actually struggling and held their heads in pains. They just pushed me amongst the severed body parts instead after I was being thrown over to them after being assaulted by the slavers and I thought it was just my own imaginations and probably this was just a nightmare. I was so tired and eventually fallen into unconsciousness, before hearing the screaming voices from those around me. By the time I regained consciousness, I was considered "dead" without a will to live on anymore. If not for Hannah, Jane, Jack, Ashley and Karin, I don't know if I could ever live through the ordeal."

Jacob came nearer to the trios and patted one of the shoulders of James, as a gesture of showing his apology and he looked at Meng for help who just shook his head at Jacob. While Ashley was shifting herself closer and hugging Emily; before Jack, Madeline J. Williams and Hannah Shepard were approaching them with a confused look. The helmsman of the starship who was eavesdropping through the surveillance consoles secretly pinged Hannah a short message which caused Hannah to frown before she decided to defuse the situation.

"Hey, all! Listen up! We will be reaching Palaven in about 30 minutes estimated time of arrival. Let's get everything ready before that, shall we?"

Everyone who was present gave either a shout of "Aye-aye, ma'am" or "Yes, ma'am" before continuing working at their own workstation. Ashley then helped Emily in getting the new "humans" group in yellow colours Enviro-suits ahead up of the following events which Nihlus had already told Ashley two nights ago. A project was being offered to Emily and Bemis; known as "Hunting The serpent" a mission which was given by Adrien. Their contact will be Saren and Abrudas a Turian female lieutenant whom would help to transport Bemis, Jella and the rest of the Batarians to a secret hideout where Garrus will be there waiting to calibrate the modified headgears which Mordin Solus had analysed that the face changing mod would be perfect if the voices could be changed as well.

Although Abrudas was serving under the command of General Desolas Arterius, she was not happy when Desolas ordered to shoot at all cost on the unknown species coming out of the dormant mass relay. She actually stayed on board their Turian starship and alerted Saren of the order of Desolas his brother. Saren knew that Abrudas had a liking on his brother, which his brother had used her or deceived her to blow off steams. However, unknowingly to Abrudas, both of them was not the rightful bond-mate since Desolas missed his chance of attending the traditional ceremony; when their father was too drunk to send his son while still grieving the loss of their mother who had died during childbirth just a few months ago before Desolas turned five years old. And when Saren was five years old, their father was killed while on a mission and Desolas who was ten years old took Saren to attend the ceremony and make sure his brother get his chance of having a bond-mate.

* * *

Everyone was busy with their own duties until Karin shown up ten minutes before estimated time of arrival to remind Pearl and Jane to help Bemis and his team to get ready before reaching Palaven. Madeline and Ashley had helped Hannah to complete the necessary procedures for their travelling documents which were being issued by the Citadel Council which the Williams were given permissions to stay as a permanent resident as permitted by the Turian hierarchy, the Citadel Council and the Systems Alliance.

Karin, Roy Smith an expert in biological therapy, and his daughter Sally Smith a student under Karin, as well as Abby Williams and Lynn Williams, had already been given the necessary permission to attend the medical courses at one of the medical institutions at Cipritine, the capital city of Palaven. Mordin will be also working with Karin, Roy and his team of interspecies scientists on the collaboration for the projects of observing and studying the possibility of interspecies crossbreed before the Citadel Council committee would consider and permitted a new breed of species which Mordin called as Hybrids.

While Karin had done reminding Jane and Pearl, she noticed that Lilihierax looked kind of familiar when she realised Lilihierax resembled the holographic images of the Turian male being recorded in the entries of a datapad, some sort of diary, belonging to the dead mother who had given birth to the twins. Garrus, Jane and Pearl had decrypted the entries hoping to find anything that was useful in identifying the dead and in hope of finding the twins' father or anyone related. All they were getting were images and certain entries that indicated the couple had a heated row, which led the woman to run off and realising she was impregnated after a month later. Before working with Solana on saving the twins, Karin and Solana had packed the belongings of the dead Turian woman including the translucent colourless halve of a gemstone into a pouch before heading it to Pearl. Which Pearl handed it to Saren and told him to safe-keep it on behalf of the twins who complied without further questioning.

Knowing what it would mean to lose a bond-mate for a Turian, Karin decided to keep her discovery to herself before getting a chance to let the rest know what she had found. Even being a Human doctor, Karin could tell that Lilihierax looked kind of tired and was pushing himself hard on the current assignment. She would need to be extra cautious before approaching Lilihierax the best way she could. The only person who came into her mind was surprising to her. She decided to approach Ashley and asked her to contact Nihlus.

"Ashley, could you help me to send a message to Nihlus?"

Ashley was wondering why in her mind but agreed to help Karin while opening up the interface panel of her Omni-tool.

"Sure, Karin. What type of message do you want me to send to Nihlus?"

Karin pondered for a while before accessing her Omni-tool and looked at Ashley with seriousness in her eyes.

"Just ask him to give Spectre Saren Arterius my private contact address and let Saren contact me as soon as possible on an urgent matter which I cannot disclose now. Tell him it is something regarding the twins."

Ashley nodded her head and flickered her hands over the interface panel before typing out the message.

[Hey, my darling Nihlus... Karin has something urgent regarding the twins. I'm sending you her private contact address. Please get Saren to contact her as soon as possible. Karin did not disclose what it is regarding but it looks very serious. And by the way, the Mindoir is approaching Palaven soon. Can't wait to see you. - Your darling A.]

Ashley sent the message and within seconds later, her Omni-tool rang with an alert while the Omni-tool of Karin gotten a message sent from Saren. Both women accessed their Omni-tool respectively while Karin sent a full detail of what she had discovered to Saren. In return, Saren sent Karin his private contact address and assured her that he will look into this personally while thanking her for being a good galactic member of the universe. However also reminding Karin to let the professionals like himself handle the job and keep in her place like the civilian she should be.

This somehow caused Karin to snort silently and she felt herself getting annoyed at the arrogant attitude from this Spectre.

[In all due respects Spectre sir! I'm not just a civilian but an Alliance Marine. A Major in the ranking of the Alliance Navy. I would kindly appreciate your assistance or assist you if you need any assistance regarding the issues of the twins. - Major DR. K. C of the Alliance Navy.]

With a satisfied look, Karin smirked before sending her message to Saren which she got another reply which was more professionally addressed with a plan included from Primarch Adrien Victus. She acknowledged the message and sent a confirmation reply before logging off. While Joker announced over the intercom that the estimated time of arrival before reaching Palaven was in five minutes time.

And by the last minute, everyone was ready and Sato Davaria and his team were already back on board the Achatus awaiting for the docking procedures while Adrien and his men waited for the arrival of the Human ambassadress and her family in the docking bay at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven.

* * *

Adrien was waiting by the arrival hall of the docking bay located at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven; together with Saren, Commander Jacobus, Lieutenant Abrudas, General Corinthus and General Septimus Oraka; when a group of interspecies tourists was watching and listening attentively to an informational holographic broadcasting; which was being projected from one of the Virtual Intelligence tour guiding consoles located in the arrival hall.

 _Cipritine the capital city of Palaven, also the home of the Turian military high command of the Turian Hierarchy; is the biggest city of Palaven which consisted of the largest districts that housed the majority of the Turians clans in Palaven._

 _Although each clan markings of the Turians are different in patterns, those who are born at Cipritine the capital city of Palaven; had their markings mostly in white; which represented the place of birth, rather than the place of residence. Hence it is common for any Turians to have the same pattern but different colour clan markings than their siblings or cousins if they are born in other cities that are represented by different colours within Palaven. And the markings between a non-mated and mated Turian of the same clan are also different, in which it is a status to differentiate between the two._

 _And for Turians who were born outside of Palaven, for example other recognizable planets or space stations in the same galaxy or other galaxies, systems within the same universe; the clan patterns usually differed from the same Turians clans who are from Palaven, so it is also common for any Turians parents to have different patterns but same color clan markings than their children if their children are born in the city within Palaven that had the same color markings. For example, a city known as Trio on Palaven had the markings in green, and any Turian colony planets or Turian space stations related to the city of Trio, such as Trio II or Trio III or so on etc, will use the same color markings with lesser or additional patterns; depending on the numerical order of the name._

 _Any Turians who are born at unrecognizable planets or space stations which usually are unlisted under the Citadel Races censuses are not allowed to have any clan markings which make them barefaced even when the parents are not barefaced. Other Turians whom under conditions, such as when said clan name which was tainted by other means; for example, genetic mutation like the Arterius clan, or criminals and outcasts who are stripped of their clan names; will be barefaced as well._

 _Unless under special conditions, the majority of barefaced Turians does not have a clan name. Hence this makes the offspring barefaced as well, even if those said children are borne on Palaven. In cases such as if only the father is a barefaced Turian then the offspring will take the maiden clan name of their mother instead, which will allow the said children to have the clan markings._

Saren snorted in amusement tapping his talons aimlessly on one of his arms while overhearing his clan name was being mentioned by one of the Virtual Intelligence tour guiding consoles. Even being a Spectre agent under the authority of the Citadel Council, his clan name will still be tainted under the standard laws of Palaven, unless it could be exonerated which deemed as impossible after what his brother Desolas Arterius had done.

"And to think being genetically mutated is bad enough already and yet they have to keep reminding me every time I'm on Palaven."

Jacobus raised one of his hands and patted on one of the arms of Saren while shaking his head in sympathy.

"One of the main reason why I don't like to be on Palaven too. Being an offspring of an outcast that makes me barefaced as well."

While Adrien, on the other hands, was pondering on what he would need to do for those Turian children who had lost their parents on that fateful day when the Turian colony was being attacked. As under the standard laws of Palaven, and the informational holographic broadcasting which was being projected from one of the Virtual Intelligence tour guiding consoles, and with what Jacobus and Saren had said; remind the new Primarch that the offspring of those said criminals and outcasts who are listed as barefaced as well since they do not have a clan name. And furthermore, since most of the dead have not been identified yet, it was hard to send the dead bodies back to the related families, or located the related immediate families of those Turians children. Even if the related immediate families are found, they might not grant the permission to foster or adopt those Turians children related if they are not qualified. Since there is a limited time grace period, Adrien hated to send the Turians children away to the Citadel Orphanage where most interspecies children ended up either being abducted by child traffickers or run away and ended up turning into crimes and become criminals.

Abrudas, on the other hands, lifted her head while eyeing the two Turians males who are barefaced like her. Being younger than Saren, she bowed her head as a gesture of showing respect toward the older Turian male; while giving Jacobus a nudge on his chest playfully in a Turian manner for being years older, although the ranking of Jacobus being the Commander is much higher than her ranking of being a Lieutenant.

"At least in the military of the Turian Hierarchy, unless we screwed up our jobs and gotten condemned through our failures. We are not judged according to our heritages but judged and ranked based on our ability."

Saren in return gave Abrudas a nod of his head, while Jacobus bend himself over and slightly lifted both the knuckles of Abrudas up, to touch them against his forehead; as a gesture of showing respect to Turian females who are older.

Corinthus also nodded his head in agreement with what Abrudas had said while giving the two barefaced Turians males a pat each on one of their arms respectively. This gesture is what an older Turian male will show as a manner of concern or as a manner of encouragement to those Turians males younger than himself. Unless for those who are really close to family members or best of friends, no Turians males will pat the shoulders of others Turians males who are either strangers or those who are just acquaintances; as this gesture indicates as in a manner to dominate those subordinates or in a manner to challenge their superiors, or in a manner of teasing among family members except their elders or among the best of friends. Or in extreme cases like when a Turian is under greater despair than those who are best of friends or family members will hold firmly on the shoulders as a gesture to hold the said Turian in case if the said Turian tried to hurt himself.

"Lieutenant Abrudas is right on that. And I'm most honoured to have the chances of working with the both of you, Spectre Saren Arterius and Commander Jacobus."

Both Saren and Jacobus stood straight while crossing their arms behind their backs as a gesture of returning their respects to Corinthus, while Septimus Oraka joined in as well and gave both Saren and Jacobus a pat each on one of their arms, respectively as well, before giving Abrudas a nod of his head as a gesture of showing his respect toward a Turian female.

"And you as well Lieutenant Abrudas. It is my pleasure to have you working for me after the death of Desolas Arterius."

Abrudas flinched slightly at the mention of Desolas, but she quickly composed herself and bowed her head in return as what a Turian female would usually react toward those older Turian males.

"General Septimus Oraka the pleasure is mine. I am the most honoured to be able to work under your authority."

With that Adrien started to laugh while the rest of them joined in as well. This somehow helped to ease the mixed feelings of Abrudas from thinking of Desolas.

* * *

All Turians presence there at the arrival hall of the docking bay smiled while the Omni-tool which belong to Saren alerted a ping communication from Nihlus. Saren raised one of his talons and flickered over his Omni-tool to bring up the holographic video-call.

"Saren, Ashley just messaged me. Major Doctor Karin Chakwas of the Alliance Navy had an urgent request regarding the twins. The Human doctor wants you to contact her immediately. I'm sending her private contact address to you now."

The voice of Nihlus came through the holographic video-call while showing the younger Turian male was flickering one of his talons over his own Omni-tool. Another ping alert sounded from the Omni-tool of Saren again indicating a text message was sent from Nihlus this time.

Saren immediately accessed his Omni-tool and saved the private contact address of Karin after thanking Nihlus who had signed off. He then hesitated for a while and wondered what could be so urgent while feeling his cheeks burning and blushing with happiness when Nihlus mentioned the name of the Human doctor and at the same time being nervous as well.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I wondered what that woman wants from me?"

Saren mused in thoughts while he took a quick and short deep breath before he composed himself and sent the Human doctor a short message.

[This is Spectre Saren Arterius, Spectre agent under the authority of the Citadel Council. I had gotten this address from Spectre Nihlus Kryik who told me you had an urgent request for me.]

After a minute or twos, the Omni-tool of Saren pinged with a reply from Karin with the full details which she had discovered. Somehow Saren was very impressed that the Human doctor could send her such lengthen text so fast. He accessed the message and began to read it promptly.

[Hi Spectre Saren Arterius, I am sorry if I have bothered you. I have discovered something regarding about the twins. I have taken notice of a barefaced Turian man on board the Mindoir, a mechanic by the name of Lilihierax; resembled the holographic images of the Turian male being recorded in the entries of a datapad, some sort of diary, belonging to the dead mother who had given birth to the twins. If I recalled correctly, Pearl had passed the pouch which contained the belongings of the dead mother to you. Anyway, I suspected that this male might have been the bond-mate of the dead female and could be the father of the twins. From my observance of his behaviours, Lilihierax seemed to be exhausted and weary while pushing himself hard through his assignment. And knowing how Turians reacted to losing their bond-mate, I have not approached Lilihierax yet or tell anyone else about what I had discovered just in case if this gets to Lilihierax. I know the twins are currently under your cares and hope you could help if Lilihierax is their rightful biological father.]

Saren was feeling happy and at the same time feeling dilemma attacking him since he had gotten attached to the twins for the past one month, two weeks and four days. And from the full details which Karin had given him, he needed to plan this well and avoid getting Lilihierax to kill himself as Saren knew how losing a bond-mate could be extremely devastated. Even if with the twins around, a grieving father will still struggle emotionally and physically without the support from family members and friends. He knew too well since his mother had died while giving birth to him. His father had been struggling between his duties in the military and taking care of him and his brother by himself. Many times his father would meltdown and ended up getting drunks hoping to escape the depressions and agonies which were suffocating him.

Saren looked through his Omni-tool again at the messages from Karin and felt his heart-beat quicken when he started to blush again. Images of the Human doctor flooded his thoughts after having flashbacks of her taking care of the twins. The scent as well, which has captured him by surprise at first. He composed himself immediately and pushed this feeling aside before flickering one of his talons over the interface of his Omni-tool. He tried his best to respond the Human doctor in his usual arrogant, self just to give the Human doctor a bad impression of him on purpose.

[Ma'am, I will look into this personally and while your action being a newly galactic member of the universe is well appraise for a human species; I would like to remind you to keep your place in tow and behave as a civilian should be and leave this to be handled by professionals such as myself.]

A message was sent by Karin which Saren knew he had pissed the Human doctor off by the look of it. He was actually impressed by Karin as most people would either just ignored or hated him. He hesitated and decided perhaps this Human doctor could help him before giving Karin a lead on what Adrien had planned ahead.

[Major Doctor Karin Chakwas, please accept my apology for underestimating your ability. As a matter of facts, there is something perhaps you could be of assistance to us. Sending the details provided by Primarch Adrien Victus to you through my private contact address. Please keep in contacts for any updates and keep this information confidential.]

Within seconds Karin sent Saren an acknowledged notification that she will be providing her assistance before signing off. Saren watched as the online indicator turned grey before focusing himself back on his current mission. It will just be seconds later before the Mindoir and the Achatus entered the atmospheres of Palaven.

* * *

Meanwhile Garrus was waiting at the secret hideout with his sister Solana, who was watching over the twins while Nihlus was heading out to meet with Tarquin, Chellick, Sidonis and the members of the Turian mercenary known as Talons; which consisted of its leader Nyreen, and her right-hand man Galus and her left-hand man (woman in this case) Niria. And after meeting up with the rest, Nihlus then led the group to join with Adrien.

After the events which had happened in the Turian colony, Galus had been thinking of Solana ever since he noticed the scent of her while during the game section of playing a Chinese children's game known as "the eagle catches the chickens". Galus has known of Castis Vakarian being the senior C-Sec detective at the Citadel space station. That would be hard for him and he wondered how Solana feels about him. Galus had noticed Solana was avoiding him after the game and he kept his distance away as he understood the dilemma of her since the clan of Vakarian belong to a notable clan, where the clan of Kandros; although is quite well known throughout the charted galaxies of the universe, his clan belongs to the Turian mercenary groups who are soldiers hired for money.

While they were approaching the arrival hall of the docking bay, Decian caught sight of Abrudas who appear a few years older than himself. He noticed her being a barefaced Turian too. Although in the Turian standard of beauty, Abrudas is considered as being ugly, but somehow the way she carried herself with confidence, which given Chellick a good impression of her. Furthermore, the scent of Abrudas had hinted to Decian that she might be his potential bond-mate. So Chellick approached Abrudas close enough for her to smell him, but Abrudas just greeted him and behaved like nothing had interested her, which caused Chellick to give a small rumble of disappointment. Saren noticed the behaviour of Chellick and knew what Decian was trying to do and tried to hint the younger Turian male by uttering nonsense out of a sudden.

"Did someone just farted?"

Saren snorted while pinching his nose between his thumb and one of his talons.

This caused everyone to tilt their head and started sniffing around them while Abrudas just snickered.

"Well, if someone did, that would not have affected me since I lost my sense of smell after that whole box of spices exploded in front of my face. That's just a reminder to myself and an example to share with the new recruits. Never take cover behind a crate of spices. You might lose your nose or sense of smell."

Chellick twitched his mandibles in realisation after hearing what Abrudas had proclaimed while the rest just laughed. He pondered himself in thoughts and mused with anxiety in his emerald eyes.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! How the heck on Palaven would she know I'm the one for her? Even with matching gemstones, the scent is still the main factor for bonding."

Saren had been observing Chellick and could roughly understand what he was thinking. His brother, the deceased General Desolas Arterius had taken advantage of the disability of smell of Abrudas and deceived the Turian woman by pretending he was attracted to the scent of Abrudas just to blow off steams with her. He was extremely outraged when his drunken brother revealed to him one day, he had seeded the naive Abrudas on multiple occasions which only bond-mates are allowed. Saren would need to do something about this which he should have done in the first place.

Although being a Turian, Abrudas did not fully know how the gemstone is supposed to work since she was an orphan at the age of seven. Saren knew of this later when they were having a mass dinner after a mission, which Saren realized how his brother managed to just deceive Abrudas just by telling her he liked her scent. This was something which led Saren into many arguments with his brother, for misusing the trust that Abrudas had for him.

Saren makes a short note to himself and decided to check with either Mordin Solus or Karin later regarding the disability of smell of Abrudas. And the way Chellick was behaving had clearly shown his real interest in Abrudas. A sign of indicating that Chellick might be the actual bond-mate of Abrudas. Saren then make a point to help Chellick if possible.

* * *

The Mindoir had entered through the atmospheres of Palaven while the Achatus was leading the way in front towards the docking bay at Cipritine, the capital city of Palaven. Jane had noticed the two moons while the Mindoir was approaching toward Cipritine and she mused in thoughts on how similar the two moons are compared to the two moons which she had dreamed about since a month and one week ago. From the observation deck through the Mindoir, Jane could see the same mountain, and the same canyon that flowed with rivers of silver-like substances, glistening in the sun, like the sparkles when something bright was shone upon it.

"This is so beautiful. "

Madeline J. Williams, mused out loud while observing the view in front of her with the rest of the crew on board the Mindoir. While the rest agreed with the Human ambassadress by nodding their heads.

Everyone was ready and suited up in the Enviro-suits before heading toward the cockpit in groups while the docking procedures were completed.

The first group to exit through the airlock of the Mindoir; consisted of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Karin, Jacob Taylor, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Lieutenant Girard and Lieutenant Bryant.

The second group to exit through the airlock of the Mindoir; consisted of Emily Wong, and the fake Humans Jella, Bemis and his team of Batarians. Together with Talitha, Pearl, Meng, Jack and Jane.

The last group to exit through the airlock of the Mindoir; consisted of Ashley, Madeline and her daughters; Abby Williams and Lynn Williams. Together with Hannah, Roy and his daughter Sally. As well as James, who helped to carry Joker around in both his arms.

Once everyone had exited the Mindoir, Sato Davaria had the Mindoir secured under lockdown as per procedures according to the Citadel Council rules and regulations, before joining the crews of the Mindoir together with the Turian ambassadress, Orinia. Everyone was then being led by a group of Turian Immigration Security officers as per order was given from the Primarch Adrien Victus toward the arrival hall of the docking bay.

While being led through the long corridor to the arrival hall of the docking bay, Karin was observing the Turian ambassadress, Orinia, as per instructed by Spectre Saren Arterius. Keeping her every movement updated to Saren while Emily, Jella, Bemis and the rest of the Batarians proceeded to the middle of the group as planned by Hannah, in a manner that the actual real Humans were surrounding the fake Humans just in case if anyone would speak to the Batarians. Saren had given the Human doctor a full account of what Nihlus Garrus and Solana had given pertaining to their suspicions on the Turian ambassadress, Orinia, which Karin further questioned the Spectre in a message.

[Did the three of them had further details regarding the appearances of the bartender? Or anything, perhaps like habitual actions other than the golden markings around the eyes?]

There was a short waiting before Karin received a response from Saren.

[I Will need to double check with Commander Garrus Vakarian, Spectre Nihlus Kryik and Solana Vakarian. Confirming with you later. Continue to keep me updated in the meantime.]

Karin brought her Omni-tool and took a few full bodies and close up footage of the Turian ambassadress Orinia while focusing closely on every movement made by the Turian ambassadress; which clearly indicated that Orinia, is right-handed. She sent this footage to Saren while waiting for further information from him.

A moment later, Saren messaged back with additional information which indicated two different accounts of Garrus claiming the bartender is a left-handed while Nihlus and Solana insisted the bartender is right-handed. And based on this information given to her, Karin gave Saren her own scenarios as to analyse the situation clearer.

[We can be sure all three of them were facing the bartender, while the bartender was facing them in the usual standing behind the bar. So either Commander Garrus Vakarian is correct or the other two are correct based on which direction the bartender had poured the drinks from the cocktail shaker, before serving them drinks. If the cocktail shaker direction was on the right of all three of them, then Commander Garrus Vakarian is correct in claiming the bartender is left-handed. If it was the vice versa direction, then Spectre Nihlus Kryik and Solana Vakarian are correct in claiming the bartender is right-handed.]

After another moment of waiting, Saren responded again.

[Based on your analysis, The information given by Commander Garrus Vakarian is correct. So at least we know that the bartender is left-handed but this might be a ruse to hide or fake it.]

Karin pondered for a while before replying.

[You may be right, but a habitual action is kind of hard to fake it. So either the suspect is a master in acting or the Turian ambassadress Orinia is innocence since she is right-handed.]

Another message was sent from Saren while Karin was approaching one of the rooms waiting for the disembarkation procedures for the Turian immigration security.

[Anyway, thanks for your assistance. That'll be all for now. I would like to ask for your help on another matter face to face if possible, but right now let's just hope Miss Wong and her team of Batarians are able to help us to capture the snake. ]

Karin sent a final confirmation notification back to Saren and closed her Omni-tool after reading the message. She was glad to offer her assistance and felt that the Spectre does not seem so bad at all. Karin found herself looking forward to meeting with Saren Arterius and she actually smiled to herself.

* * *

End of chapter 9


	10. Chap 10:The galactic Paladin Guardians

**Author's note:** Basically English is not my native tongue, and I grew up with Chinese-cultural upbringing. Please forgive me for any typo or grammar errors. For further updates regarding my Mass Effect AU, please refer to my bio on the profile page.

 **PS:** Chapter updated on November 8th, 2017 rewriting to add in more details regarding the original characters.

 **FYI** : The name of Garrus' father was now officially known as Castis Vakarian as per launching of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Previously before, the name of Garrus' father was unknown, hence many fanfictions had different names created. I was told that those who play beta versions as the testers had known about the name, but officially then, there were no solid proofs until the finalised of Mass Effect: Andromeda.

 **Mythical being made up by me:** Sylph; an imaginary spirit of the air or a mainly dark green and blue hummingbird, the male of which has a long forked tail. So in my AU, the Sylphic Paladin Guardian was a male avian mythical being; Felidae was a male white tiger mythical being; Kronosphibian was a hybrid offspring of an amphibian and Kronosaurus type of crocodile, and the mythical being of the Drell's ancestors was amphibian-lizard Paladin Guardian and amphibian-serpent maiden.

 **Original characters in this chapter:** Pearl/Tin, Meng/Richard, Ulnea, Madeline J. Williams, Alcia H. Vakarian, Calio Vakarian, Milodia Vakarian, Tulio Hildos, Niponia Victus, Phoeniceus of Palaven, Siber of Terra, Trazk of Tuchanka, Eyilsi of Rakhana, Roy Smith, Sally Smith, Bemis, Niria Maxilinus and Galus Kandros.

 **A Disclaimer:** All Mass Effect characters belong to Bioware. Only the original characters belong to me. The story is purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual individuals or events is coincidental.

* * *

 **Mass effect: One soul divided**

by beautyding

 **Chapter 10:** **The galactic Paladin Guardians**

Before the disembarkation procedures were completed, everyone, including the crews of the Human Systems Alliance, Emily and her team, Madeline J. Williams and her family and as well as the Turian ambassadress Orinia and her crews of Turians were waiting, while Meng whom also known as Richard the new trainee Guardian of the twin flames; had vanished into the thin air under the noses of everyone, including successfully undetected by the high tech surveillance systems of the Turian Immigration Security at the Cipritine, the capital city of Palaven.

Everyone who was there present at that moment was obliviously unaware, except Pearl, whom also known as Tin, the other new trainee Guardian of the twin flames, had taken notice of the disappearance of Meng, when both their Guardians' awareness instinct kicks in, once, after both of them sensed a realm of danger was lurking around their surrounding areas.

Meng then decided to go surveying ahead of the individual groups after he passed a short glance toward Pearl, who was mirroring his action and both husband and wife gave a silent nod at one another before Meng did his vanishing act in the flick of a moment. And being the twin flames who had found each other and became whole again while they were still alive as Humans; both husband and wife were united as one; while their telepathy becomes stronger and their empathy reaching new insights.

Being the monogamous twin flames, Meng and Pearl were united together in body, mind and soul only to each other while they were still alive. Before both of them found each other, no other stray souls were connected through the two by any other means. So after their death, the connection of their souls was further knitted as the unification between Meng and Pearl was pure and solemn in the eyes of the galactic Spirits who were once the Guardians of the whole universe while they once lived. In which both the souls of Meng and Pearl were brought to reside and rest in eternity; amongst the Great Spirits in the realm of tranquillity by the four Guardian Spirits; who were each being offspring of the Paladin Guardians.

The first amongst one of the four Guardian Spirits; was Phoeniceus of Palaven, whom her father was a Sylphic Paladin Guardian; while her mother was a beautiful forest nymph. Being an enchantress nymph after her mother who could shape-shift herself into a magnificent avian creature after her father's lineage, Phoeniceus became the fore-mother of all the Turians whom had evolved through her remains organically after an unknown catastrophic explosion wiped out all life forms in the entire Trebia System of the Apien Crest from the Milky Way galaxy billions of years ago. Phoeniceus sacrificed herself and shielded Palaven with all that she could and although the planet was spared from being destroyed, none of the other nymphs survived when their bodies were disintegrated in space as they had left Palaven while sensing the danger ahead of time; before the explosion had actually happened. However, no matters where the nymphs went to, they were not fast enough to escape from the entire Milky Way galaxy.

The second amongst one of the four Guardian Spirits was Siber of Terra, whom his father was a Felidae Paladin Guardian; while his mother was a beautiful elf fairy maiden. Although Siber was a hybrid combination offspring of a Felidae white tiger and a humanoid elf fairy maiden, Siber took the humanoid body form of his elf fairy maiden mother; while his face feature was nearly as animalistic like his Felidae father. The same unknown catastrophic explosion in the Milky Way galaxy also whipped all life forms which Terra was located but the system which contained Terra was not entirely destroyed. New life forms, although started to evolve organically from the remains of Siber and those other beings whom once populated Terra; however, only a small percent of the genes from Siber was passed down through one of the new life forms known as the Human species after billions of years; which was much later than the other systems in the Milky Way galaxy which had evolved earlier. The Humans later discovered and called the new system as the Solar System and named Terra as Earth.

The third amongst one of the four Guardian Spirits was Trazk of Tuchanka, whom his father was a hybrid combination of amphibian and Kronosaurus type of crocodile resulting a new species of Kronosphibian Paladin Guardian; while his mother was a mythical being maiden who was similar to an Earth's version of the armadillo. Being a hybrid of Kronosphibian and a mythical being maiden that had the hard shell similar to an armadillo, Trazk was born with hard shells similar to those of the armadillo on his shoulders with a huge hump and a reptilian type of crocodile's face feature much like his father. Although the same unknown catastrophic explosion in the Milky Way galaxy also hit the Aralakh System where Tuchanka was located, almost all life forms survived due to the strong resistance of their thick hides. However, an unnatural mutation caused by the radiations from the explosion started to change the remaining life forms who began to devour one another until only two species were left. Trazk was forced to fight the other remaining species and forced them to retreat and hidden underground where Trazk and his people dominated the lands above. For billions of years, many generations of both species evolved, while other new life forms started to appear and populate Tuchanka again. The species of those hidden underground had evolved stronger and bigger into the current Thresher Maws which retaliated against the many offspring clans of Trazk and his people currently known as the Krogans after the so-called clans overthrew their forefathers.

The fourth and final amongst one of the four Guardian Spirits was Eyilsi of Rakhana, whom her father was a mythical being of amphibian-lizard Paladin Guardian; while her mother was a mythical being of an amphibian-serpent maiden. Being a hybrid, although her father was the Paladin Guardian, Eyilsi was looked down by the species of the other amphibian races since she was the odd living among them. Before the same unknown catastrophic explosion in the Milky Way galaxy hit the system where Rakhana was located, Eyilsi had many visions of the oncoming catastrophe and warned everyone about it but only a few males of each species listened and hidden away while Eyilsi used her powers to shield Rakhana. However, the rest of those who were affected by the explosion started to attack Eyilsi when the radiation from the explosion affected their minds. Her parents who did not have the possession of powers same as their daughter, shielded themselves and Eyilsi while fighting those who had turned insane. In the process, while Eyilsi was struggling to save Rakhana, with no other choice, both the parents sacrificed themselves and wiped out the entire mob of those who had been insanely trying to break through the shield protecting all three of them. Although Rakhana was saved but with no other female, the males of the remaining species decided to draw lots to determine who will mate with the hybrid Guardian Eyilsi to carry on the lineage of amphibian. And billions of years after many generations of evolution, the amphibian hybrid offspring evolved into the current reptilian humanoid race known as Drell.

* * *

In the meantime, Detective Castis Vakarian of the C-Sec Security department in the Citadel Space Station was ordered by Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy to return to the homeworld of the Turians in Palaven. Castis was surprised at first when he saw his son Garrus Vakarian had returned and stayed in his house together with his daughter Solana Vakarian as well. Ever since the children of Castis Vakarian and Alcia H. Vakarian had enlisted into the military after graduating from their studies, both his son Garrus and his daughter Solana had moved out and stayed on their own which most Turians usually had done after reaching the age of fifteen.

Garrus has a small apartment in the Cipritine the capital city of Palaven and at the Citadel Space Station as well, which he had obtained through the salary of being a Commander of the Turian Hierarchy. He had made other plans for getting an estate near the areas where both his grandmothers are staying, but Alcia has suggested and advised his son Garrus to hold the plans since he will need to ask the opinions of Jane Shepard his Human bondmate first.

Solana, on the other hands, has not gotten any apartments on her own since it is usual for Turian females to just rent instead of buying their own apartments. Usually, the female will move in with their lawfully bonded mate after the engagement and makes the plan for getting an estate in the later state which is the traditional way for the Turians to start a family with children of their owns or with children through adoptions.

Although Castis was greatly happy and appreciated the orders given by the Turian Primarch, which forcing his son Garrus to return and stayed with him and his wife. However, being the father, he knew his son Garrus too well. The son did not do this on his own accords which still sadden the father deeply. Castis knew he had forced his son Garrus too hard while he was still young at the age of five and their relationship was finally stranded as a result, when his son Garrus was eleven years old on that fateful day, when Castis accidentally hurt his wife while trying to force his son Garrus to continue on with the sniper rifle target practices. However, the time for him and his wife to remain and took care of their family was running short which caused Castis to turn from a loving and easy-going father to a demanding and strictly by the rules and regulations type of father.

In the actual facts, the fatal incident which happened fifteen years ago did not just kill Tulio Hildos who was the father-in-law of Castis, Aulmus Vakarian who was the father of Castis, Calio Vakarian who was the cousin of Castis and Milodia Vakarian who was the wife of Calio. Both Castis and his wife Alcia H. Vakarian had actually died as well while saving Niponia Victus the wife of Adrien Victus who was still a Commander of the Turian Hierarchy before becoming a General of the Turian Hierarchy later and currently being the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy.

Meanwhile, at one of the basements of the Vakarian estates located in one of the remote and rural districts just outside of the Cipritine, the capital city of Palaven, Castis had passed through a secret door while his wife Alcia was looking attentively at the two casket pods which contained the dead bodies of him and her laid side by side. The respective gemstones of their bonding had turned translucent, resting in the middle of their respective chest. And upon hearing the familiar footsteps of Castis her husband had made, Alcia turned herself around to give Castis her husband a smile before turning back focusing to the two casket pods while speaking to him.

"My dear husband... Never have I ever thought we would last for this long? "

Castis then gave a low rumbling sound before he moved closer to his wife Alcia and pulled her closer to him so that her back was leaning against his chest before responding to her.

"Never have I ever thought we could last for fifteen long years, my dear wife. And as a matter of facts, yet there are still many which we have not accomplished yet. Now we do not really have much time left either... "

Alcia leant comfortably against the chest of Castis while she tilts her head to get a better view of the face of him before responding to her husband.

"My dear husband, you should not have to push yourself too hard. The Guardian Spirits have given us the permission so that we could continue to stay and take care of our family until the children are good enough to take responsibility for their own, a deal which we had made to become the Guardians overseeing the twin flames of our own Turian species."

Although Castis nodded his head while still clinging on to hold Alcia in both of his arms. He nudged his chin against the neck of his wife and gave a low rumbling vocal in a manner of showing his frustration despite in agreeing with the woman whom he loved deeply.

"Of course I know that my dear wife. But every single thing just is not going by what I have been expected in the Turian ways. And for the past few months, I could not focus myself on the guardian missions since all I had gotten were blurry visions. I hated to screw up without doing the thing right, which caused me now to do nothing at all."

This caused Alcia to shake her head and pulled herself away from Castis while she turned around this time to face her husband and gave him a frowned look before she responded again.

"That, my dear husband, is the main problem! You can't expect the thing to be "right" according to the organics understandings anymore, my love. And until you get this clear and understand what you really should do, I cannot tell you much about what I had heard or seen either. The Guardian Spirits did warn us if one of us cannot function accordingly to what they will be expecting, we could never work properly at all. This may even cause the pact we have to be null and void."

Castis felt a chill running through his whole body upon hearing what Alcia had said to him. He started to stoop his head in defeat and shook his head slightly before bringing his forehead to touch with the forehead of his wife.

"I know... My dear wife... But I was raised to be what a "good" Turian should be. And it is my responsibility to make sure I had done the "right" thing in the Turian ways."

Upon hearing what his husband had replied to her, Alcia then raised one of her hands and cupped one of the cheeks of Castis while she manages to look into his blue eyes and still able to keep the touching of their foreheads together.

"There you go again, my dear husband. Do not cloud your mind with the "right" thing in the Turian ways, my love. We are not organic Turians anymore when we made the pact to become the Guardians of the twin flames. Although the two of us are being assigned to oversee the Turian species, until you realise and get over this once and for all, that is nothing much we could do now. And in the meantime, the Guardian Spirits had sent new Guardians to be trained and assist us as well."

This makes Castis tilted his head slightly and focus attentively on Alcia while looking at the two motionless dead bodies of theirs at the same moment before voicing his doubts.

"New Guardians? Are they Turians like us? Able to leave and retake our bodies anytime?"

Alcia in return pondered for a while before she broke the touching of their foreheads in order to shake her head at Castis while responding to the question asked by her husband.

"I do not think so, my dear husband. The records revealed the two were once being Humans when they were still alive roughly about three hundred years ago. And do not ask me why they are not Guardians before us then, since they lived hundreds of years ahead of us."

However, being in his old usual self, Castis began to frown and rolled his eyes.

"So they were once being Humans? What could they possibly do to assist the two of us anyway?"

The way which Castis was reacting caused Alcia to fold both of her arms across her chest and narrowed her azure eyes at her husband before speaking to him.

"Well... Being just new trainees, they have been given six assignments and already making good signs of progress on two out of six which one of them has undergone a good result. According to the records, the two are being rebuilt as well since both of their physical bodies were burnt while they were still alive. Kind of sad and disheartening to die betrayed by their own people."

Castis could not believe his ears and tilted his head at what he had heard and poked at one of the arms of Alcia while speaking to his wife who was obviously showing her annoyance at him.

"Really? Are you sure the records given are reliable, my dear wife? How could you be so sure the new trainees are capable of dealing with their new forms. Would not the way how they were being killed affected them? "

In return, Alcia kicked her foot annoyingly against one of the spurs which belong to Castis this time. A habitual action which she usually does to her husband ever since meeting the man whom she loved during in boot camp whenever he made a stupid remark or does something which annoys her.

"Yeah! They are capable to handle their emotions better than you at least, my ignorant husband! Nihlus and his future Human bondmate as a matter of facts belong to one of the assignments of the new trainee Guardians. I was given a status report on that by our fore-mother Phoeniceus. And I could frankly tell you, my silly husband. That should be what "right" is all about. Come, let me show you a little information on that."

Castis twitched his mandibles rapidly while Alcia showed him a datapad which contained certain information which most of the rest of the information were sort of encrypted; probably to hide from him or only until he has a clearer mind to actually manage to read them.

"Impressive! Please forgive me for being such an ignorant fool, my love. That was quite a work done there by these two. And somehow they also helped our mission at the same time. Look here... This one regarding Lilihierax and his deceased bondmate alone. The Children sexes, though have not been identified yet since they are premature."

Alcia nodded her head in agreement while accessing another datapad.

"Also one of the main reasons that the twins have no souls yet. This should be where the two of us should come in and find out where the souls of these two are."

In which Castis smiled and held both the hands of Alcia his wife and pressed them against his heart.

"We should go then, as the Guardians my dear wife. To the Cipritine the capital city of Palaven of course. Our dead bodies will still need some time before we could use them again."

With that, both Castis and Alcia touched their foreheads together again before vanishing themselves into the thin air.

* * *

In the meantime, Meng was searching for the signs which indicate what type of danger was lurking around the surrounding area and planning for the next step while two hooded figures started to approach a Turian male who had hidden on one of the catwalks above the arrival hall. The Turian male who was unaware of the two hooded figures standing behind him, was crouching down and eyeing toward one of the glass entrances of the Turian immigration security main building which is situated in such a way, that the building is blocking the long hallways which connected the areas where all starships are docked on the Cipritine the capital city of Palaven.

Meanwhile, Meng had already notified his wife, Pearl on what was going on outside of the Turian Immigration Security offices while Pearl, on the other hand, had given Meng the status of the Alliance's crews and the Turian ambassadress Orinia and her team of Turian crews. Orinia was leading the rest in front when the Turian male who was hidden at one of the catwalks started to aim his sniper rifle at Orinia, once he caught sight of her walking out of the building.

"Bastard! You will pay for stealing my ship! No one gets away for stealing the ship of Ogrinn the ill-tempered!"

However, the two hooded figures who were standing behind Ogrinn the ill-tempered cut lose a rope which was holding up an advertisement banner, while Pearl was dragging Orinia away toward a souvenir kiosk that sells traditional Turians lucky charms mainly for tourists.

The banner blocked the view of Ogrinn as he muttered his frustration and stood up while turning around and literally walked through the two hooded figures. Meng noticed that the two are Guardians same as him and his wife. He noticed one of the hooded figures has pulled down the hood and smiled at him. Meng in return smiled back to the now revealed Turian female who was nudging her partner. While Pearl had already understood what was going on since the Turian female had talked to her and her husband Meng through a mind frequency that only the three of them could hear.

Knowing now that the two Turian Guardians were the parents of Garrus Vakarian and Solana Vakarian, Meng and Pearl were surprised that the two were killed fifteen years ago, and had been staying and taking care of their family ever since then.

"I had heard of your works and who you were before that from Phoeniceus the fore-mother of all Turians."

Alcia spoke with calmness while still focusing her eyes on Ogrinn.

"The pleasure is ours to finally meet you, ma'am."

Both Meng and Pearl responded Alcia together in such unison, which envied the Turian female Guardian, caused Alcia to chuckle and smiled again while she made an eye toward Castis her husband who stood beside her before focusing herself back toward Meng and Pearl.

"If my bondmate and I had such empathy as yours, the thing should be much easier."

In which Meng and Pearl tilted their head in unison asking again.

"Isn't twin flames supposed to be united in body, soul and mind?"

Alcia frowned and looked at Castis her husband who was obliviously unaware of the conversations going on between the three.

"It is a long story. But right now we need to stop this Turian male by the name of Ogrinn and preventing him to kill his potential bondmate unknowingly."

All three of them nodded their head and continued to watch Ogrinn the ill-tempered making his ways down from one of the catwalks above the arrival halls while swearing with frustration.

"Dammit! Where did that bastard disappear to?"

Ogrinn was already headed toward the Turian Immigration Security main building when he smelled a scent. He turned and faced the Turian ambassadress Orinia who has been pushed by Pearl to stand closer to Ogrinn. At first, Ogrinn was confused by the scent from the Turian ambassadress since Ogrinn had almost caught up with the one who had stolen his starship. And at that point in time, the scent and the voice which the Turian ambassadress has are been different although the two looked the same. But somehow Orinia appeared to be shorter as well.

"Hey, Orinia... Do you have a twin?"

Pearl spoke suddenly which attracted the attention of Ogrinn who was still standing behind the Turian ambassadress who had no idea Ogrinn was standing there.

Orinia who was curious at first by Pearl's question just lifted her head and replied.

"I have no idea, Pearl. I'm an orphan. Had been adopted by the Asari Matriarch Benezia since I was just a baby."

Pearl then raised one of her fingers and started to pull at the necklace which was hidden under the vest of the Turian ambassadress.

"So what about this? Has the Asari Matriarch taken you to attend the ceremony when you turned five years old?"

Orinia held the halve gemstone in one of her hands and smiled brightly.

"Well, not the Matriarch. Actually, it was Doctor Liara T'Soni, an Asari researcher who had taken me and those who had been Turian orphans as well just like me to attend the ceremony."

The name of Doctor Liara T'Soni caught the attention of Ogrinn who suddenly interrupted Pearl and the Turian ambassadress while showing them his own gemstone.

"That is the daughter of the Asari Matriarch Benezia. She had taken me and my friends as well to the ceremony twenty-five years ago."

Orinia turned around and looked at Ogrinn curiously before responding to him.

"It was twenty years ago for me."

Both Turians who were facing each other now had frozen when they both realised they have the same matching halve gemstone. Orinia found herself blushing while Ogrinn was staring at her. Pearl decided to push the two a little further with the help from Alcia who was standing nearby.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Both of you have the matching halve gemstone of bonding."

Pearl who was feigning ignorance joined in as well.

"What is that all about, ma'am?"

Alcia gave Pearl a wink before facing Orinia and Ogrinn.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! Haven't you heard about the gemstone of bonding?"

Pearl shook her head while Orinia and Ogrinn nodded their heads respectively. And by the time Alcia was about to explain, the commotion had lead Primarch Adrien Victus and the rest with him to check out what was going on. Lieutenant Abrudas who did not know about the full history of the gemstone of bonding, took out her halve gemstone and walked up to Alcia who had disguised herself so that those who know her couldn't recognise her.

"I would like to hear more about the gemstone of bonding, ma'am. Kind of irony being a Turian who does not know how this is supposed to work. "

Alcia looked attentively at Abrudas while hinting at Castis her husband to look at Sergeant Decian Chellick. However, Castis did not understand the intention of his bondmate and luckily Meng was around to drag Decian toward Abrudas while pulling out the necklace of Decian.

"Hey look at this! This guy has the same colour halve gemstone as yours, ma'am."

Alcia clapped her hands while Abrudas just tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh... Great Spirits of Palaven! This must be my lucky day. Witnessing two couples of finding their potential bondmate."

This caused Decian, Orinia and Ogrinn to blush while the rest of the Turians surrounding them clapped their hands as a gesture to congratulate the two couples. While Abrudas was still confused at how this really worked and was feeling uneasy at the same time. Meanwhile, Pearl and Meng each grabbed the gemstones of the two couples respectively, and purposely trying to connect the wrong gemstones which refused to stay together.

"Oh... Great Spirits of Palaven! That will not work. You are supposed to connect the same matching colours like this."

Alcia chuckled while moving toward Abrudas and Decian and She took the same matching halve gemstones and placed them into her hands.

"This is how it is supposed to work."

Decian was literally grinning when the two halves connected together while Abrudas was stunned and stumbled her steps before running away.

"What are you waiting for?"

Spectre Saren Arterius gave Decian a nudge on one of his arms.

"Go after her, you blockhead!"

Saren further yelled.

Decian then composed himself and turned to heed after Abrudas while Alcia was testing the two halves gemstones of the other Turian couple. Pearl on the other hands had grabbed one of the arms of Major Doctor Karin Chakwas and pulled her closer to where Saren was standing.

"Well, Sergeant Decian Chellick was not the only "blockhead" here. Don't you agree with me, Spectre?"

"I...I'm... Uh... abso...lutely... no idea..."

Saren started to stumble with his words while this caused a snicker to sound from Karin. Pearl then pushed Karin further toward Saren in an attempt to tease him as well which caused the Spectre to blush and trying to hide away while Karin was very near to him.

"Well, I have others important thing that needed my attention currently. I should go then."

This caught the attention of Castis who was standing beside Meng while Saren was heading toward the group of Humans in yellow Enviro-suits.

"Is the Turian Spectre and the Human doctor a couple?"

Meng tilted his head before shaking it.

"Not at the moment. The Turian Spectre knows but the Human doctor is still obliviously unaware since she has not smelled the scent yet. The male is keeping his distance or stay near only whenever the female has her helmet on. I and my partner will need to work out something else. The Turian Spectre is having inferiority synonyms probably due to his looks as well."

Castis could understand the way why the Turian Spectre had acted.

"That is one of the main reasons. His clan name being tainted could be another factor as well. And being barefaced is not actually helping Saren either."

Meng nodded his head while eyeing in the direction of the Turian ambassadress Orinia and Ogrinn.

"Well, if you and your wife needed any assistance regarding this two, I and my partner are willing to offer our assistance anytime."

Castis chuckled while giving a small nudge at one of the arms of Meng.

"Never thought I could be a mentor to a Human or working together as a team."

Which Meng shook his head and wrapped one of his arms around the shoulders of his Guardian mentor.

"To be precise both of us aren't organics anymore. So it is basically just a collaboration between the mentor and the student guardians."

Castis chuckled while nodding his head in a manner of agreeing with Meng.

"It is about time for me to change my mindset."

And while the rest were busy with Orinia and Ogrinn, Castis caught sight of the small Human in sky blue Enviro-suit.

"Is that Human any way related to you and your partner?"

In return, Meng nodded his head and grinned.

"She is Commander Jane Shepard. Probably I and my partner are the great or great-great grandparents of hers."

Castis then nodded his head as a way of showing the confirmation he had seen in his vision.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! She is also the bondmate of my son Garrus!"

Which Meng nodded his head this time and winked.

"Never thought that we are related through their bonding."

Castis chuckled while eyeing at the small human in sky blue enviro-suit for the second time.

"Neither did I my friend."

Meng grinned while nodding his head playfully.

"Ah... Friend. I like that. It is better like this since being the guardian is not an easy job."

Castis laughed while walking away hoping to find Chellick and Abrudas.

"You could say that this is still a very challenging job for me and after fifteen long years. I'm still learning new thing."

Meng followed after Castis while leaving with him and gave him a datapad.

"You would probably need this as well."

Castis then took the datapad and read it quickly while continuing his search for Chellick and Abrudas.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This would be very complicated on what that deceased General Desolas Arterius had done. Really a bastard and a disgrace to the Turians race."

Meng shook his head while correcting Castis his new friend and mentor.

"Ah, my mentor and friend. There you go again with that remark again."

In which Castis facepalmed himself and snorted in defeat.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! I should watch myself. That really kind of misleading when I do not intend to sound like that."

Meng then gave Castis a small pat on one of the shoulders.

"Easy buddy. You are too tensed up. Just relax."

Castis in return just gave Meng a smile while showing his appreciation.

"You are right my friend. I should relax and get back to my old easy-going self."

* * *

Abrudas ran as fast as her legs could carry her far away from the loud crowd. She ran along a hallway which leads into a dark alley just around the corner from the arrival hall. Obliviously unaware of Chellick was chasing closely behind her, she just wanted to hide from the reality of truth that has now tormented her both physically and emotionally.

Usually non-mate Turians especially females would protect themselves and avoid getting the seeds of any males inside their wombs unless if the male is the said bondmate. Unknowingly that the deceased General Desolas Arterius had deceived her and used her for his own selfish carnal pleasures; Abrudas had allowed Desolas whom she had trusted and respected, to ejaculate his seeds inside her on many occasions while they had blown off steam as she placed her trust in Desolas who had falsely claimed to be the said bondmate of her.

Unable to stomach the facts and the reality that she had been so naive and dumb; Abrudas began to plead with every great Spirit while she mused in thoughts.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! How is the heck on Palaven am I able to face my actual bondmate now? This can't be true... Please... This can't be true... Don't let this be true... Please.."

Abrudas began to struggle with her mind as her body started to stumble forward uncontrollably as numbness was slowly attacking both of her legs by now. Those memories of her together with Desolas now felt like daggers stabbing through her. If not for the quick reflexes of Decian, Abrudas would have fallen and hurt herself as she almost hit the ground before both the arms of Decian were wrapped tightly around the waistline of her. Abrudas squeaked in surprise while she felt the arms of someone had held her firmly from the back in the dark alley. Not knowing who was grabbing her, in a panic, Abrudas kicked both her legs against the shins of her captor in an attempt to free herself from the grips of her captor while screaming in fear.

"Let go of me! You bastard!"

Decian, on the other hands, endured the pains from his shins inflicted by the kicks from Abrudas and continued to hold Abrudas firmly while managing to turn Abrudas around to face him now. Abrudas froze as she realised that her captor was Decian, the one who has the same matching halve gemstone as she has. She began to drop her head while pleading with Decian, as she faced the man who was also her potential bondmate.

"Please... Just let me go..."

Abrudas pleaded with Decian almost in a despairful manner whom simply just ignored her and pulled her closer into a strong embrace. While in the mind of Abrudas, she was struggling with herself to resist Decian, however, physically she had no strength left to fight back as she leaned against the chest of her potential bondmate weakly.

The warmness coming from Decian was quite soothing while he was burying his nose against the neck of Abrudas, inhaling her scent at the same time. Although the two halves of their gemstone connected it wasn't glowing as it should have. Abrudas began to wonder in thoughts and snuggled herself closer to Decian hoping to smell him.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! If only I could smell this man..."

It did not get long before Decian noticed that something was not right when their gemstone did not glow as he began to pull himself away from Abrudas. Decian moved lower as he searched through the body of Abrudas for a particular scent. There was a faint scent which obviously belongs to another Turin male, which Decian had smelled coming from Abrudas. The scent was behind the detachable pelvic fabric of Abrudas which caused Decian to flare up.

"You had allowed another male to seed you? Who is that guy?"

Decian gave a low rumbled while twitching his mandibles in frustration, which almost scared Abrudas who turned her head away in shame and agony.

"Tell me! Who is he?"

 ***This paragraph contains mature content that is unsuitable for minors, and that some people may find disturbing! Please skip the part where is indicated by start and end of xxXXxx!***

 ***Start of xxXXxx!***

Decian clenched both his fists against his side demanding a reply as he looked at Abrudas who just turned her head away and kept her silence. In his moment of fury, he fumbled against the detachable pelvic fabric of his pants while removing the detachable pelvic fabric attached to the pants of Abrudas who did nothing to even resist Decian. He continued to work on removing both the pelvic fabrics while pulling and held Abrudas up until her back was pinned against a wall nearby. Decian then arched his knees forward while using his thighs to support the weight of Abrudas.

After managing to remove both the pelvic fabrics which covered both their cloaca respectively, Decian grabbed both the thighs of Abrudas and held them widely apart while rubbing and grinding his cloaca in an up and down or circular movement against the cloaca of Abrudas until he was aroused and his manhood was hard and long enough to emerge from his cloaca. Decian did not bother to check if Abrudas was comfortable as his manhood has gotten bigger inside and finally penetrated deep inside through the cloaca of Abrudas.

This caused Abrudas to gasp panting for breath as she had not expected for the sudden invasion while wrapping her arms firmly around the neck of Decian in an attempt to stop herself from falling as Decian was moving his hips faster, slamming his manhood against the cloaca of Abrudas. With each heavy thrusting, Abrudas whined with pains as her cloaca had yet to adjust to the penetration from Decian into her as his manhood had thickened.

Abrudas had reached her climax before Decian as he was too rough with her to notice that. The fluid from Abrudas somehow managed to ease the frictions as she continued to hold on while Decian was still thrusting inside of her. Abrudas knew that Decian was trying to reclaim her as his bondmate, which she didn't bother to stop him or shown her discomfort when she had reached her third climaxes which weren't rare but this caused pain instead of pleasures for her. And finally, after Decian had ejaculated his seeds inside the womb of Abrudas after reaching his own climax, with the forth climaxes, Abrudas gave a soft whisper as she rested her head against the neck of Decian and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't allow someone else to seed me..."

Abrudas then turned her head away from Decian as she felt tears slowly streaming down her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to face this man whom she didn't even know his name; this man, the supposed potential bondmate of hers; whom she can't even smell his scent.

Decian was almost in a rage a while ago, but after seeing the tears streaming down the eyes of Abrudas, he found his heart aching at the sight of Abrudas and regretted what he had done in a fit of his anger. However, he did not speak a word and simply just let go of her while reattached the detachable pelvic fabric silently when his manhood has receded back into his cloaca. Decian then turned away while leaving Abrudas alone in the dark alley who was now sliding down the wall on her back while the mixed fluids started to stream out from her bruised and partially opened cloaca.

Abrudas looked toward the hallway which Decian had passed through while getting a type of washcloth from one of the pouches attached to her waist belt. She used the cloth to carefully cleanse herself, but the pains were unbearable and she found herself crying. She then took a pack of medi-gel and applied it to the bruises around the cloaca and inwardly rebuking herself for being so dumb and naive.

 ***End of xxXXxx!***

By the time Decian has reached the arrival hall, Saren had caught sight of him and approached the younger Turian male immediately as he felt something was not right when Abrudas was nowhere in sight.

"Sergeant Decian Chellick? Where is Lieutenant Abrudas?"

* * *

Castis and his newly found friend also being his new student Meng were heading through a hallway while Decian simply just walked through the two Guardians looking half dead while passing through the hallway. Both of their guardian awareness kicked in as Castis and Meng ran toward the dark alley immediately and spotted Abrudas who had already dressed up but was weakly leaning against the wall while she sat on the ground. The two guardians could smell the obvious foreplay of scents lingering in the air, but the scents were not melded as it should have between bondmates.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What had Sergeant Decian Chellick done to Lieutenant Abrudas?"

Castis proclaimed in disbelief while focusing himself on the still sobbing Turian female who was still seated on the ground in tears.

"For goodness sake! Did Chellick raped Abrudas?"

Meng asked and eyeing at his mentor Castis while pointing one of his fingers toward the Turian female in doubts.

"A Turian male instinct of reclaiming the said bondmate in the event if someone else seeded the said bondmate through rape or betrayal from the female. I won't define that as rape since Lieutenant Abrudas did not resist Sergeant Decian Chellick but the male has done this out of anger instead of love... Not what should have been done actually.."

Castis folded his arms in annoyance while shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"This is getting harder. Decian just leaves Abrudas here alone in the dark alley just like that... Without knowing the facts first... If Decian had asked, this shouldn't have happened.."

The Human Guardian frowned and looked toward the direction where Decian had departed while addressing his own opinions.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! What is Decian thinking? Abrudas is a victim, deceived and used by that disgraceful General Desolas Arterius. And even his death didn't make the thing any better. What is done cannot be undone..."

Castis could not understand how this could happen and a moment later the two guardians and Abrudas heard a heavy footstep of someone running along the hallway toward the dark alley. Decian could be seen running back at full speed and heading toward Abrudas and pulled her up into his arms. He gasped while still catching his breaths.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I should not have done that to you out of my anger and frustration, Abrudas... I should have asked you first..."

Abrudas shook her head instead and sobbed sightly.

"No! This is not your fault. It is my fault. I am being naive and dumb."

Decian held Abrudas closer to himself and shook his head.

"This is not your fault... I ran into Spectre Saren Arterius just now. He had told me everything... I am being such an idiot.."

Abrudas snuggled herself against the chest of Decian and cried loudly this time while Decian wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Abrudas. The thing would have been different if Decian was not so quick to judge Abrudas. Although the gemstone stayed connected it did not have a tingle of glowing, which make Decian frowned with anxiety.

Abrudas tilted her head slightly while focusing on the connected gemstone in the hands of Decian.

"Is that anything wrong? Sir?"

Decian cupped one of the mandibles of Abrudas before responding to her.

"Just call me Decian. I should have introduced myself earlier."

Abrudas nodded her head while resting herself on one of the arms of Decian.

"Is anything bothering you, Decian?"

Decian held the connected gemstone and brought it closer to Abrudas.

"The gemstone should have glowed when gotten connected but nothing had happened so far."

Abrudas lifted up her head and eyeing at Decian curiously.

"What will happen if it just stayed like this?"

In which Decian just shrugged his shoulders as a gesture to show the uncertainty of the outcome. While Meng just stared at Castis who shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Dammit! Thought you should know better than me, my friend!"

Meng rumbled in frustrations.

"Never have I ever encountered such case before, Meng."

Castis simply just rubbed both his temples with one of his hands in defeat.

While Abrudas on the other hands just laughed and smiled against Decian obliviously unaware of the presence of Castis and Meng.

"We will think about it later, but right now the two of us should get a shower and joined back to the group as soon as possible. I still have a mission to handle."

Decian nodded silently as he began to carry Abrudas in his arms.

"What are you doing, Decian? I can walk by myself."

Which Decian just shook his head.

"At least let me carry you before the passage of the hallway ended?"

Abrudas simply just shook her head in defeat.

"Alright. But only until there."

* * *

While Castis, as well as Meng, were busy focusing on the Turian twin flames case between Abrudas and Chellick, both their respective wives were busy focusing on the Turian twin flames case between the Turian ambassadress Orinia and Ogrinn the ill-tempered near the Turian Immigration Security main building.

"So these halve gemstones are supposed to glow? After the connection right? But why are the colours just staying being dark yellow?"

Pearl asked curiously while examining the now connected matching dark yellow gemstones which belong to Orinia and Ogrinn, which were held in the hands of Alcia H. Vakarian, in which Alcia nodded her head and looked between Orinia and Ogrinn before explaining further in more details among those who were listening as well.

Galus Kandros was also among the group who was nearer and paying his attention closer while Pearl took notice of him and gave Alcia a hint whom also took notice of Galus before continuing her speech.

"If only both the owners of the respective halve gemstones accepted to be connected or both owners did not involve with other souls through unprotected intercourse."

Both Orinia and Ogrinn just looked at each other and each having their own thoughts while listening to Alcia who was watching closely before she continued on.

"Then the halve gemstones should be able to glow when connected. So right now the dark yellow gemstones just stay connected without glowing like this."

Alcia held up the connected dark yellow halve gemstones and showed it to the rest of the people standing close by, noticing Niria Maxilinus was holding her own gemstone with a sad expression. Alcia then gave Pearl a hint on Niria which the new trainee Guardian immediately nodded her head as a gesture of acknowledgement before Alcia continued again.

"And once after their gemstones glowed, the gemstones will only be dark yellow whenever they are in closed distance; white if they are further away from each other in different part of galaxies, systems, planets and space stations; red if they are in the same planets or space stations and green which mean both of them are within a fifty meter radius."

Pearl then nudged one of the arms of Orinia, who was listening attentively to Alcia while Ogrinn was staring continuously at Orinia.

"So, what does the Turian Ambassadress think of it?"

Pearl asked while holding both the hands of Orinia who blushed slightly while she noticed that Ogrinn was still staring at her. Orinia pulled her hands away and turned to face both Pearl and Alcia before responding.

"I... Do not think I am able to make the decision on my own. The Asari Matriarch Benezia is the one who is able to decide for me according to the Citadel Council laws I am afraid."

Ogrinn then came closer toward to the Turian ambassadress and looked at her before Pearl or Alcia could ask Orinia any further questions.

"Orinia, what is your decision then? If you are able to make a choice on your own. Would you want to be my bondmate?"

Orinia tilted her head slightly and looked toward the direction of Primarch Adrien Victus who was standing nearby. This caused Ogrinn to turn around and faced the Primarch who had moved closer to where Orinia and Ogrinn were standing. Adrien then eyed at the two before voicing out.

"Orinia, you do know the consequences if you would choose a mercenary as your bondmate?"

Ogrinn froze at the words of Adrien while Orinia turned away from him and nodded her head in responding to the Primarch's question.

"Yes, Sir. I do. And I know the Asari Matriarch Benezia has high expectation of me. But..."

Before the Turian ambassadress could finish her words, Adrien held up one of his hands as a gesture to stop Orinia and turned to face Ogrinn.

"I could help if you chose to stay in the dark and keep this bonding a secret, Ogrinn."

This makes Ogrinn furious and shook his head in frustration while twitching his mandibles in an angry manner.

"Why should I be in the dark, Sir? This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Adrien then came closer, towering over Ogrinn and whispered in a low and calm manner.

"Your ill-tempered would not help you, Ogrinn! Do you think you have the power or is capable to go against the Asari Matriarch Benezia? Do you think the Asari care about the Turian traditions? If the Asari Matriarch Benezia had cared in the first place, she should be the one who took Orinia to the ceremony and not her daughter Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Ogrinn almost flares up in anger, but he managed to compose himself before responding to Adrien in a low whisper.

"What if I could and I am also able to resist even the Asari as well, Adrien?"

Adrien continued to tower over the ill-tempered Turian male and smirked.

"Well, Ogrinn. You could do so at the consequences of losing your miserable life and make Orinia suffers for it. Is this what you wished to see?"

Ogrinn clenched both his fists while the Turian ambassadress took notice and grabbed one of the arms of Ogrinn. She looked at the Turian male and shook her head as a manner to gesture Ogrinn to calm down. Ogrinn on the other hand just pulled himself away from the grips of Orinia and stumbled a few steps backwards before walking away and heading toward the exit of the arrival hall.

Orinia stooped her head as she watched Ogrinn left and disappeared into the crowd of people leaving the arrival hall. While Abrudas and Chellick were approaching and heading back to join the group with Castis and Meng following closely behind.

Adrien then decided to proceed on with their business and led Madeline and her three daughters: Ashley, Abby and Lynn, together with Hannah, Roy, Sally, Alenko, Jacob, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Lieutenant Girard, Lieutenant Bryant, James, Joker and Jack to the new Williams estate with the help from Orinia, Jacobus, Corinthus, Septimus Oraka, Nihlus and Tarquin.

The other group, on the other hand, was to follow with the lead of Saren to the secret hideout, where Garrus, Solana and the twins were located.

* * *

Pearl and Alcia shook both their respective heads in the difficult Turian twin flames case between Orinia and Ogrinn, while Castis and Meng gave their respective wives an account of what had happened between Abrudas and Chellick as the group continued on with each of their assignments respectively.

"Great Spirits of Palaven! This is getting harder than I thought."

Castis frowned as he walked beside Meng, who was joined with his wife Pearl, Jane, Karin, Emily, Bemis, Jella, Talitha, the rest of the fake humans, Saren, Abrudas, Chellick, Sidonis, Sato Davaria, Lilihierax and the members of the Turian mercenary known as Talon; which consisted of Nyreen Kandros, Galus Kandros and Niria Maxilinus.

Alcia who was walking beside Pearl just nodded her head in agreement while watching Abrudas and Chellick.

"At least we know how to handle the case between the Turian ambassadress Orinia and Ogrinn the ill-tempered, unlike these two whom I am at a total loss. That deceased lying bastard General Desolas Arterius sure leave a mess behind even after his death. "

Pearl, on the other hand, folded her arms over her chest and looked at Galus and Niria. However, before she could say anything, Castis started to point at Galus and frowned.

'"Great Spirits of Palaven! Is this a joke?"

Alcia gave both Pearl and Meng a look of "Here he goes again!" before responding to her husband.

"Well-well, my ignorant husband. What are you getting at?"

This caused Castis to fold his arms below his chest and snorted.

"Stop calling me ignorant, my dear wife. He is a mercenary!"

"My mentor and friend, does this really matter to you?"

Meng chuckled while poking a finger at one of the arms of Castis. While Alcia, in return just keep quiet with Pearl stands beside her for support.

"It does matter when it concerns the reputation of the Vakarian clan, my friend."

Castis continues to fold his arms while Pearl tilted her head and sighed when she spotted something floating in the air. A type of four-leaved clover was hovering over the head of Pearl as she reached out one of her hands to touch it.

"What is this supposing to do?"

Pearl grabbed the four-leaved clover and showed it to Castis, Alcia and Meng, who was scratching either their respective head or chin in confusion as well.

"At least this is something to distract our new mentors, my lovely wife."

Meng winked while speaking to Pearl through their telepathic minds. While Jane kicked one of her feet against something that looks like a grinder contraption.

"Ouch! Who put this thing here?"

In which the rest just shook their head at the weird device while Pearl looked at it curiously before eyeing at the four-leaved clover which she had grabbed earlier.

"Commander? Can I have that weird contraption?"

Jane tilted her head at the request of Pearl and responding briskly.

"Sure. Here, take it if you find it useful. At least make it worth for killing my toes."

This makes everyone laugh while Alcia snickered and nudged at Pearl who was receiving the grinder contraption from Jane.

"I believed this Commander Jane Shepard was getting her humorous traits from Richard."

Pearl thanked Jane for the contraption and waited after everyone resumed their journey; before narrowing her eyes at the two invisible guardians and shaking her head while Meng chuckled and winked at Alcia.

"Who knows Jane might get the traits from Tin instead of me."

In return Pearl just smacked one of the arms of Meng in protest.

"Don't you ever dare deny it, my dear husband."

While Castis simply just whispered beside Meng.

"Do all women acted like this after marriage?"

In return, Meng scratched his head before answering Castis.

"I do not know, my friend. It is hard to say that unless I have met all women."

In which Castis just facepalmed and narrowed his eyes at Meng.

"Are you kidding me, my friend?"

Meng simply just shook his head instead.

"No. I am just pulling your legs."

This makes Castis tilt his head in confusion and asked.

"Why and how are you going to pull my legs, Meng?"

This caused Pearl to smack Meng the second time while explaining to Castis at the same time

"The phrase "Pulling your legs!" is just an idiom of the human term which means something that is not true as a way of joking."

Upon hearing what Pearl had explained to him, Castis began to roll his eyes and stared at Meng.

"Trying to be the wise guy are you, my friend?"

Meng snickered while folding his arms across his chest.

"Not trying to since I had already been a wise man for marrying my lovely wife."

Pearl smacked Meng for the third time while Alcia shook her head and sighed.

"I believed all men are behaving the same way after marriage."

This caused both Meng and Castis tilting their respective head and asked in unison.

"How so?"

In which both females answered together.

"Trying to constantly annoy the wife."

* * *

In the meantime, the other group, after greeting the new Human ambassadress Madeline J. Williams, both Ashley and Nihlus were walking side by side together. However, the two did not get close enough as to avoid suspicion, while Tarquin and Jack, on the other hand, were playfully touching their gloved hands slightly whenever they found the chances of it,

This makes Nihlus envied the two while he passed a few glances at Ashley, who pretended she did not notice anything. However, Madeline took notice of her daughter and the young Turian Spectre. She eyed Nihlus secretly whom just bumped himself on a lamppost which caused everyone to halt at the sound coming from Nihlus who just grumbled in pain.

"Dammit!"

Ashley restrained herself from rushing to the side of Nihlus while Orinia, Hannah and Madeline had already stood beside to check on the Turian Spectre who was touching his forehead.

"Are you alright, young man?"

Both the older women asked when Abby and Lynn came to stand beside their eldest sister and held her while Alenko was snickering loudly around those who were near him. This caused Jacob, James, Joker, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Lieutenant Girard and Lieutenant Bryant to each gave Alenko a death glare. All of them had taken notice that the Turian Spectre was not paying attention when he was busy glancing at Ashley. To the five soldiers and the one pilot, they also notice that Ashley was smiling whenever Nihlus was looking at her, and all of them felt compared the two men, Specter Nihlus Kryik will be a much better choice of a husband than Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

"I am alright, ma'am. I was not paying attention to where I am going."

Nihlus blushed slightly while stealing a few glances at Ashley, who was worried about him. While Adrien simply just laughed and patted on both the arms of the younger Turian Spectre when he came near beside Nihlus.

"First time ever I am seeing one of the Citadel Council's most decorated Spectre agents acting like a nervous teenager as if trying to impress or get the attention of the opposite sex."

This caused everyone to laugh while Nihlus continued to rub his forehead. In which Madeline pondered for a while before moving over to where all her three daughters were standing.

"Ashley my dear sweetheart, now is the chance for you to learn some basic. Now go and attend to the gentleman. Just treat it as a practice of being a good wife."

Abby and Lynn immediately grabbed their eldest sister to move over to where Nihlus was standing and gave their support to Ashley who was carefully administering the basic medical aids on the forehead of Nihlus which Orinia had given to her, while Hannah and Adrien decided to move toward the direction where Madeline was currently standing at the moment.

* * *

End of chapter 10


End file.
